No Smoking, Sensei!
by Kionkitchee
Summary: COMPLETE! Epilog: Semua dimulai dari kali pertama bernapas hingga menghembuskannya di saat terakhir. AU, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, SasuNaru, Heavy themes. Very implicit Lemon. Dun like dun read! Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #3! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto / Neji x Gaara / many others

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, pinjem Narutonya yaaa!! XD

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness. Don't like don't read. Pindah channel ajah yang pembenci ini! Kionkitchee **GAK BUTUH FLAMERS!!**

**Summary: **Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga yang berada. Bersama dengan Neji dan Gaara, sahabatnya, Naruto menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang menurutnya membosankan. Sampai suatu hari, datanglah seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya.

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

_Konoha High School, kelas XI-Social-3_

Pagi itu suasana sedikit mendung dan berawan. Namun, udara serasa sejuk dengan hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi, entahlah apa akan turun hujan atau tidak. Di dalam kelas XI-sos-3, terlihat kerumunan menyerupai semut yang ternyata adalah seorang murid popular yang dikerubungi teman-teman sekelasnya. Penjilat, mungkin.

"Naruto-sama, apa kabarmu hari ini?"

"Senang bisa berbicara denganmu lagi. Saya sangat terharu!"

"Naruto-kun, apa hari ini kau ada acara? Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi villaku di Hokkaido? Dijamin, pasti menyenangkan!"

Pewaris utama keluarga Namikaze itu tersenyum lembut, "Maaf, minna-san. Hari ini saya sudah ada acara. Terima kasih atas undangannya," ucapnya. Kemudian beranjak pergi menuju keluar kelas setelah sempat terhenti oleh 'serangan tiba-tiba' dari mereka.

'_Huh, sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya,'_ keluhnya sembari berjalan menuju atap sekolah. _'Aku heran kenapa Neji dan Gaara bisa tahan menghadapi ini semua…'_

Saat sampai di atap, pemuda berambut pirang itu segera disambut oleh kedua 'temannya' yang dari awal memang bersembunyi di sana.

"Naruto," sapa seseorang berambut merah yang memiliki kanji '_Ai'_ di dahinya. Pemuda itu sedang duduk bersandar pada seorang lainnya. "Kupikir kau tidak akan ke sini lagi setelah sempat kepergok sedang bolos oleh guru olahraga sialan itu."

"Yang benar saja, Gaara! Kau pikir aku bisa tahan dengan semua gangguan di kelas dari para penjilat brengsek yang hanya melihat namaku itu? No, thanks!" gusar Naruto yang membuat pemuda yang menjadi sandaran Gaara terkekeh pelan.

"Siapa sangka pewaris utama Namikaze Company yang terlihat elegan, ramah dan berdedikasi itu ternyata bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kurang sopan seperti tadi? Tentunya tidak mereka."

"Diam kau, Neji! Kau juga tidak tahan dengan mereka yang mendekatimu 'kan?" ketus Naruto pada Neji. Pemuda tanpa iris mata itu tertawa mengejek.

"Aku sih masih lumayan dbanding Hinata yang hanya bisa gemetar setiap saat. Lagipula aku memiliki 'dia' yang selalu menemaniku di saat yang tepat." Matanya beralih ke pemuda yang kini dielusnya. "Iya kan, Gaara?" tanyanya lembut. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil dengan semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke dada bidang yang nyaman itu.

Naruto mencibir, "Terserah kalian!" gusarnya.

Mereka, Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Neji dan Sabaku Gaara, adalah pewaris utama dalam keluarga mereka yang memiliki pengaruh besar di sekolah yang bertaraf Internasional. Bisa dibilang mereka bertiga adalah penguasa yang disegani dan dihormati sekaligus 'diincar' oleh hampir seluruh penghuninya.

Kehidupan mereka sangat sempurna. Semua yang mereka inginkan selalu terpenuhi-ibaratnya hanya tinggal menjentikkan jari, semua ada. Di mata orang-orang, mereka begitu bahagia dan tak memungkiri ada sebagian yang merasa iri. Tapi kenyataannya jauh berbeda dari apa yang mereka bayangkan.

Mereka merasa hampa. Hidup mereka seakan sebuah kebohongan yang HARUS dijalani dengan sempurna. Mereka tidak merasa kebahagiaan datang menghampiri keseharian mereka. Setidaknya seseorang berpikir begitu.

"Neji, hari ini aku menginap di Mansionmu ya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tentu, Gaara. Dengan senang hati aku menyambut kedatanganmu. Pastinya dengan segala konsekuensinya kan?" bisik Neji di telinga pemuda yang kini bersemu merah itu. Perlahan, dia meraih dagu kekasihnya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman hangat di tengah udara yang terbilang dingin itu.

Pemuda berkulit tan yang daritadi melihat-walau sebetulnya terpaksa melihat adegan yang panas itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa ikutan memerah. Dan diam-diam manggumam pelan. "Kenapa juga aku di sini… bikin iri saja…"

Dibandingkan dirinya yang selalu sendirian, Neji dan Gaara memiliki satu sama lain. Mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih saat Natal, musim dingin lalu. Namun, hal itu menjdi sebuah rahasia yang tak boleh diketahui siapapun, apalagi keluarga mereka. Apa jadinya kalau dunia tahu bahwa dua pewaris utama yang mampu mengguncang perekonomian saat ini ternyata menjalin kasih? Tentunya akan mengakibatkan hal buruk.

Naruto, sebagai satu-satunya yang tahu hal itu turut senang dengan hubungan mereka karena sebenarnya dia sudah menyadari perasaan keduanya dari dulu. Ya. Mereka bertiga juga adalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil. Orang tua mereka adalah rekan kerja yang saling menguntungkan. Tidak heran mereka selalu bersama dalam setiap acara.

Mata biru itu kembali menatap sepasang kekasih yang masih asyiknya 'bercengkrama' seakan tak peduli apapun. Tak urung rasa jengkel mulai memenuhi hatinya.

"Ano saa, bisakah kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat mataku sakit? Kalau mau macam-macam, silakan cari tempat lebih khusus dan pas," katanya terdengar sedikit kesal.

Neji menghentikan kegiatannya menggigiti leher Gaara dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran. "Ada apa, Naruto? Tidak biasanya kau kesal dengan apa yang kami lakukan," ujar Neji.

Gaara pun menatap Naruto lekat, "Apa kau mulai jengah bersama kami?" tanyanya pelan. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa terdengar nada pahit dalam ucapannya. Namun, dengan segera hal itu terhapus oleh gelengan kasar dari pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Bukan begitu!" sanggah Naruto. "Aku hanya iri! Itu saja…" Ucapan polosnya itu membuat Neji dan Gaara tersenyum simpul. Sungguh lugu pemuda itu. Jarang ada yang mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata selugas itu.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Kau pasti akan segera menemukan belahan hatimu," ucap Neji. Gaara mengangguk, "Atau mungkin orang itu sebenarnya sudah ada di sekitarmu. Kau hanya belum menyadarinya saja," tambahnya.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Seorang pria berjalan dengan tegap memasuki ruangan tempatnya bekerja mulai saat itu. Langkah kakinya begitu ringan nan elegan layaknya seseorang yang memiliki status dan kepribadian kelas satu. Kulit putih bak porcelain yang dibaluti _turtle hem _berwarna ungu yang serasi dengan rambut raven dan mata onyx itu mampu memikat semua mata yang dilalui olehnya.

"Selamat pagi."

Suara baritone yang baru saja dikeluarkan pria itu membuat mereka yang berada dalam ruangan itu nyaris pingsan seketika-terbatas hanya untuk para wanita.

"Ah! Selamat datang, Uchiha-sensei! Kami sudah menantikan kedatangan Anda dari tadi. Saya sempat bertanya-tanya apakah Anda tersesat dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Yah, Anda tahu, lokasi sekolah ini agak jauh dari pemukiman _biasa_ karena kami tidak ingin sekolah ini tercemar," sapa seseorang yang sepertinya guru juga yang mengenakan kacamata bulat dan berambut abu-abu. "Kenalkan, nama saya Yakushi Kabuto. Saya sebagai asisten Orochimaru-Sensei yang mengajar Biokimia," tambahnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Uchiha-sensei itu hanya mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan Kabuto yang terbilang panjang baginya. Mata onyxnya berpendar ke sudut-sudut ruangan, lalu kembali menatap asisten guru itu. "Boleh saya tahu meja saya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Silakan kemari." Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang masih kosong namun sudah bertuliskan nama _Uchiha Sasuke_ di tanda nama yang terbuat dari kayu. "Ini meja Anda. Silakan Anda mengisi sesuai dengan apa yang Anda butuhkan."

"Hn. Terima kasih."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Aaaaaahh, aku bosaaan! Apa aku bolos lagi saja ya?"

"Kau bisa kena detensi kalau katahuan membolos lagi, Naruto," ucap Neji.

"Habis sekolah sangat membosankan! Apa tidak ada hal yang menarik?"

Neji dan Gaara hanya saling bertatapan. Mereka tahu kalau Naruto sedang bosan pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Entah itu baik atau buruk. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh gerakan Naruto yang tak terduga. Mereka melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu terbangun dari duduknya dengan kasar.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Aku mencium bau rokok…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**_TBC_**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tehehe~

Ngegantung ya? Maklum, biz idenya baru ada nampe sini plus komputernya rebutan ma orang2 di warnet. Fic ini PASTI diteruskan! (SBY, LANJUTKAN!). Tenang aja yaaa~

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day yang jatuh pada tanggal 6 September.

Happy FID!! Ripiu yaa!! XD

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto / Neji x Gaara / many others

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness. Don't like don't read. Pindah channel ajah yang pembenci ini! **Once more**, Kionkitchee **GAK BUTUH FLAMERS/SPAMMERS!!** Clear enough? Good.

**Summary:** Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga yang berada. Bersama dengan Neji dan Gaara, sahabatnya, Naruto menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang menurutnya membosankan. Sampai suatu hari, datanglah seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya.

**A/N:** Naruto di sini 17 tahun, Sasuke 23 tahun. Sasuke perokok berat. Masih mau baca? Silakan! XD

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

Chapter 2.

"Aku mencium bau rokok…"

"Rokok? Memangnya siapa yang merokok?" tanya Neji heran. Dia melihat sekeliling namun tidak mendapatkan ada yang sedang merokok di sana. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Naruto."

"Tidak… tahu ya… Apa mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja?" gumam Naruto. _'Kenapa tadi bisa ada bau rokok walau samar-samar? Padahal di sini tidak ada yang menyalakan benda terkutuk itu. Tapi kenapa?'_ pikirnya.

"Apa bukan karena aku?" ucap Gaara. Spontan, kedua temanya menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan mata membelalak.

"Kau merokok, Gaara?! Mustahil!" sanggah Neji; tidak percaya bahwa pacarnya merokok. Begitu pun Naruto, dia tidak akan mau percaya.

Pemuda yang memiliki tanda _insomnia_ di sekeliling matanya menggeleng pelan. "Maksudku, bau rokok itu berasal dariku yang tadi sempat bersentuhan dengan Shikamaru. Kalian tahu kan kalau dia itu perokok?" ujarnya.

Pernyataan itu membuat Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bersentuhan? Maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit curiga. Pemuda itu sangat sensitif kalau sudah berkaitan dengan Gaara.

"Saat aku baru saja masuk ke kelas, ada beberapa cewek sialan yang menabrakku dengan sengaja. Aku nyaris terjerembab dan mungkin melukai wajahku kalau dia tidak menahan tubuhku," jelas Gaara. "Hanya menahan saja kok, tidak lebih," tambahnya. Dia tidak ingin Neji salah paham karena akan sangat berbahaya kalau pemuda sensitif itu menduga yang macam-macam.

"Oh…" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Neji. Namun, Gaara tahu kalau pemuda itu sedikit kesal. "Berarti malam ini kita lakukan 'permainan itu' ya?" rayunya kemudian. Wajah Gaara pun kembali bersemu merah.

Naruto yang masih bingung dengan perihal bau rokok tadi tambah bingung mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentang permainan yang mereka sebut tadi. Apakah permainan yang mereka maksud adalah yang biasa ditemukan di game-game atau permainan lain? Entahlah.

"Jadi, bau itu berasal darimu, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Gaara mengangguk. "Ya sudah kalau begitu," ucapnya sembari berdiri meski masih tidak yakin dengan asal bau rokok terrsebut.

"Tidak jadi membolos?" tanya Neji. Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku punya firasat aneh kalau membolos."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Kelas XI-Social-3_

"Selamat siang, murid sekalian. Hari ini kelas kalian mendapatkan pembimbing baru untuk menggantikan saya yang harus mengikuti _Schools Community Meeting_ selama sebulan di London, Inggris," ucap seseorang yang berambut silver yang mengenakan masker hitam yang kelihatannya adalah pembimbing kelas itu.

Pintu kelas terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan sosok gagah yang masuk dari luar. Terdengar suara bisik-bisik memenuhi ruang itu. Suara cekikikan kecil dari murid perempuan dan siulan dari sebagian murid lelaki.

"Waaah, tampan sekaliiii!"

"Apa dia yang akan jadi pembimbing kita selama sebulan?"

"Kurang kalau hanya sebulan! Mau selamanyaaaa!!"

"Ugh, kelihatannya dingin sekali…"

"Yang penting KEREEEEEEEENN!!!"

Begitulah sepanjang perjalanan pembimbing baru itu memasuki kelas.

"Kakashi-sensei, apa tidak lebih baik kalau Sensei mengundurkan diri dari kelas ini supaya kami bisa bersama pembimbing yang-KYAAA-tampan ini?" saran seorang perempuan yang berambut merah muda sambil menatap ke sosok gagah itu dengan mata melengkung.

"Kamu tidak sopan, Sakura! Bagaimana pun, Kakashi-sensei tetaplah pembimbing kelas ini meskipun beliau tidak setampan pembimbing yang baru," jelas seorang perempuan yang berambut pirang pucat. "Karena itu, Sensei silakan berlama-lama di London yaaah!!" tambahnya.

"Iya! Aku setuju dengan Ino! Lebih baik begitu!!" riang Sakura.

Kakashi hanya bisa berkeringat-ria mendengar omongan kedua murid tersebut. Mereka belum tahu seperti apa rupa yang tersembunyi di balik masker hitam itu. Kalau sudah melihatnya, mereka pasti tidak akan berkata begitu. Mungkin akan sebaliknya.

Kakashi berdehem sedikit, "Baiklah. Saran Anda berdua akan saya pertimbangkan, Nona-nona. Dan saya harap Anda semua tidak membuat masalah selama kepergian saya. Junjung tinggi derajat Anda dan jangan sampai melakukan hal yang memalukan. Sampai berjumpa lagi." Kemudian beralih ke pria di sebelahnya. "Silakan, Uchiha-sensei," ucapnya lalu pergi keluar.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sedikit ketika melihat wajah para penghuni kelas yang akan dibimbingnya selama sebulan itu. Tak lama, sebuah seringai kecil merekah di bibirnya.

'_Kumpulan para penjilat berkedok pelajar. Standar sekali…'_ ejeknya dalam pikiran.

"Saya tidak akan berbaik hati pada kalian hanya karena kalian adalah murid sekolah ini. Saya akan memperlakukan kalian sebagaimana layaknya seorang guru memperlakukan muridnya. Kalian salah, hukuman menanti. Kalian benar, point plus diberikan." tegas Sasuke. "Jelas?"

Ucapannya itu membuat sebagian murid begidik ngeri. Sebagian lagi-sudah bisa ditebak siapa-seperti meleleh mendengar suara berat itu.

"Sama seperti Kakashi, walau berprofesi sebagai pembimbing pengganti untuk kelas ini, saya juga akan mengajar bidang bahasa Inggris. Dan saya memiliki beberapa peraturan yang harus dipatuhi."

Entah kenapa suasana menjadi hening seakan sesuatu yang lain akan terjadi.

"Kelas saya ada hari Senin, Selasa dan Jumat. Senin pukul 8 pagi, Selasa pukul 1 siang dan Jumat pukul 10 pagi," jelasnya sembari menulis di papan tulis. "Sekarang adalah peraturannya. Catat dan masukkan ke otak kalian baik-baik," perintahnya.

"Peraturan pertama: _no late comers are allowed to join my class._ Saya sangat tidak suka murid yang datang terlambat karena itu pertanda kalau mereka adalah pemalas. Hukuman karena terlambat masuk kelas ada-"

"Permisi. Maaf saya baru masuk sekarang," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dengan pintu kelas yang terbuka.

'_Baru saja hari pertama aku di sini sudah ada yang datang terlambat. Menginterupsi penjelasanku pula. Ckk, murid sekarang benar-benar tak punya etika,'_ pikirnya kesal.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar bunyi bel pertanda masuk, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan menambahkan panggilan untuk siapa saja yang baru masuk.

Naruto yang baru masuk pun agak terkesiap dengan sapaan yang menyambutnya. "Do-dobe?" Baru kali itu seumur hidupnya, ada yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Dobe' yang berarti _dead-last_; peringkat terakhir. "Maksud Anda?" tanyanya balik.

"Apa tidak cukup sebutan _dobe_ untukmu sehingga aku harus memberikan julukan _deaf_?"

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan pria yang berada di depan papan tulis itu. Namun, satu yang dia tahu, bahwa dirinya sedang dihina. Memangnya siapa yang mau dikatai 'tuli' hah?

"Saya rasa ucapan Anda tidak mengandung unsur kebaikan, Tuan Entah Siapa Dirimu. Lagipula, tidak sopan memanggil orang yang tidak Anda kenal dengan sebutan 'dobe' atau 'deaf'. Am I right, Mister?" ucap Naruto dengan nada kalem namun masih bisa terdengar kekesalan di dalamnya.

"Hoo, so you have courage to say that to me? Interesting. At least, there is someone with brain in this filthy class, I guess," ujar Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya. Ucapannya itu mengundang kekesalan dalam diri para murid yang mengerti ucapannya, juga Naruto.

"I insist you to introduce yourself to me, Mister," perintah Naruto dengan nada yang ditekankan. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai pria itu. Tidak sedikitpun.

Suasana kelas lagi-lagi penuh dengan berbagai macam bisikan. Ada yang di antaranya berbisik tentang bagaimana kelanjutan kelas mereka untuk ke depannya, ada yang berbisik tentang mana pihak yang lebih kuat, ada pula yang langsung memulai taruhan akan hal itu.

"Why should I do it for you, Blondy? You're the one who came late anyway," tolak Sasuke ringan.

Kekesalan Naruto memuncak. Ingin sekali rasanya dia membentak pria tak tahu tata krama itu agar puas. Namun tidak bisa. Berpuluh pasang mata menatapnya dan dia harus bersikap layaknya seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga yang bermartabat tinggi.

'_Uugh... SCREW THEM ALL!!'_ batin Naruto yang sudah memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya secara kasar.

"A-ano… Na-Naruto-kun, Be-beliau a-adalah pembimbing se-sekaligus guru bahasa Inggris yang b-baru untuk ke-kelas kita…" suara seorang gadis terdengar tiba-tiba memecahkan kesenyapan yang tidak enak tadi.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto tidak menyangka kalau gadis pemalu dari keluarga Hyuuga itu akan membuka suara untuk menjelaskan hal yang dari tadi menjadi tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. "Oh, guru bahasa Inggris yang baru. Berarti Kakashi-sensei hari ini sudah pergi ke London ya?" pertanyaan tak sengaja itu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

"U-Uchiha-sensei, Naruto-kun a-adalah pe-pewaris utama keluarga N-Namikaze. Naruto-kun me-memang sering s-sibuk di luar ke-kelas. T-tak heran kalau suatu waktu da-datang terlambat…" bela Hinata lagi yang membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke mendengus, "I don't need you covering him up, Lady-stuttering-Hyuuga. I'm sure he can speak himself," tegasnya yang membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus yang baru matang. Mata onyxnya melihat gadis itu tertunduk malu di kursinya.

Hal itu malah membuat Naruto makin tak bisa menahan diri. "Rupanya Anda senang sekali memberi julukan pada murid ya, Uchiha-sensei?" ketusnya. Senyum sudah menghilang sepenuhnya dari wajah berkumis kucing itu. Tapi, dia tetap menjunjung tinggi ajaran Ayahnya untuk tetap sopan di hadapan orang lain.

"Nama Saya Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha-sensei. Saya tahu saya salah karena terlambat masuk. Dan menurut saya, percuma saja saya menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan saya pada Anda, karena saya tahu Anda tidak akan mempedulikannya," jelasnya dengan sopan. "Dan kalau boleh, saya akan kembali ke tempat duduk saya untuk menyimak pelajaran Anda. Atau silakan Anda menyuruh saya keluar untuk tidak mengikuti pertemuan hari ini, terserah Anda," tambahnya.

Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa ada yang berani berbicara selugas itu padanya. Muridnya pula. Biasanya mereka yang pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini dengannya akan langsung ketakutan dan meminta maaf dengan cara yang menurutnya basi. Tapi murid ini, Namikaze Naruto, menatapnya langsung dengan mata biru langitnya dan berbicara apa adanya. Jarang sekali ada yang mampu mengimbangi omongannya yang seorang _Strict Teacher_ itu.

'_Anak ini…'_

"Fine then. Today, you're not allowed to join my class as the consequences of coming late. But after school, I want you here for a detention. Is that clear?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggangguk, "Of course, Sensei! I'd love to," jawabnya dengan senyum tenang. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan berhenti di depannya. "If may I add, Sensei, I don't want any kind of smoker's smell when I take my detention. It'll be so disgusting. Excuse me." Kemudian sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu; meninggalkan kelas yang terdiam karena kata-katanya, dan seorang guru yang terkuak kebiasaannya.

'_Cih, murid yang menyebalkan. Urusanku kalau mau merokok atau tidak. Ucapanmu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa,'_ pikir Sasuke.

Ya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya dalam menghisap tembakau hitam itu. Belum ada. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menghentikan kebiasaan yang sudah dilakukannya semenjak sekolah dulu. Kenapa? Karena hanya itulah pelariannya.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**TBC**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tehehe~

Nih Kyou update, tapi masih belon selesei. Lagi2 rebutan computer di warnet, entah kenapa penuh mulu di tiap tempat! DX

Doakeun Kyou supaya bisa terus update ya~

Walau udah lewat, Kyou ngucapin Happy FID bwt para fujoshi tercintah! XD

Berkenan untuk ripiu? Jangan pake flame ya…

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto / Neji x Gaara / many others

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Kalo Kyou yang punya, pasti Sasuke ma Naruto udah jadian dari awal, euy!

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, bad words. Don't like don't read. Pindah channel ajah yang pembenci ini! Once more, **Flamers be gone**. Clear enough? Good.

**Summary:** Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga yang berada. Bersama dengan Neji dan Gaara, sahabatnya, Naruto menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang menurutnya membosankan. Sampai suatu hari, datanglah seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya.

**A/N:** Naruto di sini 17 tahun, Sasuke 23 tahun, Iruka 30 tahun. Sasuke perokok berat. Masih mau baca? Silakan! XD

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

Chapter 3.

Suasana semakin gelap dengan matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Warna oranye-raven kemerahan menghiasi langit yang tadinya biru cerah. Angin sepoi pun berganti menjadi angin yang cukup kencang dengan suhu menurun drastis. Awan hitam mulai menggumpal di titik-titik tertentu pertanda hujan yang kemungkinan akan segera turun.

_'Apapun itu, kumohon jangan hujan sekarang!'_ pikir seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menatap alam dari tempat duduknya yang berada di samping jendela di kelas. Ia sedang mengikuti detensi dengan seorang guru pembimbing pengganti wali kelasnya yang sudah berangkat ke London untuk mengikuti Schools Community Meeting. Bukan karena nilainya yang jelek (pemuda ini terbilang cukup cerdas sebenarnya) tapi karena Ia terlambat masuk. Dan gurunya amat sangat tidak suka dengan murid yang datang terlambat, terlebih di hari pertama guru tersebut pindah.

_"Well then, Dobe. Have you finished the assignment?"_ suara besar nan berat menyadarkan pemuda yang tadi menatap ke luar jendela.

_"Seriously, Uchiha-Sensei. My name is Namikaze Naruto!"_ protes Naruto yang tidak suka dipanggil 'dobe' karena memang Ia bukan dead-last. "Tidak bisakah Anda memanggil saya dengan nama asli?"

_"Speak English when you're in my class, ,"_ ucap pria tinggi berambut raven yang kini masih berkutat dengan buku bacaannya sendiri.

_"Good! Now you call me-"_ Naruto tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia kaget dan bingung dengan panggilan yang diucapkan guru itu. _"... U-Uzumaki? How did you-"_ Kali ini perkataannya dipotong oleh Sasuke.

_"Uzumaki Naruto, first and the only child of Uzumaki Kushina. Until your sixth grade, you used your mother surename to cover your father, Namikaze Minato, and to protect yourself from any harms that could happen. Am I right?"_ ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja guru lalu berhenti di depannya. "Kau menyelidikiku, Sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menantang. Ia tatap mata onyx guru itu dengan mata sapphire-nya. Ia menuntut penjelasan dibalik pertanyaan itu.

_'Anak ini, dengan sengaja datang ke depan untuk menantangku... Fuh, benar-benar seperti Shina-san,'_ pikir Sasuke sambil menatap balik muridnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Ia malah merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya dengan cepat. Dapat dirasakan sensasi yang meng'hidup'kannya kembali dari tembakau yang dihirupnya. Juga sang murid yang langsung bergerak mundur menjauhi meja yang mulai dipenuhi asap putih.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan nyalakan rokok saat detensi, Teme!" gusar Naruto. Ia tidak sadar telah memanggil gurunya dengan tidak sopan karena terlalu sibuk mengibaskan asap putih menyengat yang terhirup oleh hidungnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _"'Teme'? First; you came late, second; you're in detention, and third; you called me 'teme' just now? How impressive the way you behave, Dobe,"_ ucapnya.

Oh, ingin rasanya Naruto memukul pria yang menyalakan benda terkutuk itu. Padahal sudah jelas kalau Ia AMAT SANGAT MEMBENCI ROKOK, tapi guru itu malah dengan sengaja 'mengonsumsi' itu di depannya. Kalau saja status Namikaze tidak disandangnya, mungkin sekarang Ia sudah menerjang guru itu.

_"You started first, Uchiha-Sensei!"_ ungkap Naruto masih menahan untuk tidak menunjukkan kekesalannya. _"Are you really a teacher from the first place? Or just someone who pretending to be one? Which one are you?"_ tanya Naruto dengan nada meninggi. Sedikit lagi kekesalannya tertumpahkan.

Sasuke, merasa di'nilai' oleh muridnya, berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berjalan menuju Naruto yang berdiri tegak seolah tak takut apapun. Ia berhenti tepat di depannya masih dengan menghisap rokoknya. Diraihnya dagu mungil pemuda itu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas lalu dihembuskannya asap putih ke wajah karamel itu dengan sengaja.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk akibat perihnya asap yang masuk ke hidungnya. Matanya pun memerah hingga berair karena asam dari asap yang sama. Dengan segera Ia menepis tangan yang menggenggam dagunya lalu mendorong tubuh bidang Sasuke dengan kasar. "KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?! KUSOO!!" bentak Naruto sambil mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar yang pastinya BUKAN KARBON MONOKSIDA.

Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan muridnya, Sasuke pun meletakkan rokoknya di atas meja dan berdecak_. "Cih, Dobe. Cigars won't kill you, stupid,"_ ucapnya santai lalu kembali menghisap rokoknya.

Kini Naruto benar-benar kesal. Dengan kasar Ia mengambil benda yang sedang bertengger di antara bibir gurunya lalu membantingnya ke lantai dan terakhir, diinjaknya rokok itu dengan liar. "Benda ini MEMUAKKAN!!" teriaknya. Napasnya semakin memburu saking kesal menguasai dirinya.

Sang Uchiha sekejap terperangah akan perilaku yang baru saja dilakukan muridnya, yang seorang Namikaze yang terkenal ramah dan elegan. _"I'm surprised to see you cracking your mask, Mr. Uzumaki," _komen Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin. "_Well, it's not as what I'm expected actually. In truth, you still a kid,"_ tambahnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju mejanya dan kembali menyalakan sebatang rokok. _"Now give me your assignment."  
_

Sebelum api pematik mencapai tembakau yang terbungkus itu, Naruto langsung mengambil kotak rokok Sasuke dengan cepat lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah di dekat pintu keluar. _"No smoking, Sensei!"_ perintahnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Kali ini Sasuke yang ingin sekali menampar pemuda itu. Rokok yang merupakan penyambung nyawanya dibuang begitu saja oleh seorang murid yang kini dianggapnya ikut campur. Oh, Ia tidak terima. Jangan harap Ia bisa memaafkannya dengan mudah. _"I'm your teacher, Asshole. You should appreciate what's mine and what I wanna do, don't you get it already?!"_ gusarnya.

Naruto menyeringai, _"Then why don't you make me, Sensei?"_ tantangnya. Ia pun takkan semudah itu menerima alasan apapun menyangkut rokok.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Namun, Ia merasa membuang tenaganya sia-sia untuk pemuda ini. _"Hand in your assignment then off you go. Detention is over,"_ ucapnya.

Merasa tak perlu memperpanjang masalah, Naruto kembali ke mejanya untuk membereskan tasnya. Setelah itu Ia segera ke meja guru dan memberikan tugasnya. _"Have a nice home, Teacher," _salamnya sebelum keluar dari pintu. Ia tidak sempat lagi melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang ditujukan untuknya.

_'... Nice home, huh?'  
_

------

"Bocchama, bagaimana hari ini di sekolah?" sapa seorang pria berambut coklat yang dikuncir tinggi. Terlihat sebuah garis melintang di atas hidungnya. Pria itu memakai celemek motif kotak-kotak yang membuatnya tampak manis, dan tangannya terlihat sedang sibuk memanggang kue.

"Hmm~ Iruka-san, kau membuat Apple Pie hari ini?" duga Naruto dari bau yang tercium. Tak urung Ia sedikit mengikih ketika melihat Iruka memakai apron tersebut.

Pria bernama Iruka itu tersenyum salah tingkah saat mendapati tuan mudanya mengikih, tapi segera tak dihiraukannya. "Tentu saja. Bukankah itu pai kesukaan Bocchama? Hari ini spesial, apel dicampur keju Mozzarela loh!" jelasnya.

"Ditambah ramen nggak?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Iruka _speechless_.

"Mana ada pai memakai ramen, Bocchama," jelas Iruka. "Aneh-aneh saja." Pria itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari mengambil kue yang ternyata sudah matang.

"Sudah jadi? Antar ke meja makan yah!" pinta Naruto sambil nyengir lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya kondisi ruang yang elegan nan mewah, namun sepi. Sunyi, seakan tak pernah ada yang menempati. "Ayah masih di kantor ya?" lirihnya. Dan hal itu terdengar oleh pria yang tiba di belakangnya.

"Minato-sama mendapat panggilan dari _Massachussets Institute Technology_ sehubungan dengan kerja sama antara perusahaan Namikaze, Hyuuga dan Sabaku dalam memajukan perusahaan mereka. Jadi, beliau tidak akan ada di sini untuk 3 bulan ke depan," jelas Iruka. Ia letakkan sepiring penuh Apple Pie di depan tuan mudanya. "Silakan, Bocchama."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Iruka-san ikut makan juga ya?" harapnya. "Tapi... kalau sedang sibuk ya tidak usah..." tambahnya pelan. Wajahnya menunduk; tak ingin pria yang berdiri di sampingnya melihat luka di matanya.

Mengetahui rasa kesepian tuan mudanya, Iruka tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja, Bocchama," jawabnya seraya mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto yang kini terlihat begitu ceria.

"Ehehe~" Naruto mengekeh dengan pipi yang merona. Betapa senang hatinya mendengar jawaban itu. Hanya pria itulah satu-satunya penopang hati di rumah 'dingin' ini.

Iruka turut senang melihat Naruto yang bisa (akhirnya) dengan lahap menyantap kue pai buatannya. Tak urung Ia pun mendapatkan beberapa suapan-meskipun malu-malu dari pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya anak itu. _'Apapun akan kulakukan agar senyum senantiasa merekah di wajahmu, Bocchama.' _

"Hari ini kelasku kedatangan guru pembimbing pengganti Kakashi-sensei," Naruto mulai bercerita, "tapi guru itu menyebalkan! Bukan, tapi AMAT SANGAT MENYEBALKAN! Aku nggak tau apa aku bisa tahan dengannya selama sebulan!" lanjutnya dengan gusar.

Iruka menaikkan sebelah alis sambil tersenyum, "Memangnya seperti apa guru itu?" tanyanya.

"Uhm, dia tinggi dengan tubuh yang cukup berisi, rambutnya berwarna hitam yang bercahaya kebiruan, kulitnya putih nyaris pucat, tatapan matanya yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya terlihat dingin dan tajam, perkataannya nyelekit seakan dia nggak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Kau tau dia menyebutku apa? DOBE! Dia menyebutku DOBE saat pertama aku masuk! Padahal aku cuma terlambat 2 menit! 2 MENIT! Coba bayangkan itu! Ya sudah, aku gantian menyebutnya TEME!" usai Naruto. Napasnya menderu seakan habis berlari marathon. Tidak tahu kenapa Ia begitu menggebu-gebu menjelaskan guru pengganti itu.

Iruka, untuk kedua kalinya hari itu menjadi speechless. Begitu detil Naruto menjelaskan sosok guru yang terdengar disebalinya, membuatnya pria itu menangkap arti lain. "Bocchama... Anoo, kau tertarik pada guru itu?" tanyanya pelan; takut menyinggung perasaan Naruto. Dan tampaklah wajah karamel itu begitu terkejut.

"... Apa barusan? Aku... tertarik pada si Teme itu?" Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diduga 'koki' kesayangannya.

"Bahasamu, Bocchama," koreksi Iruka.

"_Whatever_, yang ada sekarang kan cuma Iruka-san!" protes Naruto. "Pokoknya _NO WAY I'm falling for him_!" tambahnya lalu kembali melahap pai-nya dengan kasar seolah salah tingkah. Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, terlihat semburat merah mewarnai pipinya.

Iruka kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Aku tidak bilang _falling_ kan? Ah, sudahlah.'

"Ngomong-ngomong Iruka-san, ada telepon dari Gaara nggak?" tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya. Pria di sebelahnya mengangguk, "Tadi ada. Gaara-kun menelepon saat Bocchama masih di sekolah," jawabnya.

"Ada pesan untukku?" tanya Naruto lagi. Iruka menggeleng, "Tidak. Gaara-kun hanya menanyakan apakah Bocchama sudah pulang atau belum."

Naruto manggut-manggut pertanda mengerti. "Kalau Neji?" tanyanya lagi. Pria di sebelah tampak berpikir sejenak, "Uhm, sepertinya waktu Gaara-kun menelepon, Neji-kun ada di tempatnya. Entahlah..." Dengan itu, Naruto sudah cukup mengerti.

_'Berarti mereka di tempatnya Gaara ya? Padahal tadinya kan Gaara mau ke mansion Neji... Tunggu, apa benar Gaara meneleponku dari rumahnya?'_ Naruto berkutat dengan pikirannya. Akhirnya, Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon kediaman Sabaku.

"Halo?" terdengar suara dari jaringan seberang.

"Temari-Nee ya? Gaara ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Gaara? Bukannya dia ke rumahmu, Naru?" bingung Temari.

_'Kan! Selalu begitu kalau dia mau ke mansion Neji! Nggak ada alasan lain apa?!'_ seru Naruto dalam hati. "Oh, berarti baru berangkat ya?" tanyanya mulai memainkan peran.

Lagi, terdengar kebingungan dari Temari, "Sudah sekitar 3 jam yang lalu Gaara berangkat. Apa dia tidak ada di rumahmu, Naru? Benar dia tidak di sana?"

_'Ups, aku menginjak ranjau!' _rutuk Naruto. "Ah, i-iya! Mungkin saja Gaara mampir ke Game Centre dulu! Aku susul saja deh!" serunya mencoba berimprovisasi. "Dah, Temari-Nee!" Dengan itu, Naruto menutup telepon dan langsung menekan nomor lain.

"Apa?" ketus penjawab di seberang yang membuat Naruto agak kesal.

"Dimana?" tanya Naruto berusaha menahan kekesalan hatinya. '_Sudah bagus aku khawatir padanya! Huh!_'

"_You know exactly where I am, Naruto. Why bothering ask_?" Oh, bukan jawaban yang terdengar menyenangkan.

_"... I'm sorry for bothering you both. Bye."_ Naruto pun menutup telepon dengan segera. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Padahal itu bukan kali pertama Ia mendapat jawaban ketus seperti itu dari Gaara. Namun, kini Ia merasa ingin menangis. Tak dapat dipungkiri, rasa sepi menguasai dirinya.

"Iruka-san, aku keluar!" Tiba-tiba Naruto bergegas mengambil mantel yang disampirkan di tiang dekat sofa ruang tamu lalu keluar dari rumah menembus hujan yang turun dengan deras. Iruka yang sudah sibuk dengan bahan masakan hanya bisa meneriakkan nama tuan mudanya dari dapur.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang kini basah oleh hujan terus berlari hingga ke tempat dimana Ia biasa menghibur diri; taman, dimana bergelayut dua buah ayunan tua tapi masih cukup kuat untuk menahan dirinya. Naruto perlahan duduk di salah satu ayunan saat dirinya sampai ke tempat itu. Dan dengan pelan, Ia mulai berayun.

"... Ternyata dingin..." lirih Naruto. Pandangan matanya menatap langit gelap yang menumpahkan air sehingga membuatnya langsung memejamkan mata. "Apa hujan selalu sedingin ini...?"

Dengan gerakan berayun ke depan-belakang, pewaris keluarga Namikaze itu terlihat seakan menikmati apa yang seharusnya Ia benci.

Benar. Selain rokok, Naruto juga membenci hujan. Ia tidak suka sensasi dingin yang dibawa hujan ketika mengguyur bumi. Ia tidak suka berbasahan dengan sesuatu yang jatuh dari gumpalan awan hitam yang menurutnya menjijikan. Ia pun tidak suka angin yang ikut berpartisipasi membekukan segala yang hangat. Singkatnya, Ia tidak menyukai 'dingin'.

Dingin mengingatkannya akan rumah mewah yang ditinggalinya yang selalu sunyi. Dingin mengingatkannya akan 'teman' yang sebenarnya jauh darinya. Dingin mengingatkannya akan rasa sepi yang mengoyak hatinya. Dingin mengingatkannya akan tatapan yang selalu diterimanya meski tidak secara langsung. Dan dingin, membuatnya merindukan sosok yang selalu menyayanginya dan melindunginya. Dulu.

"Kaa-san..." lirih pemuda yang sudah sepenuhnya basah itu. "_Why did you leave me...?_"

-------

Sebuah mobil Porsché melewati jalanan basah yang diterjang hujan badai. Sesekali klaksonnya berbunyi untuk memberi tanda bahwa Ia akan melewati tikungan; berjaga-jaga jangan sampai ada yang tertabrak. Bukan takut menghilangkan nyawa seseorang tapi karena tak ingin 'tubuh'nya rusak oleh apapun termasuk tubuh asli manusia. Di dalam mobil mewah itu, duduk seorang pria yang mengendalikannya.

Pria itu berkulit putih nyaris pucat bermata onyx yang kini menyipit karena kesal hujan menutupi pandangannya. Dibunyikan klakson mobilnya lagi karena ternyata sepanjang jalan yang baru di'tapaki'nya tersendat oleh mobil-mobil yang memang ikut memanjang di jalan itu.

"Cih, kenapa harus macet begini?!" kesal Sasuke. Matanya menyusuri jalan dengan cermat hingga akhirnya membuat sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya. Jalan pintas. Ia pun membelokkan mobilnya dengan cepat memasuki jalanan taman yang bersinar temaram. Beruntungnya Ia, Porsché kesayangannya dapat melaju mulus di sana. Sampai satu sosok menarik perhatiannya.

_'Siapa orang bodoh yang bermain di taman hujan-hujan begini?_' pikirnya dalam hati. Tidak sama sekali sosok itu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia kembali fokus untuk segera pulang ke apartemennya sampai matanya menangkap sosok itu dengan jelas.

_'... Naruto?'  
_

Setelah yakin kalau sosok itu adalah murid 'lancang'nya, Sasuke mengambil payung dari kursi penumpang lalu berjalan dengan sedikit cepat menuju ayunan. "_What the hell are you doing in this rain, Dobe_?" tanyanya ketus.

Sosok kuyup berambut pirang di depan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan mempertemukan tatapan mereka sembari tersenyum palsu. "Uchiha-Sensei, saya rasa ini bukan di kelas..." ucap Naruto menimpali perkataan bahasa Inggris gurunya. "Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Seketika Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto. "Apa itu salammu pada seorang guru, hah? Harusnya aku yang bertanya sedang apa kau di sini. Kau benar-benar Dobe," ucapnya tenang. '_Dan aku tak ingin melihat senyum palsumu itu…_'

"Saya tidak tahu kalau Anda main tangan, Sensei. Anda tahu, itu tidak baik..." tegur Naruto sembari beranjak dari ayunan. Namun, belum sempat melangkah, Ia merasa sangat pusing sehingga mengakibatkan tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang. Untunglah guru di depannya itu memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga mampu menangkapnya.

"Ck, padahal seharusnya kau sudah di rumahmu sekarang, bukannya hujan-hujanan begini!" tegur Sasuke.

"Rumah? Memangnya dimana 'rumah'ku?" gumam Naruto sembari memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut pening. "Aku tidak butuh rumah yang membuatku merasa bukan di rumah…" lirihnya. Kini kedua tangannya menggenggam lengan gurunya seolah menahan sakit yang dirasa hatinya.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar perkataan muridnya. Pemuda itu tahu, mengerti apa yang dialami Naruto karena Ia pun kurang lebih berada di posisi yang sama. Oleh karena itu, Ia hanya bisa diam dan melakukan hal seharusnya.

"... Sensei?" Naruto bingung saat menyadari bahwa kini Ia dibopong _bridal-style_ oleh pria dingin itu. Ingin melawan tapi tenaganya seakan terkuras habis oleh hujan. "Apa yang..."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," potong Sasuke. Hal berikut yang dilakukannya sempat membuat pemuda berambut pirang dalam dekapannya terkejut sebelum akhirnya gelap benar-benar membawanya. Sentuhan minimalis namun menghangatkan tubuh yang dingin itu, yang memang ingin dilakukannya semanjak dulu, meskipun terkesan curang karena mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan pada muridnya;

… mengecup bibir Naruto.

**FLASHBACK  
**

_  
"Shina-chan!" panggil seorang bocah sambil berlari.  
_

_  
"Hei, berapa kali kubilang, panggil aku Kushina-Sensei, Sasuke! Kau ini..." balas seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang menggendong seorang anak.  
_

_  
"Huh, untuk apa aku memanggilmu begitu? Shina-chan ya Shina-chan!" tegas bocah yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.  
_

_  
"Hmm, terserahlah," celetuk Kushina. Saat melihat pandangan Sasuke pada anak yang digendongnya, wanita cantik itu tersenyum. "Oh, ya. Mari kuperkenalkan. Ini anakku..." ucapnya.  
_

_  
"Ujumaki Naluto! Calam kenyal, Onii-tan!" sapa anak itu cadel.  
_

_  
"'Calam Kenyal'? Maksudmu 'salam kenal' begitu?" koreksi Sasuke yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
_

_  
"Ung! Calam kenyal!"  
_

_  
Kushina tertawa kecil, "Ucapannya masih belum benar semua, Sasuke. Naruto kan baru berumur 4 tahun."  
_

_  
"Ooh..." Mata onyx Sasuke menjelajahi perawakan anak itu. Rambut pirang lebat, mata sebiru langit, kulit bagai karamel yang pada kedua pipinya tertoreh 3 garis seperti kumis kucing. Oh, anak yang menarik. _

_"Kenapa nggak mirip denganmu, Shina-chan?" heran Sasuke. Kushina tertawa, "Kau hanya belum melihat sifatnya, Sasuke!" jelasnya.  
_

_  
"Hn..."  
_

_  
"Mulai lagi kebiasaan 'hn'mu itu..." seraya berucap, Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku minta tolong?" lanjutnya.  
_

_  
Bocah berumur 10 tahun itu mengangguk pasti, "Apapun untukmu, Shina-chan!" ujarnya riang.  
_

_  
"Wah, rupanya ada yang jatuh cinta padaku ya? Manis sekali~" goda Kushina yang membuat wajah Sasuke memerah. "Wakatta yo~" tambahnya agar wajah muridnya tidak makin merah.  
_

_  
"Jadi, mau minta tolong apa?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menghilangkan uap panas dari wajahnya. Ia melihat Kushina membelai Naruto yang terlihat mulai mengantuk.  
_

_  
"Jaga dia, Sasuke," ucap Kushina. Wanita itu tahu kalau Sasuke memahami permintaannya meski wajah anak itu tampak bingung. "Kau tahu, anak ini pewaris utama keluarga Namikaze yang suatu hari nanti harus kembali. Karena itu, tolong jaga dia ya," pinta Kushina.  
_

_  
Sasuke tidak suka tatapan gurunya yang terlihat begitu sedih. Ia kepalkan tangannya dan bertanya, "Kalau begitu, kenapa Shina-chan bersedih? Kalau memang Naruto pewaris keluarga Namikaze, bukankah seharusnya Shina-chan bangga? Shina-chan juga termasuk dalam keluarga itu kan?"  
_

_  
"Sasuke..." Kushina tersenyum lembut, "yang harus kembali adalah Namikaze, bukan Uzumaki... Kelak, kau akan mengerti..."  
_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**_TBC_**

Uwaaaaahh, finally Kyou update juga!! Mahap yaaa jadi lama bangeeet!! Maklum, Kyou nggak punya computer. Makanya doakeun Kyou cepet2 punya computer yaaa~

Mahap kalo ada typo, Kyou bagaimanapun kan manusia~

*dirajam*

Saran dan kritik yang membangun akan selalu Kyou terima dengan senang hati, but I won't accept flames!

REVIEW! XDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto / Neji x Gaara / many others

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, bad words, di chapter ini ada OC. Don't like don't read. Pindah channel ajah yang pembenci ini! Once more, **Flamers be gone**. Clear enough? Good.

**Summary:** Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga yang berada. Bersama dengan Neji dan Gaara, sahabatnya, Naruto menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang menurutnya membosankan. Sampai suatu hari, datanglah seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya.

**A/N:** Gomen lama diupdate! Naruto di sini 17 tahun, Sasuke 23 tahun, Iruka 30 tahun. Sasuke perokok berat. Ada sedikit hint antara Shino dan Kiba (Kyou sukaaa!! XD). Di chapter ini, SasuNarunya nggak terlalu keliatan, lebih menerangkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan ada OC (anaknya ItaDei; Dei Kyou jadiin female. Gomenne!).

Masih mau baca? Silakan! X3

* * *

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

"Uungh..." Mata biru membuka kelopaknya dan mendapati langit-langit putih tinggi di hadapannya. Kepalanya terasa sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk beribu jarum. "Ini... dimana?" lirihnya.

"Bocchama, kau sudah siuman rupanya! Syukurlah!" Tiba-tiba masuklah seorang pria berkuncir tinggi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"... Iruka-san?" _... Oh, aku sudah di rumah lagi ya... _

Naruto mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, "Aku... kenapa bisa di sini?" tanyanya. Iruka yang telah duduk di samping tuan mudanya menghela napas-entah karena lega atau apa. "Kejadian kemarin, apa Bocchama tidak ingat?" Pria itu melihat Naruto menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak ingat?"

"Yang kuingat... aku berlari menuju taman, lalu bermain di ayunan... Setelah itu... aku nggak ingat..." lirih Naruto sembari mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum seraya menarik tuan mudanya dalam dekapannya. "Sudahlah, Bocchama. Sekarang kau istirahat saja," ujarnya yang disambut dengan anggukan Naruto. Saat ingin melepaskan pemuda itu, Iruka merasa genggaman Naruto menguat pada punggungnya.

"Sebentar lagi... cuma sebentar saja..." gumam Naruto yang masih ingin merasakan kehangatan 'koki'nya. Iruka mengelus rambut pirang itu, "Tentu, Bocchama."

* * *

"Haah, Naruto-sama nggak masuk ya hari ini... Bosaaaan..." keluh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda dengan pony yang berjuntai di sisi kanan wajahnya.

"Kenapa, Ino? Kau merindukannya?" goda pemuda berambut coklat jabrik agak gondrong. "Kalau aku sih senang dia nggak masuk karena aku nggak perlu berpura-pura kayak biasanya."

Ino menghela napas panjang, "Iya sih, aku juga merasa begitu. Tapi, karena sudah terbiasa, entah kenapa jadi nggak enak..." jelasnya. "Memangnya Kiba nggak berpikir kayak gitu?"

Pemuda bernama Kiba itu mengangkat bahu, "Sedikit... Tapi setidaknya aku bisa lega sejenak. Kau tahu, jadi penjilat itu nggak pernah enak."

"Setuju," timpal gadis berambut merah muda. "Kalau bukan karena Ayah menyuruhku mendekatinya, aku nggak akan mau menggodanya. Hell no!" ketusnya. Mata hijaunya mendapati Kiba dan Ino mengangguk.

"Kalau bicara sekeras itu, kalian bisa dianggap buruk loh." Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang berambut coklat gelap pendek jabrik yang memakai kacamata bulat hitam dan bersyal. Syal biru tuanya menutupi setengah wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Shino-kun! Jangan ngagetin deh!" kaget Ino. "Kau kayak hantu saja!"

Kiba mengekeh, "Shino memang begitu kali!" ucapnya. "Habis dari mana, Bro?" tanyanya kemudian.

Shino menunjukkan 2 lembar tiket taman ria Konoha, "Beli tiket," jawabnya singkat.

Kiba melongo, "Jadi izin pelajaran cuma gara-gara beli tiket?!" herannya tak percaya, Shino hanya mengangguk pelan. "Buat apa?"

"Jangan bilang mau ngajak Hinata kencan," celetuk Sakura yang memicingkan mata, "atau malah ngajak Naruto?" Kalau jawaban yang diterimanya adalah 'ya' untuk yang kedua, sungguh Sakura tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

Dan didapatnyalah anggukkan Shino, "Untuk Naruto," ketika berkata seperti itu, mulut ketiga temannya langsung menganga, "... tadinya. Karena hari ini Naruto-kun tidak masuk, aku bermaksud mengajak Kiba." jelas Shino yang membuat ketiga temannya semakin horor.

"Shino, gue nggak tau loe punya perasaan kayak gitu ke gue!" jengit Kiba dengan bahasa rakyat jelatanya dan seketika Ia mendapat jentulan dari Shino. "Woi! Nggak perlu pake jental-jentul ngapa!"

Shino mendecak pelan, "Ada 3 poin yang harus kujelaskan padamu. Pertama: bahasamu, Kiba. Kalau paman dan bibi mendengarnya, kau pasti kena hukuman lagi. Kedua: siapa yang waktu itu bilang sambil merengek mau pergi ke taman ria karena bosan? Sudah susah payah aku 'mengantri' untuk mendapatkan tiket ini, hargailah jasa orang. Ketiga: akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau menyetujui untuk pergi denganku dibanding aku dengan Naruto-kun. Kau itu sahabatku, jadi aku lebih nyaman bersamamu. Jelas?" ujarnya tenang.

Sakura dan Ino terpana mendengarnya. "Kau benar-benar sahabat sejati ya, Shino-kun..." ucap mereka bersamaan. Yang bersangkutan hanya menyeringai sambil menyodorkan satu tiket pada Kiba.

"Mau atau tidak?" tawar Shino. Betapa senangnya (dalam hati tentu) Ia ketika mendapati pipi Kiba bersemu merah. Sepertinya 'rencana'nya akan berjalan lancar.

"K-k-khaaauu... membuatku malu saja!" ketus Kiba sambil menyambar tiket taman ria Konoha yang memang diidamkannya sejak dulu. "_T-thanks_..." gumamnya sembari memalingkan wajah.

Shino tersenyum puas, "Hari Minggu jam 10 di pintu Utara taman ria Konoha. Jangan terlambat ya, Sayangku," ucapnya menggoda. Lalu, Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang wajahnya semerah tomat matang. Oh, jangan lupa, tambahkan uap putih di atas kepalanya, kau akan dapatkan pemuda yang malunya minta ampun dan berharap untuk bersembunyi di lapisan bumi paling dalam dan tidak mau keluar lagi.

"Kiba... sebenarnya kamu... uhm, pacaran ya sama Shino-kun?" curiga Ino. Kiba menggeleng lemas. "Kalau bukan pacaran, lantas apa namanya? Sampai mengatakan 'sayangku' segala?!" Kiba makin menggeleng kasar sementara wajahnya semakin memerah pun memucat.

"Yah, aku setuju lagi sama Ino. Kau pacaran dengan Shino-kun, Kiba?" tanya Sakura sambil memicingkan matanya kembali.

Kiba nyaris mengeluarkan airmata--entah karena malu atau panik atau apa dengan tetap menggeleng liar, "Bukan! Bukan bukan bukan! Aku dan Shino nggak ada hubungan apa-apa! Kami cuma sahabat! Sahabat dekat! Itu aja!!" teriaknya sebelum berlari keluar kelas. Kedua gadis itu mengikik seakan puas menggoda pemuda polos yang baru saja keluar.

"Kita lihat saja, _Forehead-girl_. Pasti tak lama lagi mereka akan mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka!" seru Ino.

"Yeah, kita tunggu saja, Ino-_pig_."

Sementara itu di pojok belakang kelas, terdapat dua orang pemuda yang memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka dari awal. Sebenarnya sih tidak sengaja mendengar karena suara mereka yang terbilang sebagai polusi udara.

"Cowok tadi berani juga ya. Kupikir orang-orang di sini penjilat pengecut semua."

"Kasar sekali, Gaara. Kalau mereka mendengarmu, aku yakin mereka akan terkejut."

"Tidak. Mereka sudah tahu meski tidak secara langsung," koreksi pemuda berambut merah yang kini memainkan kunci mobil _Alphard maroon_nya.

Neji tertawa mengejek, "_Yeah_, kau memang tidak lagi 'polos' untuk seumurmu," sindirnya.

Gaara mendengus, "Itu karena aku bertemu denganmu, Hyuuga. _Don't ever blame me on this!_"

Neji, masih tersenyum mengejek, beranjak dari tempatnya seraya merebut kunci mobil Gaara. "Terserah kau saja, Sayangku," ucapnya memimik pemuda bernama Shino tadi. "Ayo pergi, aku bosan di sini."

Gaara memandang sekelilingnya dan bersyukur bahwa orang di dalam kelas hanya beberapa dan tidak memperhatikan mereka. "Jaga omonganmu saat di kelas, Neji. Aku tidak mau hubungan kita diketahui oleh mereka yang tidak penting," ketusnya.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan berani meskipun mengetahuinya. _They need us, Ya know_," ujar Neji tenang. Pemuda bermata hijau yang masih duduk di sampingnya hanya memutar bola mata sebelum berdiri dan keluar mengikutinya.

"Hari ini aku mau ke rumah Naruto dulu," Gaara memberitahu Neji. "Kemarin dia meneleponku dan aku agak kasar padanya. Lagipula hari ini dia nggak masuk. Jadi, aku mau melihat keadaannya," tambahnya. Telinga framboise-nya mendengar pemuda di depannya mendecak.

"Ya ya, kalian memang akrab ya..." ketus Neji. Sepertinya Ia tidak suka dengan 'kekhawatiran' yang ditujukan Gaara pada pemuda yang tidak masuk hari itu.

"Naruto teman kita, Neji! Jangan berprasangka jelek dulu!" seru pemuda berambut merah itu. Neji mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tahu. Naruto memang 'teman' kita kok," balasnya dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata teman. Gaara menonjok lengan Neji cukup keras sehingga membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"_How rude you are_!" ringis Neji.

"_That's what'll you get if you try to insult him! 'Sides, I'm not as rude as you!_" Gaara membela dirinya.

"_For times, Baby, whatever_," balas Neji, kemudian berjalan melewati pintu keluar. Gaara menggeleng sembari menghela napas melihat kelakuan pacarnya. "Dasar pecemburu," gumamnya sebelum berjalan mengikuti Neji.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka bicara, seorang pemuda yang tampak malas dan mengantuk menguap dengan lebar sembari mengulet. Matanya sedikit berair akibat 'tidur siang' yang dilakukannya. Setelah puas menggeliat bak cacing tanah, pemuda berambut hitam kuncir atas itu pun menopang dagu dan menghela napas.

"Kalau rahasia, jangan ngomong sekeras itu," keluhnya. Tangannya yang bebas mengambil sebatang rokok dari tasnya lalu dinyalakan. "Huh, merepotkan saja..."

* * *

Suasana tenang dalam sebuah ruangan yang beraksen biru di apartemen lantai 7 meliputi pria muda ini. Lantunan instrumental klasik yang dibawakan beberapa komposer ternama menguasai udara menyejukkan di sekitarnya. Dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangan kiri dan segelas kopi panas di tangan kanan semakin meramaikan kesenangan pria berambut raven itu. Sampai dering telepon selular mengganggunya.

Dengan gusar, Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya di sebelah handphonenya di atas meja bundar berukiran kuno. Lalu mengambil apa yang berbunyi tadi dan melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu di waktu senggangnya.

Itachi.

'Apa lagi sih maunya Kuso-aniki itu?!' umpatnya dalam hati. Tak urung, Ia angkat juga panggilan itu.

"Sasuke, sedang sibuk?" tanya Itachi langsung tanpa basa-basi dari seberang jaringan.

"_Yeah, I'm busy now, so turn off your cell phone_," jawab Sasuke dengan ketusnya.

"... Sepertinya kau luang ya, terdengar _'Fur Elize' by Ludwig Van Beethoven_ dari sana," balasan Itachi membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Ayolah, apa itu sapaanmu pada kakak yang mengkhawatirkanmu ini, Otoutou?"

"Katakan saja apa maumu. Aku sibuk!" tegas Sasuke. Ia mendengar Itachi menghela napas, lalu seperti berbicara pada seorang wanita yang dibarengi dengan suara anak kecil. Oh, Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"Baiklah. Besok kami, aku dan Dei-chan, mau pergi mendatangi pesta kerabat di Hokkaido. Karena itu, aku minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga Chira. Bisa kan?"

Benar firasat buruk Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan itu! Aku tidak mau! Kau tahu aku benci anak-anak kan! Cari orang lain saja!" tolak Sasuke kasar.

"Aku sudah minta tolong pada Kakashi-san tapi beliau ada urusan di London. Aku juga minta tolong pada Pein-san tapi beliau belum pulang dari Honeymoonnya bersama Konan-chan. Kisame juga sibuk sama lomba mancing yang diikutinya. Sasori sedang rapat di kota Suna untuk pementasan boneka. Hidan dan Kakuzu-"

"NGERTI!" potong Sasuke. "Mereka semua sibuk, aku juga sibuk! Jadwal mengajarku padat, tahu!"

"Setahuku kau mengajar hanya hari Senin sampai Jumat, Sabtu dan Minggu libur kan?"

"Itu waktu luangku untuk istirahat, Kuso Aniki!" gusar Sasuke sembari berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil kompres dingin. Kepalanya jadi pusing gara-gara pembicaraan itu.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Chira juga ingin bertemu denganmu tuh," bujuk Itachi. "'Cuke-Ji-tan! Chila kanyen!" timpal seorang anak kecil di seberang.

"_Once more, NO WAY_!" bentak Sasuke sembari mematikan handphonenya. Lalu Ia kembali bersandar pada sofa dan mengompres kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"_... Chikuso_!"

* * *

**-Kediaman Namikaze_**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang beristirahat di atas spring bed raksasa pemberian ayahnya. Wajahnya nampak merah dan mengeluarkan keringat akibat demam yang dialaminya. Napasnya sedikit memburu karena saat itu demamnya memang tinggi. Dan Ia hanya seorang diri. Seperti biasa, Ayahnya belum kembali dari tugas sementara Iruka sedang pergi berbelanja. Meskipun banyak pelayan di rumah besar nan mewah itu, Ia tetap sendirian.

"... Kaa-san..." igau Naruto dalam tidurnya.

"Sayangnya aku bukan ibumu tuh."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dalam ruangan itu yang menyadarkan Naruto dan membuka matanya perlahan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naru-chan?" tanya suara itu.

"...Otou-san?" lirih Naruto setelah melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan, "Eh?? Otou-san?! Kenapa ada di sini??" bingungnya yang langsung duduk. Kepalanya seketika terasa pusing.

"Naru-chan, jangan bangun dulu!" pinta Minato seraya duduk di sebelah anaknya. "Kau ini masih sakit, istirahat saja ya."

Naruto pun kembali berbaring. "Bukannya Otou-san masih ada rapat dengan Sabaku-san dan Hyuuga-san di MIT? Apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya. Mata birunya menangkap segaris senyum di wajah tampan ayahnya. Tak lama, tubuhnya direngkuh untuk sebuah dekapan yang hangat. "Tou-san?"

"Iruka memberitahuku tentang keadaanmu. Aku langsung terbang kemari begitu mendengar kau sakit," jelas Minato.

"... Berarti aku membuat Tou-san meninggalkan pekerjaan ya? Maaf..." ucap Naruto pelan. Tiba-tiba Ia merasa dahinya sakit oleh sesuatu seperti sentilan. "Aduh!"

"Naru-chan, kau itu sangat berarti bagiku! Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku bisa gila!" seru Minato dengan tidak menghilangkan wibawanya. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus mata biru di hadapannya yang terbelalak seolah tak percaya. "Kau paham kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Masih menatap tak percaya, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali- kali--membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh. Namun, tak lama sebuah senyum--cengiran lebih tepatnya merekah di wajah karamel bergaris itu. Langsung Ia 'terjang' ayahnya dengan pelukan. Tak Ia pedulikan kepalanya yang pusing akibat tindakan itu.

"Woaah! Naru-chan! Nanti kau tamb-"

"... Sayang Tou-san... Aku sangat menyayangi Tou-san!" seru Naruto dengan riangnya. Minato yang terpotong perkataannya hanya bisa bengong--sebentar saja sih, setelah itu, pria berambut pirang itu kembali tersenyum dan membalas 'dekapan' anaknya.

"Ayah juga sayang padamu, Naru-chan," balas Minato yang entah kenapa terlihat air menggenang di sudut matanya.

Di balik pintu ruangan beraksen oranye itu, seorang pria muda tampak sedang menyeka air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Pria itu kemudian pergi dalam diam seraya berdoa demi kedua tuannya.

_Kami-sama, kumohon. Semoga kebahagiaan sena__ntiasa tersenyum pada mereka..._

* * *

**TING TONG**

Suara bel tamu berbunyi di salah satu kamar di lantai 7, apartemen mewah Konoha. Lelaki berambut raven yang tinggal di dalamnya menggerutu kesal karena lagi-lagi waktunya diganggu--entah oleh siapa. Namun, lelaki itu tetap berjalan--meski ogah-ogahan ke pintu dan membukanya. Biasanya Ia selalu melihat dari lubang kecil di tengah pintu sebelum membukanya, tapi hari itu Ia terlalu kesal sehingga melupakannya.

"Aku tidak butuh sales-" Dan perkataannya berhenti. Tubuhnya mematung sejenak melihat 'tamu kecil' di hadapannya.

"'Cuke-Ji-tan! Chila datang!"

_... Oh, yeah... A day fo__r a hell..._

* * *

"Cubicubi damdam cubicubi dam, cubicubi damdam cubicubi dam..."

Nyanyian 'aneh'--menurut Sasuke tentunya-menggema dalam ruang kamar apartemen mewah Konoha yang berada di lantai 7. Ruangan yang biasa diisi oleh suara musik klasik kini diisi oleh suara cempreng anak kecil yang SAMA SEKALI TIDAK DIHARAPKAN KEDATANGANNYA, dan membuat Sasuke jengkelnya minta ampun.

"'Cuke-Ji-tan, Papa bilang Chila bakal di cini celama ceminggu. Ngga pa-pa kan?" tanya bocah dekil--lagi-lagi menurut Sasuke-itu sambil tetap melantunkan nyanyiannya. Mata onyx Chira menatap ekspresi pamannya yang menekuk alis karena daritadi belum selesai 'berurusan' dengan handphonenya. "Pelcuma mau telpon Papa. Chila waktu tu dengel Mama nyuluh Papa matiin telponnya," tambahnya.

"_SHIT_!" rutuk Sasuke yang ditimpali dengan decak kekanakan dari keponakannya. "Nggak usah mencak-mencak, Bocah!" perintahnya membalas tatapan anak itu.

"Kata Papa, Chila halus ingetin Ji-tan kalo ngomongnya mulai palah!" ungkap Chira bangga. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Dengar Bocah, kalau mau di sini selama seminggu, turuti kata-kataku. Tidak boleh menyentuh benda di ruangan ini tanpa seizinku--apalagi merusaknya. Tidak boleh ada benda yang pindah dari tempatnya. Tidak boleh membuat ruangan ini berantakan. Kalau mau makan, bilang padaku--aku tidak mau dapurku berantakan gara-gara alasan 'aku lapar, Ji-tan, jadi aku masak sendiri', tidak. Tidak boleh sama sekali. Jangan pula kau coba menasihatiku yang macam-macam, aku tidak menerima perintah siapapun. Dan HENTIKAN LAGU ANEHMU ITU!!" Peringatan terakhir diucapkan Sasuke dengan nada membentak karena-oh, yeah-Ia tidak suka ada kontaminasi pada telinga sensitifnya.

Chira; bocah lelaki berusia 5 tahun, berambut pirang shaggy sebahu, bermata onyx dan berkulit putih, nyengir kuda sambil manggut-manggut. "Oce, Ji-tan!" balasnya--masih tetap melantunkan nyanyiannya.

Sasuke pun mengumpat dalam hati, 'Cih! Aku benci anak-anak!'

* * *

**Sementara itu, di bandara Oto.**

"Ita-kun, benar tidak apa menitipkan Chira pada Sasuke?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang poninya menutupi wajah bagian kirinya hingga memanjang ke bawah.

"Tenang saja, Dei-chan. Chira kan pintar, Sasuke tidak akan bisa berbuat macam-macam padanya," jelas Itachi pada istrinya.

Deidara hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan suaminya.

**"DIBERITAHUKAN KEPADA SELURUH PENUMPANG OTO AIRLINES B 147 TUJUAN HOKKAIDO, DIPERSILAKAN MEMASUKI AREA PENERBANGAN UNTUK BERSIAP-SIAP... SEKALI LAGI..."**

Gema panggilan memberitahukan sepasang suami-istri yang tengah menunggu di kerumunan bandara. Mereka pun menarik koper mereka dan berjalan memasuki area penerbangan. Sebelum berlalu sepenuhnya, Deidara sempat melirik ke belakang seraya berdoa,

_Ch__ira, semoga kau baik-baik saja._

* * *

**_Kembali lagi ke kediaman Namikaze_**

Di depan pintu berukiran kuno, terdapatlah dua pemuda sedang berdiri. Pemuda yang satu berambut merah yang terlihat membawa tas belanja berwarna krem, sedangkan pemuda yang satunya berambut coklat gelap panjang yang berkacak pinggang seakan tak rela dirinya ada di sana.

"Neji, ingat sikapmu," ujar Gaara tenang. Tangan framboisenya bergerak untuk menekan bel.

"Iya, aku tahu," balas Neji acuh tak acuh. Mata lavendernya yang menangkap senyum di wajah kekasihnya, memicu dirinya untuk tersenyum juga. "Gaara, kau terlalu manis," godanya.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ada-ada saja kau ini." Kemudian, Ia membunyikan bel rumah itu.

"Sebentar!" seru orang yang berada di dalam. Terdengar bunyi kunci dibuka dan tampaklah Iruka yang--lagi-lagi mengenakan apron kotak-kotak. "Ah, Gaara-kun, Neji-kun! Ayo masuk!" sambutnya seraya mempersilakan kedua pemuda itu masuk.

Satu pikiran yang terlintas di otak sepasang kekasih itu, 'Umino-san memang pengganti Ibu ya.'

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Gaara. "Ini, kami membawakannya kue," tambahnya seraya menyerahkan tas belanja berwarna krem pada Iruka. Pria yang menerimanya pun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Bocchama ada di kamarnya bersama Minato-sama," ucap Iruka yang membuat kedua pemuda itu menunjukkan raut wajah bingung.

"Minato-Ji-sama juga di sini? Bukannya beliau sedang rapat dengan Hi-Ji-sama dan Kaze-sama di MIT?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Ya, seharusnya," jawab Iruka, "tapi begitu saya beritahu bahwa Bocchama sakit, Beliau langsung pulang," jelasnya.

Mendengar itu, Gaara tersenyum. "Benar-benar _Son-Complex_ ya."

"Wah, ternyata aku _Son-Complex_ ya? Aku tak menyangka," ucap sebuah suara tiba-tiba, membuat Gaara dan Neji menolehkan wajah ke arah suara itu.

"Ji-sama!" kaget mereka berdua. "Benar-benar ada di sini ya?" kali ini yang bicara adalah Gaara.

"Hiks, Saya sedih Gaara-kun meragukan saya..." timpal Iruka sedih. Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Sebetulnya aku kabur, habisnya di sana membosankan," aku Minato sambil nyengir kuda, yang langsung mendatangkan seorang lagi.

"Sudah kuduga kalau Tou-san kabur..."

Seketika Minato langsung berkeringat, "Ahaha, ketahuan Naru-chan..."

"Bukan 'ahaha, ketauan Naru-chan', Tou-san! Cepat kembali ke sana! Mereka pasti lagi dalam masalah!" pinta Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah ayahnya--dengan sempoyongan.

"Uhm, sepertinya kau yang sedang dalam masalah, Naruto," gumam Neji yang melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu gontai dan terjatuh dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"NARU-CHAN?! BERTAHANLAH! IRUKA, SIAPKAN MOBIL! KITA BAWA NARU-CHAN KE RUMAH SAKIT!" panik Minato dengan histeris.

"B-BAIK!" jawab Iruka tak kalah histeris.

"... Dan dua orang yang panikan luar biasa," timpal Gaara sambil geleng-geleng.

Naruto yang masih sempoyongan mengibaskan tangan, "Aku nggak apa-apa, Tou-san... Istirahat hari ini juga besok sembuh kok..." ujarnya meyakinkan. Ketika itu pula Ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. "Ara?"

"Kalau begitu istirahat! Iruka, siapkan rebusan gingseng!" seru Minato seraya membopong anaknya masuk ke dalam kamar. "Naru-chan harus tetap di kamar! Istirahat!" tambahnya.

'... Perasaan aku udah 17 tahun deh...' pikir Naruto speechless. 'Yah, sudahlah...'

Sementara Minato membopong Naruto ke kamar dan Iruka ke dapur untuk meracik rebusan gingseng, Neji dan Gaara tertinggal cengok di ruang tamu. Mereka, yang baru kali itu (setelah sekian lama) bertemu kembali dengan pria berambut pirang yang selalu terlihat elegan dan bijaksana pemimpin Namikaze Company itu, tampak terkejut--sangat terkejut. Mereka tak menyangka akan melihat sikapnya yang sangat unMinato sekali.

"... Rasanya image Minato-Ji-sama perlahan runtuh di mataku," gumam Gaara. Neji hanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun mengikuti Minato yang membopong Naruto ke kamar.

* * *

"Kalau masih pusing, harusnya kau berbaring saja, Naru-chan!" ujar Minato begitu sampai ke kamar Naruto. Ia pun langsung membaringkan anak semata wayangnya dengan lembut. "Besok jangan sekolah dulu ya!" tambahnya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku nggak apa-apa, Tou-san. Aku nggak mau kalau harus membolos cuma gara-gara sakit sepele begini," ucapnya.

"Tapi kalau nanti tambah parah kan bisa bahaya!" tukas Minato yang malah membuat Naruto tersenyum. "Memangnya ada ujian ya?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin membalas budi pada seseorang," ucapnya. "Kemarin dia yang mengantarku pulang di tengah hujan," tambahnya yang membuat Minato menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Siapa?" tanya pria bermata hijau itu. Lalu agak terkejut melihat senyum puteranya berubah menjadi seringai. "Naru-chan?"

"Dia... hanya seorang guru pengganti kok."

* * *

"HATCUIIH!!"

"Iiih, 'Cuke-Ji-tan belsinnya jeyek amat ci!" jijik Chira sambil menjauhkan diri dan peralatan gambarnya dari Sasuke yang masih membaca buku. "Chila kacian cama buku yang lagi Ji-tan baca..." tambah bocah itu.

"Diam kau, Bocah tengil! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" ketus Sasuke, lalu kembali ke bacaannya. 'Apa aku kena pilek gara-gara kemarin ya?' pikirnya.

"Ne, 'Cuke-Ji-tan udah punya pacal?" tanya Chira tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang sedang menyeruput kopinya tersedak. "WAH, ADA YA!?" seru anak itu lagi.

"Ap-apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, Bocah?" Sasuke tak menyangka keponakannya akan bertanya seperti itu--maksudnya kan itu pertanyaan yang di luar nalar bocah umur 5 tahun! Dan lagi, kenapa juga bertanya pada bujangan sepertinya?

"Abisnya Chila penacalan. Chila ngga pelnah liyat Ji-tan bawa pulang pacal tuh..." jelas Chira yang sukses membuat pamannya terbengong ria. "Ji-tan jangan bengong gitu! Jawab dong!"

'Bawa pulang pacar? Darimana bocah ini mengetahui kata-kata itu?' pikir Sasuke. Kemudian Ia teringat perkataan Itachi yang selalu menggodanya.

_Otoutou, aku belum pernah melihatmu pulang dengan membawa pacar? Apa kau belum punya?_

'Cih! Pasti Aniki sialan itu! Dasar! Bisanya dia mempengaruhi anaknya dengan kata-kata jelek! Ayah macam apa dia?!' umpat Sasuke. Dalam pikiran, Ia bersumpah akan membuat sedikit perhitungan dengan sang kakak tersayang. Oh, jangan lupa! Tambahkan seringai iblis pada wajahnya, dan kau dapatkan ekspresi kelicikan yang memesona.

"Ji-tan, wajahnya jeyek amat ci! Nggak mempan kalo mau nakutin Chila, udah biasa diliatin cama Papa!" ucap bocah itu dengan nada menantang. "Belalti benel beyum punya pacal ya?" tanyanya.

Untuk pertama kali di hari itu, Sasuke menghela napas panjang. _"Even though I tell you the answer, you won't get it yet, Brat. It's very complicated. How should I tell you if my crush is still a brat like you? So silly..."_ balasnya dengan bahasa yang Ia yakin Chira tak mengerti.

Betapa Ia tak tahu dirinya salah.

"Belalti 'Cuke-Ji-tan cuka cama temen-temen yang ceumulan cama Chila ya? Wah, Otou-tan bilang itu cipatnya pedopil loh! 'Cuke-Ji-tan telnyata pedopil! Pedopil!"

Seketika, Sasuke langsung terduduk di sofanya setelah tadi berbaring dengan tenang sambil membaca buku. Mata onyxnya membulat penuh dan mulutnya menganga lebar, menunjukkan ekspresi amat sangat terkejut. "Kau... mengerti apa yang kukatakan?" curiganya. Kini mata onyxnya menangkap bocah itu sedang mengikih geli. Firasat buruk melanda guru muda ini.

"_Evely single wold, Uncle! _Chila anak pintal loh!" riang Chira namun dengan seringai di wajahnya. Dan Sasuke tahu, Ia akan lebih menyesal kalau membiarkan bocah itu berlama-lama di kamar apartemennya.

_Setan cilik!_

-

-

**_TBC_**

* * *

Owkay! Bagaimana nasib Sasuke nanti harus seminggu bersama Chira, putera Itachi dan Deidara? Nantikan kisah selanjutnya~

*digetok*

Waha~ Gomen lama update! Kyou lagi UAS ni, doakeun ya~

*dirajam gara2 lagi UAS kok ke warnet*

Tentang Chira, bayangin bocah itu model rambutnya kayak Kurenai Cuma lebih tajem2 lagi _shaggy_-nya. Kulit en matanya kayak Itachi tapi sifatnya kayak Dei plus Naruto. Nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba dapet ide mau ngerjain Sasuke gitu.

*digrebek Sasuke FC* Haha, kesebelasan kali pake FC segala~

Kyou usahakan bisa update lebih cepet lagi. Makanya, doakeun Kyou punya kompi!

*dipasung gara2 curhat gaje*

AH! Kayaknya udahan dulu. Gomen kalo ada typo ato hal yang nggak berkenan Jangan lupa review-nya yaaaa~

Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames!

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto / Neji x Gaara / many others

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, bad words, di chapter ini ada OC. Don't like don't read. Pindah channel ajah yang pembenci ini! Once more, **Flamers be gone**. Clear enough? Good.

**Summary:** Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga yang berada. Bersama dengan Neji dan Gaara, sahabatnya, Naruto menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang menurutnya membosankan. Sampai suatu hari, datanglah seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya.

**A/N:** Gomen lama diupdate! Naruto di sini 17 tahun, Sasuke 23 tahun, Iruka 30 tahun. Sasuke perokok berat.

Masih mau baca? Silakan! X3

* * *

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor Konoha Gakuen menuju kelasnya. Sesekali pemuda itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada orang-orang yang menyapanya. Memang terasa melelahkan untuk mengawali hari dengan kepalsuan, tapi itu sudah menjadi kesehariannya. Namun, tak henti-hentinya Ia berdoa semoga kepalsuan itu segera menghilang.

"Namikaze-san, Anda sudah sembuh?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda, Naruto-sama?"

"Saya memiliki seorang dokter pribadi yang handal. Kalau berkenan, saya dapat memintanya memeriksa Anda, Namikaze-sama!"

"Tak apakah Anda masuk hari ini? Wajah Anda masih terlihat pucat!"

Seperti itu kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari 'penghuni' sekolah itu. Apalagi saat pemuda berstatus tinggi itu memasuki kelasnya, lebih banyak lagi yang 'menyerang'nya.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Minna-san. Hanya kelelahan, itu saja," utar Naruto dengan senyum bisnis di wajahnya. Ia pun duduk di tempatnya--yang pastinya langsung di'kerubuti' lagi.

"Pasti karena Anda terlalu sibuk. Saya mohon, jangan paksakan diri Anda, Naruto-sama!" cemas seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang berasal dari keluarga pengelola bunga terbesar di Jepang, Yamanaka Ino.

"Terima kasih, Yamanaka-san," balas Naruto tersenyum pada Ino.

_Sebenarnya karena hal inilah aku jadi capek. Kenapa mereka nggak ngerti juga sih? Memangnya mereka nggak capek apa jadi penjilat tiap hari?_

"Hei, sudahlah. Naruto-san pasti masih lelah! Lebih baik kita jangan menanyakan yang macam-macam dulu padanya." Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut piran panjang berkata pada mereka yang mengurubungi Naruto. Gadis itu berasal dari keluarga pemilik rumah sakit berkualitas di Jepang, Haruno Sakura. "Maaf kalau kami membuat Anda terganggu, Naruto-san," tambahnya dengan senyum lembut.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Tak apa, Haruno-san," sahutnya. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu berbeda dari yang lain. Selain pembawaannya yang tenang dan dewasa, gadis itu juga mampu membaca situasi yang sekiranya tak disukai Naruto.

Hal itu membuat Naruto tertarik padanya. Sayang, pemuda itu tidak mengetahui sifat asli gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Menyingkir kalian!" ketus seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Gaara, jangan terlalu kasar. Mereka takut padamu nanti," tegur seorang yang lain lagi.

"Gaara, Neji, _ohayou_," sapa Naruto dengan tersenyum. Kali itu bukan senyum palsu melainkan seulas garis lengkungan ke atas yang dibarengi dengan sedikit menyipitnya mata biru itu. Ya, sebuah senyum tulus yang jarang diperlihatkan pemuda pirang itu ketika berada di kelas.

"_Ohayou_, Naru. Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Gaara--dengan senyum yang juga jarang diperlihatkan olehnya.

"_We don't want anything happen to you, Pal_," sahut Neji dengan satu tangan di pinggangnya--berpose ala model.

Pewaris keluarga Namikaze itu tertawa kecil, "_I'm fine, don't worry,"_ balasnya. Kemudian, mata birunya beralih pada 'teman-teman'nya. "_Minna-san_, sudah mengerjakan tugas?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Tugas apa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat jigrak agak gondrong yang memiliki tanda segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. Raut wajahnya tampak bingung akan pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu.

"_Manner lesson_," jawab Naruto, "_Essay _tentang _Performance Manner in Speaking with Body Language_, minimal 25 lembar kertas A4, _font 12 Times New Roman,_ spasi 1,5 dengan _hard cover_ warna merah beraksen hitam," jelasnya. "Ingat?"

Seketika 'teman-teman'nya berjengit dan langsung bubar dari aksi 'mengerubungi'. Kelihatan sekali mereka 'lupa' mengerjakan tugas itu. Yah, berdoa saja semoga Yuuhi Kurenai-sensei tidak marah dan menghukum mereka. Naruto, sebagai yang memberitahu informasi itu--mengingatkan lebih tepatnya, hanya tersenyum puas; senang karena akhirnya para penjilat itu pergi darinya.

"_Nice one_, Naruto," ucap Neji--agak kagum sambil bersiul. "Berarti kau sudah selesai?" duganya sembari menaikkan sebelah alis. Didapatnyalah anggukan pelan dari Naruto.

Gaara menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, "Tidak heran," ucapnya pada Naruto yang sekarang nyengir kuda. "Tugas itu kan sudah dari seminggu yang lalu. Wajar kalau su-"

"AAAAAAAAKKHH!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan dari luar kelas. Naruto, Gaara dan Neji pun langsung bergegas menuju tempat kejadian perkara untuk mengetahui ada apa sebenarnya. Ketika sampai di tempat yang ternyata koridor kelas sebelah, ketiga orang itu mendapati 2 orang murid perempuan dan seorang anak kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto seraya menghampiri mereka.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" kaget Hinata.

"Naruto! Lihat ini!" seru gadis berambut coklat gelap cepol dua seraya mengarahkan pandangan Naruto ke anak kecil di sampingnya. "Tidakkah kau pikir anak ini lucu?" tanya Tenten.

"Ha? Maksudnya?" bingung Naruto. Mata birunya menatap bocah di hadapannya.

Bocah ini berambut pirang, berkulit putih dan bermata _onyx_... Tunggu dulu... _Onyx_?

"Onii-tan tau Ji-tan dimana? Chila lagi nyali Ji-tan!" Tiba-tiba bocah itu mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya untuk bertanya pada Naruto. "Chila cengaja dateng pagi-pagi cupaya Ji-tan kaget, tapi Chila nggak nemu-nemu Ji-tan..." jelas anak itu lagi--kini menarik-narik lengan Naruto.

"Jitan? Maksudnya paman ya? Kau sedang mencari pamanmu?" Yang bertanya adalah Gaara--yang melipat tangan di depan dadanya seraya menaikkan sebelah alis yang tak terlihat karena tertutupi eyeshadow hitam yang dipakainya.

Sang bocah mengangguk pelan, "Ji-tan kelja di cini, makanya Chila mau ketemu walopun Ji-tan ngelalang Chila dateng..." jelasnya.

"Adik kecil, bagaimana kalau kami membantumu mencari pamanmu?" saran Tenten sambil mengelus lembut kepala pirang itu. Mata coklatnya pun menatap ketiga 'penguasa' di depannya. "Kalian mau bantu kan?"

"Heh, kenapa kami harus ikut-ikutan? Merepotkan saja!" ketus Neji mendelik pada Tenten.

"Kau terdengar seperti Shikamaru, Neji," gumam Gaara, "tapi aku setuju denganmu."

"Hey! Memangnya kalian tidak punya rasa peduli apa?!" ketus Tenten. Mata coklatnya menatap tajam kedua pemuda itu-tidak peduli dengan status 'penguasa' yang mereka sandang. Gadis bercepol dua itu memang tidak peduli dengan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Yah, satu di antara sekian banyak orang.

"Su-sudahlah, Tenten-chan..." ujar Hinata, tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada sahabatnya. Gadis pemalu itu tahu betul bagaimana sifat kedua pemuda itu--terlebih sepupunya, Neji.

"Ayo kita cari pamanmu!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat kelima pasang mata beralih padanya.

"Kau... mau repot-repot begitu?" ragu Neji. "Kau kan tidak tahu siapa yang bocah ini cari," tambahnya sambil menunjuk Chira.

"Yah, tinggal mencari tahu kok," balas Naruto polos, kini menatap bocah itu. "Namamu Chila, Bocah?" tanyanya dengan senyum kecil. Bocah pirang itu mengangguk.

"Yep! Chila, tapi sebenelnya pake 'ellr'..." jawab Chira berusaha mengucapkan 'r'.

"Chira, maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari bocah yang akhirnya berhasil memberitahu namanya dengan benar. "Yosh, Chira-chan! Ayo kita mulai mencari!" serunya sembari meraih tangan mungil bocah itu dan menggandengnya.

"YEY! Ayo cali Ji-tan!" Chira pun tak kalah bersemangat.

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas," ucap Neji seraya berjalan kembali ke kelas diikuti oleh Gaara yang menggumamkan persetujuannya. Tenten menjulurkan lidah pada kedua pemuda (sok) cuek itu sebelum beralih melihat Hinata.

"Ayo kita bantu Naruto!" serunya pada Hinata yang mengangguk dengan wajah bersemu. Hal itu malah membuat Tenten mendapatkan ide lain. "Ah, aku lupa! Aku harus menyiapkan hakama untuk pertandingan karate siang ini!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"A-ah, benar! A-aku juga ha-harus menyiapkan hakama u-untuk pe-pertandingan Kyuudo besok!" sahut Hinata yang teringat akan tugasnya sebagai manager klub panahan Konoha.

"_Maa, ii desuyo_! Hinata-chan bantu Naruto saja! Kan masih ada besok!" seru Tenten.

"Ta-tapi--"

Tenten mendorong Hinata pelan ke arah Naruto dan Chira yang menatap mereka bingung. "Naruto, biar Hinata-chan membantumu, ya!" riang Tenten pada Naruto sebelum berbalik dan pergi sambil bersiul. Agaknya gadis itu berencana untuk mendekatkan sahabatnya dengan salah satu 'penguasa' sekolah Konoha--yang memang disukai Hinata.

"Nee-tan itu cemangat banget ya olangnya," kagum Chira dengan tampang polos. "Chila cuka deh!" tambahnya sambil menyengir. Naruto yang melihatnya ikutan nyengir.

"Jarang kan ada gadis seperti kakak tadi? Itu baru namanya gadis yang menarik!" Naruto berseru sambil mengacak rambut Chira.

"Nii-tan, Nii-tan cuka cama Nee-tan yang tadi?" tanya Chira polos.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Tentu! Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau bisa memiliki 'nee-san' sepertinya!" jawabnya.

Oh, betapa jawaban yang melegakan hati Hinata. Ia sudah takut tadi kalau Naruto menyukai Tenten dalam arti yang berbeda. Bukan takut kalah, melainkan Ia tak ingin bersaing dengan sahabatnya.

"Ja-jadi, paman yang Chira-chan ca-cari seperti apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Uhm, Ji-tan lambutnya item, matanya juga item, kulitnya putih kayak jombi... telus... apa lagi yaa?" Chira mulai menjelaskan karakteristik pamannya sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya pada dagu mungilnya.

"Rambut dan mata hitam dengan kulit putih ya?" ulang Naruto. "Sifatnya seperti apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ji-tan itu pendiem, cukanya baca buku-buku tebel, cuka malah kalo Chila nyanyi cubicubidamdam, telus..." Lagi, Chira mencoba menjelaskan sifat dan kesukaan (?) pamannya.

Apakah dari mereka ada yang berinisiatif untuk menanyakan siapa gerangan NAMA orang yang disangkut-pautkan tersebut?

"Ah, iya! Ji-tan namanya Uchiha Cacuke!"

Okeh. Akhirnya ada yang berinisiatif menyebutkan nama si subjek.

"... Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke, maksudnya?" Sepertinya Naruto menganggap dirinya salah dengar.

"U-Uchiha-sensei?" Hinata pun tak kalah terkejut. Bukan karena tak menyangka kalau Strict Teacher itu memiliki keponakan yang manis dan imut seperti ini, tapi karena bingung akan apa yang keponakannya lakukan sampai datang ke sekolah. Tentunya bukan hanya untuk mengagetkannya, kan?

"Nii-tan dan Nee-tan kenal Ji-tan ya?" duga Chira. "Antelin Chila nemuin Ji-tan yaa!"

Sejenak, kedua murid itu terdiam. Namun, Naruto pun akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia juga kembali mengelus rambut pirang bocah itu.

"Nii-tan antar Chira-chan ke Sasuke-Ji-tan yuk?" ajak Naruto sebelum beralih ke gadis di sebelahnya. "Hinata-chan kembali ke kelas saja. Biar aku antarkan Chira dulu," tambahnya.

"_Da-daijoubu ka_?" Hinata merasa tak enak membiarkan Naruto pergi ke tempat guru _Killer_ itu sendirian.

"_Daijoubu dayo_," jawab Naruto. "_Jaa na_!" Pemuda itu pun berbalik sambil mengajak Chira pergi menuju kantor guru.

* * *

Seorang guru berambut _raven_ tengah membereskan buku yang hendak dibawanya mengajar. Kali ini Ia akan mengajar di kelas 3 yang mana membuatnya harus ekstra dalam menjelaskan materi-materi menjelang ujian kelulusan. Pria muda itu pun tak lupa dengan benda kotak yang selalu Ia bawa kemanapun Ia pergi--rokok. Bagaimanapun juga, Ia tak bisa bertahan sehari pun tanpa benda kesayangannya itu.

'Bocah itu pasti sudah bangun dan makan onigirinya. Hheeeh... Semoga saja dia tidak mengacaukan kamar apartemenku. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa, akan kugantung dia di atas atap!' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Agaknya Ia masih kesal mengetahui bahwa bocah itu akan ada bersamanya selama seminggu ke depan.

"Kelihatannya Anda sudah dapat beradaptasi dengan baik di sekolah ini, Uchiha-sensei." Suara seorang wanita terdengar menyapa Sasuke. "Sewaktu saya masuk ke sini, saya butuh waktu kira-kira 2 bulan untuk beradaptasi. Salut dengan Anda yang mampu menyesuaikan diri hanya dalam beberapa hari," lanjut wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kurenai-sensei," sapa Sasuke membalas sapaan yang diterimanya.

"Wah, suatu kehormatan Anda mengingat nama saya," Kurenai berkata sambil tertawa kecil. "Selamat berjuang hari ini juga, Uchiha-sensei!" serunya sebelum mengangguk sembari berlalu. Sasuke pun mengangguk sebelum kembali membereskan peralatan mengajarnya.

'Yuuhi Kurenai, pengajar di bidang tata krama. Sesuai pekerjaannya, dia berbicara dengan sopan dan formal, kebiasaan dari kecil mungkin? Yah, apapun itu, aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan yang membosankan,' batin Sasuke.

"_Ohayou,_ Namikaze-kun! Sudah siap untuk pelajaran hari ini?" Terdengar suara Kurenai seperti menyapa anak muridnya.

"Tentu, Kurenai-sensei. Saya menantikan pelajaran Anda," jawab pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. "Tapi mungkin saya akan datang terlambat ke kelas Anda, ada urusan sebentar. _Ii desuka_?" tanya Naruto sopan dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"_Ha'i, ii desuyo_!" jawab Kurenai sambil terkikik. Wajahnya sedikit tersipu malu mendapatkan senyum itu dari Naruto. "_Dewa mata ne_, Namikaze-kun!" ucapnya lagi sebelum berlalu.

"Ah, Kurenai-sensei," panggil Naruto menghentikan langkah guru cantik itu, "panggil Naruto saja," ujarnya. Kurenai pun tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil lalu kembali berjalan.

"_What are you? A tempter_?"

Pertanyaan dalam bahasa asing itu membuat Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya menuju si pembicara. Pria muda berambut raven berbalut sweater abu-abu gelap dan celana panjang hitam ditambah dengan dua buku di tangan itu telah siap untuk berjalan ke kelas--jika tidak ada halangan tentunya.

"_I'm afraid I don't understand your question. I'm just trying to be polite, Uchiha-sensei,"_ balas Naruto dengan tata krama tinggi mengingat bahwa Ia sedang berada di lingkungan guru.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati pintu dimana Naruto berdiri lalu berhenti di depannya. "_Then, why are you here? Do you wish to skip the class_?" tanyanya dingin.

Oh, ingin rasanya Naruto menerjang guru itu. Kalau bukan karena nama Namikaze, Ia pasti sudah membalasnya. "_I'm here to escort someone, Teacher_." Pemuda pirang itu pun menoleh ke belakang dan memanggil seseorang, "Chira-chan, _kochi da_!"

"Naluto-Nii-tan! Chila nemuin gambal yang kelen deh!"

Suara cempreng itu membuat Sasuke mengutuk dirinya.

"Gambar apa?" tanya Naruto pada bocah pirang yang kini telah berada di sebelahnya.

"Gambal kincil angin laksasa! Kelen banget deh!" riang Chira sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja Naruto. "Chila pengen ke-"

"_What the hell are you doing here, Brat_?"

Chira yang merasa ditanyai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pria muda yang ternyata paman yang sedari tadi dicarinya. "Eh, 'Cuke-Ji-tan?!" kaget Chira. Padahal bocah itu bermaksud mengagetkan pamannya, ternyata malah Ia sendiri yang terkejut. "Ngapain beldili di situ?" tanyanya polos. Seketika sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala pirangnya. "Auch!"

"Chira-chan!" seru Naruto sembari mengelus kepala Chira yang sakit. "Sensei, jangan main tangan!" Kini Ia berseru pada sang guru.

Sasuke mendengus, "Itu hukuman karena datang ke sini," ucapnya dingin.

"Tapi bukan itu caranya!" seru Naruto lagi. Ia tak suka pada mereka yang langsung main tangan sebelum berpikir.

"Lantas kau mau apa? Membalasku?" tantang Sasuke pada Naruto. Mata _onyx_nya menatap dingin mata biru pemuda itu yang terlihat kesal.

Merasa ditantang, Naruto pun tak mau kalah. Ia kepalkan jemarinya layaknya ingin memukul guru itu, namun terhenti. Ia sadar akan sekitar yang dipenuhi mata-mata orang dewasa ditambah seorang anak kecil. Ia tak boleh gegabah.

"Nii-tan, Chila nggak pa-pa kok!" sahut Chira sambil menarik tangan Naruto. "Chila udah biasa cama 'Cuke-Ji-tan yang emang kasal en jeyek!" tambahnya lagi dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Mau tak mau, Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut pirang bocah itu, "Kalau itu Nii-tan setuju!" serunya. Kini Ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk membisiki sesuatu pada Chira, "_He's definitely harsh and ugly with smoker's smell surrounding him_."

Chira pun ikut tertawa, "AGLEE!"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentang dirinya. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap bocah dan 'bocah' pirang di depannya. Kalau saja saat ini mereka di luar lingkungan sekolah, pastinya pria muda itu sudah memberi 'selamat' dan memastikan mereka 'mengunjungi' kediaman sumber penyakit yang terletak tepat di seberang gedung sekolah ini. Sayangnya, kondisi yang dialami _Strict Teacher_ itu tak kondusif.

"Naluto-Nii-tan, Chila mau main!" Suara cempreng Chira menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan tak etisnya.

"Hm? Mau main apa?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Main kincil angin laksasa! Chila beyum pelnah main yang kayak gitu!" jawab Chira riang sambil menarik-narik kemeja Naruto--sepertinya hal itu akan menjadi kebiasaannya mulai saat ini.

"Kincir angin raksasa?" bingung Naruto dengan tanda tanya besar berada di atas kepalanya. "Maksudnya?"

Chira pun meraih tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya ke depan sebuah poster yang terpasang di mading sekolah yang terletak tepat di sebelah ruang guru. Gambar yang terpampang dalam poster itu memang sebuah kincir angin raksasa yang ditimpali lampu berwarna-warni dengan dilatari langit malam berbintang yang indah. Namun, kalau dilihat lebih dekat, itu bukanlah kincir angin melainkan bianglala; sebuah permainan berbentuk seperti kincir yang memuat penumpang di dalamnya sehingga saat benda itu memutar dan saat penumpang berhenti tepat di atas, pemandangan di bawah akan terlihat dengan jelas. Di tengah-tengahnya tertulis 'Taman Ria Konoha'.

Naruto memandang poster itu dengan tatapan rindu. Namun, tak lama Ia pun kembali menatap bocah di sebelahnya seraya mengelus kepala pirang itu. "Chira-chan mau ke taman bermain ini?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk ke poster.

Chira mengangguk penuh semangat, "UN!" serunya meng'iya'kan. "Itu taman belmain ya? Chila mau main!" serunya lagi yang membuat Naruto tersenyum makin lebar. Saat bocah itu hendak melompat-lompat saking girangnya, lagi-lagi satu jitakan yang cukup keras mendarat di kepalanya... juga kepala Naruto.

"_I-i-itte_!" ringis mereka berdua bersamaan sembari memegang kepala yang sama pirangnya. "_Nani yo, Sensei_...?" tambah mereka--lagi, bersamaan.

"_Namikaze Naruto, this is the time you must study in the class. I'll be much appreciating you if you do that NOW_!" tegas Sasuke yang dari tadi masih berada di belakang mereka--merasa diabaikan. Mata _onyx_-nya pun beralih menatap keponakannya 'tercinta', "_And you, don't call 'sensei' for me not being your teacher... Hell, I don't want to teach you_."

"_That's rude, Sensei_..." ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Lalu Ia beralih pada bocah di sampingnya, "Chira-chan, _daijoubu_?" tanyanya.

"_Un... nantoka daijoubu_..." jawabnya masih memegangi kepalanya. "'Cuke-Ji-tan... _hidoi_..." umpatnya pada sang paman. Namun, karena Ia anak yang kuat dan tidak mudah terbawa emosi--kecuali senang mungkin--tidak ada airmata yang menggenang di matanya, malahan Ia menyengir lebar pada kedua makhluk di hadapannya.

"_You want me to punch you again, Brat_?" tantang Sasuke--kesal melihat keponakannya malah tersenyum sehabis insiden tadi. Yang tak diprediksikannya, pemuda pewaris Namikaze itu langsung mengambil tempat di depannya, menghalangi kalau-kalau sang guru berniat memukul lagi.

Belum sempat Sasuke dan Naruto berkata apa-apa, Chira sudah keburu berseru, "'Cuke-Ji-tan cama Naluto-Nii-tan temenin Chila ke taman lia ya! Hali Minggu jam 9, pokoknya halus! Chila bakal nunggu di depan gelbang!" Setelahnya, Chira langsung lari meninggalkan mereka berdua... tercenung.

"Uchiha-sensei, apa Anda pernah berjanji seperti itu pada Chira?" tanya Naruto datar--masih terkesima.

"_Why would I_..." jawab Sasuke tak kalah datar.

"Apa Chira tahu tempatnya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"_No way_. Selama ini bocah itu tinggal di Oto," balas Sasuke--masih datar.

"Sensei,"

"Hn?"

"Anda tidak mengejar Chira?"

"Hn. _I'll leave him to you_, Naruto." Sasuke pun pergi menuju kelas yang akan ia ajar.

Naruto terpaku. Baru sekali ini guru itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Dengan lembut pula! Apa guru itu salah makan obat? Atau terlalu malas menanggapi dirinya? Tapi, jitakan tadi?? Ah, sudahlah.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun pergi ke arah sang bocah pergi.

* * *

**_Istirahat Siang_**

"Naruto-sama kemana sih? Kok nggak balik-balik dari pagi?" bingung Ino.

"Iya ya. Nggak biasanya beliau membolos pelajaran Kurenai-sensei!" timpal Sakura. "Apa tiba-tiba ada urusan ya?" Gadis ini tengah bercermin untuk membenarkan posisi bandananya.

Kiba mendecak, "Bukannya bagus? Kalian nggak perlu bersandiwara untuk sementara kan?" ujarnya sambil memainkan pulpen _Cerberus_-nya.

"Iya sih..." gumam Ino lagi. Helaian pirangnya kini tengah Ia kepang perlahan-lahan, "tapi, kalian merasa aneh nggak? Sikap Naruto-sama tadi pagi..." Dilihatnya kedua temannya itu mengangguk.

"Rasanya... berbeda ya..." ucap Sakura. Mata hijaunya kini menatap sosok berambut merah yang sudah terlebih dahulu menatapnya. _Jade_ dan _Emerald_ saling bercengkerama seakan berusaha menguak rahasia masing-masing.

Pemuda yang ditatap oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dengan dingin seakan apa yang baru saja Ia lihat tidak penting. _Well_, memang tidak penting sih.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang melihat 'sahabat'nya terdiam.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura, "tidak ada apa-apa."

* * *

"_Something wrong_, Gaara?" Neji bertanya pada kekasihnya ketika mereka di kafetaria. "Tadi kau menatap Haruno cukup lama," tambahnya.

"... Curiga," jawab Gaara singkat. Tangan _framboise_-nya tengah mengaduk _Mocca-Latte_ kesukaannya. "Cewek itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Naru."

Kalimat itu membuat Neji mendengus. "SEMUA cewek di sekolah ini MEMANG mengincar Naruto," ketusnya, "dan hal itu BUKAN tanggung jawabmu, tahu!" Ia letakkan cangkir kopi yang baru saja Ia minum dengan kasar hingga berdenting, membuat _Western-cup_ itu sedikit tergores.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang nyaris tak tampak, "Kenapa kau jadi kesal begitu? Memangnya kau tidak khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Naru?" herannya--kemudian menyerup minumannya.

"Gaara, jangan mulai lagi..." geram Neji. Mata lavender-nya menatap tajam mata emerald itu. "Berhentilah mengkhawatirkannya seperti itu! Aku tahu kalian memang akrab, tapi tak perlu sampai begitu kan?!" ucapnya agak kasar namun masih dengan frekuensi suara yang normal.

"Bukan aku saja, kan? Kau juga, KITA ini teman akrab Naru!" tegas Gaara. "Memangnya kau tidak menganggapnya seperti itu?"

"Aku PUN menganggapnya demikian!" balas Neji tak kalah tegas, "tapi tak seperti dirimu yang mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan seperti itu..." tambahnya lirih.

Gaara terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Neji. Ia merasakan hal yang tak enak ketika pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu mengatakannya. "Aku... berlebihan? Aku mengkhawatirkan Naru secara berlebihan??" bingungnya. "Kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang terjadi padanya 11 tahun lalu? Lupa dengan janji yang kita ucapkan untuknya?!"

Neji mulai merasa bosan mendengar Gaara mengungkit 'kejadian' masa kecil mereka setiap kali dirinya seperti itu. Tentu saja Ia masih mengingatnya! Kejadian 11 tahun lalu yang membuat luka hati pewaris Namikaze itu bertambah besar yang kemudian mereka 'selamatkan' dengan sebuah janji demi pemuda itu agar tetap bertahan, bagaimana mungkin Ia lupa! Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah perlukah mereka mencemaskan Naruto seperti itu? _For God's sake, He's 18 now_!

"Terserahlah," ucap Neji pada akhirnya, "aku tak peduli kau mau bagaimana terhadapnya. Aku sudah cukup..." Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, bersiap untuk kembali ke kelas.

Gaara membuang muka dengan kesal. "Kau terlalu pecemburu..." gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar. Sayangnya, Neji mendengar kata-kata itu dengan jelas.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku tak seperti itu?! Dulu kau suka padanya kan?!_

Batin yang Neji ungkap tidak Ia ucapkan dengan suara. Hanya diam dengan segala kekesalannya.

"... Aku sudah cukup muak."

Lirihannya itu memang tak terdengar oleh Gaara, tapi oleh seorang lagi. Seseorang yang sedang asyik menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang memiliki sebatang rokok di tangan satunya yang bebas; Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

"Ne~"

". . ."

"Onii-tan?"

"... Hm?"

"Sebenelnya dali tadi..."

"Hm?"

"... kita ngapain sih?"

Naruto membuka matanya yang sedari tadi asyik memejam. Ia palingkan wajahnya untuk menoleh ke arah sang bocah yang duduk di sebelahnya lalu tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Chira menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, "Maksudnya? Kan tadi Chila nanya sebenelnya kita lagi ngapain di sini? Kan dingin!"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Gomenne," ucapnya seraya menarik Uchiha mungil itu dalam pangkuannya. "Di sini... kita bisa menikmati kebebasan..." ucapnya lagi.

"Kebebasan? Tapi ini kan atap sekolah... dingin en bahaya..." gumam Chira menyahuti 'kakak'nya.

"Itu di satu sisi... Di sisi lain, perasaan yang menyebalkan entah kenapa kembali netral setelah menikmati pemandangan dari atas sini..." lanjut Naruto, "Chira-chan tak merasakannya?" tanyanya. Bocah itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Chila enggak punya masalah sih, paling gala-gala Ji-tan aja..." gumam Chira lagi.

Naruto tertawa lagi. "Memangnya Uchiha-sensei kenapa?" tanyanya pada bocah dalam pangkuannya.

Chira memiringkan kepalanya seolah berpikir, "'Cuke-Ji-tan itu aneh, kadang-kadang suka malah-malah enggak jelas kalena suatu hal yang enggak Ji-tan cuka. Telus Ji-tan juga suka ngelokok sembalangan! Ih! Chila enggak cuka!" seru bocah itu.

"Kalau itu Nii juga setuju!" seru Naruto. "Nii nggak suka Uchiha-sensei merokok--yah, lebih tepatnya nggak suka sama segala hal yang berbau rokok sih. Tapi tetap saja, melihat Uchiha-sensei merokok entah kenapa membuat Nii marah..." lanjutnya dengan nada sendu di bagian akhir kalimatnya.

Chira, menyadari nada itu, langsung mengangkat wajahnya sehingga dapat melihat wajah Naruto dari bawah. "Naluto-Nii-tan... kenapa?" tanyanya polos namun tetap terdengar rasa penasaran yang besar.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sempat terkesiap mendapati betapa bocah itu sangat peka. Namun, Ia langsung mengembalikan senyum pada wajahnya. "Rokok itu berbahaya, Chira-chan..."

Bocah itu mengangguk, "Chila tau tapi bukan itu yang Chila tanyain," ucapnya, "Chila penasalan kenapa Nii-tan sedih... Ne, kenapa?" tanyanya, kali ini sudah berdiri setengah--menatap Naruto langsung dengan mata oniksnya.

Perbuatan itu sedikit membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Entah mengapa, Ia merasa seperti ditatap oleh guru bahasa Inggris yang baru beberapa hari mengajar di sekolahnya. _Well_, bukannya takut sih, hanya sedikit... berdebar?

"Nii nggak sedih kok, cuma agak... kesal--mungkin?" jawab Naruto yang seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menjawab langsung pertanyaan itu. Ia masih segan untuk menceritakan alasan mengapa Ia tak suka segala hal yang berhubungan dengan rokok, apalagi mengetahui guru itu melakukan hal yang tak disukainya. Sebenarnya bukan segan, melainkan takut. Ia takut 'kejadian' yang dulu menimpanya terulang kembali. Kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga. Ia tak mau merasakannya lagi.

"Jadi, Hali Minggu kita jadi ke taman belmain 'kan?" tanya Chira pada akhirnya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Kalau Chira-chan sudah antusias seperti itu, Nii nggak bisa nolak dong?" ujarnya. "Tapi, bagaimana caramu membujuk Uchiha-sensei, Chira-chan?"

Bocah—yang kini rambut pirangnya berkibar tertiup angin atap yang dingin—menyunggingkan seringai manis pada bibirnya. Ia tahu, Ia punya cara untuk membuat sang paman menuruti permintaannya.

"Tenang aja, Nii-tan! Chila tau calanya kok!" seru Chira—yang terlihat agak mengerikan di depan Naruto. "_By the way,_ Nii-tan enggak masuk kelas ni?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang berubah drastis. Pemuda yang ditanyai balik memberinya seringai kecil yang juga tak kalah mengerikan.

"Malaaa~ss…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Tehehe~ akhirnya Kyou update juga fic yang ini! XD

*banzai-an gaje*

Gomen kelamaan, Kyou lagi WB untuk fic ini. Doakeun lanjut terus yaaa~

**Spoiler chapter berikutnya:**

---

"A-are? Ke-kenapa ada dia di sini?? Bisa mati aku kalau ketahuan lagi bareng sama Shino!"

"Err, kalian… pacaran?"

"'Cuke-Ji-tan, tembak aja langsung! Biar seru!"

"Ah! Ini?? Kenapa benda ini bisa ada padamu, Sensei?!"

"… Laporan selesai."

---

Gimanakah kelanjutannya? Rencana apa yang dimiliki Chira untuk sang paman? Apa peran Shikamaru yang sesungguhnya? Nantikan lanjutannya yaaa~

Gomen kalo ada _typo_(s) ato hal yang nggak berkenan Jangan lupa _review_-nya yaaaa~

_Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames!_

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto / Neji x Gaara / ShinoKiba / many others

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, bad words, di chapter ini ada OC. Don't like don't read. Pindah channel ajah yang pembenci ini! Once more, **Flamers be gone**. Clear enough? Good.

**Summary:** Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga yang berada. Bersama dengan Neji dan Gaara, sahabatnya, Naruto menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang menurutnya membosankan. Sampai suatu hari, datanglah seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya.

**A/N:** Gomen lama diupdate! Naruto di sini 17 tahun, Sasuke 23 tahun, Iruka 30 tahun. Sasuke perokok berat.

**---****garisgarisgarisgaris---**

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

**(c) Kionkitchee**

**Chapter 6**

**Konoha ****Theme Park Panic**

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

Hari Minggu pun tiba. Dengan sinar matahari yang cerah dan hangat, anak-anak bermain dengan riangnya di suatu tempat bernama Taman Ria Konoha. Sebuah tempat permainan paling besar dan luas yang memiliki daftar pengunjung paling banyak--apalagi saat liburan. Namun, tidak hanya anak-anak yang bersenang-senang di dalamnya, orang dewasa pun demikian. Seperti pasangan Jiraiya-Tsunade, pemilik rumah sakit dan onsen yang terletak di Suna. Jauh-jauh mereka datang ke Konoha hanya untuk menikmati suasana taman bermain yang menyenangkan itu. Mereka tak mempedulikan umur mereka yang sudah memasuki tahun ke 50--faktanya mereka memang tetap gagah dan cantik--mereka hanya ingin menenangkan diri menikmati Bianglala.

Demikian juga dengan pasangan--atau kita sebut saja calon pasangan--yang sedang berkutat dengan pemilihan permainan yang akan mereka naiki pertama kali ini. Dua anak muda yang tampan dan unik.

"Aku bilang naik _Jet Coaster_ dulu!" seru pemuda berambut coklat berantakan yang memiliki tanda segitiga merah terbalik pada kedua pipinya. Inuzuka Kiba.

"_Ghost House_. Titik." Pemuda berambut hitam yang mengenakan topi kupluk--yang juga berwarna hitam--tak mau mengalah. Aburame Shino.

"Shino jelek! Pokoknya _Jet Coaster_!" Kiba berseru lagi.

"_Ghost House_." Shino tetap tenang menghadapi seruan Kiba.

"_Ghost House_-nya nanti aja terakhir! Masa' baru datang udah langsung ke rumah hantu sih? Nggak seru, tahu!" kesal Kiba, kali ini melipat tangan di depan dadanya sambil membuang muka layaknya anak kecil yang merajuk.

Ekspresi itu justru membuat Shino semakin ingin membawanya masuk ke rumah hantu dan melakukan 'ini-itu' padanya. Pemuda berkacamata hitam ini memang punya niatan lain terhadap Kiba. Memang ingin bersenang-senang, juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada sang sahabat--lebih tepatnya calon kekasih. Percaya diri dan yakin? Tentu saja Shino seperti itu!

"Permainan menyenangkan dan memacu adrenalin itu seharusnya dimainkan duluan! Rumah hantu sama sekali nggak menarik minatku!" ketus Kiba.

Seringai kecil bermain di bibir Shino, "Kiba, kau takut?" sindirnya. Dan seringai itu semakin lebar ketika matanya mendapati sang pecinta anjing itu terkesiap.

"Si-siapa yang takut?! M-memangnya aku Akamaru apa?!" sangkal Kiba. '_Gomen_, Akamaru! Terpaksa majikanmu ini menggunakan dirimu sebagai alasan supaya nggak masuk rumah hantu!' batinnya. Ternyata, oh, ternyata, Kiba memang takut. Tak dipungkiri, pemuda itu memang punya pengalaman buruk sewaktu kecil--berkaitan dengan rumah hantu tentunya.

Pemuda pecinta serangga yang mengajak Kiba 'kencan' itu semakin memperlebar seringainya, bahkan menahan tawa. "Ah, kenapa aku jadi ingat sewaktu kau terkurung di kelas dulu ya?" herannya dengan nada menggoda.

Kali ini Kiba terperanjat. Agaknya ketakutan itu terbaca oleh Shino. _Well_, teman sepermainan dari lahir tentunya mengetahui tentang dirinya--meskipun berbeda niatan.

"K-kau jangan mengungkit hal yang dulu!" protes Kiba dengan menutupi kegugupannya. "Pokoknya _Jet Coaster_! Kalau nggak, mendingan pulang!" serunya lagi sebelum berbalik. Ia lalu berjalan dengan kasar ke arah permainan yang diinginkannya, meninggalkan Shino yang kini menghela napas.

_Calon pacar yang sulit...  
_

Shino pun berjalan dengan tenang mengikuti Kiba.

_Yah, hal itu bisa menunggu. Jika sudah tiba saatnya, kau pasti menjadi milikku._

**  
---garisgarisgarisgaris---  
**

"Nii-tan, naik yang itu!"

"OK!"

_Kenapa aku ada di sini? Seharusnya aku menikmati kopi dan membaca buku dengan tenang sambil mendengar instrumen klasik di kamarku!  
_

Itulah batin sang guru bahasa Inggris yang sedang berjalan di belakang bocah dan 'bocah' yang seperti sepasang monyet kembar itu. Kenapa Ia berada di sini sekarang? Pertanyaan bagus. Siapa sangka jawabannya akan seperti kejadian sehari sebelum hari H.

**_Flashback_  
**

"Ji-tan, bagusnya Chila pake baju apa pas maen?" tanya Chira saat Sabtu siang.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Siapa bilang kita akan pergi?"

Mata oniks Chira membulat, "enggak jadi pelgi? Kenapa enggak jadi?! Chila mau main!" protesnya.

"_No way. I won't allow that_." Memang Sasuke sangat cuek pada bocah itu. Tapi, yang belum diketahuinya adalah bahwa sang keponakan memiliki cara lain untuk membuatnya setuju pergi.

"Padahal Nalu-nii-tan pengen banget main... Masa' enggak jadi ci..." lesu Chira.

"Ha? Bukannya yang mau main itu kau? Jangan menimpalkan kesalahan pada orang lain, Bocah," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Chira menatap sang paman lalu berkata, "Nalu-nii-tan celita kalo dia mau ngenang maca kecilnya dulu... pasti cedih kalo enggak jadi..."

**Strategi 1--Jadikan Naruto sebagai alasan. **

Dan benar. Kalimat itu membekas dalam pikiran Sasuke. Dalam diam, guru muda itu berkutat keras dengan otaknya yang terlampau jenius. Rasanya tidak mungkin 'bocah' itu bercerita tentang masa kecilnya, terlebih pada bocah yang baru ditemuinya sekali. Pada pengasuhnya saja sang Namikaze jarang bercerita, apalagi pada seorang anak kecil! Kesimpulannya, itu mustahil!

Sasuke mendengus, "Apa ayahmu mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi seorang pembohong, Bocah? Kalau benar, biar kupotong lidahnya!" ketusnya. Tak terduga, jawaban yang diterimanya adalah anggukan polos. "_He did_?!" herannya tak percaya. Chira mengangguk lagi.

"Papa bilang kalo lagi dalulat bole bo'ong. Papa juga celing kok bo'ong ma mama. Apalagi kalo tentang macakan mama, enggak pellu ancang-ancang juga bo'ongnya papa bagus banget! Kayak plopecional!" jelas bocah berambut pirang _shaggy_ itu dengan begitu semangatnya--membuat Sasuke terbengang-bengong mendengarnya.

_Kuso aniki! Beraninya dia ngajarin anaknya sendiri bohong! Kasihan Dei-Nee, 'kan! _

_Tapi... kalau mengenai masakan Nee sih... yah, mau nggak mau harus bohong. Habisnya, Nee seram kalau lagi marah... Heeh, jadi ingat sama Sasori...  
_

"Ji-tan, jadi pelgi yaaaa~?" rayu Chira dengan mata oniks yang berkaca-kaca, berharap sang paman luluh karenanya.

Memandang dengan sinis pada sang keponakan, akhirnya Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan buku yang sempat ditinggalkannya.

"_No_."

Sedikit banyak, Chira sudah menduga jawaban itu. Karenanya, Ia pun segera melaksanakan siasat kedua.

"Ji-tan, katanya di taman belmain Konoha bakal ada palade ninja loh! Naluto-nii-tan kan cuka ma ninja, jadi ini kecempatan Nii-tan buat ngeliat!" seru Chira.

**Strategi 2--Jadikan kesukaan Naruto sebagai pancingan.  
**

Lagi, fokus Sasuke beralih pada Chira. Pria muda itu menatap warna oniks yang sama dengannya seolah mencari kebohongan di dalamnya. Sayang, Ia tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Kali ini Chila enggak bo'ong loh! Nii-tan benelan celita ma Chila pas bolos!" seru bocah itu.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu, apa urusannya denganku? Kalau dia ingin melihat parade ninja, lihat saja sendiri," ketusnya--kembali fokus pada buku _One Night Looking At The Sky_ favoritnya.

"Cendilian enggak enak, Ji-tan!" kesal Chira tiba-tiba. "Cendilian itu lasanya cedih... enggak ada olang yang bica diajak belbagi..." lirihnya kemudian. Kali itu, mata malamnya sungguh terlihat mendung seakan hujan dapat turun kapan saja... membuat Sasuke menatapnya lekat.

Ya, Sasuke paham. Sendirian itu menyedihkan. Rasanya bagai tercabik sabit dalam keheningan. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menolong atau pun dimintai tolong. Sama dengan kondisi yang dialami mereka. Ia yang terasing dari keluarganya; Chira yang kerap ditinggal kedua orang tuanya yang selalu bepergian, dan; Naruto yang berada dalam lingkungan yang sebenarnya tak diharapkannya.

Ah, Naruto. Terkadang Sasuke tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadap pemuda itu. Rahasia yang Ia miliki membuat gerakannya terbatas. Rahasia yang berhubungan dengan seorang guru bahasa Inggris yang dipujanya; seorang nona yang 'dibuang' oleh 'keluarga'nya karena mencintai seorang pengusaha ternama.

"Ji-tan," Chira kembali menarik perhatian pamannya, "jadi yaaa?" rayunya lagi--kali ini bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak. Aku tak suka keramaian," tolak Sasuke--kembali pada bacaannya.

Agaknya kemarahan mulai merasuki bocah Uchiha yang kerap 'ditolak' itu. Dengan segera Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Chira pun mengambil buku yang sedang dibaca sang paman, kemudian membuangnya ke lantai di belakang sofa.

"_What the h--_" protes Sasuke terhenti ketika mendapati kilat kemarahan mengarah padanya. Tak urung, pria muda itu mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Sasuke-Ji-san," panggil Chira dingin, "akan ku katakan pada Naruto-Nii-chan bahwa kau menyukainya."

**Strategi 3--err... sepertinya bukan strategi, tapi ancaman.** Dan ancaman itulah yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke (terpaksa) mengalah.

**_End of Flashback_**

Maka di sinilah Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, seorang _Strict English Teacher_, 'bermain' dengan _duo_ 'monyet' yang terlampau semangat di Taman Bermain Konoha... tepatnya dalam antrian panjang permainan _Boom-Boom Car_.

"Chila jadi deg-degan nih!" seru bocah yang kini mengenakan kaos oranye yang dibaluti terusan celana kodok (_overall_) bermotif garis-garis biru-merah.

"Nii juga begitu!" sahut Naruto yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak--juga berwarna oranye--dengan kaos di dalamnya berwarna hitam, serta jeans biru yang senada dengan warna matanya. "Sensei juga begitu, 'kan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Guru muda yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans hitam itu berdecak kesal. "Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian, Dobe!" ketusnya. Satu tangannya merogoh sesuatu dalam sakunya lalu mengambil satu batang rokok dari bungkusan yang dimilikinya. Namun, belum sempat Ia menaikkan tangan yang berada di kantongnya, satu tangan lain menahannya.

"_No smoking, Sensei_," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Agaknya Sasuke terkejut mendapati senyuman itu dari sang Namikaze. Terlebih lagi, senyum itu mengarah lurus padanya. Sungguh, Ia tak tahu apa gerangan yang terjadi pada pemuda itu.

"Hari ini 'kan kita mau bersenang-senang, jadi, rokoknya ditunda dulu ya?" ujar Naruto lagi. Bukan karena Ia telah menyetujui guru itu merokok, melainkan semata karena Chira ada bersama mereka. Ia tak ingin anak itu menjadi perokok pasif yang jauh lebih berbahaya akibatnya. _Well_, sepertinya Ia tak berpikir bahwa bocah itu tinggal dengan sang guru untuk sementara.

"Nii-tan!" Chira berseru tiba-tiba, "giliran kita nih!" infonya dengan semangat--tetap, menarik-narik lengan kemeja Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk, "Ayo, Chira-chan! Ambil mobilmu!" serunya. Mata birunya menatap bocah itu yang sudah berlari menuju mobil nomor 7.

"_Monkey..._" gumam Sasuke, "_I won't ever take him as my_--hei! Apa yan--" gerutu Sasuke terpotong oleh perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Ayo! Sensei juga!" ajak Naruto riang sembari mengamit jemari gurunya--membuat sang Uchiha terpana.

"Oi, Dob-" Lagi, protesnya terpotong oleh Naruto yang mendudukkannya di mobil nomor 10. "_What the..._" Mata oniksnya melihat pemuda itu berlari ke mobil nomor 2, lalu duduk di dalamnya.

"_Let's get all rambo_!" seru Naruto dari tempatnya.

Tak lama, tanda permainan mulai pun berbunyi. Mobil-mobil yang telah dinaiki oleh para pemain pun mulai melaju dalam satu lingkaran balapan. Ada yang melaju dengan pelan, berhati-hati agar selamat; dengan biasa, menikmati pemandangan yamg ada; dengan sangat kencang, tak peduli dengan apa pun; dan dengan ugal-ugalan, tabrak sana-sini.

Demikian pula dengan Chira dan Naruto. Mereka malah bermain dengan saling tabrak mobil mereka. Setelah benar menabrak lalu berhenti, mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Nii-tan! Jangan tablak Chila melulu dong!" seru Chira di sela tawanya.

Naruto menyengir kuda, "Chira-chan juga dong!" balasnya yang juga tertawa.

Pemandangan langka yang seharusnya wajar. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke. Ia tak mengira bahwa hari ini Ia dapat melihat pewaris Namikaze itu tertawa riang yang sebenarnya. Tawa yang tak pernah Ia lihat selama di sekolah. Mungkin Ia memang baru pindah untuk mengajar di sana, tapi sebelumnya Ia memiliki seorang informan untuk mengawasi Naruto. Maka dari itu, Ia mengetahui gerak-geriknya. Dan rasanya tak pernah Ia mendapatkan informasi 'tertawa' seperti itu.

"Sensei, jangan bengong!" seruan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Nanti tertabra--" belum sempat kalimat itu selesai, mobil nomor 2nya telah menabrak mobil nomor 10 Sasuke, "--sudah tertabrak deh~"

Sasuke mendecak lagi, "Jangan main tabrak seperti itu, Dobe!" Ia menyetir mobil itu mundur, lalu segera menabrakkannya ke mobil Naruto. "_Gotcha_," seringainya.

Kali itu, Naruto yang sedikit terkejut. Namun, dengan cepat pulih lalu kembali menabrak mobil gurunya. "_I won't lose, Teacher~_" cengirnya--yang segera hilang karena ditabrak mobil lain.

"Chila mau ikutan!" ternyata yang menabrak Naruto adalah bocah Uchiha itu. Dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya, bocah itu kembali menabrak ujung mobil 'kakak' dan pamannya.

"Chira-chan!" panggil Naruto, "kau boleh juga..." ucapnya tenang dengan seringai seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali menabrak.

Insiden tabrak-menabrak itu terus berlangsung hingga waktu bermain telah habis. Mereka pun turun dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi lalu berjalan keluar arena.

"Menyenangkan sekali ya!" riang Naruto sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Iyah! Chila jadi pengen naik lagi!" sahut Chira--juga dengan riang. "'Cuke-Ji-tan juga, 'kan?" tanyanya pada sang paman.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, namun, tak urung Ia pun merasa senang. Bukan karena permainan tersebut, tapi karena ekspresi yang Ia dapatkan dari sang Namikaze. Ekspresi ceria yang dirindukannya.

"Lebih baik kita naik yang lainnya juga, Chira-chan. Setelah itu, kalau mau naik yang tadi lagi, Nii temani kok," saran Naruto.

"_Haa~i_!" Chira menjawab dengan mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas. "Sekalang mau naik apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Istirahat," Sasuke lah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tangannya langsung mengambil rokok yang sudah sejak tadi dimainkan lalu dinyalakannya. "Kalau mau lanjut lagi, main saja berdua." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Ah, Ji-tan enggak selu!" protes keponakannya sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Apa rokok sepenting itu, Sensei?" tanya Naruto pada sang guru yang Ia tahu masih dapat mendengarnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, "_You're too young to know it_."

Naruto mendengus, "_You're too old to keep it a secret then_," balasnya.

"_Such unpolite of you. I'm still 23_!" Sasuke tidak terima dikatai tua.

"_And I AM 17! It's enough to know your reason why_!" Naruto tak mau kalah.

"_It's not your bussiness_!"

"_Well, it is since you wanna smoke when we wanna have fun_!"

"_Kankenai_, Dobe!"

"_Aru ne_, Teme!"

Mereka pun terdiam dengan napas--yang entah kenapa--menderu. Tak ada dari mereka yang mau mengalah, satu sama lain tetap mempertahankan argumennya. Yang satu tidak ingin alasannya diketahui, yang satu lagi bersikeras ingin mengetahuinya.

_Yare-yare... stubborn fellows.  
_

"_Ano saa_, Chila mau cepet main... Belantemnya nanti aja, ya?" suara bingung bocah Uchiha itu terdengar menghentikan argumentasi yang tak berguna.

"_Go alone, Brat_!" ketus Sasuke tanpa mengalih pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi, Chira-chan, sabar ya?" Naruto berkata lebih lembut namun tanpa melihat bocah itu juga. "Sensei, matikan rokokmu!" Kelihatannya Naruto berubah pikiran dengan cepat.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tadi siapa yang bilang menunda, hah?! Sekarang berubah pikiran... Dasar plin-plan!" ketusnya lagi.

Dahi Naruto berkedut. Rupanya api kemarahan mulai berbunga di kepalanya. Pemuda itu pun segera mengambil rokok yang baru saja hendak dihisap oleh Sasuke melalui tangan kanannya. "_No smoking, Sensei_!"

Sang guru bahasa Inggris tercenung melihat rokoknya diambil sang murid. Namun, setelahnya Ia merebut kembali rokok itu dari Naruto.

"_It's up to me_, Dobe!" balas Sasuke.

"_Don't call me 'dobe'_, Teme!" Naruto tak mau mengalah. Ia layangkan tangannya untuk meraih rokok yang kini berada di atas kepala Sasuke karena guru itu meninggikan tangannya. Ketika itulah keseimbangannya goyah hingga akhirnya Naruto menubruk Sasuke dan mereka terjatuh ke semak-semak.

Chira berjengit, "Nii-tan, Ji-tan, daijoubu ka??" cemasnya seraya berlari menghampiri mereka. "Kenapa jadi ja--... tuh..." Mata oniks anak itu membulat mendapati pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Naruto terjatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi kepala sang guru. Sementara, Sasuke terjatuh menopang tubuh Naruto dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang sang murid. Dan yang paling penting dan membuat cukup syok adalah fakta bahwa bibir mereka saling menempel.

Dengan kata lain _kissing... accidently?_

"Puah!" Buru-buru Naruto melepaskan bibir yang bersentuhan dengannya. Ia pun segera bangkit dari posisinya lalu membalik badan--menutupi wajahnya yang memerah hebat.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Pria muda itu berusaha mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia dan pemuda itu... Ia dan pewaris Namikaze itu... Ah! Kecelakaan! Bukan keinginannya! Bukan keinginan mereka!

Tapi... apa benar begitu?

Dan beralih pada Chira yang juga masih tercengang--cengok lebih tepatnya. Pamannya dan 'kakak'nya... berciuman? _Well_, Ia belum--tidak mengenal kata 'kecelakaan', karena itu Ia menganggap hal itu sungguhan. Dan baru saja Ia mendapati hal itu?? Hal yang menurutnya sakral itu??

"Ji-tan... Ji-tan halus tanggung jawab cama Nii-tan..." ucap Chira pelan ketika mampu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"... Ha?" Sasuke dan Naruto heran secara bersamaan akan ucapan bocah itu.

"Ji-tan udah nyium Nii-tan, belalti Ji-tan halus nikah cama Nii-tan! Papa bilang gitu!" jelas Chira.

"H-HA!?"

Kali itu Sasuke dan Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka. Kenapa hanya karena ciuman yang tak sengaja mereka harus menikah? Ah, tidak. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa bocah itu berpikir demikian? Tadi Ia bilang 'Papa', masa iya ayahnya mengajarkan 'hal aneh' itu?

Sepertinya Sasuke menemukan alasan untuk segera mencincang sang kakak tercinta.

**---garisgarisgarisgaris**---

"HATSYII!"

"Ita-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn... mungkin aku pilek..."

"HEE! OBAAAT!!"

"Tu--Dei-chan! ... Ah, sudah pergi..."

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---  
**

"Begini ya, Chira-chan, kalau hanya seperti ini, umumnya orang tidak menikah langsung..." ucap Naruto pada anak berambut sama dengannya.

"Tapi kata papa begitu! Nanti kalo enggak ada yang mau nikah ma Nii-tan setelah dicium Ji-tan gimana??" cemas Chira.

Naruto terkesiap, "_Eeto_... itu... sepertinya bukan prioritas pembicaraan ini..." bingungnya sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba Chira mendapat satu ide cemerlang--menurutnya. "Kalo gitu, Nii-tan nikah ma Chila ajah!" serunya.

"Eh?"

"Chila enggak kebelatan kok nikah ma Nii-tan yang udah dicium Ji-tan! Chila kan cuka ma Nii-tan!" seru bocah itu berseri-seri.

Mendengar itu, kedua lelaki yang terbengang-bengong di tempatnya benar-benar memutih. Yang satu mendapat kenyataan bahwa dirinya baru saja 'dilamar' oleh bocah berumur 5 tahun, yang satu lagi karena keponakannya sendiri adalah saingan(?) terberatnya dalam mendapatkan... Naruto?

_Itachi, sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk mati dalam kenistaan!  
_

**---garisgarisgarisgaris**---

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Ita-kun! Kau kenapa lagi?!"

"... Keselek biji Semangka."

"AIIIRR!"

**---garisgarisgarisgaris**---

Naruto berusaha tersenyum menghadapi omongan anak kecil-yang-seharusnya-berbicara-sebagai-anak-kecil-tapi-ini-adalah-pengecualian. Tangan kecoklatannya menepuk pelan kepala kuning _shaggy_ itu.

"Chira-chan, sesama lelaki tidak bisa menikah. Itu akan menjadi sangat... aneh--mungkin," tolaknya dengan halus.

Bocah itu mengerutkan dahi pertanda tidak mengerti. "Kenapa emangnya?"

Anak ini... terdengar seperti sudah dewasa tapi tetap saja bocah...

Pewaris Namikaze itu menggaruk pelipisnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Err... gimana ya menjelaskannya? Eeto..." sepertinya Naruto tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menguraikan benang yang perlahan kusut itu.

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke pun bangkit dari ranjang semak-semak yang sempat menjadi tempat 'favorit'nya. Pria itu membersihkan dirinya dari dedaunan kering yang tadi menghiasi bajunya.

"Chira..."

Terkejutlah bocah pirang itu karena sang paman memanggilnya dengan nama asli--bukan panggilan 'brat', 'bocah', atau apa pun lagi yang pernah dilontarkan untuknya. Hal itu membuat Chira terdiam dan sedikit... takut?

"_H-ha'i_, Ji-tan?"

Guru Uchiha itu menepuk kepala sang Uchiha junior, "Jangan menanyakan hal yang membuat orang bingung. Nanti, ada saatnya kau tahu," ucapnya dengan nada biasa. "Apa kau mau Naruto bermain dengan keegoisanmu terus? Tidak, 'kan?"

Chira terpana mendengar ucapan pamannya. Baru sekali ini Sasuke berkata tanpa nada yang berkesan kesal padanya.

Demikian juga dengan Naruto. Baru kali itu Ia mendengar sang guru berkata dengan lembut--ya, bisa dibilang begitu--pada seseorang. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya itu... Ia pun baru kali ini melihat ekspresi teduh yang menghiasi wajah yang biasanya _stoic_ itu. Rasanya damai namun... menyakitkan.

**DEG!  
**

_A-apa ini? Ke-kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang??  
_

"Apa jawabanmu?" pertanyaan Sasuke pada Chira kembali menyadarkan Naruto, namun malah semakin memperkuat degup jantungnya.

_Berhentilah berdetak kencang seperti balapan, Jantungku!  
_

"_Ha'i... Gomenne..._" jawab Chira menyesal. Sekali lagi kepalanya ditepuk pelan oleh Sasuke. Ia pun mendongakkan wajah dan mendapati bahwa pria muda itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Lengkungan yang sama pun kini membentuk di bibir Chira.

Dan Naruto, tidak tahan dengan jantungnya yang benar-benar beradu cepat, membalikkan badan dan berseru, "_Gomen_! Aku mau ke toilet sebentar!" lalu dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan kedua Uchiha tersebut.

"Nii-tan kenapa?" bingung Chira.

"Huh, Dobe."

**---garisgarisgarisgaris**---

"Shino, belikan aku minum!"

Pemuda yang di'mintai' itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Beli saja sendiri," tolaknya.

"Hari ini kau yang menraktirku, 'kan! Jadi, belikan aku minum sekarang! Aku haus!" perintah Kiba lagi.

Shino menatapnya datar dari balik kacamata hitamnya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi seperti bocah begitu?" herannya.

"Seenaknya menyebutku 'bocah'!" protes Kiba tak terima. "Sudah! Cepat belikan atau aku pulang nih!" ancamnya sambil melipat dada.

Oh, Kiba, apa namanya itu kalau bukan bocah?

Pemuda berkacamata itu pun menghela napas.

_Biarlah kuturuti permintaan egoisnya. Nanti juga dia akan takluk.  
_

"Ya ya ya... Tunggu di sini, jangan kemana-mana," ucap Shino pada akhirnya.

Kiba nyengir kuda, "Jus Alpukat ya!" serunya kepada Shino yang perlahan melangkah pergi, "jangan lupa makanan ringannya juga!" tambahnya, tak peduli apakah sang pemuda merasa kerepotan atau tidak. Pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu pun berjalan menuju kursi taman, hendak menunggu dengan bersiul kecil sampai akhirnya mata coklatnya menangkap satu sosok yang membuatnya terpaku.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga!

"A-are? Ke-kenapa orang itu ada di sini?? Bisa gawat aku kalau ketahuan lagi sama Shino!" serunya pada diri sendiri dengan suara tercekat di tenggorokan karena Ia melihat pewaris Namikaze di seberang area. Jemarinya mencengkeram pegangan kursi yang terbuat dari besi tersebut dengan sedikit gemetar.  
Takut kah Ia? Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Ia takut mengetahui bahwa kemungkinan 'topeng' aslinya terkuak sangat besar sementara orang tuanya mengharuskan Kiba untuk

menjaga image di hadapan sang Namikaze. _Well, you know the answer already._

_Ah! Di-dia melihatku! Dia melihatku! Gawat! Jangan kemari! Kami-Sama, semoga dia nggak kemari!  
_

**---garisgarisgarisgaris**---

_Aku... tidak salah lihat, 'kan? Dia itu anak sekelasku, 'kan?  
_

Naruto menangkap satu sosok ketika sedang dalam perjalanan menuju toilet. Awalnya Ia ragu apakah Ia mengenalnya atau tidak, tapi setelah diperhatikan, ternyata memang pemuda dari kelasnya. Pemuda yang sering menyapanya dalam sosok seorang penjilat yang agak... bodoh--mungkin.

'Apa aku perlu menyapanya?' pikir Naruto. Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya sebentar, Ia pun memutuskan untuk sekedar menyapa sebentar.

"_Konnichiwa_, Inuzuka-kun," sapa Naruto pada pemuda yang tampak terkejut itu. "Kau sendirian?"

"A-ah, nggak! La-lagi-eh-maksudnya sedang menunggu teman!" Kiba menjawab dengan bahasa sopan. "Na-Naruto-san sendirian?" tanyanya, berusaha melengkungkan seulas senyum meski agak kaku.

Kali ini Naruto yang terkesiap. Ia belum mempersiapkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Apa iya Ia harus bilang bahwa Ia kemari bersama dengan guru pengganti itu?

Okeh, sepertinya Naruto lupa bahwa Chira juga ada.

"Bersama temanku juga," jawab Naruto pada akhirnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, temanmu mana?" tanyanya.

Kiba agak bingung dengan apa yang baru Ia dengar. "Sedang membeli minuman... _anoo saa_, Naruto-san... bahasa--"

"Oi, Kiba. Ini minumannya," tiba-tiba Shino muncul di antara Kiba dan Naruto.

"SHINO! Jangan ngagetin gue!" seru Kiba terkejut.

"Ya ya ya... Ini," ucap Shino datar sembari menyodorkan segelas jus Alpukat pesanan 'teman'nya. "Naruto juga mau?" tawarnya pada sang Namikaze yang masih tercengang.

"Ah, nggak, makasih," tolak Naruto halus. "Err... Kalian pacaran?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu membuat Kiba tersedak.

"NGGAK! APAAN TUH!" protes sang Inuzuka sambil melap ujung bibirnya.

"_Souka_," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum malu, "_warui ne..._" maafnya dengan bahasa yang bukan formal. Lagi-lagi, hal itu membuat Kiba bingung.

"Naruto-san... bahasamu kok... beda dari biasanya?" heran Kiba.

"Eh? Masa'?" ragu Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Nah, 'kan! Beda lagi! Biasanya kau bakal bilang 'benarkah?' dengan senyum di wajah!" seru Kiba lagi sambil menjentikkan jari. "Agak... yah, beda gitu... Uhm, seperti bukan kau yang di sekolah..." tambahnya, melupakan bahasa formal yang seharusnya Ia gunakan saat berhadapan dengan sang Namikaze.

"Kalau kau baru sadar akan hal itu, maka kau benar-benar bodoh, Kiba," gumam Shino sambil melirik pemuda penggila anjing itu. "Sikap Naruto di kelas itu hanyalah kamuflase untuk menghindari para penjilat atau semacamnya," jelasnya.

"Aku tau itu dan jangan menyebutku bodoh!" Kiba membela diri. "Yang membuatku heran itu kenapa di luar dia bisa menggunakan bahasa yang kasual dibanding sama kita? Memangnya dia pikir orang-orang tak mengenalnya apa?"

"Itu karena--" Naruto menginterupsi, "--aku tidak mau bersandiwara di waktu luangku," jelasnya. "Memang benar di sekolah aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, tapi di luar, aku hanyalah Naruto. Bukankah itu sudah cukup?"

Pernyataan itu membuat kedua pemuda itu--lebih ke Kiba sebenarnya--melebarkan mata. Tak terduga, seorang pewaris Namikaze bisa berkata sejujur itu.

"Karena itulah, kau panggil aku Naruto saja, Kiba!" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

Kiba masih tercenung dengan sikap sang Namikaze. Ia tak tahu kalau Naruto ternyata...

"Tentu, Naruto," yang menjawab adalah Shino yang kini mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Dan meski terkejut, pemuda bermata biru itu menjabat tangannya.

Tak disangka, Shino malah menarik Naruto ke pelukannya.

"G-GAH! Apa yang--" reaksi terkejut Naruto terhenti oleh kalimat yang dibisikkan Shino di telinganya. "_Hee... souka... Hmm~ ganbatte ne~_" ucap Naruto kemudian--juga di telinga sang Aburame. Lalu, pemuda itu pun lepas dari pemuda yang satu... dan dalam diam menatap Kiba yang terlihat--amat sangat--kesal.

"Kamu ngapain sih, Shino?! _Snack_-nya mana?!" gusar Kiba--berusaha mengalihkan hatinya yang terbakar emosi entah kenapa.

"Itu"--tunjuk Shino pada kantung kotak berwarna krem yang tadi diletakkannya di atas kursi taman--"ada di dalamnya kok." Seringai tipis bermain di bibir yang tertutupi syal biru gelapnya.

Mengetahui bahwa _snack_ yang dipesan tadi ada di tempat yang ditunjukkan, Kiba pun melangkah kasar--seolah marah--ke bungkusan itu lalu membukanya untuk melahap langsung kue-kue yang ada di dalamnya. Sikapnya sekarang persis seperti anak kecil yang lagi ngambek.

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum geli. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk kembali berbisik pada Shino,  
"_You've got him already_."  
Ia tepukkan satu tangannya ke pundak sang Aburame sebelum berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan di tengah kerumunan orang.

"Orang yang... menarik," gumam Shino yang masih melihat punggung Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Hhalau mengahik, kemmahi haja hia (Kalau menarik, temani saja dia)!" ketus Kiba dengan mulut penuh kue yang kedua sisi pipinya menggembung. Kalau seperti itu, jelaslah kalau Ia memang cemburu.

Seringai semakin membentuk di bibir Shino, "Ya, mauku juga begitu," godanya. Dan kini menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi Kiba yang tambah kesal. Oh, sungguh menyenangkan menggoda pemuda itu!

"Ya sudah! Aku mau pulang!" ketus Kiba lagi setelah selesai mengunyah. Namun, pada saat Ia hendak berdiri, Shino keburu menariknya ke tempat yang sepi--gang kecil di sela dua bangunan yang sepertinya kantor pemasaran.

"APAAN SI--"

"Kiba," potong Shino, "kau tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu karena aku dan Naruto sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa," ucapnya. Kedua tangannya kini berada di kedua sisi di samping kepala sang Inuzuka. "Aku hanya membisikkan fakta bahwa kau dan aku bukanlah teman... Kau mengerti itu?"

Mata coklat gelap Kiba membelalak lebar. Ekspresinya bisa dikatakan syok sekarang.  
"Jadi... selama ini kau nggak pernah menganggapku teman, Shino?" ragunya pada pendengarannya tadi. "Kau... membenciku?" lirihnya dengan nada terluka.

Lirihan terakhir membuat Shino menghela napas panjang. Memang sulit berhadapan dengan seseorang yang masih terbilang polos seperti Kiba. Padahal maksudnya sama sekali bukan itu.

_Now or never!  
_

Shino meraih dagu Kiba dengan lembut, membuat mata coklat gelap itu bertumbukan dengan mata hitamnya. Sejenak, mereka saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya Shino kembali berkata.

"Reaksimu setelah apa yang akan kulakukan ini adalah jawaban untukku. Kau boleh memukulku sekuat tenaga kalau kau menolaknya."

Detik setelahnya, pemuda bermarga Aburame itu mencium bibir Kiba dengan bibirnya.

**---garisgarisgarisgaris**---

**Beralih pada sang guru dan keponakannya...  
**

"Ne, 'Cuke-Ji-tan... kenapa tadi tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa tadi Chila enggak boleh nanya alasannya ke Nii-tan? Kan Chila cuma pengen tau kenapa sesama laki-laki enggak boleh nikah..." Rupanya Chira masih penasaran dengan hal itu. "Ji-tan cuka ma Naluto-Nii-tan, 'kan?"

Ah... Itu maksudnya ternyata.

"_Playing cupid, Brat? That's useless..._" kata Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Abiznya Chila gelah ngeliat Ji-tan ma Nii-tan adu mulut telus!" kesal bocah itu. "'Cuke-Ji-tan, tembak aja langsung!" serunya bersemangat.

Entah mengapa, saran seperti itu malah membuat Sasuke menggerutu kesal. "Jangan bicara seenaknya! Bocah sepertimu tidak tahu apa-apa!"

_... bahkan tidak mengerti penderitaanku dan anak itu...  
_

Chira terkejut dengan keseriusan yang terpampang di wajah pamannya. Baru sekali ini lagi bocah itu melihat wajah gelap nan terluka selain dulu sewaktu Ia pertama kali berkunjung ke Mansion utama Uchiha. Rasa-rasanya Ia melihat sosok sang paman yang lain.

"_Gomen..._" lirih Chira sambil menunduk, menyesali ucapannya.

"Sensei, jangan membuat Chira-chan jadi melengkungkan leher begitu!" Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul, membuat kedua Uchiha itu menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Naluto-Nii-tan!" kaget Chira. "Udah di cini dali tadi?" tanyanya--cemas bahwa Naruto mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke. Wah-wah, bocah itu memang cerdas.

"Baru kok," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Chira, "Nii langsung lari pas melihat Teme itu--" menunjuk Sasuke "--memarahimu." Kini matanya melirik sang Uchiha, "Sensei yang pemarah..." ketusnya.

"Huh." Sasuke membuang muka--menghindari tatapan sang Namikaze. Ia tak ingin semakin memperkeruh keadaan... hanya bisa berharap bahwa dirinya bisa segera pulang ke apartemennya. _Mood_-nya rusak sudah.

"Nii-tan, enggak pa-pa kok! Mendingan kita main lagi ya!" alih Chira, berusaha mencairkan suasana kembali.

Naruto menghela napas ringan, "Baiklah. Mau naik apa lagi?" tanyanya sembari meraih tangan si bocah lalu menggandengnya.

"Naik Bianglala yuk!"

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---  
**

"Wuuiih! Keleeen!!" ceria Chira ketika melihat pemandangan dari dalam kontainer Bianglala.

"Iya ya, warnanya indah..." timpal Naruto yang juga melihat pemandangan yang sama.

Warna-warni alam berbaur menjadi satu dengan tetap menyisakan partikel keindahan. Biru cerah menjelang jingga peralihan siang ke sore, merah kekuningan menjelang _maroon_ seakan mengubur cakrawala dalam kehangatan, serta _raven_ yang mulai menampakkan tahtanya pada garis horizon. _Emerald_ pelukis ketenangan memendarkan warna manis yang bertumbukan dengan berlian pemantul sinar kejinggaan terakhir, membuat dunia merasakan lembayung senja yang menentramkan hati.

"Keunggulan alam... luar biasa..." gumam Naruto lagi. Mata birunya memantulkan warna-warni yang terpampang di hadapannya dengan begitu jernih. Satu ekspresi yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

Sasuke pun melihat hal yang sama. Namun, bukan langit yang menjadi fokusnya melainkan pemuda Namikaze itu. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Ia bisa menikmati kembali ekspresi teduh dari pemuda itu. Ekspresi yang menjadi favoritnya semenjak dulu ketika Ia bersama dengan gurunya.

_Shina-san, seandainya Anda melihat wajah itu...  
_

"Huaahm... Chila ngantuk..." lirih Chira sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Rupanya anak itu sudah sampai pada batasnya. Yah, namanya juga baru bocah umur 5 tahun.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia raih bocah itu ke pangkuannya lalu menyandarkannya ke dadanya agar bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. Pemuda itu juga mengelus helaian pirang yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Chira-chan tidur saja, nanti Nii bangunkan kok," ucap Naruto lembut.

"Un..." balas Chira seraya merapatkan diri untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan sebelum akhirnya mata oniks itu menutup perlahan, "_oyasumi..._"

Ingin rasanya Naruto tertawa geli melihat keimutan bocah itu. Tapi, pada akhirnya Ia membalas dengan mengucapkan 'oyasumi' sekaligus mengecup puncak kepala sang Uchiha junior tersebut.

Kini tinggallah Ia dan sang Uchiha senior dalam kontainer bulat itu. Guru pengganti Kakashi itu menatap mata biru yang kini beralih ke mata oniksnya. Dalam diam yang menenangkan, dua pasang bola yang berlawanan itu saling bertautan.

Tak lama, Naruto akhirnya memecah kebisuan di antara mereka.  
"Aku lupa mengucapkan sesuatu padamu," ucapnya tanpa sapaan apa pun pada sang guru. Sepertinya Ia mulai bersikap biasa pada orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari itu. _Well_, dari awal juga sebenarnya sang Namikaze tak bersikap palsu di hadapan sang Uchiha... entah kenapa.

"_... What_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar namun masih terdengar lembut. Pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya kembali menyunggingkan seulas senyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku pulang tempo hari."

Seketika, Sasuke mengingat apa yang dimaksud sang Namikaze dengan 'tempo hari': saat hari hujan di mana dirinya 'menemukan' pemuda itu tengah 'bermain' di taman. Suatu perbuatan yang konyol tapi dalam maknanya. Sasuke mendengus seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Berterimakasihlah pada kebetulan, Dobe," balasnya.

Namun, Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Kalau memang hanya kebetulan, kau pasti akan langsung pulang, Teme," jelasnya.

"Tapi... Kau memilih untuk menghampiriku--meski hanya untuk mengejek dan menjitakku--lalu membawaku pulang..." lirihnya dengan warna langit yang tidak pernah lepas menatap warna malam milik sang guru, "terima kasih," ucapnya kembali.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar 'argumen' dari muridnya. Pria muda itu terlihat seperti sedang berpikir akan suatu hal... suatu hal yang harus disampaikannya pada Naruto. Suatu... sesuatu yang harus diserahkannya.  
Perlahan, pria berambut _raven_ model pantat bebek itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Masih ingat ini, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sembari menunjukkan sesuatu yang kini bergelantung di antara jemarinya.

"Be-benda itu?!" kaget Naruto. "Kenapa benda itu bisa ada padamu, Sensei?!" tanyanya dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

"Ini... pemberian dari seorang guru sekaligus wanita yang pernah kucintai..." gumam Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan sang murid.

"Y-yang kau cintai?? Tapi 'kan itu--"

"Ya, ini milik Uzumaki Kushina. Ibumu."

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

Seorang pemuda berkuncir tinggi seperti buah Nenas sedang berdiri di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang besar dan mewah. Tangannya kemudian mendorong pegangan pintu tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam... dan mendapati dua sosok pria tengah menunggunya.

"Kami mengharapkan kabar baik darimu."

Pemuda yang dimaksudkan itu memberikan dua buah berkas seperti laporan kepada kedua pria yang berada di hadapannya. Matanya yang tajam memandang dingin kedua pria tersebut—berlaku layaknya profesional. Sebagai seorang mata-mata, pemuda itu dituntut untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaan seperti orang biasa. Ia harus menjaga sikap dan tidak melibatkan perasaan pribadi—mengetahui bahwa Ia sebenarnya pemalas.

"Bagus," ucap salah satu pria dengan datar. "Ada lagi yang harus kau laporkan?" tanyanya.

Mata-mata itu membungkuk kembali, "Tidak. Cukup sekian dari saya. Laporan selesai."

"Kau boleh pergi," titah pria yang satu lagi.

Pemuda itu pun mundur teratur menuju pintu lalu keluar dengan salam.

"Nara Shikamaru mohon undur diri."

**_TBC_**

Kankenai, Dobe!: tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Dobe!

Aru ne, Teme!: Ada, Teme!

Warui: Maaf dalam bahasa gaul laki2.

Yep, Segitu dulu untuk chapter ini. Gomen untuk typo(s)nya ya~

_Review? No flames, please?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto / Shino x Kiba

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, bad words, di chapter ini ada OC. Don't like don't read. Pindah channel ajah yang pembenci ini! Once more, **Flamers be gone**. Clear enough? Good.

**Summary:** Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga yang berada. Bersama dengan Neji dan Gaara, sahabatnya, Naruto menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang menurutnya membosankan. Sampai suatu hari, datanglah seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya.

A/N: Gomen lama diupdate! Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, dan Ino di sini 17 tahun, Sasuke 23 tahun. Sasuke perokok berat.

Masih mau baca? Silakan! X3

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

**Chapter 7**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Melodi indah dengan nada yang unik terdengar menggema di salah satu ruang kelas. Melodi itu menarik minat setiap insan yang lewat seolah memiliki daya hipnotis yang kuat. Dentingan piano yang merupakan sumber terciptanya melodi tersebut dimainkan dengan sangat indah oleh seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Melodi piano yang diciptakan oleh seorang wanita berambut merah apel memang adalah melodi terbaik yang pernah ada di sekolah itu._

"_Shina-chan!" Terdengar suara seorang anak kecil memanggil sang wanita. Anak itu berlari dari ujung lorong lalu membuka pintu ruangan berpiano itu._

"_Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk memanggilku 'Kushina-sensei', Sasuke," balas wanita itu seraya mengakhiri permainannya. Mata emerald-nya menatap mata onyx muridnya dengan lembut. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan kompetisinya?" tanyanya._

"_Tentu saja, 'kan! Aku menang dengan nilai sempurna!" seru Sasuke bangga sambil menunjukkan piagam penghargaan English Competition yang didapatkannya. "Aku berhasil mengalahkan peserta lain yang umurnya jauh di atasku! Hah! Masih bisa kulihat dengan jelas bagaimana tampang mereka saat itu! Rasakan!" serunya lagi dengan tangan yang mengepal senang._

_Kushina mendecak senang, "Kau memang jenius yang sombong ya, 'Suke-chan!" ujarnya sambil nyengir lalu mengacak-acak rambut raven bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu._

"_Jangan sebut aku 'bocah', Shina-chan!" protes Sasuke—tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, membuat sang guru tertawa ringan._

"_Kau itu memang masih bocah, tahu! Tapi kau adalah bocah kesayanganku…" ucap Kushina yang kini meraih Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Ia sudah menganggap bocah Uchiha itu seperti anaknya sendiri. Sayangnya, sang bocah berpikiran lain._

"_Shina-chan juga… kesayanganku…" gumam Sasuke sangat pelan—tidak berharap sang guru mendengarnya—seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada blazer guru Bahasa Inggris itu._

_Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum lagi sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau mau bertemu Naruto?" ajaknya. Begitu melihat sang bocah Uchiha mengangguk pelan, ia langsung beranjak dari sisi Sasuke untuk berjalan menuju sofa yang ternyata di atasnya ada satu sosok yang masih tidur dengan pulas dan ditutupi selimut. Kushina pun menggendong puteranya dengan hati-hati; tak ingin membangunkannya. Namun, Naruto terlanjur bangun dari tidurnya._

"_Kaa-chan…" lirih Naruto yang masih mengantuk, "Nalu lapel…"_

"_Ha'i-ha'i… sebentar lagi kita makan ya…" ucap Kushina lembut, "ada Sasuke-nii-tan datang tuh," tambahnya sambil mengarahkan puteranya pada bocah Uchiha yang menatap mereka dalam diam._

"'_Cuke-nii-tan! Nalu kanyen!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Balita itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya seolah ingin sang 'kakak' yang menggendongnya. Dan benar, sedetik kemudian, ia berkata, "Mau cama Nii-tan…"_

_Sasuke agak terkesiap dengan permintaan itu. Namun, ia akhirnya melangkah mendekati sang balita dan menggantikan Kushina menggendongnya. "Halo, Naru-chan," sapanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Balasan yang diterimanya adalah balita Uzumaki itu memeluk lehernya dengan senang._

"_Nalu kanyen Nii-tan!" seru Naruto mengulangi ucapan yang sudah ia katakan sebelumnya. Masih melingkarkan lengannya, balita itu menatap mata sang 'kakak', dan bertanya, "Nii-tan kanyen cama Nalu?"—dengan segala kepolosannya._

_Lagi, Sasuke terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kalau dibilang kangen sih iya, tapi dibilang nggak juga iya. Kesimpulannya berarti ia pun kangen, begitu?_

_Sasuke pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Iya, tentu saja" jawabnya, membuat Naruto kembali memeluknya. Bocah Uchiha itu menepuk-nepuk kepala kuning sang balita dengan mata oniks yang menatap Kushina._

_Ah, lagi-lagi Shina-chan tersenyum sedih… kenapa? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? Apa aku—_

_Batin Sasuke terhenti oleh keberadaan seseorang yang memasuki ruangan dengan kasar. Dilihatnyalah sosok ayahnya yang murka yang langsung menampar guru kesayangannya._

"_SHINA-CHAN!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah gurunya jatuh tersungkur—setelah meletakkan Naruto kembali ke sofa. Kemudian, ia menatap sang ayah dengan marah, "APA YANG TOU-SAN LAKUKAN?"_

"_Menjauh darinya, Sasuke!" seru Fugaku seraya berjalan menghampiri mereka. Dengan paksa ia menjauhkan putera bungsunya dari sisi guru itu, lalu menjambak rambut merah Kushina. "Wanita ini memang pantas mendapat ganjaran atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya!" geram pria itu, tak mempedulikan rintihan sang wanita yang kesakitan._

_Sasuke kembali berlari untuk melindungi guru yang amat disayanginya. Namun apa daya, sang ayah jauh lebih besar dan kuat darinya sehingga lagi-lagi ia harus terpental ke pinggiran sofa dan tak sengaja kepalanya terantuk bagian yang keras. Di tengah kesadaran yang mulai menghilang, yang terekam oleh mata oniksnya adalah merah. Dan hal terakhir yang didengarnya adalah tangis memilukan dari sang balita yang menyaksikan bagaimana ibunya berakhir di tangan kepala keluarga Uchiha._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Kalung arloji milik Kaa-san…" lirih Naruto sembari mengambil benda yang bergelantungan di tangan sang Uchiha, "aku tak menyangka masih dapat melihatnya…" tambahnya lagi ketika benda bundar itu berada dalam genggamannya.

"Itu milikmu sekarang," Sasuke memberitahu Naruto, "aku hanya dititipi oleh Ibumu. Jika sudah tiba waktunya, aku harus menyerahkan arloji itu padamu…" jelasnya—kini bersandar pada kursi _container _Bianglala. Mata oniksnya tak lepas dari sang murid yang menatap benda di tangannya itu dengan mata biru yang berkaca-kaca. Haah, semoga ia tak melihat pemuda itu menangis.

"_Ne_, benda ini tidak bisa kuterima…" tolak Naruto, "benda ini memang untukmu, Sensei…" ucapnya lagi. Kini, matanya beradu dengan warna malam sang Uchiha. Ia menyodorkan kembali kalung arloji itu, "kukembalikan."

Sasuke terpaku melihat kalung yang harus dikembalikan pada Naruto malah disodorkan kembali padanya. Ada apa dengannya sehingga tak mau menerima benda itu? Bukankah itu benda dari ibu yang disayanginya? Kenapa…

"Aku tak ingin ada benda yang mengingatkanku pada Kaa-san…" Naruto berkata lagi, kali ini dengan ekspresi keras—namun, bagi Sasuke malah terlihat seperti sedang menahan tangis. "Aku tak mau mengingat… bahwa Kaa-san…" Tangan yang ia pakai untuk mengembalikan kalung arloji itu tampak gemetaran dengan hebat, sementara tangan yang satu lagi mengepal erat di punggung Chira—menahan agar bocah itu tidak jatuh. "Kumohon… tolong ambil kembali, Sensei…!" serunya dalam bisikan.

_Aku tak ingin mengetahui bahwa Kaa-san membuangku…_

Sebulir embun akhirnya menetes dari bola langit itu, membuat Sasuke mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia tak suka melihat pemuda itu menangis, apalagi karena dirinya mengingatkan dia akan seorang ibu yang telah lama pergi. Tapi, apa boleh buat, ia memiliki sebuah janji pada sang guru dan ia bukanlah orang yang suka melanggar janji. Lagi, untuk ke sekian kalinya, Sasuke menghela napas. Ia pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil kembali kalung arloji itu… dan menahan jemari kecoklatan milik muridnya dengan jemari putihnya.

"… Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Sasuke pelan—sedikit heran karena sang Namikaze tak menepis tangannya sama sekali. "Apa yang kau takutkan dari kalung ini?" tanyanya lagi. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Sasuke katakan. Bukan kalung itu melainkan sesuatu di baliknya.

Naruto tak menjawab apa-apa. Pemuda itu diam dengan segala keheningan yang dimilikinya. Tak juga ia berusaha menarik tangannya dari amitan sang guru. Bukan tidak mau… tidak bisa. Ia tak bisa menariknya karena tenaganya menghilang entah kemana. Bahkan, ia sangsi apakah lengannya yang satu lagi masih tetap menopang tubuh Chira dengan baik atau tidak. Sang Namikaze muda itu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam—tak ingin sang Uchiha menatap wajahnya.

Jika seandainya Chira tidak ada di sana, pastilah Sasuke sudah meraih tubuh yang gemetaran itu dalam pelukannya. Masalahnya sekarang bukan karena ia tak ingin memeluk Naruto di depan Chira yang tengah tertidur, melainkan harus dikemanakan bocah itu jika ia menarik muridnya? Dibiarkan terdempet antara dirinya dan Naruto? Atau dibiarkan jatuh saja? Hei! Meskipun ia dingin dan kasar, Sasuke tidak akan 'membanting' seseorang—kecuali dalam situasi tertentu, misalnya seperti membanting sang kakak tercinta karena telah mengajarkan anaknya hal yang tidak benar.

Helaan napas keluar dari Sasuke. Ia tak tahu mengapa pemuda berambut pirang itu mampu membuatnya kacau seperti ini. Belum lagi ternyata giliran mereka hampir selesai dan harus segera keluar dari _container_ Bianglala untuk berganti dimasuki penumpang lain. Sungguh, ia ingin menghela napas panjang dan berat. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan jemari Naruto lalu bergerak untuk ganti menggendong keponakannya yang sudah bermain dalam mimpi. Ia pun melonggarkan kunci _container_ lalu menoleh untuk melihat sang pemuda yang masih menunduk.

"Bergerak, Dobe," ucapnya singkat, tak bermaksud menambahkan kata-kata lain untuk membujuk sang murid.

"Aku tahu, Teme," balasan Naruto tak lebih dari suara serak menahan tangis. Ia gerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus bekas air mata di pipi, lalu bangkit untuk menyusul sang guru yang sudah berada di luar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Shino… _daijoubu ka_?" tanya Kiba cemas pada pemuda bersyal biru di hadapannya.

"… Menurutmu?" balas Shino yang tampak memegangi kompres pada pipi kirinya.

"_Gomen!_ Aku nggak bermaksud memukulmu tadi!" sesal sang Inuzuka. "Cuma… kelepasan…" lirihnya dengan wajah merona.

"… Memangnya ada orang kelepasan memukul gara-gara dicium, hah?" gerutu Shino datar. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil air dingin agar kompresnya tetap berguna.

"Yah… buktinya tadi ada… 'kan?" Kiba membela dirinya sendiri. "Lagipula ini 'kan salahmu juga tiba-tiba main cium begitu! Nggak mikir bakal susah napas apa?" kali ini ia balik menyalahkan sang Aburame.

"… _Baka_," balas Shino singkat.

"HEI! Udah bagus gue nggak ngebanting loe tadi!" seru Kiba.

"Kalau kau membantingku, akan kubanting balik," balas Shino tetap tenang.

Sang pecinta anjing melipat tangan di depan dada, "Hoo, jadi ini sikap sama pacar, ya?"

Sang pecinta serangga melirik kekasihnya sekilas sebelum kembali menggumam, "… _Baka_ Kiba."

"HEH! Tau gini tadi gue nolak loe aja dah!"

"… Tapi kau menerimanya tuh."

"SHINO!" Semburat kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipi sang Inuzuka mendengar kenyataan yang disebutkan sang Aburame.

Memang benar, sesaat setelah Shino mencium Kiba—yang membuatnya kehabisan napas karena itu adalah kali pertama ia berciuman dengan _tongue dancing_—ia memukul pipi kiri sang pecinta serangga dengan telak—kaget, mungkin. Shino yang beranggapan bahwa Kiba menolaknya langsung mundur dan berniat pergi. Namun, Kiba menghentikannya. Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Kiba mengutarakan perasaannya pada Shino.

Singkat kata, kini mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih… begitulah.

"Jadi, sekarang mau lanjut main atau apa?" tanya Shino.

"Pulang aja deh…" Dengan itu, Kiba langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi bangku taman yang ditempati pemuda berambut hitam.

Shino pun menghela napas sembari berdiri, "… Ya sudahlah." Ia melangkah mengikuti Kiba yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia ambil, Shino mendapati Kiba berhenti sambil menatap ke samping.

"Itu… bukannya Uchiha-sensei?" duga Kiba, "kenapa dia ada di sini?" bingungnya sambil menatap sosok berpakaian hitam di ujung jalan.

"… Ah. Jadi ternyata begitu," ucap Shino ketika pikirannya sampai pada suatu kesimpulan—membuat Kiba bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Coba lihat orang yang berada di belakang Sensei," pinta Shino, "bukankah itu Naruto?"

Kiba langsung memasang mata dengan tajam sebelum warna coklat itu membelalak lebar. "… Kok bisa? Kenapa Naruto bersama Sensei?"

Shino kembali menghela napas, "Sudah jelas 'kan siapa 'teman' yang dimaksud Naruto. Itu Uchiha Sasuke, guru bahasa Inggris di sekolah kita yang menggantikan Kakashi-sensei. Kalau penasaran apa hubungan mereka, kau tanya sendiri saja," jelasnya seolah menjawab semua yang Kiba pikirkan.

Kiba mendecak, "Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti orang bodoh, Shino. Memangnya kau tidak penasaran dengan hubungan mereka?"

"Tidak."

"… Percuma aku bicara padamu," ketus Kiba sambil meraih sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Kiba. Biarkan saja mereka," Shino mulai mewanti gerakan kekasihnya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat Kiba menekan tombol _handphone_-nya.

"Halo, Sakura? Apa Ino bersamamu?" tanya Kiba pada seseorang di ponselnya.

Tepat. Firasat buruk Shino semakin menjadi. "Kiba, hentikan," suara sang Aburame mulai terdengar seperti teguran. Sayangnya, Kiba tak peduli.

"Halo, Ino? Aku ingin kau memeriksa sesuatu. Ini tentang guru baru kita itu. Bisa kau selidiki apa hubungannya dengan—"

"Hentikan!"

Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shino sudah keburu merebut ponselnya dengan paksa lalu mematikannya.

"Apa-apaan sih, Shino? Aku belum selesai bicara sama Ino!" kesal Kiba sambil berusaha meraih ponselnya kembali. Mengingat Shino adalah pemuda yang sigap, Kiba tak berhasil merebut kembali ponselnya. "Kembalikan!" serunya.

"Kau dengar perkataanku tadi? Hubungan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Namikaze Naruto itu bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak berhak menyelidiki apa-apa tentang mereka," jelas Shino dengan nada tajam seolah marah. "Jangan ulangi perbuatanmu yang dulu."

Kiba menggeram kesal, "Kembalikan ponselku, Shino!" serunya lagi.

"Lalu kau akan mencari suatu masalah untuk membuat dirimu kembali pada masa lalu? Tidak. Aku tak ingin kau kembali pada dirimu yang dulu. Sudah cukup sekali kau berurusan dengan polisi. Jangan sampai terjadi untuk yang kedua kali. Aku takkan membiarkannya." Shino pun menarik lengan Kiba, "Ayo pulang."

Kiba diam diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sahabat masa kecilnya. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Shino. Kejadian semasa SMP dimana ia ditangkap polisi karena berhasil membuat seorang teman sekelasnya berbuat kejahatan; memanipulasi _Central Bank_ dan memindahkan sejumlah uang ke rekeningnya. Saat itu ia tak sendiri. Selain temannya itu, ia pun bekerja sama dengan seorang gadis yang kini sekelas dengannya. Beruntungnya, karena orang tuanya dan orang tua gadis itu adalah salah dua pengusaha terbesar di Jepang, polisi segera membebaskannya. Dan dengan koneksi yang dimiliki, kasus itu berhasil ditutup dengan sempurna.

Shino, sebagai sahabat terdekat Kiba, tentunya mengetahui hal itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengingat jelas seperti apa Inuzuka Kiba yang dulu; kasar, urakan dan temperamental. Ia tak mungkin lupa bagaimana dulu mereka sering bertarung habis-habisan dengan bersenjatakan pisau… bahkan pistol. Dirinya yang menginginkan Kiba segera menghentikan aksinya dan pemuda Inuzuka itu yang tetap teguh pada rencananya. Untunglah, dengan beberapa perkara yang selesai, Kiba akhirnya menyerahkan diri. Namun, seperti sudah dibilang tadi, ia dan temannya segera bebas karena koneksi, meninggalkan seseorang di balik jeruji besi yang dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu hubungan mereka, Shino. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahanku yang dulu, 'kan? Kali ini benar-benar hanya penasaran kok!" ucap Kiba pada pemuda yang masih menariknya.

"Kalau hanya begitu, kenapa kau meminta tolong pada Ino? Kau bisa memintaku, 'kan?" balas Shino tenang. Kini ia berhenti untuk menatap Kiba melalui kacamata hitamnya. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu siapa gadis itu, Kiba." Keseriusan terpancar dari aura sang pemuda.

Sejenak, Kiba terdiam sebelum kembali menampakkan raut wajah yang sama seriusnya dengan Shino. "Aku tahu."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ada apa, Ino?" Sakura bertanya pada sahabatnya yang menatap layar ponsel dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Entahlah. Kiba memintaku untuk menyelidiki Uchiha-sensei, tapi belum selesai bicara ponselnya sudah mati," jawab Ino bingung. Tak lama, ia mendengar Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Apa dia pikir kau ini polisi ya? Aneh-aneh saja," ucap Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali mewarnai kuku kakinya.

Ino hanya menatap sahabatnya sekilas sebelum kembali pada layar _handphone_. Ia seperti mencium sesuatu yang buruk. Dan ia yakin, firasatnya itu akan terbukti suatu saat nanti.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Yang barusan itu Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino, 'kan? Ternyata mereka masih mau main ke tempat seperti ini," gumam Sasuke pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Dan Sensei tidak masalah ketahuan pergi ke sini? Bersamaku pula?" Naruto menyahuti sang guru dengan suara yang masih serak. Mata birunya masih setia memandangi pijakan tempatnya melangkah, yang justru membuat Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik mendekatinya.

"Sekali lagi kutanya, apa yang kau takutkan, Naruto?"

"Tidak ada." Secepat sang guru bertanya, Naruto membalas seketika. Kini mata birunya tak lagi memandangi pijakannya melainkan menatap Sasuke lurus, menyuarakan pertanyaannya dalam diam. Ia tahu bahwa pria muda itu mengerti dengan jelas maksud dari tatapannya.

"Tidak sekarang. Mungkin besok akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu," jawab Sasuke seraya berjalan kembali ke arah mobilnya, "… mungkin."

Naruto pun melangkah mengikuti sang guru. Dipandanginya punggung berselimutkan hitam itu dengan tatapan tajam, lalu ia berkata, "Ku anggap itu sebagai janji, Sensei." Sedetik kemudian, sang Namikaze bergerak memasuki mobil sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menatap muridnya sejenak sebelum menghela napas panjang yang nyaris tak terdengar. Ia pun menggerakkan kedua lengannya untuk membaringkan sang Uchiha junior di samping Naruto. Setelah itu, ia memasuki mobil bagian depan dan menyalakannya. Suara mesin yang terdengar halus adalah satu-satunya suara yang mewarnai perjalanan sunyi itu, mengakhiri rekreasi mereka dengan berpuluh pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dalam sebuah ruangan temaram yang hanya diterangi cahaya dari sebuah lampu kecil, seorang gadis masih berkutat dengan personal komputernya. Mata biru pudarnya membaca dengan cermat tulisan di hadapannya sementara jari-jemarinya dengan cepat dan tepat mengutak-atik tombol-tombol yang tersedia. Sesekali gadis itu berhenti untuk beristirahat dan melirik temannya yang tengah tertidur pulas setelah puas bermain dengan pernak-pernik kecantikan yang dibawanya. Seulas senyum bermain di bibirnya ketika melihat ekspresi polos sang sahabat yang jarang dilihatnya di sekolah. Namun, senyum itu perlahan hilang ketika ia mendapatkan satu tanda dari komputernya.

**Data Completed. Start to open the files…**

Dan mata biru pudarnya membulat dengan sempurna. Jemarinya pun menggantung kaku di atas _keyboard_ bersamaan dengan bibir kemerahannya yang perlahan membuka. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya yang kini memucat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dibarengi dengan tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar. Rasa takut pun dengan cepat memasuki relung hatinya.

_Ini… mustahil! Tidak mungkin!_

Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dibacanya, Ino pun kembali mengutak-atik tombol komputernya—berusaha mencari kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Ia sungguh berharap apa yang telah dibacanya hanyalah data main-main. Namun, hasil yang didapat setelah berkali-kali mencari selalu sama sehingga ia tak memiliki pilihan selain mempercayainya. Menghela napas, gadis itu pun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ditempatinya.

"11 tahun yang lalu… rupanya ini yang terjadi…" lirih Ino sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Kembali menghela napas panjang, ia pun kembali menggerakkan kursor untuk menyimpan data yang diperolehnya. Setelah itu, ia matikan komputernya lalu bersiap untuk tidur. Ia tak tahu apa ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak seperti Sakura setelah membaca data itu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Senandung melodi terdengar dari salah satu ruang di dalam mansion mewah milik Keluarga Uchiha. Melodi itu merupakan nyanyian seorang wanita yang sudah lama tinggal di sana, dan yang biasa memainkan melodi tersebut dengan piano. Sayangnya, piano miliknya sudah rusak akibat tangan jahanam milik sang kepala keluarga sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah suara indahnya.

"Mikoto! Berapa kali kukatakan untuk tak menyanyikan lagu itu, hah?" bentakan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha merusak melodi yang dinyanyikan sang wanita—membuat wanita itu mendelik ke arahnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ini hanya lagu, Fugaku. Kau tak perlu ketakutan seperti itu," ucap Mikoto datar sembari memulai kembali nada-nada terlarang milik seseorang.

Fugaku membuang muka dan segera pergi meninggalkan istrinya yang sudah gila. Ya, itulah anggapannya. Istrinya sudah gila karena bayangan seorang wanita muda. Seorang wanita yang pernah mengajar anaknya dan berteman akrab dengan istrinya.

Seorang iblis wanita yang pernah menjerat sahabatnya dan yang kini telah tiada.

Fugaku tahu wanita itu telah mati di tangannya. Namun, tetap saja ia tak bisa membiarkan pengaruh iblis itu merajalela dalam keluarganya. Yang namanya iblis pasti menyisakan sesuatu untuk menghancurkannya, dan ia takkan membiarkannya. Cara seperti apapun akan dilakukannya agar iblis itu tak kembali meracuni keluarganya.

Ya, meskipun harus mengulang kembali kejadian 11 tahun yang lalu.

Malam semakin gelap, Fugaku memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Ia tak mengajak sang istri karena mereka sudah pisah ranjang sekian lama. Kini ia tidur sendiri dalam kamar temaramnya tanpa mengetahui dan peduli pada apa yang dilakukan Mikoto.

Dan tentunya, tak mungkin ia menyadari senyum dingin yang direkahkan wanita itu, serta kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tunggu saja, Kushina~"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**TBC**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tehehe~ akhirnya Kyou update juga fic yang ini! TTvTT

*banzai-an gaje* \ToT/ *digetok*

Gomen kelamaan dan pendek dan gaje, dan kayaknya ada typo(s)! Kyou beneran pra-WB untuk fic ini meskipun plotnya udah ada di otak semua. _Chapter_ yang serius, Kyou tau. Mungkin mulai _chapter_ ini, hal-hal serius akan terus bermunculan dan juga dipecahkan. Jadi, gomen kalo sentuhan ringannya jadi dikit. Doakeun lanjut terus yaaa~

m(_'_)m

**Spoiler chapter berikutnya:**

**-.-.-**

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana pun juga ini masalah serius, bahkan lebih serius dibandingkan masalah kita 3 tahun yang lalu!"

"Ini taruhan…leher kita dipertaruhkan di sini!"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan darinya? Katakan!"

"Masih ingat dengannya? Orang yang telah kalian khianati…"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak mati saja?"

**-.-.-**

Bagaimana selanjutnya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi 11 tahun yang lalu? Apakah Kiba dan Ino terlibat di dalamnya? Atau mungkin… Sasuke? Atau bahkan seluruh keluarga Uchiha? Nantikan No Smoking, Sensei! chapter 8 yaa~

Gomen kalo ada _typo(s)_ ato hal yang nggak berkenan Jangan lupa _review_-nya yaaaa~

_Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames!_

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** SasuNaru / ShinoKiba / NejiGaa, very slight GaaNaru

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, _bad words_, di chapter ini ada OC. _Don't like don't read_. Pindah _channel_ ajah yang pembenci ini! _Once more, __**Flamers be gone**__. Clear enough? Good._

**Summary:** Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga yang berada. Bersama dengan Neji dan Gaara, sahabatnya, Naruto menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang menurutnya membosankan. Sampai suatu hari, datanglah seorang guru yang mengubah hidupnya.

**A/N:** Gomen lama diupdate! Naruto, Shino, Kiba, dan Ino di sini 17 tahun, Gaara dan Neji 18 tahun tapi seangkatan, Sasuke 23 tahun. Sasuke perokok berat. Masih mau lanjut? Silakeun~

Trus juga, Kyou mau nanya. Apakah fic ini masih bisa bertahan di rated T? Atau sudah harus masuk rated M karena _heavy themes_? Tolong berikan opini setelah membaca _chapter_ ini ya~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sesosok manusia terlihat berjalan dalam kegelapan malam yang mengerikan. Langkahnya terdengar pasti seakan tidak ada yang perlu ditakutinya meski dikelilingi warna hitam tanpa bintang. Satu tangannya menggenggam erat pematik api otomatis; memainkan katupnya dengan irama tersendiri. Di bibirnya bertengger satu batang rokok yang belum dinyalakan; hanya didiamkan begitu saja tanpa ada niat untuk membakarnya. Matanya yang dilapisi kaca tipis pelindung terus menatap pada taman Konoha yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Menunggu. Pria itu tengah menunggu sesuatu… seseorang.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara elegan dari taman tempatnya menunggu diiringi dengan bunyi derit ayunan yang dimainkan.

Sang pria melangkah memasuki taman tersebut perlahan seraya menurunkan batang nikotin itu dari mulutnya, "Tidak, justru aku yang terlambat," balasnya.

Derit ayunan semakin terdengar kencang ketika pembicara pertama memainkannya dengan senang. Lama ia mengayunkannya sebelum kembali pada pria yang kini telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Kau sudah memberikan itu padanya?" tanya sosok yang berhenti berayun itu.

"Sayang sekali," jawab sang pria, "siapa sangka dia menolaknya," jelasnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menaikkan pematik api yang dimainkannya tadi lalu menyalakan rokok yang sudah kembali bertengger di bibirnya. Rupanya ia memutuskan untuk membakar benda berbahaya itu.

"Kau masih belum menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu rupanya," utar sosok yang duduk di atas ayunan dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Sang pria mendengus, "Coba katakan itu pada cermin. Aku tahu Anda membawa barang yang sama dengan yang ada dalam saku-ku," ketusnya sabelum menghisap rokok miliknya dalam-dalam.

"Tepat sekali!" balas sosok yang kini kembali memainkan ayunannya. Suaranya mengeluarkan vibrasi anggun milik seorang wanita. Jelas, sosok itu memang seorang wanita.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda? Apa latihannya berjalan dengan baik?" tanya sang perokok.

Sang wanita mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil tetap berayun, "Membosankan seperti biasa. Rasanya aku ingin kabur saja," gerutunya.

Pria di sampingnya tertawa pelan, "Anda sudah melakukannya saat ini," ungkapnya. Ia pun duduk di ayunan sebelah sang wanita sebelum kembali menghisap nikotin miliknya. "Bersabarlah. Akan tiba waktunya untuk meninggalkan hal-hal membosankan itu," ucapnya lagi.

Wanita itu gantian tertawa dan menghentikan ayunannya, "Rasanya situasi sekarang berbalik dari masa lalu ya? Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, Bocah kesayanganku!"

Awan menyudahi acaranya menutupi bulan sehingga cahayanya membuat wajah sang pria terlihat dengan jelas. Kulit putih porselen yang dihiasi warna _raven_ dan _onyx_ memperlihatkan sosok guru tersebut dengan sempurna. Sesosok yang seolah memiliki tahta dalam kegelapan yang kini mengungkung dirinya.

"Masih saja… sampai kapan Anda mau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Nyonya?" gerutu pria yang dipanggil 'bocah kesayanganku' itu.

Wanita yang mengenakan perban dari dahi hingga mata kanannya itu mengikik kecil sebelum bangkit untuk mendekati sang pria, "Sampai aku puas, dan kau tak berhak menghentikanku~" balasnya riang. Sesaat kemudian, kedua tangannya yang juga diperban mengacak-acak helaian _raven_ pria tersebut. Setelah puas melakukannya, wanita itu menarik sang pria dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Teruslah menjaganya ya, Bocah kesayanganku?"

Angin malam berhembus menerpa dua sosok yang tengah berpelukan; terasa dingin namun tetap memiliki sensasi yang menghangatkan. Setelahnya, kesunyian mulai merajalela ketika sang pria tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Yang tertinggal adalah diam; kebisuan yang entah bagaimana dapat terasa nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu," sang pria memecah keheningan malam, "tapi aku lebih menginginkan puteramu," sama sekali tidak memakai bahasa sopan seperti pertama kali bertegur sapa.

Sang wanita tersenyum seraya melepas dekapannya. Sebelah matanya menatap lurus warna oniks sang pria sebelum berkata, "Katakan itu padanya setelah semua ini selesai, Sasuke. Selama masalah ini belum selesai, kau takkan bisa bersamanya…"

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu memejamkan matanya sejenak; mencoba menguatkan ingatan hari itu dalam memorinya. Kemudian, warna malam membuka kembali, menatap lekat bola _emerald_ yang tinggal sebelah. Jemari putihnya bergerak untuk meraih jemari sang wanita lalu dengan perlahan dan lembut, ia mengecup jemari lentik itu; cukup lama sampai ia melepaskannya. Sekali lagi, matanya bertautan dengan warna teduh sang wanita. Seulas senyum pun merekah di wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Aku pasti segera menyelesaikan perkara ini. Karena itu, tetaplah bertahan…"

Kembali berhembus, angin dingin yang kini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kedua sosok itu saling bertatapan dalam hawa mencekam yang mengancam untuk menyebar penyakit. Tak lepas; terus mengadu aura yang ditimbulkannya. Seakan membuat janji yang mustahil namun akan terus diupayakan. Seperti yang diniatkan sang pria pada wanita yang pernah menjadi seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"… Sensei."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

**Chapter 8**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fajar mengaum mengoyak hitam hari yang memakan kala terlama dari 24 jam yang ada. Warna jingga pagi mulai menghiasi kota dengan indahnya, tempat dimana manusia mengawali aktivitasnya. Kicau burung terdengar mengiringi bunyi lonceng gereja pertanda salam. Tak luput, gonggongan anjing ketika sang pemilik menyapa semakin meramaikan suasana. Seperti yang terjadi di rumah ini.

"Pagi, Akamaru! Tidur nyenyak semalam?" sapa Kiba pada anjing besar kesayangannya yang berwarna putih. Anjing tersebut menyalak dengan antusias ketika dilihatnya sang tuan memberikannya sarapan. "Ini, makanlah! Aku ganti baju dulu ya!"

"Kiba," sebuah panggilan terdengar oleh pemuda berambut coklat berantakan itu. Kiba pun segera berlari menghampiri sang pemilik suara.

"Yo, Shino! Hari ini pagi sekali! Aku saja belum pakai seragam!" sapa Kiba sembari membukakan pintu gerbang rumahnya dan mengajak Shino masuk. "Kau piket hari ini?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berkacamata bulat berwarna hitam itu mengeleng pelan nyaris tak tampak, "Aku hanya ingin menjemput pacarku. Itu saja," jawabnya tenang.

"B-BAKA! Jangan ngomong itu sembarangan!" wanti Kiba dengan berbisik. "Bagaimana kalau keluargaku dengar, hah?" Ia tolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat situasi di sekelilingnya. Syukurlah tidak ada yang mendengar.

Shino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari berkata, "Keluargamu sudah tahu kok. Sebelum aku mengajakmu ke taman ria, aku sudah minta izin keluargamu terlebih dahulu. Jadi, mereka sudah tahu hubungan kita," jelasnya—membuat Kiba menjatuhkan piring makan Akamaru ketika mengambilnya.

"… Jadi itu alasannya kenapa Hana-Nee senyam-senyum saat aku pulang tadi malam?" duga Kiba yang tak lama kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Tau gitu gue nggak perlu panik dong tadi malam! Bilang dari awal, Shino!" protesnya. Sang Aburame hanya menyeringai di balik syal birunya.

"Cepat ganti baju. Aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu di taman sebelum ke sekolah," ujar Shino. Kiba pun sukses mendapatkan warna merah menghiasi pipinya yang sudah bertato merah itu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Taman Konoha_**

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa ke sini?" gerutu Kiba yang dari tadi menyaksikan pertunjukkan 'cinta' Shino dengan serangga-serangga yang berada di taman. Bukannya ia cemburu, tapi murni karena ia tak tertarik mengurusi serangga kesukaan pemuda yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu. Memangnya siapa yang bisa suka serangga? Oh ya, ia sempat lupa kalau sedang melihat seorang pecinta serangga.

"Aku tak bisa ke sini tadi malam. Jadi, pagi ini aku ingin menemani mereka sebentar," jawab Shino sambil terus memperhatikan serangga-serangga yang berada dalam sebuah kotak kaca buatannya sendiri. Matanya yang ditutupi kacamata hitam menangkap pergerakan para serangga yang sepertinya sedang berusaha memberitahukan sesuatu. Seperti kode _morse_, Shino dengan mudah membacanya.

_Pria berpakaian hitam… wanita… perban..._

Hanya sedikit yang disampaikan para serangga namun cukup untuk membuat Shino mengerti bahwa tadi malam ada dua orang—pria dan wanita—yang melakukan pertemuan di taman ini. Hanya saja, pertemuan itu dilakukan sangat larut sehingga taman benar-benar tak berpenghuni.

_Rajin sekali malam-malam ke taman. Seperti kurang kerjaan saja._ Batin Shino.

"Oi, Shino! Itu bukannya…" perkataan Kiba yang menggantung membuat sang pecinta serangga mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia pun melihat apa yang sedang dilihat sang Inuzuka di tengah-tengah taman.

"Nalu-nii-tan, tangkap ya!"

"Oke!"

Dua sosok berambut pirang sedang bermain tangkap bola kasti di tengah taman yang setelahnya mengalirkan air mancur. Dua orang itu—seorang pemuda dan seorang bocah—bermain dengan riangnya tanpa mempedulikan apa yang ada di sekitar mereka. Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Chira mengawali hari dengan olahraga ringan pembangkit semangat yang membuat mereka basah oleh peluh masa muda.

"Chira-chan, berikutnya bola lambung ya!" Naruto berseru dengan cengiran di bibirnya seraya bersiap untuk melemparkan bola kasti yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Cini biar Chila tangkap, un!" Chira pun tak kalah berseru dengan seringai senang a la Uchiha; bersiap menangkap bola tersebut.

Kiba menatap pemandangan itu dengan seksama seolah merekamnya dalam otak. Ia perhatikan ekspresi yang terjadi di antara sang bangsawan Namikaze dengan seorang bocah yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat. Rasanya baru kali ini ia melihat wajah ceria sang bangsawan. Saat di sekolah, yang ia lihat hanyalah kamuflase periang yang tetap berada dalam kurungan—sangat jauh dari kepribadian asli yang dilihatnya sekarang. Entah kenapa, pemuda itu merasakan hangat dalam hatinya. Ia pun tak sadar bahwa bibirnya tengah melengkungkan senyum kecil.

"Oh, Naruto rupanya," guman Shino membuyarkan pikiran sang Inuzuka. Pemuda itu masih memegang kotak kaca serangganya dengan hati-hati ketika memperhatikan dua sosok yang sedang bermain itu.

"Aku nggak tahu kalau dia bisa berekspresi seperti itu," komentar Kiba pelan.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang kalau sosoknya selama di sekolah itu hanyalah kamuflase," timpal Shino.

"Aku sudah tahu! Hanya susah percaya… itu saja," bela Kiba pada dirinya sendiri. Sang Aburame tersenyum kecil di balik syalnya. Mereka kembali memperhatikan dua sosok itu dalam diam.

"Chira-chan, sampai sini saja dulu. Nii harus ke sekolah, dan Chira-chan pulang ya?" ujar Naruto seraya menghampiri bocah pirang itu. Ia lepas _gloves_ yang dikenakan olehnya dan Chira lalu mengambil bola kasti yang bergulir di bawah. "Kalau ada waktu, kita main lagi," tambahnya begitu melihat wajah sang Uchiha junior merenggut.

"Chila ikut ke cekolah ya? Chila bosen di apaltemen ji-tan… cendilian nggak enak..." lirihnya sambil menunduk. Naruto yang sempat melihat ekspresi sedih sang bocah segera menggendongnya, membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan warna oniks yang terkejut itu.

"Nii nggak masalah mengajak Chira-chan, tapi izin dulu sama ji-tan ya? Nii nggak mau Chira-chan nanti dimarahin…" bujuk Naruto. Bocah itu mengangguk meski dengan wajah cemberutnya—membuat sang pemuda menepuk-nepuk pipi _chubby_ Chira menggunakan telunjuknya dengan gemas. "Ayo jangan cemberut begitu! Nanti Nii cium loh~" godanya.

Chira langsung bereaksi setelah mendengar perkataan sang 'kakak'. Ia mencium pipi bergaris Naruto dengan cepat sebelum berkata, "Chila udah duluan! Ehehehe~"

Naruto sedikit terkejut, namun tak butuh waktu lama untuknya membalas, "Wah, Nii keduluan nih! Dasar curang~" Pemuda itu pun mengecup pipi _chubby_ Chira—membuat sang bocah tersenyum geli. "Ayo! Nii antar pulang!"

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan taman dalam keadaan Naruto menggendong Chira. Sang Uchiha junior pun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekuk leher sang Namikaze, dan di saat itulah ia bertatapan dengan dua pasang mata yang sepertinya memperhatikan mereka semenjak tadi. Warna malamnya menatap tajam dua sosok pemuda di seberang sana sebelum kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya. Seulas senyum penuh makna bermain di bibirnya.

Ya. Chira tahu siapa mereka itu.

"A-apa-apaan anak itu?" sebal Kiba setelah sang Namikaze dan sang bocah pergi. "Seenaknya melihat dengan pandangan nggak enak padaku! Kalau ketemu lagi, biar kupukul dia!" ancamnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Itu hanya seorang bocah, Kiba," ucap Shino kalem seraya berjalan kembali untuk meletakkan kotak kaca serangganya di lubang pohon. "Ayo pergi," ajaknya. Kiba mendengus sebelum mengikuti sang Aburame yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pagi itu, aula sekolah Konoha telah dipadati oleh siswa-siswi yang mengikuti upacara pagi. Mereka berkumpul di lantai bawah sementara para guru dan staff di lantai atas. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada podium yang berada di tengah-tengah; memperlihatkan sosok seorang kepala sekolah yang sudah tua namun masih terlihat sangat berwibawa. Upacara berlangsung dengan khidmat sesuai dengan tata karma yang ada.

Di sela-sela pergantian pembicara, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat satu ke atas dengan poni menjuntai menutupi bagian kanan wajahnya memanggil pelan seorang pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik di barisan laki-laki. Setelah berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda tersebut, gadis itu memberikan tanda bahwa mereka harus berbicara empat mata nanti. Sang pemuda menggangguk lalu kembali fokus pada upacara, atau begitulah maksudnya.

**_Seusai upacara, di gudang sekolah_**

"Wassup, Ino?" tanya Kiba. Matanya menjelajahi gudang tempat mereka bertemu dengan ekspresi bosan, "Ada juga tempat sekotor ini di sekolah elit macam Konoha," komentarnya.

"Jangan pedulikan tempat ini, Kiba!" celetuk Ino. Tangannya membuka buku yang ia bawa lalu menyodorkannya pada pemuda itu, "Kau harus membacanya!" perintahnya—membuat Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi 11 tahun yang lalu…"

Secara otomatis Kiba merebut buku tersebut lalu membaca isinya. Seiring waktu berjalan, pemuda itu mendapati dirinya semakin terkejut dengan apa yang tertera di sana. Sebuah kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi dan membuat Konoha gempar selama 5 tahun. Kebenaran akan suatu peristiwa… tragedi yang menimpa seseorang.

"K-kau dapat ini dari mana?" tanya Kiba dengan suara kecil. Agaknya ia merasa ketakutan setelah membaca buku itu.

"Aku mengambil data dari Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha dan Oto, lalu mengambil _password_ dari mereka untuk membuka data yang kuambil dari Gedung Pemerintahan Suna. Hasilnya adalah ini, kebenaran tragedi 11 tahun lalu… juga identitas asli Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Ino lugas.

Mata coklat Kiba membelalak lebar, "Kau meng-_hack_ sistem lagi? Kalau ketahuan kau bisa masuk penjara lagi, Ino!" serunya dengan wajah panik serta keringat dingin.

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu menatap sang Inuzuka dengan bosan, "Kau benar-benar sudah berubah ya, Kiba… Kupikir kau masih seperti dulu: beringas dan tidak takut apapun. Aku jadi ingin mengajakmu kembali ke masa SMP," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

_Shino benar_, batin Kiba. "Aku masih tetap Inuzuka Kiba kok! Cuma sedikit tenang aja sekarang," ucapnya membela diri. Sang gadis tampak ingin protes. Namun, belum sempat gadis itu berkata apa-apa, Kiba menyelanya, "Kau mau memastikannya, Ino?"

"He? Memastikan apa?" bingung Ino.

"Memastikan kebenaran ini!" seru Kiba sambil menyeringai dan menunjuk buku yang masih dipegangnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan langsung pada Uchiha-sensei?" tawarnya dengan kilatan aneh pada bola matanya.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana pun juga ini masalah serius, bahkan lebih serius dibandingkan masalah kita 3 tahun yang lalu!" Kini Ino-lah yang terdengar panik.

"Ini taruhan… leher kita dipertaruhkan di sini!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kelas dimulai. Pelajaran pun berlangsung seperti biasa. Para penerus dari keluarga masing-masing berusaha keras agar mereka mendapatkan hasil terbaik yang pasti membuat bangga sanak saudara. Berjuang, mengalahkan yang lain demi mendapat kursi tertinggi dalam dunia atas yang tak mereka tahu memiliki sisi gelap—sangat gelap yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui kegelapan pekat tersebut, termasuk dua orang ini.

Inuzuka Kiba dan Yamanaka Ino tampak gelisah ketika guru bahasa Inggris pengganti Hatake Kakashi itu mengajar. Tak urung, beberapa kali mereka kena tegur dari sang guru sebelum akhirnya bel pergantian jam berbunyi—menyelamatkan mereka dari hukuman yang berlebihan. Mereka pun menghela napas lega.

Keanehan mereka sama sekali tidak disadari oleh teman sekelas karena teman-teman mereka pun merasakan gelisah setiap pelajaran bahasa Inggris sang Uchiha. Sayangnya, alasan dibalik kegelisahan mereka berbeda. Sakura, contohnya. Gadis itu gelisah karena sang guru sangat tampan dan dingin—membuatnya merinding senang. Lalu Hinata yang gelisah karena menunggu hasil pertandingan _Kyuudo_ dari klub panahan yang diikutinya. Misalnya begitu. Tentu saja Kiba dan Ino gelisah karena mereka telah mengetahui sesuatu berkaitan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan peristiwa 11 tahun yang lalu.

Kontak mata antara dua orang itu pun dimulai. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu seusai sekolah nanti. Dan mereka akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sesungguhnya… begitulah pikiran mereka.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Good afternoon, Uchiha-sensei! May I talk to you in privat?_" Ino berkata pada guru muda yang sedang mengoreksi jawaban para siswa kelas 3. "_I know you're busy now, but I hope you do consider my offer if you do not wish for an uproar of a forgotten case_," tambahnya lagi saat mendapati sang guru hanya diam.

Sasuke tak bergerak dari posisinya. Mata oniksnya masih berkutat dengan kertas jawaban yang harus diselesaikannya hari itu juga. Ia takkan membuang waktu untuk hal yang tak penting sekalipun berkaitan dengan sebuah kasus seperti yang dikatakan gadis tersebut.

"Uchiha-sensei," panggil Ino lagi—mulai tak sabar tapi juga berusaha menahan diri agar tak membuat marah sang guru, "_this case… was happened eleven years ago…_" ucapnya pelan di telinga guru itu. Dan ia berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"_What do you want_?" tanya sasuke ketus. Warna malamnya menyerang warna biru pudar milik sang murid yang tak memiliki pertahanan apa-apa.

Ino sedikit takut dengan tatapan sang Uchiha. Namun, ia segera menyunggingkan seringai puas untuk menutupi ketakutannya. "_After school, please come to our class. We'll be waiting there._" Bersamaan dengan itu, Ino pun melangkah pergi. Sasuke melihat gadis itu bertemu dengan seseorang di luar kantor guru, lalu mendecak.

_Tch, troublemakers!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Usai sekolah_**

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan di atas tangga menuju atap sekolah untuk bersantai sejenak sebelum pulang ketika telinganya mendengar suara orang bertengkar. Ia kenal suara itu. Penasaran, pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu dan memasang telinganya.

"Ada apa denganmu belakangan ini sih? Tiba-tiba menjauh seakan-akan kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi… ada masalah apa, Neji?"

"Kau tentu tahu apa masalahnya, Gaara. Kurasa aku tak perlu mengatakannya padamu…"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengernyitkan dahi, "Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu kalau kau tak memberitahuku? Memangnya aku paranormal!"

"… Menjauhlah dari Naruto, baru kuberitahukan masalahku," ucap Neji tenang.

"_W-WHAT!_" Gaara tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "_are you kidding me?_"

"_I'm being serious here! Stay away from him then you can have me back!_" tegas sang pemuda Hyuuga.

"T-tunggu dulu, Neji! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu! Berapa kali kubilang kalau Naruto adalah temanku—teman kita! Kenapa harus menjauhinya?" Gaara mencoba beralasan.

"'Teman'? Kau sungguh berpikir bahwa aku sependapat denganmu?" tanya Neji sambil mendengus kesal.

"… Jadi… kau…"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya teman! Sekarang kau tahu itu! Sejak dulu, Naruto adalah orang yang paling kubenci!" tegas sang Hyuuga.

Gaara sungguh tak menduga kalau pemuda berambut panjang itu merasakan benci terhadap sahabat mereka. "K-kenapa… Neji? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk menjadi temannya? Janji 11 tahun yang—"

"SELALU ITU YANG KAU PENTINGKAN! SELALU JANJI UNTUKNYA! SELALU NARUTO!"

"Ne-Neji!" Gaara terkesiap mendengar bentakan kekasihnya. Baru kali ini ia mendapati Neji begitu marah.

"Pernahkah… pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku, Gaara? Aku di sini… mencoba menarik seluruh perhatianmu… tapi—tapi kau… kau tidak pernah memikirkanku dengan tulus… kau hanya menjadikanku tempat pelarian karena KAU TIDAK BISA MEMILIKINYA!"

Kali ini sang Sabaku tidak bisa menerimanya lagi. Ia pun membalas, "Itu tidak benar, Neji! Itu sama sekali tidak benar!"

"Huh? Tidak benar? Katakan itu pada orang lain! Kau tidak bisa membohongiku!" Warna _lavender_ Neji menatap Gaara dengan intensitas kemarahan yang besar. Lalu, pemuda itu pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi.

"NEJI! Dengarkan aku du—"

"Cukup, Gaara! Lebih baik kita sudahi saja!" Neji pun berbalik untuk berjalan menuju pintu. Saat menyadari bahwa pintu itu sedikit terbuka, dengan cepat pemuda itu membuka lebar daun pintu untuk melihat mungkin saja ada yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

Benar. Di depan pintu yang kini terbuka lebar, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang tersaput awan kelabu.

"Naruto…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Di saat yang bersamaan di kelas_**

"_I don't have much time, so spit out._" Sasuke mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya lalu membakarnya dengan pematik otomatis. Ia memenuhi permintaan murid yang ingin berbicara empat mata—ralat, enam mata.

Ino menatap pemuda yang duduk di atas meja dengan cemas. Tangannya mengambil buku yang tadi pagi dibaca oleh Kiba lalu memperlihatkannya pada sang guru. Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, gadis itu bertanya pada gurunya,

"Kejadian ini… apa semua benar?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum membaca tulisan yang terpampang di depannya. Mulanya lelaki itu membaca ogah-ogahan, tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa semua yang tertulis di sana adalah kasus 11 tahun yang lalu… yang membawa-bawa nama seorang wanita. Aura gelap pun muncul dari dirinya—membuat Ino ketakutan.

Menyadari itu, Kiba beranjak dari duduknya untuk menarik Ino berlindung di belakangnya. Sikapnya mewaspadai semua pergerakan sang Uchiha, khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk ke depannya.

"_Why must I play your game, Kids? It's nonsense_," ketus Sasuke. Lelaki itu menghisap rokoknya seraya berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Belum sempat ia melangkah keluar dari pintu tersebut, sesuatu menghentikannya.

Bunyi katup pematik api yang dimainkan Kiba.

"Sebelas tahun yang lalu, seseorang terbakar habis dalam satu ruang kelas. Awalnya peristiwa itu dianggap sebagai kecelakaan, tapi karena ditemukan sisa-sisa pembakaran berupa pematik api dan drum bensin, peristiwa itu pun divonis sebagai kesengajaan. Korbannya adalah seorang guru wanita yang mengajar Bahasa Inggris di Sekolah Dasar Konoha," Kiba menghentikan ceritanya untuk menatap punggung sang guru yang ia tahu mendengarkan setiap perkataannya.

Ino menatap sang pemuda dengan cemas. Ia takut kalau nanti guru mereka itu akan menyerang mereka jika ada kesempatan. Namun, mata biru pudarnya mendapati sang Inuzuka dengan kepercayaan diri yang kuat. Ia tak bisa melawan jika pemuda itu sudah dalam mode liarnya.

"Peristiwa… tragedi itu rupanya tak sampai pada masyarakat karena akan membawa skandal pada para bangsawan. Karena itu, untuk menghindari skandal, media memberitakan fakta palsu dimana yang terjadi hanya ruang kelas SD Konoha terbakar karena kerusakan pada arus listrik. Sebagai gantinya, kalian, para bangsawan, meniadakan kematian seseorang dan menyebutnya dengan kalimat 'orang hilang'… benar, 'kan?"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya seraya bertanya, "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

Kiba menyeringai, "Pembunuhnya itu Anda, 'kan? Uchiha Sasuke—bukan, ketua Hebi, organisasi licik yang bergerak dalam dunia hitam yang selama ini selalu diincar polisi!" serunya yakin membuat Ino semakin ketakutan akan apa yang sang Uchiha lakukan nanti.

Sementara itu, Sasuke terdiam. Ia sedang mencerna kata-kata pemuda itu. Setelah sampai pada suatu pemahaman yang bodoh, ia pun tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa? Anda mengakui hal itu?" Kiba berseru. "Kalau memang benar Anda adalah pembunuhnya, segera serahkan diri pada poli—" perkataannya terpotong oleh debaman meja yang dibanting ke lantai. Dan membuatnya sadar akan bahaya.

"Aku pembunuhnya katamu… aku?" geram Sasuke dengan seringai mengerikan di bibirnya. "Jangan membuatku tertawa, Bocah sok tahu! Memangnya fakta apa yang kalian dapat sehingga menjadikan seorang bocah yang kala itu masih berumur 12 tahun sebagai seorang pembunuh?" serunya dingin. Mata oniksnya menatap warna coklat dan biru muda di hadapannya sebelum berkata lagi.

"_Let me tell you both—especially you, Miss Yamanaka, don't let one perspective fills your brain_. Info yang kalian dapat dari Gedung Pemerintahan Suna menggunakan _password_ RS. Pusat Konoha dan Oto hanyalah kamuflase untuk menutup rapat-rapat peristiwa yang sebenarnya. Dan dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa menembus pertahanan ketat dari sumber yang sesungguhnya. Jangan tertipu," Sasuke berkata dengan nada penuh kebencian yang bukan ditujukannya pada kedua murid itu.

Kiba dan Ino membelalakkan mata. Sekarang jelas terpancar ketakutan dari dalam diri mereka. Ino pun angkat bicara, "K-kenapa Sensei bisa tahu kalau aku menggunakan teknik itu untuk mendapatkan data?"

"_Hacking_ maksudmu? Apa kalian pikir aku tak tahu mengenai kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu?"

Kiba merasa kesal dengan sikap pembunuh itu—atau begitulah anggapannya. Ia bisa merasakan sisi liarnya mulai merasuki kembali bersamaan dengan kalimat yang diserukannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan darinya? Katakan!"

"'Darinya'? Siapa, Kiba?" tanya Ino bingung ketika temannya mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada sang guru.

"Namikaze Naruto," jawab Kiba singkat. Melihat Ino yang masih bingung, pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Korban dari peristiwa 11 tahun yang lalu adalah seorang wanita bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Dulu, aku pernah membaca laporan 'orang itu' sebelum memanipulasi _Central Bank_. Aku menemukan fakta menarik bahwa Namikaze Minato menikahi seorang gadis dari mafia yang mati-matian menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai puteri mafia. Gadis itulah korban kebakaran di SD Konoha!" jelasnya.

"Jadi… Uzumaki Kushina itu…" Ino tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ibunda Naruto. Kau benar, Inuzuka," Sasuke menyahuti. Kali ini, ia menyalakan sebatang rokok lagi lalu menghisapnya.

"Apa tujuanmu masuk ke sekolah ini?" tanya Kiba kasar.

"Menggantikan Hatake Kakashi selama sebulan tentunya," balas Sasuke tenang.

"Jangan becanda! Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu pada Naruto!"

Sang guru menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi, "Dan apa pedulimu? Bukankah kau paling tidak suka menjadi penjilat? Kenapa harus repot memikirkan anak itu?"

"Tadinya memang begitu, tapi begitu kuperhatikan, aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya secara biasa… ya, Naruto itu temanku!" Kiba tak mau dirinya dianggap sebagai seorang penjilat. Tidak lagi. Ia sudah menemukan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Ia pasti akan bersikap biasa layaknya teman pada pemuda itu.

Sang gadis, Yamanaka Ino, melihat raut wajah Kiba sudah kembali pada sosok yang 'lama' dimana ia hidup tanpa kepalsuan. Sepertinya ia memang lebih menyukai Kiba yang dulu.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyakitinya!" tegas Kiba dengan penuh keyakinan—membuat Ino mendecak kagum.

Putera bungsu keluarga utama Uchiha itu kembali menyunggingkan seringai kecil. Namun, kali ini seringai itu bebas dari rasa permusuhan. "Sorot mata yang bagus," gumamnya sangat pelan sebelum menaikkan _volume_-nya.

"Yang harus kalian waspadai bukanlah aku—" Sasuke berbalik menghadap pintu, "—melainkan seorang pemuda bermarga Ne," ucapnya. Selangkah ia ambil sebelum menolehkan kepala untuk kembali berkata, ""Masih ingat dengannya? Orang yang telah kalian khianati…"

Seketika Ino terduduk di lantai sementara Kiba mematung di tempat. Sasuke mendengus melihat reaksi mereka, lalu berlalu seutuhnya—meninggalkan kedua muridnya dalam pikiran kalut dan perasaan bersalah.

"Tidak mungkin… dia… sudah bebas…" Kiba berkata dengan napas tercekat di tenggorokan. Gadis yang terduduk di sampingnya menekap mulut dan mulai menangis. Mendengar marga itu disebutkan sang guru—juga yang seharusnya diawasi—membuat mereka merasakan firasat buruk. Firasat buruk akan seseorang yang pernah mereka jadikan _partner in crime_ dalam artian sebenarnya,

"… Sai."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kembali ke atap sekolah di mana Naruto berada, Neji tampak sedikit terkejut mendapati pemuda pirang itu berdiri di hadapannya setelah pertengkarannya dengan Gaara tadi. Ia tahu kalau Naruto mendengar semua percakapan mereka, dan ia tak menyesalinya. Sudah waktunya pewaris Namikaze itu membuka mata bahwa tidak ada yang namanya teman sejati di dunia busuk ini.

"Naru, ucapan Neji tadi—" kalimat Gaara terhenti oleh gerakan tangan Naruto.

"Ternyata dari awal sudah begitu… Kau benar-benar membenciku dari lubuk hatimu 'kan, Neji? Aku sudah tahu hal itu," ucap Naruto dengan suara yang tenang seolah tidak peduli bahwa teman semasa kecilnya itu membencinya.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah tahu. Aku tak perlu repot bilang langsung padamu," balas Neji.

"Hanya saja—" Naruto perlahan melangkah mendekati Gaara, melewati Neji yang masih berada di depan pintu, "—kau tak perlu memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Gaara," ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak sang Sabaku. "Kebencianmu terhadap diriku… Gaara tidak perlu mendapatkan imbasnya."

Pemuda Hyuuga itu mendecak kesal. Ingin ia menerjang sang Namikaze karena berada begitu dekat dengan kekasihnya—yang baru saja diajaknya berpisah tapi sepertinya tak bisa—namun tak kuasa. Ia tak ingin memperburuk dirinya sendiri di depan Gaara. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda berambut merah itu. Sayangnya, kasih mereka terhalang oleh sebuah janji yang sebenarnya tak diinginkannya. Ingin Neji mengulang kembali waktu sehingga ia tak perlu membuat janji yang tak bisa ditepatinya.

Janji yang dilakukannya hanya demi menarik perhatian Gaara.

Dia benar-benar melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"Neji!" panggil Gaara ketika melihat pemuda berambut panjang coklat tua itu mulai melangkah. Hatinya terasa perih sewaktu pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Lebih lagi, Neji beranggapan bahwa ia masih menyukai Naruto. Sakit… sungguh sakit.

"Neji, dengarkan aku dulu…" pintanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi!" ketus Neji. "Silakan kalau kau mau bercengkerama dengannya—" ia menunjuk Naruto, "—aku sudah muak!"

Dalam sekejap mata, Naruto sudah berada di depan sang Hyuuga. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda itu, lalu menggeram, "Sudah kukatakan untuk tak menjadikan Gaara sebagai pelampiasan kebencianmu, Hyuuga…" Mata birunya yang senantiasa cerah kini berkilat dengan petir kemarahan. Baru sekali ini ia merasa ingin sekali mencekik seseorang karena telah menyakiti sahabatnya. Dan ia pasti melakukannya jika tidak melihat ekspresi Gaara yang terkejut.

"Lepaskan aku, Namikaze! Aku tak sudi disentuh olehmu!" marah Neji sambil melepaskan cengkeraman Naruto dari kerahnya. "Seharusnya sudah dari awal aku memutuskan hubungan palsu ini denganmu! Berada di dekatmu membuatku ingin muntah! Menyembunyikan sifat asli ketika di sekolah, berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yang terlihat baik… kau benar-benar menyembunyikan bau busuk dengan sempurna!"

"NEJI! TARIK KEMBALI UCAPANMU!" teriak Gaara—yang justru membuat Neji semakin membenci sang Namikaze. Sekali lagi, Naruto menghentikan protesnya sebelum sempat dilanjutkan.

"Bau busuk ya?" pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu berkata setenang angin sepoi yang berhembus. "Kalau aku begitu, bagaimana denganmu? Memangnya kau seorang yang bersih tanpa memiliki dosa di masa lalu? Seingatku, dulu kau pernah—"

"HENTIKAN!" kali ini giliran Neji yang berteriak. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Ia tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat sang Namikaze. Tidak, ia lebih tak ingin lagi kalau Gaara mendengarnya.

Mendengar aib dirinya yang paling buruk.

"Kau tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi, Neji?" tanya Naruto sembari mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang Hyuuga. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak mati saja? Kau tahu, mungkin saja 'dia' akan menjemputmu di pintu gerbang neraka nanti…"

Dan yang terdengar dalam kepala sang Hyuuga adalah suara teriakan yang lama terlupakan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**TBC**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Gomen _kalo gaje, _boring_, dan pendek, trus banyak _typo(s)_! _Chapter_ yang bener2 serius… Kyou sadar itu. Apa boleh buat, plotnya memang begitu, maklum aja ya. Di sini udah ada sedikit yang terjawab, 'kan? Masih ngegantung dan Kyou rasa untuk beberapa _chapter_ ke depan, **TBC**-nya bakal ngegantung semua. Doakeun lanjut terus yaaa~

m(_'_)m

**Spoiler chapter berikutnya:**

**-.-.-**

"Onii-sama… jangan tinggalkan aku ya?"

"Kalian menerima sisi lemahku… tapi tidak sisi gelapku…"

"Apa kabar? Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja."

"Papa, tolong Nii-tan…"

"Kalau berani menyentuhnya seujung rambut saja, kubunuh kau!"

**-.-.-**

Bagaimana selanjutnya? Sebenarnya apa kebenaran mengenai peristiwa 11 tahun yang lalu? Siapakah Sai yang ditakutkan Kiba dan Ino? Apa aib yang ingin dilupakan Neji? Nantikan _No Smoking, Sensei! chapter_ 9 yaa~

_Gomen_ kalo ada _typo(s)_ ato hal yang nggak berkenan Jangan lupa _review_-nya yaaaa~

_Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames!_

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T (?)

**Pairing:** SasuNaru / NejiGaa, _very slight_ SaiIno

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, _bad words_, _typo(s),_ di _chapter_ ini ada OC. _Don't like don't read_. Pindah _channel_ ajah yang pembenci ini! _Once more, __**Flamers be gone**__. Clear enough? Good._

**Summary:** Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga bangsawan dengan satu kejadian di masa lalu yang membuat hidupnya menjadi penuh tanda tanya. Dengan seorang guru yang tiba-tiba datang menggantikan seorang guru lainnya, Naruto mulai mengetahui dan mengingat apa-apa yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkannya.

**A/N:** _Gomen_ lama di-_update_! Naruto, Kiba, Ino, dan Sai di sini 17 tahun, Gaara dan Neji 18 tahun tapi seangkatan, Sasuke 23 tahun, Chira 5 tahun. Sasuke perokok berat. Masih mau lanjut? Silakeun~

Sekali lagi Kyou mau nanya. Apakah fic ini masih bisa dipertahankan di rated T? Atau sudah harus masuk rated M karena _heavy themes_ dan sedikit _gore_? Tolong berikan opini setelah membaca _chapter_ ini ya~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seorang anak perempuan kecil berlari mengejar seekor burung gereja yang terbang rendah di taman. Rambut panjang hitam kecoklatannya berkibar tertiup angin saat sedang berlari, dan mata _lavender_-nya bersinar dengan keceriaan mentari pagi. Wajah putihnya sedikit merona karena senang dirasa setelah berhasil menangkap burung tersebut.

"Onii-sama, aku berhasil menangkap burung gereja ini!" riang anak itu seraya berlari menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki perawakan sama dengannya namun berusia lebih tua.

"Hati-hati melangkah, Hanabi-chan," ucap si anak lelaki sambil tersenyum. Ia membungkukkan badan sedikit untuk melihat burung gereja yang ditangkap si anak perempuan yang dipanggilnya 'Hanabi' itu. "Makhluk yang indah… apa mau Hanabi-chan pelihara?" tanyanya lembut.

Hanabi menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan burung ini saja kok!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Onii-sama ikut main juga ya?" pintanya kemudian. Si anak lelaki mengangguk sebelum menatap seorang anak perempuan lagi di seberang meja taman.

"Hinata-hime, bersedia main dengan kami?" ajaknya pada anak perempuan tersebut.

"Te-tentu saja, Ne-Neji-nii…" jawab Hinata dengan terbata-bata. Ketika ingin berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, mata _lavender_-nya mendapati warna _lavender_ lain tengah menatapnya tajam, sangat tajam seolah dipenuhi oleh kebencian yang mendalam. Hal itu membuatnya takut sehingga mengurungkan niat untuk beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ma-maaf, Neji-nii… a-aku di sini saja… bu-buku yang kubaca b-belum selesai…" tolak Hinata halus sembari memperlihatkan buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

Si anak lelaki yang dipanggil 'Neji-nii' itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat membaca, Hinata-hime," ucapnya.

"Ayo, Onii-sama! Kita main di pendopo yang itu saja! 'Kan tidak enak kalau mengganggu Onee-chan!" ajak Hanabi sembari menarik Neji ke arah sebuah pendopo indah yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Sesampainya di sana, Hanabi pun melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Neji untuk menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Kenapa dengan kelingkingmu, Hanabi-chan?" bingung Neji.

"Sebelum main, Onii-sama janji dulu padaku!" pinta Hanabi dengan senyum ceria. "Onii-sama… jangan tinggalkan aku ya?"

Sejenak, Neji mengerjapkan matanya. Tak lama, ia pun berkata, "Kupikir ada apa, ternyata hanya berjanji seperti itu ya?" Ia pun meraih kelingking Hanabi dengan kelingkingnya—menautkan jemari kecil mereka dalam sebuah ikatan. "Janji."

Hanabi tersenyum senang seraya menyenandungkan serangkaian kata, "Janji~ janji~ yang mengingkari tertusuk seribu jarum~" Mata _lavender_-nya bertautan dengan warna yang sama dengan sang kakak. "Sudah janji ya~"

Neji tertawa kecil, "Lalu, kita mau main apa?" tanyanya.

Hanabi memperlihatkan burung gereja yang ditangkapnya, "Kita main Inspeksi Kesehatan Tuan Burung!" serunya. "Cara mainnya perhatikan aku ya~" tambahnya. Setelah dilihatnya sang kakak mengangguk, Hanabi langsung menarik paksa sayap burung gereja tersebut hingga lepas dari tubuh induk. Darah pun memercik kemana-mana, membasahi jemari putih si anak perempuan dan lantai kayu pendopo dengan warna merah yang sempurna.

"HANABI-CHAN! APA YANG—"

"Pertama, kita lepas sayapnya lalu tusuk dengan jarum pentul," Hanabi memotong kalimat Neji sembari menusukkan beberapa jarum pentul yang entah bagaimana ada dalam saku rok-nya, "seperti ini!" riangnya.

Neji mulai berkeringat dingin melihat apa yang dilakukan adik sepupunya. Tak pernah ia duga bahwa apa yang akan didapatinya adalah perlakuan kejam seperti itu terlebih dari seorang anak perempuan yang masih berumur 7 tahun, seorang Hyuuga Hanabi, puteri bungsu keluarga Hyuuga yang terpandang!

"Hanabi-chan! Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi!" seru Neji sembari menarik tangan sang adik dari onggokan daging di depannya. Kemudian, ia membuang setengah sayap berlumuran darah itu bersamaan dengan tubuh induk sang burung ke belakang pendopo yang mereka tempati. Keringat dingin masih setia membasahi wajahnya yang semakin memutih ketika mendapati jemarinya berwarna kemerahan.

"Ah, sayang sekali, Onii-sama! Burungnya masih hidup loh~" ucap Hanabi dengan sedikit mengayunkan nada pada akhir kalimatnya. Senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya sama sekali bukan senyum yang pantas ditujukan oleh anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun sepertinya. Senyum itu terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli akan apapun. Neji yang berusia tiga tahun di atasnya sampai bergidik melihatnya.

Anak lelaki keluarga cabang Hyuuga itu bermaksud pergi saat lengannya ditahan oleh adik sepupunya. Mata _lavender_-nya bertemu pandang dengan _lavender_ milik Hanabi bersamaan dengan anak itu berkata, "Besok kita main lagi ya, Onii-sama! Tadi aku sempat melihat seekor kucing liar dan aku tertarik! Aku mau bermain Inspeksi Kesehatan Tuan Kucing besok!" ajaknya dengan antusias.

Bola mata Neji membelalak mendengar itu. Ia tak percaya bahwa sepupunya yang manis memiliki kecenderungan yang salah.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu lagi! Apa kau mau menjadi pembunuh, hah?" seru Neji menasihati sang adik dengan mengguncangkan tubuh mungil itu. "Jangan pernah kau lakukan lagi! KAU MENGERTI?" bentaknya pada bagian akhir.

Sang Hyuuga bungsu memanyunkan bibirnya pertanda tidak rela, "Tidak mau! Aku mau main lagi kayak tadi!" protesnya. Neji pun memegang pundaknya—menahannya agar tidak lari darinya. "Onii-sama… sa-sakit ta—"

"Dengar, Hanabi-chan!" serunya memotong lirihan sang adik. "Menyakiti makhluk itu dosa besar, apalagi sampai membunuhnya! Mungkin burung tadi tidak mati, tapi dia sudah tidak bisa terbang lagi! Seiring waktu berjalan pun dia akan mati kehabisan darah! Itu sama saja dengan berbuat seperti seorang pembunuh dan aku takkan memaafkanmu kalau kau menjadi orang yang seperti itu!"

Hanabi semakin mengerutkan dahi mendengar penuturan yang seperti memarahinya itu, "Onii-sama kenapa marah? 'Kan itu hanya permainan! Curang! Masa' aku yang kena marah?" protesnya sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan sang kakak dari pundaknya.

"HANA—"

"KYAAA!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hinata dari belakang pendopo. Neji dengan segera melepas genggamannya dari pundak Hanabi untuk menghampiri sang penerus utama.

"Ada apa, Hinata-hime?" tanyanya. Terlihatlah sosok anak perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan itu ketakutan sekaligus sedih. Rupanya Hinata menemukan apa yang tadi dibuang Neji.

"A-aku b-bermaksud memanggil k-kalian untuk ma-makan siang… la-lalu aku me-menemukan burung i-itu sudah ma-mati…" airmata perlahan mengaliri wajah Hinata, "kasihan sekali…"

"Hinata-hime…" Neji mendekat pada Hinata lalu merangkulnya, "lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam…" ajaknya. Hinata pun mengangguk. Neji beralih memandang seseorang yang masih berdiri mematung di pendopo. "Hanabi-chan, kau juga—" dan omongannya terhenti oleh tatapan anak itu.

Hanabi memandang Hinata dengan kebencian yang amat besar. Dan firasat buruk yang Neji rasakan menjadi kenyataan beberapa hari kemudian.

Ketika itu, Neji mendapati Hinata pingsan di ruang baca keluarga Hyuuga dalam keadaan terluka di bagian pundak. Darah yang mengalir memang tidak banyak, hanya saja cairan berwarna merah itu cukup untuk membuat Neji ketakutan dan terdiam di tempat.

"Karena Onii-sama bilang tidak mau bermain Inspeksi Kesehatan Tuan Kucing, makanya aku menggantinya menjadi Inspeksi Kesehatan Hinata-nee-chan," Sebuah suara terdengar dalam ruang baca yang sunyi itu. Neji menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, lalu tampaklah sepupunya sedang memegang gunting yang terlumuri warna merah yang ia duga sebagai darah Hinata.

"Ha-Hanabi-chan… kenapa kau…" Neji menemukan dirinya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain mundur saat anak perempuan itu melangkah maju.

"Habisnya Onii-sama meninggalkanku waktu itu… padahal sudah janji, 'kan?" ambek Hanabi—masih tetap melangkah maju perlahan, "Tapi, kupikir Onii-sama tidak bersalah karena waktu itu Hinata-nee-chan yang tiba-tiba berteriak… Makanya, kupikir aku ingin memberi sebuah hukuman pada Hinata-nee-chan…" ucapnya tenang dengan sebuah senyum yang perlahan terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau—MENJAUH DARIKU!" seru Neji yang semakin mendekat ke jendela.

"Kenapa, Onii-sama? Sudah janji untuk selalu bersamaku, 'kan? Kenapa menghindar?" Hanabi semakin mendesak kakak sepupunya. Gunting berlumuran darah itu masih berada dalam genggamannya.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERJANJI SEPERTI ITU PADAMU!" teriak Neji. Mata _lavender_-nya menatap Hanabi dengan takut namun juga marah dan cemas dengan kondisi Hinata yang masih terbaring di lantai. Dan mata itu semakin melebar saat mendapati sang adik balik menatapnya dengan kebencian yang mulai merasuk.

Tanpa peringatan, Hanabi menerjang Neji dengan mengarahkan gunting yang digenggamnya pada perut sang kakak. Namun, jangan remehkan reflek anak lelaki keluarga Hyuuga. Dengan cepat Neji berkelit sehingga membuat Hanabi terus menerjang lalu jatuh ke luar jendela. Teriakan bungsu Hyuuga itu terdengar sangat kencang sebelum berhenti total bersamaan dengan bunyi debaman di bawah.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Neji terpaku. Namun, ia segera sadar bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdiam diri. Ia pun berjalan mendekati jendela lalu melihat ke bawah. Sosok Hanabi yang menatapnya dengan mata kosong membelalak terlihat berwarna merah… bagaikan bunga _Camellia_ yang berguguran.

Tak jauh dari tempat jatuhnya 'bunga' tersebut, tampaklah Naruto yang baru saja datang untuk menghadiri rapat di rumah Utama Hyuuga. Ia menatap Neji dengan intensitas terkejut yang amat besar. Tak sempat lagi sebuah kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang Namikaze cilik tertangkap oleh sang Hyuuga. Neji sudah keburu pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

**Chapter 9**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Pembunuh…" Naruto membisikkan satu kata yang dulu pernah dilontarkannya ketika mendapati mayat si bungsu Hyuuga. "Apa kau merasa tak memiliki dosa dan masih menyembunyikan bau busuk dengan sempurna, Neji?" bisiknya lagi sebelum menarik bibirnya dari telinga sang Hyuuga.

Wajah Neji mulai mengalirkan keringat dingin. Ia tak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia sudah terlanjur merasakan takut yang luar biasa. Takut… cemas kalau-kalau Gaara mengetahui apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia tak ingin Gaara tahu betapa buruk dirinya. Ia tak ingin Gaara membencinya. Ia…

"Sudahlah, Naruto! Jangan desak Neji! Dia tidak bersalah!" Gaara akhirnya membuka suara—menghentikan sang Namikaze yang tampak di atas angin. "Neji berkata seperti itu karena aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu…" lirihnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang berantakan yang mendengar itu mundur selangkah dari sang Hyuuga. Mata birunya menggelap saat bertautan dengan warna _emerald_ milik Gaara yang kini membela Neji. "Jadi, semua itu salahku… begitu?"

"Bukan seperti itu juga!" sanggah Gaara seraya menghampiri sang Namikaze. Tangan _framboise_-nya bermaksud menyentuh Naruto sebelum terkena tepisan dari pemuda itu. "Naru—"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara," potong Naruto cepat, "mengenai janji 11 tahun yang lalu… aku sama sekali tak pernah menganggapnya serius. Jadi, hentikan berpikir bodoh seperti 'akan menemanimu sampai kapan pun dalam keadaan apapun juga' itu," ketusnya dengan seringai di bibir. "Bahkan orang tua sekalipun takkan bisa melakukannya."

"Ap—Naruto! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Gaara tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ya. Aku tidak pernah percaya pada siapapun," balas Naruto tenang dan tegas dengan sorot mata yang dingin. "Semua orang yang ada di dunia ini adalah pembohong besar, pembual yang tak tahu kapan harus berhenti. Makanya, aku tidak pernah mempercayai siapapun."

Penerus keluarga Sabaku itu terkesiap mendengarnya. Ia kembali dibuat terkejut hari itu oleh kenyataan yang tak pernah ia pikir akan terjadi. Neji yang membenci Naruto, dan Naruto yang tak pernah mempercayainya sedikit pun. Rasanya ia semakin bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapainya saat ini. Bingung… juga kesal yang bisa segera berubah menjadi kemarahan karena dikhianati.

"Kau benar-benar tak pernah mempercayaiku dan Neji, Naruto?" Sekali Gaara bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, "Hanya orang bodoh yang mau percaya pada orang lain," jawabnya tenang. Tak lama, sebuah pukulan dirasakan Naruto pada pipi kanannya, membuatnya mendesis kesakitan.

"Kau memang busuk, Namikaze!" Neji-lah yang memukul pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu. "Seharusnya sudah dari awal aku mengajak Gaara menjauhimu! Dasar brengsek!" hinanya. Sang Hyuuga pun meraih tangan Gaara—yang berdiri mematung tak percaya—lalu menariknya menjauhi tempat itu… meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di tengah dinginnya udara mendung.

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang meski tak cukup untuk membuat sang Namikaze bergerak dari tempatnya memandangi langit beberapa saat setelah kena pukulan sang Hyuuga. Pemuda itu merebahkan diri di lantai atap sekolah yang dingin; memejamkan mata, menulikan telinga, dan berhenti bicara. Diam, ia tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu kepada Neji ataupun Gaara. Tentang dirinya yang sama sekali tidak percaya pada mereka… suatu kebohongan yang luar biasa. Ia sendiri tak menyangka dapat mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu dengan lancar untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan kedua pewaris keluarga terpandang tersebut. Mungkin saja ia memang seorang aktor berbakat yang pandai memainkan perannya saat drama berlangsung. Siapa tahu!

Sehembus napas keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa rambut pirangnya. Rasanya sakit berbohong seperti itu, bahkan lebih sakit daripada mendengar kalimat sang Hyuuga tadi. Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto menganggap Neji dan Gaara sebagai teman terbaiknya. Namun, ada suatu hal yang membuatnya harus memutuskan hubungan dengan kedua orang itu.

_Gomenne, Gaara, Neji… aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud berkata sekasar itu, apalagi membongkar aib seseorang… aku hanya tidak ingin kalian terkena masalah kalau berhubungan denganku..._

**Naru-chan, maaf ya… kita harus berpisah… jaga dirimu baik-baik…**

_Aku sempat kehilangan ingatan saat kebakaran 11 tahun yang lalu… pasti kau tahu alasannya ya, Gaara…_

**Naru-chan! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Pulanglah! Pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga!**

_Kini, aku sudah mengingatnya dengan utuh… karena itu, kalian tidak boleh berada dekat denganku. Aku tak ingin orang-orang itu menyakiti kalian juga… tidak akan kubiarkan!_

**N-Naru-chan… per-gi dari… sini…**

_Kaa-san…_

Kembali angin berhembus menerpa sosok yang berbaring itu, membawa kabar tak menyenangkan dari langit yang mulai menitikkan airmata. Naruto masih belum menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga hujan turun dengan deras—membasahi dirinya dengan cepat. Dan membuatnya berpikir percuma saja kalau ingin mencari perlindungan dari hal yang sangat dibencinya.

Semua sudah terlanjur, baik hujan ataupun dirinya.

"Kalian menerima sisi lemahku… tapi tidak sisi gelapku…" gumam Naruto pada hujan yang berjatuhan, "apa aku sebegitu menjijikannya, wahai para malaikat langit, sehingga kalian harus menurunkan hujan yang sangat kubenci ini? Apa aku sangat berdosa sampai tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi?" lirihnya seraya memejamkan mata.

"Semua manusia itu memiliki dosa, yang dibedakan hanya tingkat kecerdasannya saja." Suara lain menimpali lirihan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus tanpa membuka matanya, "_I don't wanna hear those words from you, Bastard…_"

"_If you don't wanna hear me lecturing you, get your butt off from there, Stupid,_" sahut suara itu lagi.

"_I will if you throw away that disgusting thing on your lips, Sensei._"

"Ckk, Dobe." Sasuke pun mematikan rokok yang baru dihisapnya setengah. Pria muda itu lalu menghampiri sang murid yang sudah basah kuyup dengan sebuah payung hitam.

"Siapa yang mati, Sensei?" tanya Naruto asal setelah membuka mata dan duduk lalu melihat warna payung yang digunakan gurunya.

"Kau," balas Sasuke ketus, "cepat masuk ke dalam, Dobe! Kalau tidak, kupastikan besok untuk memayungi peti matimu!" perintah Sasuke—yang entah kenapa malah membuat sang Namikaze tersenyum.

"Heh, kalau benar begitu, aku akan sangat senang," sahut Naruto sembari berdiri lalu masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah—tidak menggubris Sasuke yang melangkah perlahan di belakangnya. Kakinya menimbulkan suara denyit pertanda sepatu yang dikenakannya dipenuhi air. Seragamnya pun tak kalah menimbulkan bunyi tetesan air yang berjatuhan, membentur lantai dalam sekolah.

Dan apa kau tahu bahwa suara itu sangat mengganggu telinga Sasuke?

"Dobe," gumam sang guru bahasa Inggris sebelum meraih lengan anak didiknya lalu menyeretnya ke kantor guru. Pria muda itu tidak terkejut saat mendapati Naruto hanya diam dan menurut. Sedikit banyak ia tahu apa masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh sang Namikaze. Tidak, salah. Sasuke sangat tahu permasalahan yang dialami Naruto… karena masalah itu berhubungan dengan dirinya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di sudut sebuah _café_ bergaya Eropa, sepasang muda-mudi tampak gelisah—bahkan sang gadis masih mengeluarkan setetes-dua tetes embun dari matanya. Mereka baru saja sampai di tempat itu untuk menenangkan pikiran; hal yang disebutkan guru pengganti mereka.

_Yang harus kalian waspadai bukanlah aku melainkan seorang pemuda bermarga Ne. Masih ingat dengannya? Orang yang telah kalian khianati…_

"Apa benar yang dikatakannya itu…? Aku… ini sulit dipercaya!" gusar Kiba sambil menyeruput kopinya dengan kasar.

"Tidak mungkin salah kalau dia berkata seperti itu, Kiba! Dia ketua Hebi, Kau ingat?" sahut Ino kesal.

"Iya, aku tahu…" gumam Kiba, "ini gawat…" lirihnya sambil meremas rambut coklat gelapnya.

"Sangat…"

Mereka pun kembali terdiam. Pikiran mereka kembali pada kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu ketika mereka ditangkap polisi karena membobol _Central Bank_ dan memindahkan sejumlah uang ke rekening rahasia mereka. Mereka lolos dengan segera setelah tertangkap karena keluarga mereka menebus, lain halnya dengan seorang pemuda yang mereka jadikan kambing hitam.

"Ne… Sai…"

"Aku senang kau masih mengingat namaku dengan baik, Kiba-kun."

Suara yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu membuat Kiba dan Ino langsung memalingkan wajah mereka untuk melihat sang pemiliknya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam dengan kulit putih pucat seperti mayat berdiri di depan meja mereka. Pemuda itu melengkungkan seulas senyum. Namun, mereka lebih dari tahu bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum dingin yang selalu diperlihatkannya semasa SMP. Senyum tanpa menyentuh mata andalan pemuda yang pernah mendekam di balik jeruji besi selama 3 tahun.

"Apa kabar? Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Apartemen Konoha lantai 7_**

"Booseeee~n!" sebal seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang _shaggy_ yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah pamannya. Bocah itu sudah menghabiskan 3 mangkuk ramen, 2 _miso shiru_, 10 batang coklat _Almond_, dan sepiring besar _sushi_ yang dipesan melalui telepon. Kenapa makannya banyak? Itu karena ia kesal pada sang paman yang tidak mengizinkannya datang ke sekolah dengan alasan mengganggu. Jadilah ia memesan semua makanan yang terbilang cukup mahal tersebut dengan menggunakan kartu kredit sang paman. Pintar sekali.

Seharian bocah yang bernama Uchiha Chira itu menunggu pamannya pulang agar dirinya bisa bermain dengan sang 'kakak' membuatnya amat sangat bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain nonton televisi dan tidur—apalagi sekarang hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Dan kalau ia mencoba untuk 'mengunjungi' sekolah tanpa izin, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa sisa harinya sebelum seminggu akan menjadi neraka terpanas yang terletak paling bawah. Sempurna.

"Lama banget ci pulangnya… Chila 'kan bosen di cini…" gerutu sang bocah. Ia pun bergerak dari sofa untuk kembali menelepon restoran. Namun, belum sempat jemari mungilnya menekan tombol hitam-putih itu, telepon apartemen sang paman berbunyi. Chira pun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halow~?"

"Ah! Suara Chira-chan yang Mama rindukan!" sambut suara dari jaringan seberang dengan riang.

"Mama! Chila kangen niii! Kapan jemput Chila?" sang bocah pun tak kalah ceria. Suara ibunda yang dirindukannya terdengar seperti obat penghilang kebosanannya.

"Maaf, Sayang! Mama masih di Hokkaido dengan Papa. Tiba-tiba rapatnya diundur dari jadwal semula. Mungkin kamu harus tinggal lebih lama dengan pamanmu," maaf Deidara dengan nada menyesal.

Chira menggembungkan pipi pertanda ngambek meskipun takkan terlihat sang ibu, "Huuuu… janjinya hanya seminggu, 'kan?" protesnya. "Pokoknya kalo pulang bawain Chila oleh-oleh yang banyak! Chila mau ngambek ajah kalo nggak dibawain oleh-oleh!"

Deidara tertawa kecil, "Tentu, Sayang," balasnya. "Ini Papa mau bicara," ucapnya sembari menyerahkan telepon pada sang suami—tentu tidak terlihat oleh sang anak.

"Chira, baik-baik saja di sana? Makan yang benar? Tidak ada masalah, 'kan?" Begitu Itachi bicara, langsung saja tertumpah semua kecemasannya—meski masih dengan nada datar.

"Papa, Chila nggak pa-pa kok! Malah di cini Chila diajak maen ke taman ria cama 'Cuke-ji-tan en Naluto-nii-tan! Seluu banget deeeh!" balas Chira riang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu—tunggu, 'Naluto-nii-tan' itu siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Naluto-nii-tan itu mulidnya 'Cuke-ji-tan! Olangnya luchu deeh, telus baek cama Chila! Cukanya cama walna olens, selasi cama lambutnya yang belwalna pilang!" Chira terdengar seperti mendeskripsikan seseorang yang disukainya.

'Muridnya Sasuke? Penyuka warna oranye yang memiliki rambut pirang?' batin Itachi bertanya-tanya. "Maksudmu… Namikaze Naruto?" Itachi bertanya pada anaknya. Degup jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan pastinya akan bertambah cepat jika yang didapatkannya adalah—

"Iyah!" seru Chira. "Papa kenal cama Naluto-nii-tan?" tanyanya balik.

Di seberang jaringan, Itachi menatap istrinya yang menatapnya balik dengan mata penuh kekhawatiran. Ternyata seseorang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang difokuskan dalam rapat mereka ada begitu dekat dengan si buah hati. Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang tak terduga.

"Papa?" Chira kembali memanggil sang ayah yang terdengar diam. Namun, otaknya yang tak kalah cerdas itu menyadari sesuatu. "Ada cecuatu cama Naluto-nii-tan ya, Papa?" duganya.

Itachi terkesiap sejenak tapi dengan segera rasa terkejutnya berubah menjadi rasa bangga—dibuktikan dengan seringai yang kini mulai bermain di bibirnya. "Kau 'mencium' sesuatu ya, Chira? Anak pintar. Papa suka dengan anak pintar," pujinya.

"Chila 'kan emang anak pintal!" seru Chira menguatkan pujian ayahnya. Setelah itu, wajah yang tersenyum ceria berubah menjadi sedikit serius. "Tadi pagi, Chila ketemu cama dua olang yang belhubungan dengan kasus 3 taun lalu. Meleka lagi maen cama anjing en selangga," infonya.

Sang Uchiha sulung semakin merasa bahwa seringainya bertambah lebar—terbukti dari sang istri yang perlahan menjauh. "Bagus sekali! Papa baru mau membicarakan kasus itu denganmu," ujarnya senang. Terdengar Deidara menghela napas di sampingnya.

"Chira masih ingat dengan kakak berambut hitam dan berwajah putih seperti mayat yang waktu itu kita temui?" tanya Itachi. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, kakak itu sudah bebas," tambahnya.

Mata oniks Chira membulat, "Bebas? Cepet amat bebasnya! Bukannya hukumannya itu masih 2 tahun 6 bulan lagi?" herannya—membuat Itachi semakin bangga dengannya.

"Cerdas," gumam Itachi bangga. "Benar, masih 2 tahun 6 bulan lagi hingga bebas. Namun kau tahu, ada seseorang yang membebaskannya," lanjutnya.

Degup jantung sang bocah Uchiha semakin memburu. Tangannya yang memegangi gagang telepon pun mengendur karena gemetar. Firasat buruk mulai menghantui pikirannya,

"Papa, tolong Nii-tan…" lirihnya.

Sang ayah terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela napas. "Itulah yang sedang Papa dan Mama usahakan saat ini," ucapnya. "Sebagai gantinya, kau harus bisa bersabar di tempat pamanmu ya?"

"Un! Papa cama Mama hati-hati juga ya!" seru Chira.

"Hn. _Jaa_…" Itachi pun mematikan koneksi dengan anaknya… sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan si anak jenius itu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Kembali ke sekolah_**

Naruto sedang mengeringkan rambut pirangnya yang basah kuyup karena terguyur hujan ketika Sasuke masuk kembali ke ruang guru setelah membuat secangkir kopi. Mata birunya melirik sang guru yang mulai menyesap kopi lalu mendecak pelan.

"_For the time like this, I suppose a teacher should think about his student first, Mr. Uchiha,_" ejeknya.

Sasuke tak membalas apa-apa. Pria itu tetap meneguk cairan hitam tanpa gula miliknya, dan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di sana. Mata oniksnya perlahan menatap sang Namikaze yang berhenti melakukan kegiatannya untuk berkata, "_Feel free, dear Student,_" lalu menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Kali ini Naruto mendecak kencang sambil bertolak pinggang setelah menyampirkan handuk yang dipegang pada pundaknya. "Aku heran, kemana perginya kakak baik hati yang selalu mengajakku main itu! Huh!" ketusnya. Setelah itu, ia pun melangkah menuju bagian dapur dari ruang guru tersebut untuk membuat secangkir teh hangat.

Dan Sasuke terdiam di tempat dengan rokok yang bertengger di antara bibirnya. Rasanya baru saja ia mendengar sesuatu yang tak terduga dari mulut muridnya. Sesuatu yang sampai saat ini belum terbesit dalam otaknya, namun, memang sesuatu yang diharapkannya semenjak pertama bertemu kembali dengan sang Namikaze—bukan, sang Uzumaki.

"Setahuku, dulu kau sama sekali tidak merokok, 'kan? Apa kaa-san memberimu contoh yang buruk? Atau awalnya kau hanya ingin coba-coba tapi keterusan?" Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya sembari menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir berisi bubuk teh hijau.

Sang Uchiha tidak salah dengar. Pria muda itu sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan telinganya. Perlahan, ia alihkan mata malamnya dari cairan hitam di hadapannya menuju sosok berambut pirang yang hanya memperlihatkan punggung tanpa helaian benang itu.

"Aku sering bilang pada kaa-san bahwa aku tidak suka asap rokok yang dikeluarkannya—membuat mataku pedas dan aku pun batuk. Tapi tetap saja, kaa-san tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya itu," ucapnya lagi. "Aku sebal kalau mengingatnya," tambahnya sembari mengaduk teh yang telah dicampur gula itu.

Kali ini, rokok yang dihisap Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai. Cangkir kopinya pun terletakkan dengan kasar di atas meja. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu melangkah mendekati muridnya. Seiring dengan langkah yang terbentuk di atas lantai, rokok itu pun mati terinjak.

"Apa kau ingat dulu kita pernah makan gula-gula kapas? Karena kau tidak terlalu suka manis, kau menyerahkan gula-gula kapas milikmu padaku. Dan karena terlalu senang, aku pun langsung memelukmu," Naruto meneguk tehnya sejenak, "kupikir tak apa tak suka manis, asal jangan merokok seperti kaa-san, eh, ternyata kau merokok juga," sebalnya sambil mendecak.

"Kau… sudah ingat?" Sasuke bertanya pelan sambil terus melangkah mendekati Naruto. Meski tak melihat wajahnya, sang Uchiha tahu kalau pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Aku sudah ingat," balas Naruto, "… semuanya." Ia letakkan cangkir tehnya, namun belum ada niat untuk membalikkan badan. "Semua… dari awal hingga akhir…" lirihnya.

Sasuke semakin mendekati sang Namikaze yang telah 'tersadar' dalam diam, "Semuanya… hingga hal yang paling tidak ingin kau ingat?" Ia ingin memastikan ingatan sang pemuda. Lalu dilihatnyalah tangan Naruto terkepal di atas meja dengan sedikit gemetar. Sasuke pun mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari keraguannya. "Naruto..."

"Semuanya… semuanya… bahkan tentang hari itu… sebelas tahun yang lalu…" lirih Naruto dengan suara getir seolah menahan airmata yang bisa tumpah kapan saja. Perlahan, ia pun membalikkan badan dan menghadapi sang Uchiha secara langsung. Biru tersaput awan bertatapan dengan malam kelam yang semakin gelap. Saling bertautan layaknya tak bisa lepas dari satu sama lain.

"Pernyataan bahwa kaa-san membuangku… semua itu adalah bohong…" lanjut Naruto. "Kaa-san sama sekali tidak bermaksud meninggalkanku, tapi dipaksa untuk melakukannya… Iya 'kan, 'Suke-nii-san?" Kali ini setetes embun mengaliri pipi bergarisnya.

Dan Sasuke sudah tak sanggup menahan dirinya lagi. Pria muda itu pun memeluk erat sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya. Sosok sang 'adik' yang selalu ingin dijaganya yang akhirnya kembali pada ingatannya. Sosok yang mengalihkan perasaannya… yang terus dicintainya.

"Naruto…!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Suasana mencekam tengah melanda kedua orang yang berada dalam _café _bergaya Eropa. Mereka kembali berhadapan dengan seseorang yang tak mereka kira akan lepas dari balik jeruji besi secepat ini. Seseorang yang sempat membuat mereka di atas angin, namun yang juga membuat mereka merasa ketakutan dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa; Nakayama Sai—tidak, Ne Sai Zhi, seorang _hacker_ asal China yang merajalela dalam kesunyian _network_. Singkatnya, saingan terberat Yamanaka Ino.

"Tidak perlu ketakutan seperti itu. Hari ini aku sedang tak membawa laptop kok," ujar Sai tenang sambil menyeruput kopi manisnya. "Aku hanya kebetulan melihat kalian, jadi kuputuskan untuk menyapa sebentar," tambahnya.

Kiba melirik Ino sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Sai tajam. "Siapa yang membebaskanmu?" tanyanya berusaha terdengar biasa.

Sai tertawa kecil dengan ekspresi dinginnya, "Bola langsung ya? Apa kalian sudah tidak bisa berbasa-basi seperti dulu kalian mengajakku 'bermain'?"

"Jangan membuatku marah, Brengsek! Jawab saja!" seru Kiba dengan suara tertahan. Untunglah tidak menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Gadis berambut pirang pucat di sebelahnya berusaha menenangkan temperamen sang pemuda yang sering kali tiba-tiba naik itu.

"Kiba, tenanglah," ujar Ino pelan—membuat Sai mendelik padanya.

"Ino-chan, aku punya kabar bagus untukmu," ucap Sai menarik perhatian sang Yamanaka. "Aku sudah melupakanmu sama sekali karena sekarang aku punya seseorang yang lain," infonya, membuat sang gadis bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ino. Dalam dadanya terasa gemuruh yang luar biasa mulai menyerang, dan ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Gadis-ku sekarang ini sangat cantik. Dengan matanya yang sehijau batu _jade_ dan rambut bagaikan bunga kemerahan di musim semi, aku yakin bahwa aku sudah melupakanmu sepenuhnya," ucap Sai kalem.

"Kalau berani menyentuhnya seujung rambut saja, kubunuh kau!" Tiba-tiba Ino berseru. Ia tahu siapa gadis yang dimaksudkan oleh Sai dan tidak, ia takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. "Jangan kau berani mendekati Sakura, Sai!" geramnya dengan mata yang menatap sang pemuda bermata kelam dengan kemarahan dan kebencian yang amat sangat.

"Ino," ingat Kiba, "pengunjung lain mulai memperhatikanmu. Tenanglah…" ujarnya. Ino pun duduk kembali setelah sempat berdiri karena marah dan terkejut, lalu mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Seperti biasa, kalian memang tipe yang cepat naik darah," sinis Sai dengan tetap tersenyum dingin. "Tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak punya niat buruk pada gadis itu," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak percaya pada perkataanmu!" gusar Ino.

Dengan tenang Sai membalas, "Aku pun tak butuh kau untuk mempercayaiku. Tapi lihat saja, kalian pasti akan datang padaku untuk sebuah informasi penting yang kumiliki." Pemuda itu pun berdiri untuk segera pergi.

Kiba memasang telinganya lebih tajam. Demikian pula Ino meskipun masih terlihat marah. Sai kembali menyunggingkan senyum palsunya tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan kedua orang itu.

"Tragedi sebelas tahun yang lalu, tidakkah kalian penasaran dengan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**TBC**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Gomen_ lama _update_ trus gaje, _boring_, dan pendek, banyak _typo(s)_ apalagi OOC yang gimana gitu! Yah, Kyou lagi berusaha fokus ma cerita ini meskipun kena pra-WB. Doakeun lanjut terus yaaa~

m(_'_)m

**Spoiler chapter berikutnya:**

**-.-.-**

"Tidak mungkin! Itu mustahil!"

"Inilah saatnya bergerak. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Kalau kau begitu khawatir, kenapa tidak mencoba untuk mempercayainya?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan wanita itu dari hidupmu."

"Permainan sebelas tahun yang lalu… akan segera terulang kembali."

**-.-.-**

Kebenaran mulai terungkap secara perlahan. Keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki masalah yang berkaitan satu sama lain akan terkejut oleh sesuatu yang tak mereka kira akan terulang kembali. Apakah itu? Nantikan No Smoking, Sensei! chapter 10 yaa~

_Gomen_ kalo ada hal yang nggak berkenan! Jangan lupa _review_-nya yaaaa~

_Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames!_

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T (?)

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaTema, _very slight_ FugaMina

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, _bad words_, _typo(s). Don't like don't read_! Pindah _channel_ ajah yang pembenci ini! _Once more, __**Flamers be gone**__. Clear enough? Good._

**Summary:** Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga bangsawan dengan satu kejadian di masa lalu yang membuat hidupnya menjadi penuh tanda tanya. Dengan seorang guru yang tiba-tiba datang menggantikan seorang guru lainnya, Naruto mulai mengetahui dan mengingat apa-apa yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkannya.

**A/N:** _Gomen_ lama di-_update_! Kyou lagi banyak tugas dan baru pulang studi lapangan. Kyou juga sempet _stuck_ sekian lamanya, bahkan _fanfics_ lain pun terbengkalai! Doakeun semuanya bisa di-_update_ ya~

Naruto, Kiba, Ino, dan Sai di sini 17 tahun, Gaara dan Neji 18 tahun tapi seangkatan, Sasuke 23 tahun.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Sebuah bola plastik berwarna oranye-merah-kuning bergulir menjauhi sepasang kaki yang berlari mengejarnya. Terus bergulir dan bergulir hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat setelah mengenai sepasang kaki lain yang berdiri menghalangi. Sepasang kaki pertama pun mendekati sepasang kaki kedua, mencoba mencari tahu sang pemilik. Setelah mengetahui siapa pemilik kaki tersebut, pemilik kaki pertama bersorak riang._

"_Otou-tan! Hali ini Nalu diajak main cama Ita-nii!" seru bocah berambut pirang pada seorang lelaki yang berambut sama. Matanya yang berwarna biru yang belum mengenal kesedihan bertautan dengan sepasang mata yang sama namun telah jauh mengenal kata penderitaan. Sang ayah yang baru seminggu ini tinggal bersamanya—tidak, justru dirinyalah yang tinggal dengan sang ayah._

"_Kau senang, Naru-chan? Ayah senang kalau Naru-chan senang," ucap sang ayah seraya mengelus helaian pirang putera semata wayangnya. Ketika pria itu hendak mengucapkan beberapa kata lagi, suara lain memotongnya._

"_Minato, sudah waktunya." Suara itu adalah suara terberat yang pernah masuk dalam syaraf pendengaran sang bocah Namikaze sehingga membuatnya sedikit takut. Pria pemilik suara berat itu menatap Naruto dengan dingin. "Ini anakmu?" tanyanya pada pria di sebelahnya._

_Sang Namikaze senior mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut, "Ya, namanya Naruto," jawabnya yang kemudian beralih pada anaknya, "Naru-chan, ini paman Fugaku. Ayo beri salam pada pamanmu," ujarnya._

_Naruto mengangguk dengan sedikit takut, "Ca-calam kenal, Ji-tan…" salamnya sambil memeluk erat bola yang sudah berada dalam dekapannya. Entah karena alasan apa, bocah itu tak suka dengan tatapan yang menusuk matanya. Ia takut terhadap mata oniks yang menghujam tajam seakan merobek retinanya._

_Minato menepuk kepala Naruto singkat, "Ayah pergi dulu ya. Naru-chan nanti main sama Iruka saja ya?" ujarnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan anak yang masih bertatapan dengan sahabatnya. Sementara itu, Naruto perlahan melangkah mundur menjauhi pria menakutkan itu. Namun, tak sampai dua langkah, Fugaku sudah keburu menghampirinya dan kembali memandangnya dengan dingin yang ditambahkan kebencian._

"_Kau mau tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa sekarang kau tinggal bersama Minato, Bocah? Itu karena ibumu pergi meninggalkanmu. Ibumu tak membutuhkanmu lagi. Kau telah dibuangnya, Kau mengerti itu?"_

_Bola yang didekap sang bocah terlepas bersamaan dengan satu pengetahuan pahit yang merasuki pikirannya; menghunuskan tombak runcing dan beracun ke dalam hatinya. Tak bisa lagi warna langitnya melihat seringai yang menghiasi wajah sang pria, penjara air mulai mengurung penglihatannya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, penjara yang kehilangan kapasitas tampungnya itu meneteskan cairannya hingga terbentuklah aliran sungai yang perlahan menderas di atas tanah kecoklatan bergaris miliknya._

"_Na-Nalu… ng-gak pelcaya…" lirihan pilu itu keluar dari tenggorokan Naruto yang seperti disangkuti sesuatu yang keras dan menyakitkan, "nggak… pelcaya—"_

"_Terserah," potong sang Uchiha senior, "aku hanya memberitahu kenyataannya padamu. Kau beruntung karena belum mampu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan sekelilingmu, Bocah," ketusnya. Pria itu pun berbalik. Sebelum berjalan menyusul sahabatnya, Fugaku berbisik dengan nada penuh kebencian,_

"_Kasihan Minato harus menampungmu yang tidak berguna."_

_Kemudian, Fugaku pun berlalu, meninggalkan seorang bocah yang kini menangisi keberadaan dirinya sendiri… tak menyadari betapa kata-kata itu meninggalkan luka yang amat dalam di hatinya._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

**Chapter 10**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Tragedi sebelas tahun yang lalu, tidakkah kalian penasaran dengan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya?"

Dua remaja yang tengah menatap seorang remaja di hadapan mereka terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat tanya bagai tawaran itu. Yang terbayang dalam pikiran mereka adalah sebuah pertanyaan: bagaimana Sai mengetahui bahwa mereka penasaran dengan kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu? Rasanya mereka tak pernah menyebutkan hal itu secara langsung padanya. Memang saat melakukan kejahatan tiga tahun lalu mereka mendapati data seorang wanita dalam laptop pemuda itu, tapi… apa iya…

"Kau… apa hubunganmu dengan Uzumaki Kushina?" tanya Kiba curiga. "Kami tak pernah mengumbar kasus sebelas tahun yang lalu padamu," tambahnya.

Sai kembali berbalik menghadap pemuda pecinta anjing itu, "Apa kau pikir hanya kau saja yang tahu perihal kasus itu, Kiba-kun?" tanyanya sambil tetap tersenyum dingin, "jangan besar kepala. Kasus itu adalah kasus terkenal yang sempat membuat Konoha gempar, dan tidak mungkin aku tidak mengetahuinya," pemuda berambut hitam itu beralih pada sang gadis, "apalagi aku lebih handal darinya."

Perkataan itu membuat Ino geram. Jelas bahwa pemuda asal China itu sedang meremehkannya, dan tidak, Ino tak sudi diremehkan. "Kita buktikan siapa yang mampu menguak kebenaran kasus sebelas tahun yang lalu lebih dahulu!" tantangnya—membuat Sai tertawa.

"Bodoh sekali. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Ino-chan," ucap Sai tenang dengan nada mengejek, "kenapa harus dibuktikan lagi?" pemuda itu bermaksud menyentuh gadis Yamanaka di depannya namun Kiba sudah keburu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Brengsek! Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Uzumaki Kushina, hah?" geramnya sembari mengeratkan cengkeraman jemarinya.

Pemuda China itu menatap jemari yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dengan senyum malas—bosan dengan pola yang sudah diperkirakannya. "Kiba-kun, kalau kau berpikir aku datang ke sini sendirian, maka kau berada dalam masalah besar. Lihat kakak-kakak yang di sana?" Sai menunjuk ke arah luar _café_, tepatnya pada dua pria besar berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitam, "mereka tidak akan tinggal diam melihatku di'serang' seperti ini," jelasnya.

Kiba dan Ino langsung menoleh untuk melihat orang-orang yang ditunjuk Sai. Seketika, Ino sadar bahwa pria-pria itu membawa senjata di balik jasnya. "Kiba," wantinya seraya menarik jemari sang Inuzuka dari tangan Sai. Kiba mendecak keras lalu membuang muka dengan kasar.

"_Xie xie_," ucap Sai pada Ino sebelum kembali menatap sang Inuzuka, "satu hal yang pasti kuberitahukan padamu, Kiba-kun: ular memang bergerak secara melata, tapi yang satu ini berbeda," ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Kiba lalu berbisik,

"ular ini melayang di atas selembar daun _momiji_ yang perlahan memerah."

Kemudian, Sai pun pergi, meninggalkan Kiba yang bengong karena tak mengerti dan Ino yang bola biru pucatnya membelalak lebar. Sepertinya yang mengerti apa yang diucapkan pemuda China itu hanyalah si gadis yang juga mendengarnya… karena yang mengerti kata-kata itu hanyalah sesama _hacker_ sepertinya.

"Kiba, kita sudah salah menduga…" Ino bergumam lemas.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kiba, "Kau tahu arti kalimatnya yang berbelit tadi itu?"

Ino mengangguk berat, "Sangat jelas…" Gadis itu berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum mengambil sebuah laptop kecil dari tasnya. Segera setelah benda itu menyala, ia mengutak-atik _keyboard_ yang ada dan mengakses _internet_ yang memang dimilikinya. Tindakan yang dilakukannya menarik perhatian Kiba sehingga pemuda itu dapat melihat hasil yang ditemukan _partner in crime_-nya itu.

"Tunggu, Ino," Kiba menghentikan pencarian sang Yamanaka sejenak—mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada satu baris kalimat yang tertera di layar,

… _**missing women founded inside burning school; one alive but cannot remember a thing about…**_

"ini…" tunjuk Kiba yang lebih mengarah pada kata _women_, "apa mungkin korban kebakaran sebelas tahun lalu itu ternyata bukan hanya Uzumaki Kushina?" curiganya.

Ino mengerti maksud sang Inuzuka. Ia pun menyambungkan _internet_-nya dengan properti _hacker_ yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengambil data secara ilegal. Berbagai macam kode muncul memenuhi layarnya, membentuk tulisan yang hanya bisa dibaca oleh orang semacamnya. Setelah mengartikan bahasa program itu, Ino memperlihatkan Kiba sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Dan dalam sekejap saja, pemuda pecinta anjing yang berada di sampingnya berdiri kasar,

"Tidak mungkin! Itu mustahil!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Kembali ke sekolah, tepatnya di ruang guru_**

Kedua lelaki yang masih berpelukan dan menumpahkan perasaan mereka pada kenangan yang terjadi jauh hari, akhirnya menyudahi kegiatan kecil mereka. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya melepaskan, mereka masih mengetahui sampai mana batas yang diperbolehkan. Dan garis yang terbentang, belum saatnya dilanggar.

Sasuke masih menatap lekat pemuda yang dulu sering diajaknya bermain itu. Ia ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana Naruto mengingat peristiwa terdahulu. Jika tidak sampai setengahnya, ia akan sangat bersyukur. Namun, jika seluruhnya… ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau ingat ketika ibumu memainkan lagu itu?" tanyanya tanpa menyebutkan satu judul tertentu.

Sang pemuda berambut pirang kembali menunjukkan senyum penuh makna. Ia memberi jarak antara dirinya dan sang guru sebelum menjawab, "Maksudnya _Bonheur Claire de Lune: Moonlight Sonata of Happiness_? Tentu saja, Sensei. Tidak mungkin aku melupakannya…" _Sapphire_ miliknya menutup sejenak bersamaan dengan terdengarnya nada yang dimaksudkan dari mulutnya.

Sang Uchiha pun sadar bahwa Naruto memang mengingatnya secara keseluruhan. Sepertinya ia tak bisa menghindar lagi. Ia memang harus memberitahukan hal itu cepat atau lambat.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ucapnya memulai.

Naruto menghentikan senandungnya seraya mengesap kembali teh hijaunya. Matanya tak sedikitpun lepas dari warna malam sang Uchiha yang telah mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Tanpa kata, ia mempersilakan guru itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sejenak, Sasuke berpikir. Otaknya mengingat pertemuannya dengan sang 'guru' yang selama ini selalu ditemuinya diam-diam. Apakah ia memang sepatutnya memberitahukan hal itu sekarang? Apakah tidak akan menjadi masalah? Bagaimana kalau Naruto malah balik merendahkannya karena menyembunyikan hal penting seperti itu? Bukankah nanti akan menjadi semakin runyam? Tapi, jika ia tak mengatakannya, kapan lagi?

"Keluargamu… masih ada," Akhirnya Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Sayangnya, Naruto terlalu bingung untuk mencerna tiga kata itu—terbukti dari dirinya yang menaikkan sebelah alis. Sasuke mendengus. Ia lupa kalau terhadap pemuda itu, ia tak bisa memakai kalimat singkat.

"Keluargamu masih ada. Kau bukanlah Uzumaki terakhir."

Dan gelas yang tadinya berada dalam genggaman Naruto pun terjatuh… bersamaan dengan runtuhnya ingatan masa lalu yang ia tahu hanya kenyataan semu belaka.

"Ah!" Pemuda Namikaze itu melirik sekilas ke pecahan kaca di kakinya sebelum kembali menatap sang Uchiha. "Jangan becanda untuk suatu hal yang nggak lucu, _Sensei_!" protesnya. Ia lalu memungut kristal yang berserakan itu dengan tangannya yang entah bagaimana mulai gemetaran.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke menghela napas. Pria muda itu pun maju untuk membantu muridnya membereskan apa yang terjatuh tadi. Selama mereka membereskannya, Sasuke terus menatap Naruto dari sudut matanya, dan membuang napas dengan sedikit kasar ketika mendapati raut wajah kecoklatan itu tampak kacau.

"Aku sama sekali tidak becanda, Naruto. Ibu—"

"HENTIKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARNYA LAGI!" potong Naruto dengan histeris, membuat Sasuke tertegun karena tak menyangka bahwa reaksi seperti itu yang akan didapatkannya.

"_Dobe_—"

"Kau mau bilang kalau ibuku masih hidup?" Naruto mendesis seraya berdiri, "Kau mau bilang kalau ibuku ada di suatu tempat di luar sana?" nada yang dikeluarkannya pun semakin meninggi, "JANGAN BECANDA!" serunya.

Sasuke mulai berpikir bahwa perkiraannya semula memang benar. Perkara ini semakin runyam. Ia menyudahi acara membereskan pecahan gelas itu lalu menghampiri muridnya yang berjalan mundur seperti sedang bergulat dengan kebenaran yang diterimanya.

"Tidak mungkin ibuku masih hidup… tidak mungkin… karena aku… aku…" lirih Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala perlahan. Ekspresi horor menyelimuti wajahnya dengan sempurna, seolah tengah mengingat hal buruk yang pernah dilakukannya di masa lalu.

"Aku… membunuhnya…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di sebuah _cottage_ mewah di daerah _Sapporo, Hokkaido_, pasangan suami-istri yang masih terbilang muda duduk menghadapi dua pria bangsawan yang menatap mereka tajam. Pasangan tersebut sama sekali tidak gentar menerima tatapan menusuk itu, malahan sang istri tersenyum lebar sembari menyesap jus apel-nya.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar sedang berada dalam kondisi yang seperti apa, Uchiha? Salah sedikit, nyawa kalian bisa melayang!" Seorang pria berambut coklat kemerahan pendek menggebrak meja di depannya hingga asbak kayu di atasnya jatuh.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang memang tak memiliki sopan santun yang cukup," sahut pria di sebelah yang pertama, "menyedihkan kalau mengingat bahwa yang seperti itu datang dari keluarga Uchiha!" tambahnya kasar.

"Hei, sudahlah. Kita sedang rapat di sini, tolong jangan membuat keributan," kali ini seorang pria muda menengahi sindiran tersebut, "Kaze-sama, Hyuuga-sama, bisakah kita melanjutkan kembali pembicaraan kita sebelumnya?" ajaknya pada kedua pria tadi. "Dan kalian, Itachi-san, Deidara-san, berlakulah sopan," ucapnya pada pasangan Uchiha di depannya.

"Jangan terlalu serius, Kabuto," Deidara menimpali dengan ringan, "kita sedang tak diburu waktu, 'kan?" Wanita itu pun kembali meneguk jusnya.

"Langsung saja," Itachi ambil suara, "Ne Sai Zhi berhasil keluar dari penjara karena dibebaskan oleh seseorang. Apa kalian tahu hal itu?" tanyanya. Dan didapatnyalah keterkejutan dari ketiga pria di hadapannya. "Jelas. Kalian baru mendengarnya."

"Siapa yang membebaskan bocah mafia itu?" Hyuuga Hiashi bertanya-tanya.

"Siapapun yang membebaskannya pasti sudah gila! Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau bocah itu bisa menyebabkan kekacauan?" Sabaku Kaze pun berseru. "Yah, sama halnya dengan bocah Namikaze itu!" ketusnya.

"Kembali ke topik awal. Menurut saya, Ne Sai Zhi dibebaskan oleh Namikaze Naruto," ujar Kabuto, "alasannya mudah saja, karena Naruto bermaksud mengulang tragedi sebelas tahun yang lalu," jelasnya tenang.

Kali ini Deidara tak bisa bungkam, "Apa menurutmu remaja yang baru berusia 17 tahun itu bisa melakukannya? Lagipula, memangnya Naruto pernah bertemu dengan Sai? Terlalu mengada-ada!" ketusnya. Ia tidak suka kalau ada orang yang menuduh pemuda yang disayangi adik iparnya yang bukan-bukan.

"Apa Anda lupa, Deidara-san, bahwa yang menyulut api sebelas tahun lalu adalah—"

"Hal itu tidak membuktikan secara valid bahwa Naruto-lah yang melakukannya," potong Itachi dingin. Sama halnya dengan sang istri, Itachi tak suka menuduh orang lain—apa lagi anak kecil—tanpa bukti konkret.

"Mengejutkan. Rupanya pendapatku bisa sama denganmu, Uchiha," ucap Hiashi. "Memang tidak ada bukti kuat akan hal itu tapi tetap saja, kenyataan bahwa anak itu membawa pemantik api dan di kakinya berserakan botol-botol bekas bensin, tidak bisa dipungkiri. Dia-lah pemicu api yang menyebabkan putri mafia itu terbakar," jelasnya.

"Dan seorang lagi," tambah Kaze, "satu-satunya yang selamat dari kobaran api tanpa luka sedikitpun, hanya mengalami amnesia sebagian. Kau tentu tahu siapa yang kumaksud, Uchiha," sinisnya pada Itachi.

"Cukup. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari tahu siapa yang membebaskan Ne Sai Zhi sekaligus cara menjebloskan kembali mafia itu ke dalam penjara," ucap Itachi tegas dan bermakna.

"Tentu saja, Itachi-san. Setelah terbukti bahwa Namikaze-kun-lah yang bersalah, Anda pasti mempercayai saya," Kabuto tetap bersikeras bahwa Naruto-lah dalang di balik semuanya. Sepertinya pria itu memiliki maksud lain.

Itachi menatap Kabuto dengan dingin dan tajam sebelum beralih melirik istrinya—tentu dengan lembut, "Dei," panggilnya. Wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya pun berdiri—senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu, _Anata_~" sahutnya lalu pergi keluar _cottage_.

"Saya juga permisi sebentar," Kabuto pun bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke toilet.

Hiashi dan Kaze bertukar pandang sebelum beralih menatap Itachi dengan lekat. Pria Uchiha yang baru menyesap kopinya itu perlahan menyunggingkan seringai licik. Tak lama, Itachi pun mendengar salah satu dari pria itu berkata,

"Inilah saatnya bergerak. Apa kau sudah siap?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dalam sebuah rumah yang terbilang mewah, seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berkutat dengan sebuah buku yang sama sekali tidak masuk ke otaknya. Padahal sudah dua jam ia bercengkerama dengan buku tersebut, namun, tak jua membuahkan hasil. Pikirannya tak lepas dari apa yang terjadi tadi sore.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mempercayainya. Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun mempercayainya. Neji pun demikian terhadap Naruto. Pemuda Hyuuga itu ternyata selalu membenci Naruto semenjak dulu. Dan ternyata… persahabatan mereka dari awal adalah tidak ada. Persahabatan mereka hanya dusta semata.

"Sial!" gusar Gaara sambil membanting buku miliknya hingga membentur pintu kamar dengan keras. Ia kesal. Ia marah. Namun, ia tak tahu harus meluapkan rasa itu pada siapa. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Naruto—pun membencinya. Ia tak bisa. Benar apa yang dikatakan Neji. Dirinya terlalu menyayangi pemuda Namikaze itu karena memang ia pernah sangat menyukainya, tapi itu dulu, sebelum dirinya sadar bahwa sang Hyuuga telah merebut perhatiannya. Yang ada untuk Naruto sekarang hanyalah rasa sayang terhadap sahabat dan saudara, dan hal itu tak bisa digantikan.

"Gaara, ada apa?" Tiba-tiba pintu kamar sang Sabaku bungsu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok si sulung yang mengenakan kimono putih polos.

"Temari-nee…" balas Gaara. Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursi belajarnya untuk menghampiri sang kakak—membantunya berjalan karena gadis itu sedikit pincang akibat kecelakaan mobil lima tahun yang lalu. Ia pun mendudukkan kakaknya di sisi ranjang. "Upacara penyucian dirinya sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

Temari mengangguk, "Masih ada beberapa tamu di kuil tapi Kaa-sama menyuruhku pulang untuk istirahat," balasnya. Mata yang berwarna sama dengan sang adik menatap wajah _framboise_ di hadapannya dengan lembut. "Ada apa?" kali ini ia balik bertanya, mengetahui ada sesuatu yang membebani adiknya.

Sebenarnya, Gaara tidak ingin bercerita tapi ia tak sanggup menahan kekecewaan itu seorang diri. Setelah diam sesaat, ia memutuskan untuk memberitahukan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Naru… selama ini Naru ternyata tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya… Dia bahkan tidak mempercayaiku—dan Neji… Neji pun selama ini berbohong… Dia tak pernah peduli pada Naru—bahkan membencinya…" jelas Gaara dengan suara yang menyiratkan kegalauan, "aku bingung, Nee… Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi…" lirihnya sembari merebahkan diri di sebelah kakaknya. Kini tampak rasa lelah di wajah tanpa ekspresi itu.

Temari menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus helaian merah adiknya, "Kalau begitu, kau juga akan membenci Naruto seperti Neji, Gaara? Apa kau akan memenuhi hatimu dengan perasaan negatif itu kembali?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kalau dengan begitu aku bisa menghilangkan rasa kecewa ini, mungkin saja… tapi… tidak bisa…" Gaara menghela napas, "aku tak bisa membencinya, Nee! Aku justru khawatir jika dia kembali mendingin seperti dulu…" lirihnya lagi—membuat Temari tersenyum.

"Kalau kau begitu khawatir, kenapa tidak mencoba untuk mempercayainya?" tanya Temari.

Gaara terdiam sejenak sambil menatap kakaknya, "Percaya? Tidak apa kah aku mempercayainya lagi?" ragunya.

Senyum tetap merekah di wajah Temari, "Kalau kau mempercayai seseorang, orang itu pasti akan balas mempercayaimu meski tidak sekarang," ujarnya lembut. Ia melihat sang adik bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Jadi… aku boleh tetap mempercayai Naru, Temari-nee?" tanya Gaara. Sebuah harapan terdengar dari nadanya.

Si sulung Sabaku mengangguk pelan, "Pikirkan, Gaara. Siapa yang ingin kau percayai dan bagaimana kau percaya…" lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu, "aku tahu kau takkan salah," ucap Temari seraya meninggalkan Gaara yang terdiam memikirkan perasaannya.

Temari melengkungkan seulas senyum yang berbeda ketika melewati koridor menuju kamarnya. Lengkungan itu bagaikan sebuah _trophy_ kemenangan yang berhasil diraih sang gadis karena ia percaya bahwa adiknya akan memilih dengan tepat… meskipun akan membuat seseorang merasa jengkel.

"Jangan membuatku semakin repot, Temari,"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah sebuah pohon yang cabangnya memanjang ke dalam koridor tempat si gadis berjalan.

"Memangnya kapan aku tidak merepotkanmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Heeeh… sudah bagus Gaara menjauh dari Naruto… Kau malah membuatnya ingin mendekati anak penuh skandal itu kembali…" keluh suara itu dibarengi dengan lompatan kecil dari cabang pohon hingga mendarat tepat di samping Temari. Sejenak, pemilik suara _baritone_ itu menatap si gadis dengan pandangan bosan. Tak lama, ia menghela napas.

"Merepotkan saja…"

Gadis berkuncir empat itu memberikan seringainya, "Hmm~ tugasmu untuk menjaganya, 'kan? Setahuku itu yang diminta Tou-sama dan Hiashi-sama. 'Jaga Neji dan Gaara dari tangan keluarga Namikaze', itu 'kan perintah mereka?" ucapnya, membeberkan tugas rahasia yang diberikan pada sang pemuda.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, jangan ikut campur. Biarkan aku menjalankan tugasku dengan baik," balas sang pemuda ketus.

"Shikamaru," Temari menghela napas, "aku hanya tidak mau Gaara terus-terusan galau seperti itu," jelasnya. "Dan mengenai tugasmu, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kau tidak perlu melakukannya kalau kau tidak mau…"

"Sudah kubi—"

"Aku tidak perlu kau melakukan ini untukku!" potong Temari cepat. "Tou-sama menyuruhmu melakukan itu agar bisa bersamaku, 'kan? Sekali lagi, tidak perlu!" tegasnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Di saat seperti ini, Temari memang pantas diakui sebagai puteri tertua keluarga ternama Sabaku.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu ganti menghela napas, "Apa salahnya aku menuruti 'permintaan' ayah mertua, Temari?"

"Ha ha… Baru di saat seperti ini kau berlaku seperti suamiku," balas Temari ketus sambil memalingkan muka. "Lucu sekali," tambahnya sinis.

"Memangnya bukan?" Shikamaru maju lalu memeluk Temari dengan lembut. Pemuda itu pun mengecup puncak kepala pirang sang gadis, menumpahkan kerinduan yang terpendam selama ini.

Temari balas memeluk dengan erat karena merasakan hal yang sama. Wajahnya tenggelam di lekuk leher pemuda yang dicintainya, menyembunyikan ekspresi sedih karena mengingat alasan utama pemuda itu menerima tugas dari sang ayah.

"Kecelakaan itu bukan salahmu, Shikamaru… Kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab…"

"Bodoh," balas Shikamaru sambil tersenyum, "kalau hanya itu, aku tidak akan menyanggupi permintaan Kaze-sama sampai seperti ini…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Mansion Utama Uchiha_**

Seorang pria berwajah keras sedang sibuk memilah-milih _paper_ yang merupakan data perusahaannya dan beberapa perusahan milik orang lain. Satu per satu ia baca, terkadang ditandai dengan pulpen merah—pertanda ditolak—terkadang pulpen biru—tentu yang diterima kerja samanya—kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam satu _hold folder_ yang akan menjadi bahan presentasi rapat nanti. Pria itu melihat dan membaca dengan teliti hingga mata oniksnya mendapati satu berkas yang _familiar_.

**First Aliance Uchiha Corporation-Namikaze Company**

**Seven Awards of World Economics**

Dan warna malam sang pria menjadi teduh setelah sempat menggelap karena pekerjaan yang membuatnya lelah. Berkas itu adalah penghargaan yang diterimanya dengan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Namikaze untuk pertama kali. Kerja sama yang terjalin antara dirinya dan direktur utama Namikaze. Minato.

Sudah lama pria itu tak bertemu dengan sang Namikaze—tentu karena mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Namun, tetap saja, ia merindukan masa di mana mereka sangat akrab hingga tak lengkap kalau mereka hanya bepergian seorang diri. Masa yang terjadi sebelum kedatangan wanita itu.

Ya. Sebelum kedatangan iblis wanita itu, ia bahagia bersama Minato. Ia merasakan hidup sangat berarti ketika Minato bersamanya… sebelum iblis itu menghancurkannya.

Fugaku membuang semua _paper_ yang ada di mejanya dengan brutal, tak peduli lagi dengan bahan presentasi untuk rapat yang akan diadakan besok pagi. Pria itu merasakan marah sekaligus benci ketika mengingat tentang wanita itu dan hidupnya yang hancur. Ia sangat marah, tak tertahankan hingga rasanya ia harus memukuli seseorang sampai puas… bahkan mungkin sampai mati. Kenyataan bahwa iblis itu mempengaruhinya sangat membuatnya marah. Kenyataan bahwa iblis itu telah merebut 'adik' yang paling disayanginya benar-benar membuatnya muak. Semua… segalanya… hancur karena ibllis tak tahu diri itu…

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

"_Fugaku, terima kasih! Hari ini menyenangkan sekali!" suara Minato terdengar paling jelas bagi Fugaku di tengah keramaian Shibuya. Hari itu adalah hari di mana pemuda itu mengajak Minato jalan-jalan setelah habis masa ujian. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk keluar Konoha, mengunjungi kota Shibuya yang tak kalah ramainya._

"_Hn. Sama-sama," balasnya ringan._

"_Ah, tadi aku melihat sepupumu yang pendiam itu," info Minato tiba-tiba, "sekarang dia jadi lebih bersemangat sepertinya…" tambahnya._

_Fugaku berpikir sejenak akan sepupu yang dimaksud sang Namikaze. Mendengar kata 'pendiam', langsung saja ia mengatakan, "Maksudmu Mikoto?"_

_Minato mengangguk, "Iya, Mikoto. Dia sedang bersama dengan temannya."_

"_Hn. Teman, ya?" Ragu Fugaku. Sepanjang yang ia tahu, Mikoto sama sekali tak mempunyai teman karena sifatnya yang sangat pendiam._

_Menyadari ini, sang Namikaze menghela napas, "Ayolah, Fugaku! Kau tidak senang mengetahui kalau sepupumu berubah ke arah yang lebih baik?" tanyanya._

"_Hn." Kalau bisa berbicara selugas pemuda ceria itu, mungkin sang Uchiha dapat memberikan jawaban yang lebih tepat._

"_Itu mereka!" seru Minato sambil menunjuk ke arah dua orang gadis yang kebetulan berjalan menuju mereka. Fugaku yang melihatnya sama sekali tidak menyapa sepupu yang lama tak dijumpainya. Bukan malu atau tidak tahu harus berkata apa tapi sungguh, ia tak tertarik untuk bicara dengan gadis yang sama sekali tak menggugahnya._

"_Fugaku-nii, lama tak berjumpa," sapa gadis berambut raven panjang dengan senyum kecil, "Minato-kun juga," tambahnya pada sang Namikaze._

"_Hai, Mikoto, lama tak melihatmu aku sampai pangling," balas Minato sambil tersenyum, menggantikan Fugaku yang sepertinya tidak berniat untuk mengatakan apa-apa. Yah, Minato tahu benar seperti apa pemuda yang sudah berteman dengannya semenjak kecil._

_Mikoto menanggapi sahabat sepupunya itu dengan manis, "Aku tidak berubah banyak kok," balasnya lalu beralih pada gadis yang berada di sebelahnya—yang ternyata sedang menatap Takoyaki dengan mulut terbuka. Pantas saja dari tadi Mikoto tak mendengar suara gadis itu, ternyata perhatiannya teralihkan oleh tumpukan bulat makanan berisi gurita. "Kushina, kau lapar?" tanyanya._

_Gadis yang dipanggil Kushina itu menatap Mikoto dengan mata bergambar gurita lalu mengangguk. Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari ke stand Takoyaki dan memesan empat porsi. Setelah jadi, ia pun kembali ke tempat tiga orang itu—terpaksa—menunggu kemudian membagikan Takoyaki yang dipesannya masing-masing satu porsi._

"_Ayo dimakan mumpung masih hangat!" serunya setelah memastikan bahwa ketiga orang di dekatnya mendapatkan porsi yang sama. "Ah! Namaku Kushina! Yoroshiku ttebane~" sapanya dengan sangat telat._

_Mikoto menghela napas menanggapi sifat Kushina yang tak bisa diprediksi itu. Namun, tak urung seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya. Sementara itu, Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dan agak kaget dengan sifat gadis yang bahkan baru ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Belum lagi satu porsi Takoyaki yang berada di telapak tangannya, Fugaku hanya bisa memikirkan 'aneh' untuk sang gadis. Lalu Minato…_

"_Baru kali ini aku disuguhkan Takoyaki sebelum berkenalan," ucap Minato dengan senyum yang tak pudar dari wajahnya, "sangat unik, Kushina-san~" tambahnya seraya mengalihkan tatapan yang tadi mengarah ke Takoyaki ke gadis yang sukses menarik perhatiannya. Bola sapphire-nya memandang gadis itu dengan lembut, seakan menyampaikan sesuatu yang tak bisa dirangkai dengan kata-kata._

_Kushina membalas senyuman dan tatapan lembut itu dengan cengiran lebar. Setelah selesai mengunyah bola tepung isi gurita dalam mulutnya, gadis itu pun berseru, "Arigatou ttebane!"_

_Fugaku pun menyadari sesuatu… sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa kesal. Ia tidak suka… ia tidak menyukai tatapan yang diberikan Minato untuk gadis itu. Ia tidak menyukai perasaan yang bergemelut dalam dirinya ketika melihat Minato tersenyum untuk gadis itu. Tidak, ia membencinya. Ia membenci gadis yang menarik perhatian 'adik'nya. Ia membenci iblis wanita bernama Kushina itu._

_Dan ia membenci Mikoto yang memperkenalkan Minato pada sang iblis._

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

Kebencian Fugaku terhadap wanita yang dicintai Minato sangat besar hingga ia dapat melakukan hal yang lebih kejam dari apa yang bisa dibayangkan sang Namikaze. Pria itu telah berhasil meraih tujuannya, namun, tentu dengan mengakibatkan Minato menderita. Ia tahu bahwa perbuatannya di masa lalu berakibat fatal pada kondisi jiwa sang Namikaze sehingga kini ia jarang bertemu dengannya karena Minato lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan.

Menyesal tiada guna… hanya bisa melangkah ke depan untuk menebusnya…

Sayangnya, yang ia tahu hanyalah jalan kegelapan. Dosa-dosanya di masa lalu takkan bisa terbayarkan oleh apapun. Karena itu, ia hanya bisa melangkah menyusuri malam pekat tanpa cahaya dan menyelesaikan segalanya.

Fugaku melirik _buffet_ tempatnya menyimpan satu kenangan berharga dengan sang Namikaze, lalu memejamkan mata seraya menghembuskan napas lelah. Memorinya yang berharga memutar ulang dengan sendirinya dalam otaknya yang terlalu penuh masalah itu.

"Maafkan aku, Minato…" lirihnya sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya. "Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan wanita itu dari hidupmu." Fugaku pun mengisi benda berwarna hitam metalik itu dengan butir-butir metal kecil lainnya hingga penuh. Perlahan, matanya membuka, menyiratkan keputusan mutlak yang pasti dilakukannya. Sudut bibirnya pun terangkat naik, menampilkan seringai licik yang mengalahkan serigala terbuas.

"Permainan sebelas tahun yang lalu… akan segera terulang kembali."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**TBC**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Anata_: arti sebenarnya itu 'kamu' tapi bisa dijadiin sebagai panggilan yang artinya 'sayangku'.

Alasan Shikamaru menyelidiki Gaara dan Neji udah Kyou jelasin di chapter ini, begitu juga dengan kisi-kisi akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelas tahun yang lalu. Bingung? Tenang! Kyou bakal ngejelasin lagi kok di chapter selanjutnya! Tapi maaph ya kalo lama coz Kyou lagi banyak tugas. Tunggu yang sabar yaaa~ *digetok*

**Spoiler chapter berikutnya:**

**-.-.-**

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Perasaan galau ketika mengetahui orang yang paling kau sayangi adalah salah satu bagian dari kejahatan.

"Selamatkan dia! Keluarkan dia dari sana!"

Kobaran api terdahsyat memakan segalanya, meninggalkanmu dalam kesendirian.

"Kau ini bodoh atau terlalu pintar sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa guru kesayanganmu-lah yang membebaskanku?"

Keraguan terhadap rasa percaya yang telah kau bina selama bertahun-tahun.

"Silakan. Tarik pelatuknya. Aku tidak peduli."

Saat nyawa berada di ujung tanduk, kau takkan memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

"Maaf ya, Naruto…"

Dan kau tahu, kau akan kehilangan seseorang.

**-.-.-**

Nantikan _No Smoking, Sensei! chapter_ 11 yaa~

_Gomen_ kalo ada hal yang nggak berkenan! Jangan lupa _review_-nya~

_Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames!_

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T (_next _M)

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba, _very slight of_ MikoKushi, SasuKushi, _and _SaiKushi

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, _implicit lime_, _bad words, typo(s). Don't like don't read!_ Pindah _channel_ ajah yang pembenci ini! _Once more, Flamers be gone. Clear enough? Good._

**Summary:** Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga bangsawan dengan satu kejadian di masa lalu yang membuat hidupnya menjadi penuh tanda tanya. Dengan seorang guru yang tiba-tiba datang menggantikan seorang guru lainnya, Naruto mulai mengetahui dan mengingat apa-apa yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkannya.

**A/N:** Kyou _update_! Maaph kalo lama _coz_ Kyou lagi di'empet2in' sama tugas. Kyou juga sempet _stuck_ sekian lamanya, bahkan _fanfics_ lain pun terbengkalai! Doakeun semuanya bisa di-_update _ya~

Naruto, Kiba, dan Shino di sini 17 tahun, Gaara dan Neji 18 tahun tapi seangkatan, Sasuke 23 tahun. Ada perubahan sedikit sama umur Sai, tapi keterangan selanjutnya ada di _chapter_ 12.

Satu lagi, mulai _chapter_ 12, _rating_ akan Kyou naikin jadi M karena udah bener2 _heavy themes_. Jadi, nanti carinya di _rated_ M ya~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Suara mesin berpacu dengan jalanan malam terdengar menghiasi keheningan taman Konoha. Jauh hingga ke sisi terdalam, barulah mesin itu berhenti berbunyi, berganti dengan debaman pelan pintu dibuka. Kemudian, pijakan beriring dengan dedaunan yang terinjak mengikuti arah ke mana seorang pria berjalan, hingga sampai pada sebuah bangunan mini terbuat dari pasir yang sedang dibangun oleh satu orang lainnya.

"Masa kecil kurang bahagia?" tanya sang pria dengan sinis.

"Lebih tepatnya 'tidak pernah bahagia', Tuan," jawab seseorang yang berada di depannya. Kedua tangannya masih bermain dengan pasir yang biasa ada di taman-taman.

"Bukan urusanku," ketus sang pria, "terima ini," lanjutnya seraya melemparkan sebuah bungkusan ke sang pemuda.

"Gunakan itu untuk besok."

Sang pemuda tersenyum meski tak kelihatan di bawah rembulan yang tertutup awan. Tangannya yang kotor membuka bungkusan tersebut, lalu terdiam. Ekspresi datar menguasai wajahnya yang secara seksama memperhatikan isi di dalamnya. Tak lama, senyum yang sama kembali merekah di wajahnya. "Sudah dimulai, ya?" tanyanya datar.

Sang pria mengambil sesuatu dari saku kemejanya, "Lakukan saja seperti yang kuperintahkan, Bocah," ucapnya dingin sambil menyalakan sebuah _ranting_ kecil berisi tembakau yang dimilikinya.

"Tentu, Tuan~ tinggal menembaknya saja, 'kan?" sang pemuda memutar-mutar benda yang diterimanya dengan riang.

"Jangan sampai gagal!" Perintah sang pria sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda. Setelah jauh dari pandangan, sang pemuda membuka matanya yang senantiasa terpejam.

"Aku tidak akan gagal, Tuan Uchiha~" gumam sang pemuda seraya berdiri setelah jongkok tadi. Jemarinya mengokang benda yang berada di tangannya, dan ia pun menyeringai licik, "tapi~ yang akan kuturuti bukanlah perintahmu…" pemuda itu pun mengarahkan benda itu ke sebuah ayunan,

"melainkan orang itu~"

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara tembakan menggaung di taman memecah keheningan malam.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

**Chapter 11**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Aku… membunuhnya…_

Sasuke terdiam… tidak habis pikir akan kesimpulan yang berada dalam otak sang Namikaze. Membunuh ibunya? Naruto membunuh ibunya sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi? Pasti salah paham. Pasti Namikaze muda itu salah paham terhadap apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Jangan seenaknya berpikir begitu, _Dobe_!" gusar Sasuke sembari meraih bahu Naruto. "Kalau membunuh seekor nyamuk saja kau tidak bisa, bagaimana mungkin kau menghabisi ibumu sendiri? Tidak masuk akal!" kesalnya yang lalu membuang muka, namun, jemarinya tetap pada bahu sang pemuda. Dan ia merasakannya… merasakan getaran yang menyelimuti tubuh itu… getaran penyesalan, kesedihan… getaran yang membuatnya menyadari akan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, _Teme_…" lirih Naruto, "Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi diriku… tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menanggung beban yang sejak dulu… sejak dulu…" dan tangis pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu pun pecah kembali. Ia tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tak mampu berkata bahwa sejak dulu, semenjak mendengar perkataan menyakitkan dari pria itu, pria yang dianggapnya 'paman' itu, hatinya sudah koyak… nyaris hancur menjadi bagian-bagian kecil yang takkan bisa direkatkan kembali.

_Ibumu tak membutuhkanmu lagi. Kau telah dibuangnya!_

Ya. Kalimat itu… kata-kata yang cukup untuk membuat seseorang memupuk dendam dalam hatinya. Belum lagi kalimat setelahnya yang membuat remaja berambut pirang itu semakin terpuruk oleh kenyataan.

_Kasihan Minato harus menampungmu yang tidak berguna._

Betapa menyesalnya ia telah lahir ke dunia… Betapa menyedihkan arti hidupnya… seakan ia ada hanya untuk membawa serangkai kesialan dan melenyapkan nyawa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sebenarnya untuk apa selama ini ia mempertahankan hidupnya? Untuk apa selama ini ia berperan sebagai seseorang yang patut dihormati? Untuk apa?

Ego?

"Naruto," Sasuke memindahkan jemarinya untuk mengelus helaian pirang pemuda itu, "bukan hanya kau yang mengalami penderitaan di dunia ini…" ucapnya pelan.

Ataukah hal lain?

Pria berambut _raven_ tersebut menarik sang Namikaze dalam dekapannya, "Kau tahu itu, dan kau harus menghadapinya," ucapnya lagi layaknya seorang guru menasihati muridnya.

Hal lain yang diinginkannya semenjak dulu?

"_You're not alone… I'm here with you,_"

Ya. Kata-kata itulah yang diinginkannya. Kata-kata yang membuktikan bahwa dirinya masih memiliki seseorang yang peduli… kata-kata yang meyakinkannya akan keberadaan yang setipis benang… kata-kata yang membuatnya memiliki arti hidup selama ini…

"_I will never leave you,_"

Naruto langsung memeluk sang guru erat-erat, menumpahkan perasaan yang kerap tertahan dalam dirinya hingga detik tadi. Ia tak peduli jika nanti guru itu akan menyebutnya 'cengeng', sudah cukup. Ia butuh kehangatan yang dimilikinya. Ia butuh sandaran bagi beban yang menumpuk di bahunya. Ia butuh 'kakak' yang dulu selalu menemaninya.

Ia membutuhkan pria itu untuk menyayanginya.

Sasuke paham perasaan Naruto. Ia pun demikian, selain pemuda berambut pirang itu, ia tak tahu ke mana ia harus mencari setitik kelembutan. Benar jika berkata bahwa sang kakak, Itachi, beserta dengan istri dan anaknya sayang padanya, namun, bukan kasih sayang seperti itu yang diminta hatinya. Tidak cukup. Kasih sayang itu tidak cukup. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Sesuatu yang dulu ia harapkan dari gurunya tersayang. Sesuatu yang tidak berbalas sesuai dengan keinginannya.

_Selama masalah ini belum selesai, kau takkan bisa bersamanya…_

Pria itu teringat perkataan sang guru di malam mereka bertemu. Ia tahu, ia mengerti bahwa ia takkan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya selama masalah yang mereka hadapi belum selesai. Begitu pun dengan sang pemuda, Sasuke yakin Naruto akan terus terkurung dalam kesalahpahaman yang menyebalkan itu jika semua masih berwarna abu-abu.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah: bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah ini secepat mungkin? Sembari memikirkan itu, Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya—bersama Naruto—ke meja yang berada di belakangnya… tanpa tahu akan mengakibatkan sesuatu yang fatal.

_KLOTAK!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda terjatuh ke lantai, membuat Naruto membuka matanya yang penuh airmata untuk melihat dari bahu Sasuke. Warna birunya mendapati sebuah benda kecil berbentuk seperti pisau belati, lalu membelalak sekejap. Bukan bentuknya yang membuat sang pemuda terkejut melainkan simbol pada sarungnya.

Ular hitam yang dikelilingi lingkaran berpusat. Simbol Hebi, organisasi licik yang bergerak di dunia hitam.

Belati tersebut jatuh tak jauh dari tas sang Uchiha, menyadarkan Naruto akan sesuatu yang pasti tak ingin diketahuinya.

"_Sensei_… alasanmu masuk sebagai pengganti Kakashi-_sensei_ di sekolah ini…" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya untuk menatap warna malam sang guru, "untuk melenyapkanku?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau bicara ap—" dan terhenti ketika matanya melihat apa yang tadi diperhatikan sang pemuda. Pria muda itu mendecak kesal; bisa-bisanya ia membuat kecerobohan fatal di depan sang Namikaze—yang kini melepaskan diri dari dekapannya dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhinya. Dan ia dapat melihat bola _sapphire_ itu menatapnya lekat, tanpa emosi apa-apa.

"Berarti selama ini kau mendekatiku karena mencari kesempatan untuk…" Naruto tidak mengucapkan kata terakhir. Terlalu berat untuknya bahkan hanya dengan menyadarinya saja. Kenyataan bahwa sang guru yang menarik perhatiannya itu… kakak yang dulu mengajaknya main itu…

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Tanpa terduga, Sasuke malah balik bertanya pada Naruto. Perihal rasa percaya. Pria muda itu tidak mengiyakan ataupun sebaliknya. Ia hanya menanyakan satu pertanyaan yang berkesan ringan, padahal ia tahu jawaban yang ada jauh dari kesan itu.

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu berjalan mendekati muridnya yang mundur selaras dengan langkahnya, hingga punggung sang pemuda terbentur dinding yang membatasi bagian dapur dengan ruang guru. Semakin mendekat hingga tinggal berjarak satu meter, Sasuke mendengar Naruto mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"A-aku tidak tahu!" seru Naruto tertahan. "Aku percaya padamu—ingin percaya—tapi sulit! Bagaimana caranya untuk percaya pada anggota Hebi yang dari dulu mengincarku?" serunya lagi, mengungkapkan sesuatu yang terjadi padanya semenjak kecil. "Aku tidak tahu lagi… aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus kupercayai… AKU TIDAK MENGERTI, TEME!" seruan terakhir bersamaan dengan kepalan tangan bagian bawah Naruto memukul tembok di belakangnya.

Hening sesaat sebelum Sasuke memecahkannya dengan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Setelah berhenti tepat di depannya, ia raih wajah kecoklatan yang menunduk itu lalu memagut bibir yang bergetar itu dengan bibirnya. Merasakan Naruto membuka mulutnya karena terkejut, Sasuke tak ragu lagi untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi ruang perasa sang pemuda.

Perlawanan pun terjadi ketika Naruto kembali pada pikiran jernihnya. Namikaze muda itu mulai memberontak dari genggaman sang guru yang beralih pada kedua pergelangan tangannya—menekannya di kedua sisi sang pemuda hingga tak ada celah untuk bergerak. Namun, semakin keras ia berontak, semakin tegas pula kenyataan bahwa tenaga sang Uchiha lebih kuat darinya… hingga akhirnya ia berhenti melakukan perlawanan… dan membalas ciuman itu.

Pria berambut _raven_ itu pun melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan sang pemuda untuk ganti bermain dengan helaian pirangnya, sementara tangan yang satunya meraih pinggang Naruto seraya menariknya lebih mendekat. Dan ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat naik ketika merasakan sang Namikaze melingkarkan lengan pada lehernya—juga memperdalam ciumannya, melupakan sejenak perkara yang tengah diperdebatkan semenjak tadi.

Naruto tidak tahu secara pasti rasa percaya itu. Ia pun tak mengetahui seberapa benar—atau salah—perbuatan yang ia—mereka—lakukan saat ini. Namun, satu yang masuk dalam pemahamannya. Tidak peduli apakah nanti ia akan lenyap di tangan sang pria, ia membutuhkan kehangatan yang dulu pernah menyelimutinya.

Kehangatan yang membuatnya merasa dicintai.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dentang jam besar terdengar menggema di ruang keluarga Mansion Uchiha, menunjukkan jarum pendek berwarna emas pada angka 2 dan jarum panjang berwarna merah pada angka 12. Pukul dua dini hari, kala di mana semua orang telah tertidur pulas. Namun, tidak untuk seseorang yang semenjak tadi bolak-balik di atas kasur kamarnya dengan gelisah seakan dihantui oleh mimpi buruk yang menyesakkan.

"_Mikoto, kau akan bertunangan dengan Fugaku besok malam. Bersikaplah sopan,"_

Mimpi ketika orang tuanya menjodohkan dirinya dengan sepupu yang paling tidak disukainya. Saat itu ia ingin sekali menolak, sayangnya tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlanjur menjadi boneka pendiam yang dikendalikan dalam keluarganya.

"_Mikoto-chan, ada yang ingin kuberitahukan! Kemarin, Minato datang ke rumah lalu melamarku! Kau percaya itu?"_

Dan bersambung ke hari di mana sang sahabat memberinya kejutan yang tak terduga. Sebuah kejutan yang menghancurkan ilusinya yang sempurna.

"_Eeeh? Kau dan Fugaku juga? Selamat ya, Mikoto-chan! Semoga kita bisa bahagia! Eh eh, bagaimana kalau kita adakan pernikahan di waktu yang bersamaan? Double wedding kayaknya seru ttebane!"_

Kata-kata yang paling tak ingin didengarnya dari mulut sang sahabat karena ia tahu ia takkan bisa bahagia bersama pasangan hidupnya. Menyesakkan… semakin sakit hatinya. Ia susah bernapas. Ia semakin kesulitan menghirup oksigen dalam ruangannya ketika mimpi itu berubah menjadi hamparan api yang meluas, membara menelan segalanya… ketika mata oniksnya melihat sesosok manusia yang terbakar di dalamnya.

"_Selamatkan dia! Keluarkan dia dari sana!"_

Yang terdengar dalam kepalanya adalah suaranya sendiri yang berteriak serta pemberontakan tubuhnya yang telah diselamatkan oleh pemadam kebakaran yang baru tiba… meninggalkan satu nyawa yang habis dibakar bara karena sudah keburu tertimpa sesuatu yang tak lagi jelas apa bentuknya. Ia hanya bisa melihat. Ia hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana api itu melenyapkan segalanya.

"_KUSHINAAA!"_

Sosok gelisah itu pun terbangun dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Peluh membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya yang gemetar dengan hebatnya. Warna yang serupa dengan langit malam miliknya menatap nanar kedua tangan yang dulu dipaksa melepas jemari yang telah menariknya dari rasa sepi… meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian abadi. Dan ia mulai terisak, menangisi masa lalu yang ia harap berbeda dari kenyataan…

berharap sang sahabat masih ada di sisinya untuk mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Namun, ia lebih dari tahu bahwa semua hanya ilusi.

Sosok itu pun bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk berjalan menuju satu ruang di mana ia yakin akan mendapatkan ketenangan di dalamnya. Sesampainya di sana, secara otomatis jemarinya menyentuh _tuts_ dari piano rusak yang dulu dimainkan sang sahabat. Bermula pelan hingga kelamaan menjadi cepat, sangat cepat sampai bisa dibilang liar. Padahal piano itu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan bunyi sedikitpun, namun, sosok itu tetap saja memainkannya seolah kerasukan. Terus dan terus ia mainkan sampai telinganya mendengar suaranya sendiri. Suara yang melantunkan lagu yang juga sering dimainkan sahabatnya. Lagu yang kini terdengar mengerikan bagaikan nyanyian _banshee_ di pedalaman hutan belantara.

_Bonheur Claire de Lune: Moonlight Sonata of Happiness_, lagu kesukaan orang itu.

Sosok itu terus memainkannya hingga fajar menyingsing di ufuk timur. Perlahan, sosok itu menghentikan aksi gilanya, lalu diam membatu. Matanya menatap kosong piano di hadapannya, tidak terputus sampai beberapa pelayan pribadi datang menghampirinya.

"Di mana… orang itu?" Mikoto bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan pada pelayannya. Ia pun tidak memberitahu siapa yang ia maksud dengan 'orang itu' sehingga membuat para pelayannya kebingungan.

"Tuan Fugaku tadi malam pergi tapi kami tak tahu beliau ke mana," jawab salah satu pelayan, menebak bahwa yang ditanyai sang nyonya adalah keberadaan suaminya.

Mikoto pun berdiri lalu berjalan keluar diikuti oleh para pelayannya. Namun, ia tidak kembali ke kamarnya melainkan ke kamar Fugaku, membuat pelayannya tambah bingung.

"Nyonya, Anda mau a—"

"Diam!" potong Mikoto cepat, "Pergi kalian!" bentaknya kemudian. Para pelayan pun langsung menunduk lalu meninggalkan wanita tersebut. Dan Mikoto tak ambil waktu lagi untuk berjalan ke kamar yang sama sekali tidak boleh dimasuki olehnya maupun orang lain… mencari sesuatu demi kenangannya di masa lalu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Kediaman Namikaze_**

Telepon a la Eropa berdering di pagi hari tepat setelah seorang pria melangkah memasuki dapur. Pria itu pun kembali menjejaki langkahnya ke belakang untuk meraih benda berwarna karamel tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, kediaman Namikaze di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Iruka-san? Ini Naruto," jawab jaringan seberang, "Maaf aku tidak memberi kabar semalam tapi aku baik-baik saja kok," jelasnya.

"Saya sudah tahu, _Bocchama_. Tadi malam guru Anda memberitahu saya kalau Anda ada kegiatan tambahan," balas Iruka dengan senyuman meskipun tidak bisa dilihat tuan muda-nya.

"Ha? Guru? Siapa?" bingung Naruto, "Uchiha-_sensei_ maksudnya?"

"Benar. Beliau menelepon saya sekitar pukul empat sore," jawab Iruka, "sepertinya tidak seperti yang _Bocchama_ bilang ya? Beliau sangat sopan kok," tambahnya.

"… _Yeah, whatever_," Naruto terdengar tidak setuju secara halus, "_anyway_, aku tidak pulang lagi hari ini karena ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus. Ah, Uchiha-_sensei_ juga ikut membantuku kok! Jadi tenang saja dan tunggu aku besok ya~ KLIK!"

Iruka sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut karena Naruto sudah keburu menutup teleponnya. Pria itu pun menghela napas panjang mengetahui bahwa ayah-anak yang diurusnya memang sama saja, selalu ada kegiatan yang pemberitahuannya mendadak.

_Apa boleh buat, mereka keluarga Namikaze sih… tentu saja sibuk…_

Iruka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya sejenak sebelum memulai aktivitasnya sebagai koki merangkap pengurus kebun… sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

**_Ruang Guru SMA Konoha_**

"_Sensei_ memang bermaksud menahanku semalaman di sekolah ya?" tanya Naruto yang baru selesai membasuh wajahnya.

"Hn," jawab sang guru singkat sebelum kembali menyelimuti dirinya yang sedikit kedinginan karena sama sekali tidak memakai baju atasan.

"_Teme_, sampai kapan mau tidur, huh? Nanti ada yang datang melihatmu begini, bukannya gawat?" Naruto menendang betis gurunya yang tidak tertutup gorden coklat yang mereka pakai untuk berselimut semalam.

"_Urusai, Dobe_!" ketus Sasuke yang mulai bangun karena suara muridnya yang terdengar menyebalkan.

Sang Namikaze menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, "Memang susah ya kalau sudah tua!" sindirnya sambil menyeringai—yang langsung mendapat jitakan kilat di kepala.

"Pagi-pagi jangan bikin ribut," ucap Sasuke datar sembari berjalan menuju wastafel, "memangnya sudah tidak sakit?" Kali ini ia menyindir balik sang murid.

"TEME! Itu 'kan gara-gara kau juga! Dasar guru mesum!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah hebat karena mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Dan warna itu semakin pekat ketika sang guru berbalik lalu memberinya kecupan kilat di bibir.

"_You didn't resist me at all_," balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai lalu kembali berjalan menuju wastafel, "_put your clothes on, Mr. Namikaze_," tambahnya.

Sang pemuda mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudahnya jatuh dalam medan magnet sang guru. Memang ia membutuhkan kehangatan yang selama ini diinginkannya tapi tetap saja, mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, ia hanya bisa kembali menghela napas.

_Haaahh… Tou-sama dan Iruka-san bisa menangis kalau mengetahui hal ini… Ah, sudahlah._

"_Sensei_, aku mau ke kelas. _Thanks to you I haven't done my homework yet_," ketus Naruto seraya membuka pintu ruang guru, "_and you, call Chira!_" tambahnya sebelum pergi, mengingatkan Sasuke untuk menelepon keponakannya yang harus sendirian di apartemen.

Selang waktu sejenak, Sasuke baru menyadari sesuatu. Sembari mengeringkan wajah menggunakan saputangan, ia pun bergumam, "_I forgot about him_…" Ia pun mengambil kemeja yang disampirkan di bangku lalu memakainya, kemudian ia membetulkan pakaiannya hingga rapi. Setelahnya, Sasuke menyusul sang murid.

"_Dobe_, Kau saja yang menelepon… nya…" Sesaat setelah membuka pintu kelas Naruto, Sasuke mendapati kenihilan. Tidak ada suara gesekan pulpen di atas kertas, tidak ada suara keluhan maupun umpatan… tidak ada Naruto. Sasuke pun menjelajahi ruangan tersebut untuk mencari tanda bahwa Naruto memang di dalamnya. Ketika melangkah mendekati jendela yang entah kapan terbuka, mata oniksnya melihat jejak sepatu berlumpur milik orang dewasa. Seketika, ia paham apa yang terjadi.

"_SHIT!_"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Chachachachachachacha~ lalalalala~_

Dering itu membangunkan seseorang yang terlelap di atas sofa. Orang itu mengusap mata lalu menggeliat sebentar sebelum memeriksa dering yang ia pasang. Jemarinya mengutak-atik benda berbentuk ponsel besar di tangannya hingga tampak bulatan-bulatan pembentuk radar yang membuatnya siaga seketika.

"Eh? Ental dulu… Naluto-nii-tan mau ke mana?" heran Chira yang memperhatikan radar di tangannya. "Lah lah lah? Kok makin ngejauh dali cekolah ci? Cepet banget lagi! Waduh, gawat!" paniknya setelah menyadari sesuatu. Bocah itu langsung mengambil telepon _wireless_ apartemen lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Ayo angkat, Ji-tan! Angkat!" doanya sambil mengetuk-ketuk radar yang ia harap memberi informasi tidak benar.

PIP "_Busy here—_"

"Nalu-nii di mana?" potong Chira cepat, "ada sama Ji-tan gak?" tanyanya sambil berharap bahwa sang 'kakak' ada bersama sang paman.

"_I'm looking for him now so_—"

"NALU-NII NGILANG! DI LADAL CHILA MAKIN NGEJAUH DALI CEKOLAH KE ALAH HUTAN!" Chira memotong lagi dengan penjelasan yang membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"… Kau menempelkannya alat pelacak?" ragu Sasuke di telepon, "_How many times I told you not to play with that thing_?" geramnya.

"Iiiiihh! Bukan caatnya buat itu, Ji-tan! Yang penting Nalu-nii cekalang!" protes Chira sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai berulang-ulang; gemas karena pamannya masih sempat menceramahinya di saat genting seperti ini.

"… _Fine_. Ke arah mana?"

Bocah berambut pirang itu kembali melihat radarnya, "_Eeeto…_ ah! Belenti di kooldinat 110,87 dali cekolah! Tepatnya di… ental, Chila cali dulu di laptop…" ia pun beralih ke tasnya untuk mengambil benda elektronik berbentuk kelinci yang memang adalah laptop model terbaru pemberian sang ayah—yang sudah mewanti kejadian seperti ini dari awal.

"_Be quick!_"

"Ketemu! Tepatnya di cekolah dasal Konoha yang udah… telbakal?" bingungnya, "kok telbakal ci? Apa datanya calah ya?"

"_Got it!_" PIP

"Ha? Ji-tan? Alooww? Ji-taaan? Kok diputus ci?" Chira tambah bingung, "emangnya ji-tan tau ya?" Bocah itu bertanya-tanya sendiri sebelum melihat radarnya lagi. Ekspresi cemas mengambil alih wajahnya mengetahui bahwa 'kakak' yang disukainya sedang dalam bahaya. Ia bersyukur telah memasukkan pil pelacak terkecil miliknya ke roti yang dijadikan sarapan oleh Naruto sehingga yang bersangkutan tidak sadar bahwa ke manapun perginya, ia pasti tahu lokasi persis sang 'kakak'. Yah, meski efek transmisi itu akan hilang dalam waktu seminggu sih…

"Papa en mama halus tau ini!" Chira bermaksud menghubungi orangtuanya ketika sebuah ide lain terlintas dalam pikirannya secara tiba-tiba. "Uhm… meleka aja de~"

Entah apa yang direncanakan bocah jenius itu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan melintasi pekarangan yang berada di belakang sekolah tanpa ada tujuan apa-apa. Kalau boleh dibilang, pemuda ini tiba di sekolah terlalu pagi. Alasannya karena ia masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin di atap, dan juga karena ia menerima sebuah pesan di ponselnya pagi tadi.

**Timur Laut 110,87**

Mata lavender pemuda itu menyipit karena sedikit kesal akan isi dari pesan itu adalah hal yang asing namun tak asing baginya. Di satu sisi, ia tak tahu apa maksud si-pengirim-tanpa-nama-dan-tanpa-nomor itu mengirim pesan itu padanya, di sisi lain, ia seperti familiar dengan angka itu.

'Mungkin hanya iseng…' pikir sang pemuda seraya berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti. Ketika berbelok, ia mendapati seseorang sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon rindang yang ia tahu merupakan tempat favorit sang kekasih apabila ingin menyendiri.

"Gaara?" panggilnya tak lebih dari bisikan. Pemuda yang bersandar sepertinya mendengar panggilan itu, lalu menoleh.

"Neji…"

Sang Hyuuga memberikan pemuda itu senyum lembut seraya menghampirinya. Meski tahu bahwa Gaara tidak ingin diganggu saat ini, ia memutuskan untuk berada di sisinya. "Kepagian?" tanyanya sambil duduk.

Pemuda berambut merah itu bergeser sedikit agar mendekat pada sang Hyuuga lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang pemuda. "Begitulah… aku tidak bisa tidur…" lirihnya. Saat merasakan jemari Neji memainkan rambutnya, Gaara memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan itu.

Neji mengetahui bahwa Gaara masih terguncang dengan kenyataan Naruto yang tak pernah mempercayainya. Sebenarnya ia pun merasa demikian, namun, karena dari awal ia tak menyukai sang Namikaze, Neji bisa menerimanya dengan lebih mudah. Ia hanya ingin pemuda yang bersandar padanya itu hanya memikirkannya. Ia tak ingin berbagi dengan orang lain. Egois kah ia? Silakan berpikir seperti itu karena Hyuuga Neji memang egois untuk sesuatu yang paling diinginkannya.

"Neji… bagaimana nanti kalau bertemu Naruto?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba, membuat Neji mendengus kesal dalam keheningan.

"Kau maunya bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu 'kan kalau dia tidak pernah menganggap kita sebagai temannya!" kata Neji dengan nada sedikit kesal. Ternyata, Gaara memang mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu.

Mengetahui sang kekasih mulai kesal, Gaara menjauhkan diri untuk bisa bertatapan langsung dengan sang Hyuuga. Ia pun meraih kedua tangan pemuda berambut coklat tersebut lalu menggenggamnya erat namun lembut secara bersamaan. "Neji, aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Naruto tapi aku pun tahu kau tidak membencinya… karena itu, bagaimana kalau sekali lagi kita percaya padanya? Aku yakin sebenarnya Naruto tidak bermaksud seperti itu…" ujarnya halus.

Urat kemarahan mulai berkedut di dahi Neji. Ia benar-benar tak suka kalau dipaksa untuk menyukai orang yang semenjak dulu dibencinya. Belum lagi Gaara yang beranggapan bahwa ia sebenarnya tak membenci sang Namikaze… sungguh, ia kesal. Namun, Neji memutuskan untuk tak memulai hari dengan kemarahan terlebih kepada kekasihnya. Pemuda itu akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika merasakan bibirnya terkunci oleh sesuatu yang dingin. Dan matanya sedikit membulat saat mendapati Gaara menciumnya.

Tak lama, Neji merasakan Gaara melepaskan bibirnya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu berpikir alasan bibir sang Sabaku begitu dingin. Sudah berapa lama ia berdiam di sana? Apakah pagi-pagi buta Gaara sudah berada di sekolah? Yang benar saja!

"Aku mencintaimu, Neji, sangat sangat mencintaimu…" ucap Gaara sungguh-sungguh, semakin membuat Neji terkejut karena tak biasanya pemuda berambut merah itu mengatakan hal sensitif itu di luar tempat mereka yang biasa, "tapi aku akan tetap mempercayai Naruto… karena yang aku tahu, Naruto bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah mengkhianati orang lain…" lanjutnya kemudian.

Dan Neji tahu bahwa Gaara memang bersungguh-sungguh. Tak peduli berapa kali pemuda yang dianggapnya penghalang itu menyakitinya, Gaara akan tetap mempercayai Naruto. Hal itulah yang tak bisa ia tiru dari sang kekasih… hal itulah yang kurang dari dirinya.

Sang Hyuuga menghela napas untuk ke sekian kali, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu tapi, kalau terbukti dia menyakitimu lagi, saat itu aku takkan segan-segan memukulnya," katanya serius. Ia mendengar Gaara tertawa kecil,

"Kemarin kau juga memukulnya, 'kan?" kata Gaara sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Neji, mengucapkan rasa terima kasih tanpa suara. Sang Hyuuga pun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Gaara, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat.

"Tidak bermaksud mengganggu tapi—" tiba-tiba suara lain menginterupsi kegiatan kecil Gaara dan Neji, "—apa tidak masalah kalau ada yang tahu?"

Otomatis Gaara langsung memisahkan diri dari Neji yang juga sama terkejutnya. Mereka mendapati seorang pemuda yang mengenakan syal biru gelap yang menutupi bagian leher hingga hidungnya beserta kacamata hitam bulat yang membuat ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Mereka langsung tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah si maniak serangga yang tempo hari mengajak kencan pemuda lainnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal, kalau boleh?" Shino membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak salah tempat, membuat kedua orang di depannya mengerutkan alis secara tidak sadar. "Kalian melihat Naruto?"

Neji dan Gaara—terutama Gaara—mengangkat sebelah alis karena pertanyaan itu. Kenapa orang itu menanyakan keberadaan Naruto?

"Apa maumu?" Gaara balik bertanya. Ia tak suka jika jawaban yang akan diterimanya menyangkut paut dengan status Naruto yang merupakan penerus utama keluarga ternama Namikaze. Ia tak ingin sahabatnya digandrungi penjilat bahkan di saat dirinya tidak ada.

Sang Aburame kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya, namun, kali ini tangannya tidak bergerak dari depan wajahnya. Pemuda itu menurunkan sedikit benda bulat itu, memperlihatkan warna coklat gelap yang menyala. Sepertinya ia berhasil membuat kedua pemuda di depannya merasakan sesuatu yang bukan main-main.

"Aku tak ingin berdebat. Aku harus tahu di mana Naruto sekarang," ucap Shino datar, namun, terdengar sangat serius.

Neji tak tinggal diam. Ia maju selangkah bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menarik Gaara ke belakangnya. "Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanyanya lebih tajam lagi. Ia tak suka pada mata yang seakan mengintimidasi itu.

Diam-diam, Shino menghela napas. Padahal ia tak bermaksud membuat suasana mencekam seperti itu. Kedua sahabat Naruto memang cepat naik darah kalau sudah menyangkut orang yang bahkan tidak ada di samping mereka. Namun, sesuatu yang akan disampaikannya ini adalah hal yang sangat penting. Ia harus mengetahui keberadaan si pewaris Namikaze tersebut.

"Sekali lagi, aku tak ingin—"

"SHINO!"

Omongan pemuda penyuka serangga itu terpotong oleh suara yang kerasan dalam kesehariannya. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati seorang pemuda lain berlari ke arahnya. "Kiba…"

"SHINO! GAWAT!" Kiba mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya, berusaha menstabilkan udara yang masuk dan keluar dari organ pernapasannya. "Na… Na… Naruto…" ia berusaha mengucapkan kalimat yang memang harus disampaikannya. Sayangnya, ia masih harus menenangkan diri karena _marathon_ sejak pagi dari rumahnya hingga ke sekolah.

Pemuda berambut hitam tanpa kupluk itu menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan ia yakin kedua pemuda yang tadi ditanyainya juga merasakan hal yang sama. "Naruto kenapa?"

Kiba berusaha merangkai kata-kata dalam pikirannya agar mudah menyampaikan berita gawat itu pada sang kekasih, "Na… Naruto… hilang…" ucapnya, masih menenangkan napasnya yang menderu, "tadi ada yang… meneleponku… bilang… Naruto hilang…" jelasnya susah payah.

Serentak, ketiga pemuda yang mendengarnya membelalakkan mata. Perasaan mereka mulai tidak enak. Masalahnya, menurut pengalaman Gaara dan Neji, kalau Naruto menghilang bisa jadi ia diculik oleh organisasi yang menginginkan uang tebusan dari keluarga Namikaze, tapi, kalau Naruto menghilang karena kehendak sendiri… mereka tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Gaara meraih bahu Kiba dengan sedikit kasar, "Siapa yang memberitahumu? Katakan!" serunya. Rasa cemas mulai merasuki hatinya.

Shino langsung melepaskan tangan sang Sabaku dari bahu kekasihnya, "Tenang, Gaara-kun. kau tidak perlu sampai menyakiti Kiba," tegurnya tenang. Mata di balik kacamatanya melihat Neji menarik Gaara mendekat ke sisinya. Jelas bahwa pemuda itu tak suka Shino menyentuh kekasihnya.

Sementara itu, Kiba yang mulai tenang menatap kedua orang yang sepertinya ia lewatkan keberadaannya—karena pemuda itu terlalu fokus pada sosok sang Aburame. Ia sedikit merasa tidak enak harus membawa kabar tidak menyenangkan seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga mereka sahabat terdekat Naruto.

"Yang memberitahuku… aku tidak tahu, sungguh, hanya saja suaranya seperti suara anak kecil…" jujur Kiba. Ya, ia mendapatkan telepon pagi-pagi sekali dari seseorang yang memiliki _pitch_ tinggi—seperti bocah yang panik kehilangan mainan kesayangannya.

"Anak kecil?" Tiba-tiba Gaara teringat pada bocah yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu di koridor sekolah, tersesat, mencari seseorang yang mengajar di sana. Ia pun menatap Neji yang juga menatapnya balik. Mereka mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin saja bocah itu yang memberitahu. Dan satu hal lagi, Gaara ingat kalau tadi pagi ia mendapat pesan aneh tanpa nama dan nomor. Jangan-jangan…

"Timur Laut 110,87…" gumam Neji tanpa sadar, membuat Gaara menyentak kepala untuk menatapnya, "aku mendapat pesan seperti itu pagi ini…" lanjutnya.

Gaara langsung mengambil ponselnya lalu memperlihatkan satu pesan yang sama dengan yang diterima sang Hyuuga. "Aku juga, Neji… lihat…" sahutnya pelan, "jangan-jangan ini…"

"Tempat Naruto berada," Shino melanjutkan dugaan Gaara. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya lalu menunjukkan pesan yang sama. Rupanya mereka bertiga dikirimi pesan itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tetap tanpa nama maupun nomor, hanya arah dan angka desimal yang sepertinya adalah koordinat suatu tempat.

Kiba terlihat bingung, "Kok bisa samaan begitu? Kenapa aku nggak dikirimin?"

Shino kembali menatap Kiba, "Kau tidak dikirimi pesan ini karena kau langsung ditelepon oleh yang tahu keberadaan Naruto. Tidak usah ngambek," ucapnya sambil menepuk kepala sang Inuzuka.

"Shino! Bukan saatnya untuk itu!" protesnya dengan pipi merona. "Lebih baik mencari tahu arti pesan itu!" Ia mendapati ketiga pemuda itu mengangguk pasti. Mereka pun memasukkan angka desimal itu ke dalam ponsel mereka yang dilengkapi GPS dan World Map.

"Ketemu!" Kiba-lah yang pertama kali keluar dengan hasil, diikuti oleh Shino, Neji, dan Gaara. Ketika mengetahui lokasi kemungkinan Naruto berada, Gaara memucat. Ia tahu lokasi itu. Sama halnya dengan Neji yang meskipun tidak sepucat kekasihnya, ia tahu lokasi terkutuk itu. Tempat terjadinya peristiwa sebelas tahun yang lalu.

Shino yang menyadari hal itu berkata, "Kalau kalian tidak ingin pergi, tak apa. Biar aku dan Kiba saja,"

Kali ini Gaara menatap pemuda pecinta serangga itu dengan tajam, "Kau pikir kau sedang berbicara pada siapa, Aburame? Jangan meremehkanku!" tegasnya. Neji yang berada di sisinya pun menatap dengan intensitas ketajaman yang melebihi pisau. Sekali lagi, ia tak suka ada yang mengintimidasinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Jangan buang waktu lagi!" Kiba berseru sambil membalikkan badan. Namun, belum ada dua langkah ia berjalan, seseorang menghadangnya… menghadang mereka berempat.

"Maaf, tidak akan kubiarkan kalian pergi."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Beberapa kilometer ke arah Timur Laut dari Sekolah Konoha yang istimewa, terlihat puing-puing bangunan yang sudah usang, seperti terbakar, dan dilumuri tetanaman hijau yang merambat menghiasinya. Meskipun sudah rusak sepenuhnya, ada beberapa bagian yang memiliki atap dan dapat digunakan sebagai tempat berteduh, seperti yang dilakukan beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam yang menjaga seorang remaja.

"Efek obat biusnya hanya dua jam. Sebentar lagi anak ini akan segera bangun," ucap salah satu pria kepada seorang lelaki di depannya.

"Terima kasih, Kimimaro. Selanjutnya biar aku yang mengurus. Kau dan anak buahmu silakan kembali ke markas," balas lelaki itu sambil tersenyum dingin. Mata obsidian miliknya melihat pria itu membungkuk lalu pergi bersama anak buahnya. Setelah pergi sepenuhnya, lelaki itu pun bangkit mendekati seorang lainnya yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi yang dipaksakan.

"_Hisashiburi dane,_ Naruto-kun," ucap lelaki itu sambil mengelus pipi kecoklatan milik pemuda satunya, "terakhir kita bertemu sudah… ah, aku lupa kapan tepatnya," ia pun terkekeh tanpa sadar karena mengingat sesuatu.

"Sebelas tahun yang lalu…" Tiba-tiba pemuda yang disangka masih tidur itu bicara, membuat orang pertama melangkah mundur, "terakhir kali kita bertemu adalah sebelas tahun yang lalu, tepatnya ketika tempat ini terbakar…" Naruto pun bangkit untuk duduk lalu menatap sang pemuda,

"Benar 'kan, Sai-_sensei?_"

Lelaki di depan Naruto menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang lagi-lagi tidak menyentuh mata. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau masih mengingatku, Naruto-kun. Senangnya," balasnya, "tapi aku bukan lagi gurumu, 'kan? Sekarang sudah ada Uchiha-_sensei_ yang menemanimu… membuatku muak…" matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan kebekuan es yang tak dapat dicairkan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi—meskipun terdengar lemas karena pengaruh obat. "Belum cukupkah kau membuat orang itu sengsara? Haruskah kau menghancurkannya lagi?" serunya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa lelaki dari masa lalu sang ibu akan datang mengejarnya. Namun, sejujurnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa yang akan datang padanya adalah lelaki itu yang merupakan guru privat-nya sewaktu kecil. Sungguh suatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Tidak segera menjawab, Sai melangkah ke arah sebuah meja yang terletak di tengah puing. Ia meraih sesuatu dari tas yang berada di atas meja, "Kau tahu apa mauku, Naruto-kun…" kemudian memutar-mutar benda itu, "kau sudah menyadarinya semenjak hari itu…"

Sesuatu menghentak jiwa Naruto… sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu. Ya, ia tahu apa yang dimaksud lelaki itu. "Karena itu kau melarikan diri dari penjara?" tanyanya pelan.

Lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu malah tertawa sinis, "Kau ini bodoh atau terlalu pintar sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa guru kesayanganmu-lah yang membebaskanku?" sindirnya. Dan puas saat mendapati wajah serius itu berubah sendu.

"Organisasi Hebi yang membebaskanmu…" bukan tanya melainkan nyata, membuat Naruto merasakan perih dalam hatinya.

"Lebih tepatnya, yang membebaskanku adalah pendiri Hebi, Orochimaru-_sensei_. Kau bisa berlega hati untuk itu," Sai membenarkan, "ingat kalau beliau menginginkanmu sebagai kelinci percobaannya?"

Naruto mendengus. Ingatannya kembali pada sosok pria bagaikan ular berbisa yang mengajar Biokimia di kelasnya. "Dia bukan guru kesayanganku! Bahkan untuk kusukai pun tidak akan pernah!" ketusnya.

"Tapi beliau menyayangimu, Naruto-kun… sangat menyayangimu hingga ingin memilikimu… Bukankah beliau baik hati?" Sai tersenyum semakin lebar, mengirimkan aura mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduk sang Namikaze berdiri.

"Kau gila! Kau—" Naruto pun berdiri untuk melangkah menjauh tapi nampaknya efek obat bius yang diberikan Kimimaro masih ada sehingga ia limbung lalu terjatuh berlutut. "Ugh… sial…!"

Sai tertawa kecil, "Lebih baik kau istirahat, Naruto-kun. Aku baru ingin berbicara denganmu, itu saja," sarannya, kemudian meraih sebuah kursi yang berada di dekatnya.

"Heh, memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan orang yang sangat kau benci?" sindir Naruto, "kalau hanya untuk basa-basi, aku malas menanggapimu!" ketusnya.

Kemudian Sai kembali menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, "Silakan berkata sepuas hatimu… untuk saat ini…" ia menyilangkan kakinya kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "tapi setelah kau tahu maksud orang itu yang sesungguhnya, untuk bernapas pun aku yakin kau takkan bisa…"

Naruto sedikit terbawa, "Apa… maksudmu…?"

Pria China itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seakan memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya sedang kebingungan. Namun tetap saja, yang terlihat adalah seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mangsanya.

"Siapa sangka kalau orang itu akan menjadi guru di sekolahmu, Naruto-kun? Apa kau yakin dia datang dengan maksud baik?" Sai bertanya sinis. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih terduduk di lantai, "Apa kau masih bisa mempercayainya setelah mengetahui bahwa yang membebaskan diriku adalah orang itu?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap mantan gurunya dengan tajam, "Kutanya apa maksudmu?"

Sai menyetarakan pandangannya dengan warna biru di hadapannya lalu menggenggam dagu sang Namikaze, menariknya mendekat hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. "Kita punya perbedaan arti mengenai 'orang itu', Naruto-kun. Bagimu, 'orang itu' adalah orang yang paling kau rindukan selama ini, tapi bagiku, 'orang itu' adalah orang yang sangat kubenci…"

Rasanya Namikaze muda itu mulai memahami apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh Sai. Namun, sungguh, ia tak ingin mendengar kenyataan itu secara langsung.

"Dalam pikiranku, 'orang itu' adalah orang yang sangat kau sayangi melebihi apa yang kau rindukan selama ini," Sai mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga sang pemuda, "bagaimana kalau kubilang bahwa yang menjemputku di luar pintu penjara adalah Uchiha Sasuke?" bisiknya, membuat _sapphire_ Naruto membulat lebar.

"Kau bohong…" balas Naruto, "kau hanya ingin menghancurkan pertahananku saja!" serunya kemudian menepis tangan Sai lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari lingkup orang itu.

Sai menghela napas, "Kuakui keteguhanmu di saat seperti ini, Naruto-kun," pujinya tanpa ekspresi, "tapi, aku yakin kau pun telah menyadari alasan Uchiha yang sebenarnya."

Naruto meraih batu kecil yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya lalu melemparnya ke arah Sai. Batu itu mengenai pipi Sai sehingga membekas merah. Sayangnya, bukan geraman yang didapatkan pemuda itu melainkan seringai yang perlahan membentuk di bibir sang pria.

"Ya, kau tahu alasan itu… Kau tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke bermaksud membunuhmu karena kau telah membuatnya kehilangan wanita yang ia cintai," Sai berkata setenang mungkin meski wajahnya berkata lain. Dan ketika mendapati pemuda itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya, seringai itu berubah menjadi senyum kemenangan. Ia pun meraih kerah Naruto sehingga lagi-lagi wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Kasihan… aku kasihan padamu," lirih Sai berpura-pura iba sambil mendekatkan lagi bibirnya pada telinga sang pemuda, "kalau saja kau tidak dilahirkan, Naruto-kun, mungkin Kushina-_hime_ masih hidup hingga sekarang…" bisiknya.

Naruto benar-benar terdiam mendengar itu. Sesuatu yang dipikirkannya semenjak dulu, kini diucapkan secara terang-terangan oleh orang yang pernah mengajarinya di masa lalu. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berpikir apa—bahkan, ia tak ingin memikirkan apa-apa. Sudah terlanjur… hatinya sudah terlanjur remuk. Tenaganya pun seperti habis tersedot sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

Ia hancur.

Ingin sekali Sai tertawa melihat kehampaan menyelimuti wajah kecoklatan sang pemuda. Lemah, ternyata pewaris tunggal Namikaze sangat lemah. Padahal ia mengharapkan suatu perlawanan yang sepadan mengingat bahwa anak itu adalah darah daging wanita paling kuat yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Ternyata hanya seperti ini.

"Cukup sampai di sini, Naruto-kun," Sai menempatkan benda metalik yang berada di salah satu tangannya tepat di depan dahi pemuda itu, "aku sudah bosan denganmu. Kupikir kau akan berusaha lebih keras, nyatanya tidak… sangat mengecewakan."

Pemuda yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya itu memejamkan mata. Ia seakan tahu batas hidupnya. "Silakan. Tarik pelatuknya. Aku tidak peduli."

Dan hanya bunyi pelatuk yang perlahan digerakkan-lah yang memenuhi telinga Naruto. Ia sudah pasrah. Kalau dengan itu ia bisa menebus kesalahan telah lahir ke dunia, maka dengan senang hati ia hantarkan nyawa yang dimilikinya.

Suara ledakan mesiu terdengar, membahana di antara puing-puing yang berserakan di tengah-tengah lokasi yang kini telah menjadi hutan rimbun. Satu peluru metal menembus kulit seseorang, mengucurkan darah segar dengan derasnya. Warna langit yang terkoyak membentang lebar pada cakrawala senja, menyaksikan peregangan nyawa atas sebuah jiwa yang berdiam dalam tubuh manusia. Kemudian terjatuh, terkapar di atas permadani alami yang selaras dengan _zamrud_ perdamaian.

"Maaf ya, Naruto…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**TBC**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Semakin mendekati akhir ceritaaaa~ Kyou gak akan banyak cingcong lah! ^^

**Spoiler chapter berikutnya:**

**-.-.-**

"Jangan menghalangiku!"

Ketika kemarahan mulai menguasaimu.

"Sudah tugasku untuk melindungi kalian."

Keyakinan buta demi melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi.

"Aku tidak akan lari… tidak lagi."

Keberanian yang bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Aku selalu membencimu… aku benar-benar ingin kau lenyap…!"

Keburukan hati yang kau pendam bertahun-tahun.

"Permintaan terakhir… kau mau mengabulkannya?"

Lalu ajal datang menjemput di saat kau sudah tak berdaya.

**-.-.-**

Nantikan _No Smoking, Sensei! chapter _12 yaa~ Inget, carinya di _rating_ M!

_Gomen_ kalo ada hal yang nggak berkenan! Jangan lupa _review_-nya~

_Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames!_

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	12. Chapter 12: 1st Part

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba, SasuKushi, _and _SaiKushi

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, _heavy theme_, _bad words, typo(s). Don't like don't read!_ Pindah _channel_ ajah yang pembenci ini! _Once more, Flamers be gone. Clear enough? Good._

**Summary:** Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga bangsawan dengan satu kejadian di masa lalu yang membuat hidupnya menjadi penuh tanda tanya. Dengan seorang guru yang tiba-tiba datang menggantikan seorang guru lainnya, Naruto mulai mengetahui dan mengingat apa-apa yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkannya.

**A/N:** Kyou _update_! Maaph kalo lama _coz_ Kyou lagi _stress_ dan depresi_-wanna be_. Doakeun aja biar bisa ngelanjutin lebih cepet. Dan maaf, bagi yang mengharapkan _lime_ atau _lemon_, tolong bersabar karena Kyou masih tidak berniat untuk membuat sampai ke arah situ.

Naruto, Kiba, dan Shino di sini 17 tahun, Gaara dan Neji 18 tahun tapi seangkatan, Sasuke 23 tahun, umur Sai dijelaskan di bagian ini.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Naru-chan, ini Sai-sensei, kakak yang akan mengajarimu Matematika dan IPA. Ayo beri salam padanya,"_

_Bocah berusia lima tahun itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, "Kalo kakak, bukannya biaca dipanggil nii-tan ya? Boleh manggil nii-tan aja nggak?" tanyanya polos pada sang ibu._

"_Saya tidak masalah dengan itu," jawab anak lelaki berumur sepuluh tahun dengan senyum kecil. Ia berpikir betapa imut 'murid'nya itu, dan semakin suka jika mengingat bahwa bocah itu merupakan putera wanita berambut merah yang selama ini dikaguminya._

"_Naru-chan nggak takut salah manggil dengan 'Suke-nii-tan?" tanya Kushina pada anaknya._

_Sayangnya, yang di dengar anak lelaki berambut hitam itu adalah penolakan secara tidak langsung dari sang wanita._

"_Ah! Iya ya! Yasuw, Nalu manggil cencei aja ya~" Bocah itu tersenyum lebar pada sang 'guru' muda. Kepala pirangnya pun ditepuk-tepuk oleh sang ibu yang memberinya cengiran lebar. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan anak lelaki yang dibatasi pergerakannya yang menatap mereka dengan senyum dingin yang tak kentara._

"_Baiklah, bisa kita mulai sekarang, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sai tak lama kemudian. Mata malamnya melihat bocah itu mengangguk antusias lalu membuka bukunya. Sai mendapati pemandangan itu sebagai sesuatu yang menghangatkan. Wajar saja. Di rumahnya, ia selalu sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya telah tiada akibat konflik dunia hitam. Yang ada hanyalah pengawal yang bertugas mengawasi gerak-geriknya atau pelayan yang mengurusi keperluannya seperti robot. Bahkan, beberapa di antaranya merupakan penghubung yang mengantarkan misi dari sang kakek ke tangannya. Misi yang selalu nyaris membuatnya terbunuh. Karena itu, ia senang menerima perasaan hangat itu._

'_Apa boleh buat. Perintah kakek memang mutlak…' pikir Sai. Namun, ia menyadari sesuatu, 'Ah, keluarga Kushina-hime juga sama denganku 'kan? Bagaimana ia bisa tetap tersenyum seperti itu ya?' ia bertanya-tanya sambil melirik wanita yang kini membuatkan sesuatu di dapur apartemennya._

'_Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya, dan ayahnya pergi meninggalkan rumah ketika ia seumurku. Sementara itu, kakeknya adalah ketua Klan Uzumaki yang menguasai dunia bawah tanah secara tersembunyi. Belum lagi sifat kasar sang kakek yang mendidiknya untuk menjadi pewaris hebat. Kushina-hime itu kuat ya…' Sai melanjutkan kekagumannya tanpa sadar. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Naruto yang mulai mencorat-coret buku tulisnya dengan gambar aneh._

'_Seandainya Kushina-hime itu ibuku…' pikir Sai lagi. Pipinya sedikit merona karena mendapati wanita yang dikaguminya melihat ke arahnya. Ingin ia membalas senyum yang tertera di wajah sang wanita, namun, ia langsung menyadari bahwa senyum itu bukan untuknya… melainkan untuk seorang anak lelaki yang baru saja melepas sepatu dan memasuki kamar apartemen itu._

"'_Suke-chan! Tumben kau datang ke sini!" riang Kushina sembari menghampiri muridnya._

"_Bukan 'tumben' tapi 'harus', Sensei! Sudah beberapa hari ini Sensei tidak ke sekolah, kupikir mungkin Sensei sakit!" ketus anak lelaki yang baru datang itu—sedikit membuat Sai terkesiap. Ada yang berani berkata dengan nada seperti itu pada Kushina-hime? Baru kali ini ia mendengarnya._

"_Ahaha~ ada yang rindu padaku rupanya~" cengir Kushina sambil memeluk anak itu—lagi-lagi membuat Sai tercenung. "Ayo bantu aku bikin minuman!" Wanita itu menyeret si anak yang berada dalam dekapannya ke dapur. Meski sedikit berjauhan, Sai masih dapat mendengar percakapan mereka._

"_Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke yang kala itu berumur sebelas tahun._

"_Guru privat Naru-chan untuk pelajaran Matematika dan IPA," jawab Kushina._

_Sasuke mendengus, "Kalau hanya itu, Shina-chan bisa memintaku, 'kan?" jengkelnya tanpa sebab._

_Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ke mana perginya panggilan 'sensei'-mu yang barusan, 'Suke-chan? Perlu kuingatkan lagi?"_

_Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Itu karena ada orang asing yang mendengarnya," ketusnya pelan dengan pipi merona, "aku cuma ingin Shina-chan saja yang mendengar panggilan khusus itu…" bisiknya._

_Kushina tak tahan lagi, "MANISNYAA TTEBANEE~" ia pun memeluk muridnya itu dengan gemas, "Kau memang bocah kesayanganku, 'Suke-chan!"_

"_SENSEI!" protes Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah hebat._

_Adegan itu memang tak terlihat jelas karena hanya punggung yang dapat dilihat Sai. Ia pun tak mengetahui dengan akurat perasaan yang mulai mendidih dalam darahnya itu disebut apa. Namun, satu yang dapat ia pastikan. Ia tidak suka sesuatu… seseorang merebut apa yang diinginkannya._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

**The first part of Chapter 12**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Maaf, tidak akan kubiarkan kalian pergi."_

Empat pemuda yang hendak pergi tertahan langkahnya oleh seseorang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan mereka. Awalnya, dua di antara mereka berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah mata-mata yang bertugas mengawasi agar tak ada yang ikut campur dalam perihal hilangnya sang Namikaze, namun, yang tampak justru sesama siswa yang belajar di sekolah Konoha.

"Shikamaru!" kaget Kiba begitu mendapati sang Nara yang—sepertinya—baru saja melompat turun dari atas pohon. Apa pemuda itu terus-terusan mengamati dari sana? Pagi-pagi buta begitu?

"Aku sudah menduga hal seperti ini, jadi, takkan kubiarkan kalian pergi," Shikamaru berucap tenang, namun, terdengar keseriusan dalam nadanya. Ia tak mempedulikan statusnya yang terbongkar oleh perbuatannya sendiri. Toh, memang cepat atau lambat apa yang dilakukannya akan diketahui oleh mereka.

Shino kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sudah benar, menyembunyikan sorot matanya yang tajam. "Aku pun sudah menduga kalau kau bukan siswa biasa, Shikamaru-kun, tapi siapa sangka kalau kau adalah 'orang itu'," ucapnya tak kalah tenang.

"Orang itu? Maksudnya?" bingung Kiba. Ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan sang Aburame.

"Orang yang bertugas mengawasi beberapa siswa di sekolah ini agar tak ada yang ikut campur dengan keluarga Namikaze," jelas Shino. Matanya tertuju pada kedua pemuda yang masih menatap sang Nara dengan tak kalah tajamnya. "Benar, 'kan?"

Shikamaru mendecak, "Cih… memang sulit menyembunyikan rahasia darimu, Shino," gerutunya, "merepotkan…" tambahnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi ternyata kau, Nara Shikamaru, yang ditugaskan paman Hiashi untuk memata-matai kami," ketus Neji, mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diperkirakan sang Nara. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia mencurigai pemuda itu karena—entah bagaimana—selalu berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan dirinya dan Gaara. Mungkin sudah sekitar beberapa bulan lalu ia mencurigainya setelah tak sengaja mendengar pamannya membicarakan pengawas di sekolah Konoha.

Pemuda berambut nenas itu hanya melirik Neji sekilas lalu mendatangi Gaara yang daritadi masih diam. Setidaknya, ia berpikir kalau pemuda itu tidak akan menjadi masalah.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu, Gaara. Jangan berhubungan dengan anak bermasalah itu," ucapnya sembari meraih lengan sang Sabaku.

Neji bereaksi, "Hei! Jangan sembarangan ka—"

**PLAK!**

Tak terduga, Gaara menepis tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Neji yang berada di sampingnya menelan ludah karena mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya perkara ini akan semakin sulit…

"Kau…" Gaara berucap rendah dan berbahaya, "bilang apa kau barusan…" kini aura yang keluar dari pemuda itu sama sekali tak bisa dianggap ringan. Sesuai perkiraan Neji, sesuatu sedang terjadi pada lelaki yang jarang mengeluarkan emosi terbesarnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'anak bermasalah itu'…? Memangnya kau mengenalnya, _huh_?" tanya itu berganti dengan nada yang lebih tajam dan menusuk. Gaara menggerakkan sebelah tangannya ke arah sang Nara perlahan, lalu ketika dekat dengan bagian leher, ia menarik kerah sang pemuda dengan kasar. "JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN!"

Dan kemarahan itu lepas sudah. Mendengar seseorang yang disayang disebut yang macam-macam meskipun secara tidak langsung, membuat Gaara sangat marah. Kalau saja ia tak ditahan oleh Neji yang memegang lengannya, mungkin Shikamaru sudah menerima pukulannya.

Sang Nara sendiri sebenarnya sudah memperkirakan kalimat itu, dan ia merasa tidak enak karena harus membuat 'adik'nya marah. Sayangnya, sudah menjadi suatu kewajiban baginya agar Gaara tidak terlibat dalam masalah yang mengancam nyawanya. Dan untuk Neji, yang ia anggap sebagai adik sepupunya sendiri. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Ya, aku memang tak mengenalnya dengan baik seperti kau," Shikamaru memasukkan jemarinya kembali ke saku celana, "aku hanya menjalankan tugas. Itu saja," lanjutnya tenang. Sungguh, jika Neji tidak menahannya, Gaara benar-benar akan memukul pemuda ini.

"Mata-mata…" gumam Kiba pelan sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang—sepertinya—penting. "Benar… Benar! Mata-mata! Iya, aku ingat sekarang!" serunya ketika mengingat apa yang dilupakannya. Ketiga orang yang sempat bersitegang itu menatapnya bingung, sementara Shino mulai waspada.

"Kiba, jangan—"

"Kau yang waktu itu ada di penjara, 'kan? Aku melihat video rekaman yang diambil Ino sewaktu mencari data mengenai Uchiha Sasuke!" Tidak sempat lagi Kiba menghentikan kalimatnya—yang membuat Neji dan Gaara menatapnya tak percaya.

"Penjara?" Neji memastikan bahwa telinganya tak bermasalah. "Dia pernah masuk penjara maksudmu?" kini ia bertanya pada sang Inuzuka. Kiba langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan dia tapi Sai! Aku melihatnya sedang bicara dengan Uchiha yang menjemput Sai waktu keluar dari penjara… ups…" pada bagian akhir kalimatnya, barulah Kiba menyadari kesalahannya, "harusnya aku tak memberitahukan hal itu…" Kenapa? Karena pemuda pecinta anjing itu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kedua sahabat Naruto—terutama pemuda berambut merah yang terus-terusan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa itu maksudnya?" geram Gaara. Ia sungguh tak menyukai gemuruh yang terjadi dalam hatinya. Perlahan, ia mendekati Kiba lalu menarik kerah pemuda itu. "Jawab dengan jelas; siapa Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam. Sepertinya ia tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung. Dan tidak, ia tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

Kiba menatap lurus _emerald_ yang ada di hadapannya dengan berani. Yang ada di sana adalah sebuah keseriusan yang memercik kekhawatiran. Ia sadar bahwa Gaara memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah ketua organisasi Hebi—yang kau tahu beberapa kali pernah melakukan penculikan terhadap Naruto. Tapi, aku bisa menjamin keselamatan Naruto selama bersama guru gadungan itu—sekedar info…"

Gaara mendecak, "Brengsek!" Ia pun berbalik menjauhi kumpulan itu sampai seseorang menghentikannya.

"Gaara-kun," panggil Shino sambil menangkap pergelangan tangan sang Sabaku.

"Jangan menghalangiku!" seru Gaara sambil menghentakkan tangan yang memegangnya. "Aku tidak peduli siapa kalian semua maupun guru itu! Namun, kalau benar hal ini berkaitan dengan Hebi, maka waktu yang tersisa tinggal sedikit… Aku harus segera menyelamatkan Naru!"

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Rupanya kau tahu sampai sejauh itu… Namikaze sial…" gerutunya—yang terdengar dengan jelas, membuat Gaara dan Kiba menatapnya tajam. Pemuda Nara itu hanya balik menatap mereka dengan ekspresi bosan sembari berpikir bahwa bukan Naruto yang dimaksudnya. Tapi tetap, ia tak perlu menjelaskan hal itu pada mereka.

"Kau… sekali lagi kudengar kau menghina Naru…" Gaara kembali mengancam dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Neji yang berada di sisinya mengantisipasi pergerakan sang kekasih, bersiaga jika Gaara mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya.

"Gaara-kun," panggil Shino lagi, "kejadian tiga tahun lalu juga berhubungan dengan kasus sebelas tahun lalu," jelasnya, memutuskan bahwa pemuda itu berhak mengetahui kenyataan, "lebih tepatnya, semua yang ada di sekolah ini berhubungan dengan peristiwa itu," tambahnya. Dan semua yang mendengar—kecuali yang sudah tahu—membelalakkan mata karena terkejut.

"Maksudmu… semua murid di sini berhubungan dengan kasus itu?" Neji berusaha menangkap inti dari pernyataan yang membingungkan itu. "Tidak mungkin ada hal kebetulan seperti itu, Aburame! Kalaupun ada, aku akan menyebutnya sebagai takdir… yang memusingkan…" tambahnya.

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga!" Gaara memerintah dengan nada rendah dan mematikan. Rupanya ia tak tahan untuk tidak mengetahui kebenaran. Neji? Pemuda itu sepertinya tak peduli pada sesuatu yang tak menarik minatnya. Namun, kalau sudah menyangkut Gaara, mau tak mau ia harus ambil bagian.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Benar dugaannya, ia harus bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kasus-kasus merepotkan itu. Yah, selama bisa menahan keempat orang itu untuk tidak pergi mencari Naruto, tidak masalah.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, Ne Sai Zhi menyusup ke SMP Konoha dengan memalsukan identitasnya. Sebenarnya, umur Sai sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, karena misi yang dibebankan padanya, dia harus berperan sebagai murid SMP dengan sempurna," Shikamaru mulai bercerita, "misi itu adalah mencari tahu keberadaan Uzumaki Kushina yang menghilang sebelas tahun lalu. Dan ya—" ia melihat ke arah Gaara yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah ia duga, "—wanita itu masih hidup di suatu tempat hingga saat ini. Sepertinya dia berhasil melarikan diri dari kebakaran itu… atau dilarikan seseorang," hentinya dengan nada yang semakin serius.

"Keluarga Ne dan Uzumaki adalah rekan bisnis mafia—bahkan dua di antara penguasa dunia bawah tanah di Jepang. Penerus Uzumaki adalah Kushina, satu-satunya anak yang diakui kecerdasannya oleh tetua Uzumaki setelah Hashirama—ayah Kushina—menghilang dan tak diketahui keberadaannya. Dan dari keluarga Ne, Sai adalah penerus tunggal setelah kakaknya—Len—tewas dibunuh. Mereka-lah yang nantinya akan memimpin bisnis mafia terbesar yang pernah ada… seharusnya… tapi, seseorang di antara mereka tidak menghendaki hal tersebut, lalu merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap keduanya. Dia—"

"Tunggu dulu!" potong Kiba, "yang masih belum kumengerti adalah perbedaan umur Sai dengan wanita itu. Apa iya anak kecil yang waktu itu berumur 10 tahun disandingkan dengan wanita berumur 30? Rasanya tidak masuk akal…" gumamnya.

Shino menjawab, "Usia tidak ada hubungannya bagi mereka. Selama misi yang dibebankan dijalankan dengan sempurna, bocah umur 5 tahun pun akan mereka manfaatkan. Itulah dunia mafia, Kiba."

Sang Inuzuka berpikir betapa tidak enaknya hidup seperti itu. Yang ia ingat dulu sewaktu berusia 10 tahun, ia masih bermain dengan enaknya. Kasihan sekali…

"Benar. Di usianya yang masih dini itu, Sai sudah dihadapkan dengan kematian yang terbentuk dari tangannya sendiri. Kupikir itu cukup untuk membuat seseorang menjadi gila…" lirih Shikamaru. Ia kembali meneruskan ceritanya,

"Seseorang yang membenci mereka adalah ilmuwan yang penemuannya terbilang laku di pasaran, yang sayangnya memiliki efek samping yang tidak ringan. Setelah terbukti bahwa penemuan itu berbahaya, ilmuwan itu pun diasingkan oleh keluarga Ne dan Uzumaki. Sepertinya, orang itu semakin membenci mereka karena telah membuat bisnisnya hancur," Shikamaru berhenti sejenak, berpikir apakah baik memberitahu siapa gerangan ilmuwan tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan satu jawaban, ia melanjutkan, "Ilmuwan itu juga guru kita. Orochimaru."

Gaara dan Neji terkejut mendapati nama itu, begitu pula dengan Kiba yang seharusnya sudah tahu. Orochimaru ternyata ada hubungannya dengan mafia—terlebih lagi Uzumaki.

Neji benar-benar harus menganalisis informasi barusan. Sepertinya ia tidak mendapat titik terang dari kenyataan itu. "Jadi, orang bernama Sai itu dan ibunya Naruto adalah rekan dalam bisnis mafia yang nyawanya diincar oleh Orochimaru karena telah menghancurkan bisnisnya, begitu?" simpulnya. "Lalu, hubungannya dengan kasus-kasus itu apa?" Ya, inilah yang sedari tadi tak ia dapatkan ujungnya.

Pemuda Nara itu menjawab, "Kasus penyelundupan sejumlah uang tiga tahun lalu hanya umpan untuk memancing Orochimaru keluar dari persembunyiannya. Akun yang digunakan untuk menyimpan uang itu adalah akun Namikaze, Hyuuga, Sabaku, Inuzuka, dan Yamanaka. Sai membimbing Kiba dan Ino untuk menyelundupkan uang ke tempat yang memang seharusnya. Dan sesuai prediksi, Orochimaru muncul kembali sebagai guru Biokimia di sekolah ini."

Kiba mendecak, "Kalau tahu aku cuma dimanfaatkan, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu!" ketusnya. Ia tak suka diingatkan akan kebodohannya di masa lalu.

"Kebebasanmu dan Ino sudah diperhitungkan, Kiba. Berbeda dengan Sai yang harus mendekam untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar," sahut Nara agak sebal, "berurusan dengan polisi adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukan oleh para mafia… makanya mereka tidak ambil tindakan untuk membebaskan Sai."

Gaara merasa ada yang janggal, "Kenapa Orochimaru terpancing oleh kasus itu? Bukannya itu biasa saja?" tanyanya.

Sang Aburame menjawab, "Karena dia pasti mengincar Sai yang ia tahu tak berdaya dalam penjara. Pilihannya adalah memanfaatkan pemuda itu atau membunuhnya. Itu saja."

"Jadi kasus itu memang sengaja membuat pihak polisi tahu lalu menangkap Sai? Kiba dan Yamanaka memang hanya menjadi pion belaka?" simpul Neji. Ia mulai mendapatkan setitik jalan menuju ujung kebenaran. Ia mendengar Kiba menggerutu kesal.

"Brengsek! Akan kuhabisi dia nanti!"

"Percuma, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya," Shikamaru menyahuti, "aku takkan membiarkanmu."

"Kau sepertinya kenal dekat dengan orang itu," Gaara memicingkan mata dengan curiga, "mungkinkah kau…"

Shikamaru langsung menggeleng dengan pasti, "Bukan! Sama sekali bukan seperti dugaanmu! Aku sudah punya istri tahu!" tegasnya. Ia tak sudi dianggap memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sang Ne, meskipun ikatan mereka memang kuat semenjak kecil. "Aku dan Sai hanyalah teman yang memiliki masalah yang sama…" jelasnya kemudian.

Gaara mengangguk curiga, "Kuganti pertanyaanku. Berapa umurmu?" Ia menduga kalau pemuda itu sama seperti Sai yang menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Sang Nara menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, "Err… 21 tahun…" jawabnya pelan.

"HAH? BOHONG! Nggak kelihatan…" Kiba tak percaya dengan pengakuan Shikamaru.

"Kami, keluarga mafia harus bisa memanipulasi perawakan, terlebih mereka yang bertugas sebagai mata-mata… ah, kenapa aku harus menceritakan ini pada kalian?" gerutu Shikamaru. Sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia lebih lama dari mereka.

Sang Hyuuga terus menatap Shikamaru dengan tajam, "Sejak kapan kau ditugaskan untuk mengawasi kami? Atau lebih tepatnya, siapa saja siswa di sekolah ini yang harus kau awasi?" selidiknya. Ia punya dugaan lain mengenai 'korban' sang Nara.

Terdiam sejenak, pemuda berambut nenas itu mendecak, "Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus. Ya, itu semua adalah privasinya. Memangnya siapa yang bisa memaksanya membongkar rahasia melebihi batas? Oh, ia tahu satu orang.

"Shikamaru-kun, kau—" Shino menghentikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba karena telinganya menangkap satu bunyi yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia menatap langit yang mulai terang namun mulai tertutupi awan mendung, lalu beralih menatap sang kekasih untuk mengetahui sesuatu. Benar, Kiba pun mendengar suara itu.

"Bunyi apa itu?" tanya Kiba lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Mata kecoklatannya mulai memicing menatap langit seperti mengetahui sesuatu baru saja terjadi jauh di sana. Ia menyadari bahwa sesuatu itu adalah hal yang buruk, terbukti dari hatinya yang berdegup kencang tanpa sebab… juga pergerakan Shikamaru di sampingnya yang langsung merogoh saku dan menempelkan sesuatu di telinga.

"Darurat! Arah Timur Laut 110,87 menunjukkan reaksi negatif! Kirimkan unit 3 dan 4 secepatnya! Ganti!" Shikamaru berseru di depan benda kecil yang baru ia ambil dari saku. Saat ia mulai bergegas pergi, kali ini tangannya yang ditahan seseorang.

"Kalau itu tentang Naruto, kami ikut," kata Neji. Meskipun ia membenci sang Namikaze, ia tahu Gaara ingin sekali menyelamatkannya. Dan tugasnya sebagai kekasih adalah memberikan apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu.

"Neji…"

"Tidak bisa," balas Shikamaru. "Sudah tugasku untuk melindungi kalian. Tidak mungkin aku menempatkan kalian pada situasi berbahaya."

"Aku mengerti tugasmu tapi kau juga harus tahu bahwa kami lebih keras kepala dibanding semua yang pernah kau hadapi. Kau tidak punya pilihan selain mengikutsertakan kami dalam hal ini, Tuan mata-mata." Neji menyeringai kecil. Ia tahu ia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya setelah melihat Shikamaru berpikir dengan ekspresi kesal. Ancaman tak terlontar memang adalah keahliannya.

"_Tch, mendoukusai…_"

Mereka pun pergi menyusuri koordinat yang ada… meninggalkan satu pertanyaan besar akan hubungan sang Uchiha dengan kenyataan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Maaf ya, Naruto…"_

Warna langit terkoyak oleh cipratan senja merah membara. Sempat terpikir bahwa bunga itu adalah miliknya sendiri, tapi bukan. Kelopak berhamburan itu bukanlah miliknya.

"Tidak… mungkin…"

Dan suara itu pun bukan miliknya. Getaran keterkejutan yang beresonansi di telinganya itu bukan miliknya karena ia bahkan tak bisa mengucap apa-apa. Ia membisu, diam seribu bahasa. Ia pun kaku, membatu dalam keheningan setelah ramai menyerang.

"_HIMEEEE!_"

Dan ia hanya bisa melihat sosok yang tadi mengacungkan senjata di depan dahinya lari menghampiri tubuh yang terjatuh ke tanah… lalu berusaha mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sai bermaksud menembak ketika seseorang mendorongnya menjauhi sang Ne. Sosok yang mendorong tak sempat menghindar hingga akhirnya peluru metal yang keluar dari _Glock 19_-nya berhasil membuat lubang pada celung lehernya.

Naruto selamat dari maut, digantikan oleh nyawa orang lain yang sangat dikenalnya.

"K-Kushina-_hime_… Kushina-_hime_!" Sai meraih sosok tak berdaya yang tiba-tiba muncul itu ke pangkuannya. Ia telah salah… ia telah salah mengira… ia salah memprediksi… Seharusnya yang tergeletak sekarang adalah pemuda itu, bukan—

"Sss-Sai… kun…" wanita yang berlumuran darah itu berusaha menggapai pipi lelaki itu, "su… dah… lah…" lirihnya, "j-jangan… koto… r… i ta… nganmu la… gi…"

"Jangan bicara! Kumohon, jangan bicara lagi!" Sai merobek lengan kemejanya untuk menahan darah yang terus mengalir dengan deras dari leher wanita itu. Ekspresinya kini terlihat jelas: panik dan ketakutan. Pikirannya sudah melayang pada kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Dan ia tak menginginkannya.

"Bukan… salah… mu… S-semua ini b-bukan sssa-salah… mu…" Meski tahu sangat sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, Kushina tetap mengucapkannya. Ia harus mengatakannya pada lelaki pemilik takdir yang sama sepertinya itu karena ia tak ingin kegelapan semakin memenuhi hatinya.

Sai menautkan alis dalam raut kesedihan. Ia paham, ia mengerti apa yang hendak Kushina katakan karena selama ini, ia selalu merasakan hal itu… ia selalu mengutuki dirinya sendiri—bahkan ketika di penjara, ia kerap berpikiran ingin mati. Ia bersalah… suatu kesalahan fatal yang dilakukannya sebelas tahun lalu.

"Kenapa… kenapa, _Hime_…? Kenapa kau tidak menyalahkanku? Kenapa?" lirihnya sembari menahan airmata yang siap keluar kapan saja. Ingatannya kembali pada masa ketika ia bertemu dengan Orochimaru.

Ketika itu, Sai sudah di ambang pintu kemarahan. Ia tak suka melihat perhatian wanita berambut merah yang disayanginya direbut orang lain. Ia tak suka penerus Namikaze—yang juga suami Kushina—mendekati wanita itu lagi. Ia tak suka bungsu Uchiha—yang juga anak didik Kushina—bermanja pada wanita itu lagi. Ia tak suka mendapati berbagai mata tertuju pada wanita itu lagi. Ia tak suka. Ia sangat membencinya. Karena itu, mengetahui ada yang bersedia membantunya menyingkirkan semua penghalang, Sai memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru.

Lelaki licik itu tahu kelemahannya. Orochimaru berkata bahwa ia akan menjadikan Kushina sebagai miliknya jika Sai mau mengikuti rencana yang telah ia siapkan. Bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Fugaku dalam menghancurkan bisnis Uzumaki. Sai yang kala itu masih tertutupi kegelapan bernama kemarahan dan obsesi, bergabung dan menjadi pedang bermata dua. Ia tak peduli kalau nanti dunia mafia akan hancur… selama ia mendapatkan Kushina.

"_Hime_…" Sai memeluk Kushina yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senyum tulus. Embun itu mengalir sudah, membasahi kulit pucat hingga jatuh ke kulit kecoklatan yang semakin memudar. Airmata pertama baginya setelah sebelas tahun mendingin akibat kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Kushina mengerti perasaan lelaki itu. Namun, ia tak ingin Sai terus-terusan mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin Sai bebas, baik dari kegelapan maupun dari dirinya. Ia ingin Sai melepaskannya. Ia tak ingin Sai terkurung dalam bayangannya.

"Sai…" Tidak ada tambahan _–kun_ dalam panggilan itu, "bebas… kan… diri… mu…" kini ia berhasil menyentuh pipi basah sang Ne. setelahnya, Kushina menatap buah hatinya dari balik bahu Sai.

"Naru… chan… maaf… kan ibu… ya…?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, raga itu menjadi kosong. Tak ada lagi jiwa yang menempatinya. Hanya suara tak percaya yang terdengar dari lelaki yang mendekap jasad orang yang dicintainya.

"_H-Hime?_ Kushina-_hime?_" Sai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh itu. "J-jangan becanda… Kushina-_hime_?" Ia terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh itu sampai sebuah kepastian datang padanya.

"_HIMEEE!_"

Sai tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan dan penyesalannya. Ia tak bisa melupakan dosa yang telah diperbuat dan yang baru ia perbuat. Tak bisa. Pendosa… ia seorang pendosa… pembunuh orang yang paling dicintainya.

Sementara itu, Naruto semakin membatu di tempat. Membisu dan membatu, seperti kehilangan jalan pikiran. Mata birunya yang melihat semua dari awal membulat dalam keheningan yang menyiksa. Seakan ia tak merasakan apapun, seakan ia tak mendengar apapun, seakan ia tak menyaksikan apapun. Seakan yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi buruk semalam, dan ia akan segera terbangun sebentar lagi. Namun, sekuat apapun ia memohon, ia takkan terbangun. Karena inilah kenyataan. Inilah kenyataan yang terpampang di garis matanya. Inilah kebenaran pada horizon penglihatannya.

Uzumaki Kushina telah tiada… benar-benar telah tiada.

Ibu yang sangat dirindukannya telah pergi meninggalkannya selamanya… tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Tidak akan ada yang namanya keterkejutan karena melihat sang ibu masih hidup… tidak akan ada lagi.

"Kaa… san…" Naruto berucap lirih, "Kaa-san…" ia menemukan suaranya lagi meski dalam kebimbangan, "Kaa-san…" setetes embun pun mengaliri pipi bergarisnya. Rupanya ia telah mendapatkan kembali emosinya.

"NARUTO!"

Tiba-tiba suara lain menggema di antara puing-puing sekolah, menandakan seseorang yang paling awal menyadari apa yang terjadi telah datang. Tak lama setelah suara itu, sosok sang pemilik pun terkuak. Seorang lelaki berbalut kemeja yang tatanannya berantakan—karena gerakan tergesa-gesa yang dilakukannya—dan bercelana panjang hitam kemarin. Uchiha Sasuke. Ia berlari dari sekolah sampai beberapa kilometer sebelum mengambil tanpa izin motor yang diparkir sementara di depan sebuah toko. Ia tak peduli meski dianggap pencuri, yang penting adalah menyelamatkan pemuda kesayangannya secepat mungkin. Dan di sinilah ia, dalam reruntuhan gedung sekolah yang pernah terbakar, mendapati pemandangan yang tak terduga.

Naruto duduk di lantai hitam yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Tak jauh dari kaki kiri sang pemuda, terdapat satu sosok yang tengah mendekap sosok lainnya. Sasuke sadar bahwa sosok yang berada dalam pelukan lelaki itu sudah tewas, namun, ia masih belum tahu siapa sosok itu. Sang Uchiha segera menghampiri Naruto yang tak lama kembali menggumamkan satu kata yang membuatnya terdiam di tempat.

"Kaa-san…"

_Kaa-san..._

_Apa maksudnya…?_

Perlahan, Sasuke mengganti arah langkahnya menuju dua sosok itu. Sambil berharap apa yang terjadi bukanlah apa yang ditakutkannya, pria itu berjalan mendekati mereka. Dan ia melihat… mendapati apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Wanita yang paling ia cintai hanya tinggal berupa jasad.

"Shina-san…"

Rasanya Sasuke tak mau percaya pada kenyataan di depan matanya. Sasuke tak mau percaya bahwa wanita yang sangat disayanginya, yang paling dipujanya, kini sudah tiada… kini telah pergi selamanya. Ia ingin ada yang mengatakan padanya bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Namun, ia lebih dari tahu bahwa semua ini nyata.

"Sasuke-kun," Sai memanggil sang Uchiha tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok wanita berambut merah itu, "aku yang membunuhnya…"

Mata oniks Sasuke membelalak dalam keterkejutan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa lelaki yang menjadi saingannya dalam mencintai sang wanita Uzumaki malah membunuhnya. Tidak, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia pernah berpikir demikian.

Kali ini, Sai meletakkan Kushina dengan lembut di depannya. "Aku membunuh Uzumaki Kushina," ulangnya dengan serius, berharap sang Uchiha akan melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Dan Sai tahu bahwa ia berhasil memancing Sasuke ketika melihat pria itu meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya. _Barreta 92_, pistol kesukaan sang Uchiha.

"Kau dibebaskan bukan untuk ini, Sai," suara Sasuke terdengar sangat rendah, membuktikan bahwa pria itu sudah sangat marah, "dan aku memang menyesali kebebasanmu."

Naruto yang menyadari rendahnya suara itu sedikit demi sedikit tersadar dari deritanya. Ia mulai bergerak meskipun kembali terjatuh karena lemas. Ia merasa harus menghentikan sang guru sebelum terlambat.

"Aku pun menyesal keluar dari tempat itu," Sai menyetujui ucapan Sasuke, dan dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengacungkan pistol dalam genggamannya ke arah sang Namikaze. "Kalau kau tidak tanggap, kau akan kehilangan yang seorang lagi, Sasuke-kun," bersiap menarik pelatuk—

**BANG!**

_Camellia_ merah lagi-lagi menyembur ke permukaan. Kali ini dari kulit putih lelaki yang baru saja mengatakan tantangan tersembunyi pada sang Uchiha. Ternyata ia yang kalah cepat dari bungsu Uchiha itu. Ia tak menyadari bahwa _Barreta 92_ sudah terpaku di depan perutnya, menembus, dan memberinya rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Kalau kau tidak tanggap, kau mati." Sasuke menatap Sai dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk. Ia tak peduli kalau pria di hadapannya mati, karena balasan yang setimpal memang ada. Ia percaya itu.

"SASUKE!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya, menggenggam lengan yang masih menodongkan senjata ke arah Sai. "Sudah cukup! Jangan tembak dia!" pintanya sambil menahan lengan kokoh itu. Ia tak ingin ada nyawa yang melayang lagi.

"Naruto-kun… dunia ini keras. Kalau kau… tidak membunuh, kau lah yang akan… terbunuh," ujar Sai terbata-bata. Meskipun kesakitan, ia tetap memberikan senyum dingin andalannya.

"Sai! Kau diam sa—"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

_Sapphire_ Naruto kembali membelalak. Ia terpaku sejenak sebelum merosot ke lantai. Tenaganya hilang bersamaan dengan syok hebat kedua yang melandanya.

"Ya. Bunuh, atau dibunuh. Hanya itu pilihanmu, Ne Sai Zhi."

Sasuke menurunkan senjatanya dengan tetap memandang sosok tak bernyawa milik Sai yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Darah mengalir dari dada dan perut lelaki China itu, menggenangi tubuh kosongnya dan membuat bau amis menyeruak dengan cepat di udara. Namun, sang Uchiha tidak peduli. Kegelapan yang berdiam dalam dirinya sudah menang. Ia benar-benar menjadi seorang pembunuh seperti yang pernah dikatakan muridnya tempo hari. Dan ia tak menyesal.

"Sampaikan salamku pada _sensei_, Sai, sebelum kau ke neraka." Bersamaan dengan itu, ia menarik lembut Naruto yang masih syok lalu membopongnya _bridal-style_. Kemudian, mereka pun pergi. Tapi tentu, Sasuke takkan meninggalkan wanita kesayangannya itu di sana.

"Shina-san…"

**-.-.-**

Tak lama kemudian, sekelompok orang datang memenuhi tempat kejadian perkara. Mereka adalah Shikamaru dan anak buahnya, bersama Shino, Kiba, Neji, dan Gaara. Mereka sedikit heran karena tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Hanya genangan darah yang tersisa yang meyakinkan mereka bahwa baru saja terjadi pertempuran di sana.

"Tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto atau Sai di sini…" Kiba menggumam sambil terus memeriksa sekitar.

"Ini…" Gaara sepertinya menemukan sesuatu, "milik Naru…" Shikamaru dan Kiba menghampiri pemuda itu. Mereka mendapati ponsel oranye dengan gantungan rubah pada bagian atasnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa itu memang milik Naruto. "Berarti memang Naru—"

"Nara…" Neji memanggil pemuda berambut nenas dari tempatnya berada sembari menunjukkan sesuatu, "Aburame menemukan sesuatu…" tambahnya. Mata _lavender_ yang membulat cukup membuat Shikamaru menyadari ada yang tak beres.

"Kau menemukan—" Shikamaru terdiam ketika matanya mendapati satu sosok terbaring tanpa nyawa di hadapannya. "Sai…" lirihnya sambil mengepalkan jari tangan dengan menyesal. Ia terlambat.

"Shikamaru-kun," Shino memanggil sang Nara, memperlihatkan helaian merah yang ia temukan tepat di pakaian yang dikenakan Sai, "rambut merah…" Shino seakan mengindikasikan seseorang yang berkaitan dengan kasus-kasus itu. Sayangnya, indikasi itu tak terbukti karena selain mayat Sai, mereka hanya menemukan bekas sesuatu yang besar seukuran manusia dipindahkan dari tempat itu.

"Sial…!" geram Shikamaru mengepalkan jemarinya dengan kuat. Seharusnya ia bisa memperhitungkan hal ini akan terjadi dalam waktu singkat. Nyatanya… ia jauh terlambat. Namun, satu yang bisa ia tangkap dari tragedi ini: ia tak boleh berdiam diri lagi. Ia harus bergerak dan keluar dari tempat teduhnya. Tidak boleh lagi hanya mengawasi semua tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku tidak akan lari… tidak lagi."

_Tidak akan kubiarkan jatuh korban lagi!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**To be continued to the second part**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Chapter _12 ini ada 2 bagian yang Insya Allah bagian ke-2 bakal Kyou _pos_t dalam waktu dekat—doakeun sadja ya biar cepet2 di-_posting_.

_Review if you don't mind. Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	13. Chapter 12: Last Part

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto, _hints_ of FugaMina

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, OC, _heavy theme, bad words, typo(s). __**Don't like don't read!**_Pindah channel ajah yang pembenci ini! _Once more, __**Flamers be gone**__. Clear enough? Good._

**Summary:** Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga bangsawan dengan satu kejadian di masa lalu yang membuat hidupnya menjadi penuh tanda tanya. Dengan seorang guru yang tiba-tiba datang menggantikan seorang guru lainnya, Naruto mulai mengetahui dan mengingat apa-apa yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkan… dan mendapati kenyataan tragis yang harus dihadapinya.

**A/N:** UPDATE! Kyou minta maaph karena lama banget! Langsung aja ke cerita! Oh iya, jangan lupa kalau Chira di sini OC dan jadi anak laki-lakinya Itachi dan Deidara yang berumur 5 tahun tapi jenius. Enjoy~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Nona Kushina, saatnya vitamin pukul sepuluh," Seorang suster membuka pintu sebuah ruangan khusus yang ditempati seorang wanita istimewa. Ia membawakan senampan makanan ringan sehat yang diracik hanya untuk sang wanita. Ia juga menyiapkan obat-obatan yang dibutuhkan demi kesembuhan wanita tersebut._

"_Terima kasih, Shizune," balas sang wanita yang tengah mengangkat barbell di atas kakinya. Sementara kakinya bermain dengan benda seberat 2,5 kg itu, kedua tangannya menumpu pada palang lalu perlahan dan berulang mengangkat badannya ke atas. "Sebentar lagi aku selesai," infonya kemudian._

_Sang suster mengangguk seraya berjalan mendekati palang tempat sang wanita berada lalu mencatat kemajuan latihan di hari itu. "Semakin lama semakin membaik. Akhir bulan ini, Anda sudah bisa berjalan dengan leluasa, Nona," ucapnya. Ia memberikan seulas senyum pada sang wanita, lalu menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. "Jangan bilang…"_

_Wanita yang dipanggil Kushina itu nyengir kuda, "Maaf~ habisnya aku bosan ttebane!"_

_Shizune membelalakkan mata sebelum menghela napas panjang. "Tolong jangan diulangi lagi, Nona! Keluar diam-diam di malam hari itu berbahaya—apalagi Anda belum pulih! Bisa-bisa Anda diincar lagi!" tegurnya keras. Ia diperintahkan Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk menjaga wanita aktif itu dan harus memperingatinya jika berbuat seenaknya._

_Kushina tidak mengindahkan teguran itu malahan semakin tenggelam dalam latihannya. Ia mengangkat kedua kakinya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya sehingga ia tampak melayang di udara. Kegiatan itu ia lakukan selama beberapa kali sampai peluh membasahi dirinya._

_Lagi-lagi Shizune menghela napas panjang. Ia mengerti betapa keras kepalanya wanita mantan mafia itu. Berpuluh tahun mengenal dan menjaganya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memahami bagaimana menghadapi sifatnya itu._

"_Ke mana Anda tempo hari?" tanyanya._

_Wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali ke palang, "Ke taman Konoha kok," jawabnya, "aku menemui seseorang yang sangat kupercayai," tambahnya dengan tenang._

"_Siapa?" Shizune penasaran. Sayangnya, Kushina tak menjawab karena wanita itu tak ingin sang suster memberitahu Tsunade. "Nona Kushina, saya harus tahu kalau orang yang Anda temui itu tidak berbahaya," desak Shizune—membuat sang wanita kembali ke lantai dengan kasar._

"_Sudah kubilang," Kushina berkata dengan nada rendah penuh ancaman, "aku mempercayai orang itu," mata hijaunya yang tinggal sebelah menatap sang suster dengan tajam._

"_Ma-maaafkan saya—"_

"_Nona Kushina," Tiba-tiba ada yang memotong permintaan maaf Shizune. Orang itu membuka ruang rehabilitasi khusus lalu menghampiri sang wanita. Pria itu kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang nona yang ekspresi wajahnya langsung menggelap._

"_Siapkan peralatanku!" perintah Kushina pada sang pria yang langsung membungkuk lalu bergegas mempersiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan wanita tersebut. Sementara itu, Kushina sendiri membuka beban yang dikenakan tangan dan kakinya lalu berjalan ke arah meja tempat ia menyimpan senjata andalannya._

"_No-nona Kushina! Anda masih belum pulih benar untuk kembali ke jalan itu!" cemas Shizune. Namun, ia terhenti oleh ekspresi sang nona yang berada di antara kemarahan dan kecemasan tingkat tinggi. Apa mungkin—_

"_Aku adalah seorang ibu! Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada anakku, aku takkan tinggal diam!" seru Kushina seraya mengenakan mantel merah membara yang menjadi seragam-nya jika berhubungan dengan dunia mafia. Kemudian, ia pun keluar dari ruangan untuk masuk ke mobil yang telah disiapkan pengawalnya._

_Sang suster hanya bisa berdoa agar nona-nya selamat… meski jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

**Chapter 12—last part**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Benar. Kini Shizune menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak ingin dirasakannya. Kepedihan, kesedihan, kehilangan, ia mendapati itu di waktu yang bersamaan. Ketika mendapatkan telepon dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai orang yang paling dipercayai sang nona, Shizune sudah merasakan hal buruk. Dan terbukti setelah ia dihadapkan pada sosok tak bernyawa Kushina.

Jemari putih Shizune mengelus lembut pipi sang nona yang harusnya berwarna kemerahan. Terus mengelus hingga menyentuh helaian merah yang tadinya panjang terjuntai hingga ke punggung. Kemudian turun kembali untuk menyentuh pelupuk yang menyembunyikan permata _emerald_.

Sang nona telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Siapa… yang melakukan ini?" Shizune bertanya pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Ia melirik pria muda berambut _raven_ yang dipercayai nona-nya.

"Ne Sai Zhi," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia tak menatap sang suster melainkan pada sosok pemuda yang berbaring di ranjang apartemennya. "Shina-san melindungi putera satu-satunya," ucapnya kemudian—membuat Shizune menatap ke pemuda yang sama.

Namikaze Naruto. Penerus utama keluarga Namikaze yang memiliki darah Uzumaki… sekaligus penyebab semua—

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Sasuke memotong pikiran terdalam sang suster. "Terserah kau mau berpikir apa, tapi kalau kau bermaksud buruk padanya…" ia tak meneruskan kalimat ancamannya karena ia yakin suster itu mengerti.

Suster berambut hitam pendek itu tersenyum sendu, "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadapnya. Tenanglah," balasnya. Tidak mungkin ia menyakiti putera tunggal dari nona yang sangat disayanginya meskipun ia memang menyalahkan anak itu atas kematian Kushina.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Hn."

Shizune memperhatikan bagaimana sang Uchiha menatap anak tersebut. Ia seperti melihat seseorang yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya namun berakhir sebagai pasangan sang nona. Tatapan itu tampak begitu lembut dan teduh seakan mengucap kata yang berasal dari lubuk hati terdalam. Kata yang hanya ditujukan untuk orang tersayang.

"Kenapa kau bergabung dengan _Hebi_?" wanita itu memberanikan diri bertanya. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana organisasi yang berada di bawah kepemimpinan Orochimaru bergerak. Licik dan tak pandang bulu, menghalalkan segala cara demi mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Uchiha bungsu itu bergabung dengan mereka—bahkan menjadi ketuanya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bukannya ia berpihak pada Kushina?

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke singkat. Ia merasa tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan privasi macam itu.

Sang suster menghela napas panjang, "Kau dan nona sama saja," sahutnya. "Terserah kalau tidak mau memberitahuku, tapi kalau aku mendapati kematian nona berhubungan dengan statusmu sebagai ketua Hebi…" ia diam sejenak seraya menatap sang Uchiha dengan mata dingin nan menusuk yang ia peroleh berkat latihan di bawah kepemimpinan Uzumaki, "Kubunuh kau."

"Eeh! Di cini nggak boleh kayak gitu!"

Dan ketika Sasuke hendak membalas ancaman sang suster, suara cempreng anak kecil memecah tensi yang membeku itu.

"Celama ada Chila, nggak boleh ngomong kayak gitu!" Bocah berambut pirang _shaggy_ masuk ke kamar sang paman karena bosan ditinggal sendirian. Ia menghampiri sang 'kakak' yang masih beristirahat dengan tenangnya. "'Kan nggak enak cama nii-tan! Kalo kedengelan telus macuk ke mimpinya gimana? Kalo ental nii-tan cedih gimana?" Jemari putihnya lalu mengelus lembut kepala Naruto.

"Nii-tan, Chila di cini ya… Kalo nanti ada yang buat jahat cama Nii-tan, Chila nggak bakal ngebiarin orang itu ngeliat matahali becok pagi!" seru Chira tanpa membangunkan sang 'kakak'.

Kedua orang dewasa yang mendengar perkataan bocah itu menatapnya dalam diam. Satu di antara mereka merasa aneh ketika pertama kali mendapati anak itu membukakan pintu untuknya, dan lebih janggal lagi saat anak itu menanyakan apakah dirinya bersenjata atau tidak. Anak macam apa ia?

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu menghentak batin sang suster. Ia beralih untuk menatap sang Uchiha lalu bertanya dengan nada tak percaya, "Dia juga mafia?"

"Chila bukan mafia!" Ternyata Chira sudah keburu menjawab dugaan sang wanita. "Chila ya Chila!" tegasnya. Ia tak suka disamakan dengan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan ayah dan kakeknya. Meski mengetahui banyak tentang dunia bawah tanah, ia tetap orang dunia atas.

"Uchiha-san," Shizune berkata pada Sasuke setelah lama terdiam mendengar penuturan Chira, "jangan menyeretnya lebih jauh atau kau akan menyesal."

Sang pria mendengus, "_You hear that, Brat? She's saying you should step back. Will you?_" Ia berbicara pada sang bocah—yang dipikir oleh sang suster tak mengerti bahasa Inggris.

"_You wish fol that! Chila will nevel back down!_"—membuat Shizune terkejut. Baiklah. Di dunia ini memang ada satu-dua anak yang kecerdasannya di atas rata-rata.

"Ini bukan permainan! Saya harap Anda mengerti hal itu, Uchiha muda," wanti Shizune sembari mengambil tas kecilnya. Wanita itu pun berjalan keluar setelah memberikan satu anggukan kecil pada kedua Uchiha kemudian kembali ke rumah sakit Konoha.

"_How about the corpse?_" Chira bertanya pelan pada pamannya perihal wanita yang telah tiada. "Mau Ji-tan cimpen di cini ampe bucuk?" ketusnya. Nada itu membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis.

"_Later…_" sang paman membalas, "_after I sort things out…_"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di sebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari kediaman Uchiha, seseorang sedang mengutak-atik benda di depannya. Orang itu membuka dan menutup laci _buffet_ yang tersimpan lama dalam kamar yang sudah tak dipakai. Ketika mata oniksnya mendapati benda yang ia cari, orang itu berhenti. Sejenak, ia menatap benda itu dengan dalam; mengingat kenangan yang pernah menjadi saksi keberadaan benda tersebut. Kemudian, ia mengambilnya dengan pelan, penuh kelembutan.

'_Aku suka warnanya! Bentuknya juga bagus!'_

'_Kau mau membelinya?'_

'_Yep! Kembaran denganku yuk, Mikoto-chan!'_

'_Tentu, Kushina,'_

Ia merindukan suara itu. Ia merindukan senyum itu. Ia merindukan mata itu. Ia merindukan sentuhan itu. Ia merindukan orang itu. Sangat rindunya ia sampai dadanya terasa sesak, tak bisa bernapas, dan sakit… pedih… karena ia sadar bahwa ia tak bisa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Orang itu telah pergi dari sisinya, direbut oleh tangan kejam pria yang menikah dengannya.

Ia benci. Ia ingin balas dendam. Selama rasa sakit dalam hatinya masih membuncah, ia takkan melepaskan pria itu… hingga tujuannya terlaksana.

Angin siang yang terasa dingin menusuk membelai helaian hitam milik Mikoto ketika wanita itu keluar dari ruangan usang tersebut. Wajahnya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi kini menunjukkan sesuatu yang bisa disamakan dengan seringai dingin. Warna oniksnya semakin menggelap tanpa adanya pancaran sinar kebahagiaan. Siapapun yang melihat akan langsung tahu bahwa wanita itu sudah tidak berada dalam garis kewarasan.

Seperti gila.

Mikoto berjalan menuju rumah utama untuk menemui seseorang. Ia akan memastikan bahwa tujuannya tercapai hari itu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Sepertinya anak itu mati,"_

"Dari awal kau memang merencanakannya seperti itu, benar? Asal kau tidak menyentuh—"

"_Tenang saja, Fugaku! Aku selalu menepati janjiku~"_

Pria Uchiha itu mendengus, "Kau tidak bisa dipercaya, Orochimaru," balasnya dingin. Ia sedang berbicara dengan pria licik yang berkedok sebagai guru Biokimia di Sekolah Konoha.

"_Tidak masalah, tapi ingat, kau sedang berbicara denganku. Semua rahasiamu ada padaku—termasuk orang itu,"_

"Sakiti dia setitik noda saja, mati kau!" Fugaku mati-matian berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia tak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya pada pria ular itu.

"_Fugaku, Fugaku~ Kami hanya ngobrol biasa. Kalau mau, aku bisa memberikannya telepon ini agar kau bisa mendengar suaranya,"_

"Jangan!" tolak Fugaku dengan segera. Ia tak ingin orang itu tahu bahwa dirinya termasuk salah satu yang berkaitan dengan kasus 11 tahun lalu. Ia tak ingin orang itu mengetahui keburukan hatinya.

"_Kau menarik, Fugaku! Aku ingin lebih lama berbincang denganmu tapi sayang, aku tidak punya seharian penuh,"_

"… Hn." Saat sang Uchiha hendak mematikan teleponnya, ia mendengar Orochimaru berbicara lagi.

"_Kesabaranku ada batasnya. Kalau kau tidak membereskannya dengan segera, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan pada _adik_ kesayanganmu,"_ dan koneksi diputus—membuat Fugaku mengutuki pria itu. Namun, ia tak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk hal tak berguna. Segera ia mengambil kunci mobil dan senjatanya lalu bergegas keluar. Ia harus menyelesaikan _tugas_ yang dibebankan padanya lalu menyelamatkan orang itu dari Orochimaru.

"Pergi lagi?"

Tiba-tiba Fugaku mendapati Mikoto berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat bagaimana wanita itu masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya seakan tidak menginginkannya keluar. Fugaku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan wanita itu—selain pada kenyataan bahwa Mikoto memang sudah gila.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku," Fugaku memerintah istri _sinting_-nya dengan dingin. Setelah melihat wanita itu bergeser ke samping, pria itu kembali berjalan. Ia raih gagang pintu lalu menariknya. Sayang, pintu itu masih terkunci rapat—dan kuncinya sendiri…

"Butuh ini?" tanya Mikoto sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kunci dalam genggamannya. Sebelum sempat memberi kesempatan pada suaminya _tercinta_, wanita itu melempar kunci tersebut hingga masuk ke kolong tempat tidur. "Ambil saja sendiri," ucapnya tenang sambil tersenyum _manis_.

Ingin Fugaku memukul perempuan itu, namun—sekali lagi—ia tak punya banyak waktu. Ia akhirnya kembali ke arah ranjang lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil kunci yang—untunglah—terjatuh tidak jauh. Dan setelah kunci itu berada dalam genggamannya, ia berbalik hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu menembus kemeja dan perutnya.

"Ugh!"

Mikoto menusuk Fugaku di perutnya, mengakibatkan bahan bercorak garis-garis biru itu bebercak merah yang semakin membesar. Wanita itu menambah kekuatan pada tusukannya tapi malah mendapati sepasang tangan besar mengeluarkan dengan keras pisau yang digunakannya. Ia pun terbanting ke lantai dengan rasa sakit pada punggungnya. Pisau terlempar entah kemana.

"Ka-kau…" Fugaku tampak begitu marah—meskipun merintih kesakitan, "apa yang kau lakukan?

"ITU BAYARAN ATAS PERBUATANMU!" histeris Mikoto sambil menatap suaminya dengan penuh dendam. "Gara-gara kau… GARA-GARA KAU KUSHINA MATI! SEMUA SALAHMU!" Wanita itu bangkit seraya mengambil satu pisau lagi yang disembunyikan di ikat pinggangnya.

Fugaku menahan darah yang keluar dari perutnya. "Wanita itu ternyata memang meracunimu! Kau… menjadi gila!" Ia mengambil senjata yang bersarang di punggung lalu mengokangnya, mengarahkannya pada sang istri. "Kau tidak memberiku pilihan selain membunuhmu, Mikoto!"

Tak terduga, wanita itu malah tertawa sambil berseru, "Tembak! Tarik pelatuknya! Aku tidak takut padamu!" Ia selangkah maju dari tempatnya dengan pisau tetap terancung pada sang pria. "Aku selalu membencimu… aku benar-benar ingin kau lenyap…!" desisnya. Ia takkan melupakan bagaimana perlakuan pria itu padanya dulu. Menyakitinya dengan kata-kata yang menusuk, membuatnya patuh pada peraturan memuakkan keluarga, merebut kebahagiaannya dengan memanfaatkannya sebagai boneka tanpa emosi, semua yang menumpuk kebenciannya. Ia ingin sekali pria itu lenyap dari hidupnya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Fugaku membalas dingin. Ia tak peduli pada kebencian yang ditujukan padanya. Ia sudah terbiasa. Pria itu menarik pelatuknya perlahan ketika ponselnya bordering—membuatnya menunda sejenak karena nada yang didengarnya adalah nada khusus untuk orang yang paling disayanginya.

Satu pesan dari Minato.

**Fugaku, maafkan aku. Semoga kau baik-baik saja.**

Dunia Fugaku seperti pecah berantakan mendapat pesan itu. Ia tahu, ia mengerti maksudnya. Seketika ia menekan nomor sang pria untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"_Fugaku?"_

"Minato, Kau baik-baik saja? Di mana kau sekarang?"

"_Di tempat Orochimaru. Kami sedang berbincang-bincang hingga—"_

"Cari celah untuk segera pergi dari sana!"

"—_salah satu pengawal Orochimaru menembak tanganku. Sekarang aku sedang bersembunyi,"_

Fugaku terperangah. Bukan karena mengetahui bahwa pria itu terluka, tapi karena nada yang dilontarkan Minato sangat tenang seakan nyawanya sedang tidak dalam bahaya.

"_Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tidak ada yang menyerangmu, 'kan?"_

Menyeringai kecil, Fugaku melirik Mikoto yang masih menatapnya penuh dendam namun tak melakukan apapun. "Bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuatasi," balasnya pada sang pria di ponsel.

"_Syukurlah! Kalau begitu—"_ terdengar bunyi tembakan di sekeliling Minato, _"jaga dirimu, Kawan! Kalau bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup, aku akan menraktirmu. Jaa~"_ dan Minato memutus jaringan, membuat sang Uchiha mendecak keras.

"Aku tak punya waktu meladenimu!" ketus Fugaku pada Mikoto yang masih mengacungkan pisau padanya. Pria itu langsung berlari menuju pintu lalu bergegas ke mobil sambil menahan luka yang semakin membesar… meninggalkan Mikoto yang membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku membencimu, Fugaku… Kau telah membunuh Kushina… Aku membencimu…" terus berulang hingga beberapa pelayan mendatanginya karena suara ribut. Mereka terkejut melihat sebuah pisau berlumuran darah tergeletak di lantai… dan terdiam mendapati sang nyonya menggumamkan kalimat yang sama seperti boneka rusak.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sang Uchiha tiba di kediaman Orochimaru dalam waktu singkat—karena mobilnya berkecepatan tinggi dan ia tak menaati peraturan. Setelah membalut lukanya sejenak, ia mengikat _Revolver_-nya di jemari kiri agar memudahkannya menembak. Ia lebih lancar jika menggunakan tangan kiri meskipun ia bukan kidal. Pria itu kemudian memperhatikan sekeliling yang sunyi tak mengenakkan, sampai mata oniksnya melihat beberapa pria berjas hitam yang menghampirinya.

"Sambutan untukku? Cukup sopan," gumam Fugaku sembari menaikkan pistolnya lalu mengarahkannya pada mereka yang lebih dahulu mengacungkan senjata. Dengan reflek yang cepat, ia berhasil membungkam gerakan mereka lalu berlari memasuki tempat yang juga disebut Markas Hebi. Ia mencari seseorang yang selalu menarik perhatiannya.

Bunyi letusan bom terdengar dari sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai atas tempat itu. Pada jendelanya yang dikepul asap, Fugaku melihat sekelebat pirang yang seperti berlari menghindari sesuatu. Itu Minato. Fugaku pun langsung menuju tangga untuk berada di sisi sang Namikaze.

"Minato-kun, Kau tidak sopan di rumahku," Suara Orochimaru terdengar dari balik tembok tempat sang Uchiha naik. "Kupikir kau tidak sama dengan cecunguk dari Uzumaki, ternyata aku salah,"

"Kalau begitu maaf ya," Minato membalas dengan tenang meski napasnya sedikit terengah, "aku tidak begitu suka beramah-tamah dengan orang yang tidak kusukai," tambahnya dengan senyum _manis_. Tangan kanannya mengucurkan darah akibat ditembak oleh Kimimaro—yang masih berdiri di samping pria ular.

Orochimaru tertawa, "Kau memang bagian dari Uzumaki! Rendahan dan sombong! Kalian tidak bisa menerima karyaku yang jenius ini!" Pria itu mengambil senjata Kimimaro lalu mengarahkannya pada Minato. "Aku benci pada orang macam kalian!"

**BANG! BANG!**

Minato melompat menghindari peluru—yang sempat mengenai pundaknya. Ia mendesis sebelum menaikkan senjatanya lalu menembak tangan sang ular. Setelah pistol terlepas dari jemari Orochimaru, ia mengarahkannya ke kepala sang pria lalu menarik pelatuk. Sayang, tembakannya meleset karena Kimimaro sudah keburu menyelamatkan tuannya.

**BANG!**

Dan Minato tersungkur ketika satu peluru bersarang di paha kirinya. Rupanya Kabuto datang untuk menjemput tuannya.

"Kau terlambat, Kabuto," seringai sang ular.

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Maafkan saya, Orochimaru-sama. Tadi ada urusan sedikit dengan seseorang," maaf Kabuto sambil tersenyum, "mobil sudah disiapkan di bawah, dan supir akan membawa Anda ke tempat aman," tambahnya.

Orochimaru bangkit dibantu Kimimaro lalu mulai berjalan menuju tangga. "Kuserahkan dia padamu—dan, jangan lama-lama," ucapnya.

"Tentu," balas Kabuto yang mulai serius. "Halo, Minato-san! Apa kabar?" sapanya—

**BANG!**

—lalu terkejut ketika mendengar suara itu. Kabuto menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati sosok Kimimaro yang terjatuh ke lantai. Sepertinya pria berambut putih itu tewas karena peluru yang bersarang tepat di jantungnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang, Fugaku," Minato berkata sambil menyeringai setelah melihat sosok besar pria yang merupakan sahabatnya semenjak kecil.

"Kau kelihatan payah, Minato," balas Fugaku sambil menyeringai, "sudah jarang latihan?" ejeknya—membuat sang Namikaze tertawa kecil.

"Fugaku," Suara lain memanggil sang Uchiha, "tidak kusangka kau akan datang kemari," Orochimaru cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan pria itu. Padahal rencananya adalah membunuh Minato yang merupakan saksi kejahatannya beberapa tahun lalu tanpa membiarkan Fugaku mengetahuinya jika _tugas_ sang Uchiha belum selesai. Tapi kini…

"Perjanjian batal, Orochimaru!" seru Fugaku yang langsung menembak pria penyayang ular itu di kakinya sehingga pria itu jatuh. Namun, satu peluru pun dirasakannya ketika Kabuto mengganti arah pistolnya. Pundak kirinya terluka dalam.

"FUGAKU!" Minato segera menghampiri sang Uchiha setelah yakin Kabuto konsentrasi sepenuhnya pada Orochimaru. "Bertahanlah!" cemasnya sembari merobek lengan kemejanya lalu menahan darah yang keluar dari pundak sang pria.

"Segera pergi dari sini, Minato… ukh!" sang Uchiha merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika menggerakkan tangannya. Kalau begini, ia takkan bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya—dan ia takkan bisa melindungi Minato.

"Fugaku, bertahanlah!" sang Namikaze membebatkan robekan kemeja pada bahu sang Uchiha, dan saat itulah ia melihat warna merah menutupi motif garis-garis kemeja Fugaku pada bagian perut. "Kau… apa—kenapa bisa…" Ia sungguh tak punya ide akan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Hanya… masalah rumah tangga…" Memang Fugaku tak pandai berkelakar tapi setidaknya ia bisa sedikit menghibur diri.

Minato membelalakkan mata, "Mikoto melakukan ini padamu? Kenapa?" tanyanya tak percaya. Fugaku memilih diam untuk pertanyaan itu. Malah, bunyi kokangan pistol menarik perhatian mereka berdua. Kabuto sudah berdiri dengan senjata di tangan setelah memastikan tuannya baik-baik saja.

"Kalian memang harus dilenyapkan," ujar Kabuto dingin lalu menarik pelatuk dan menembak. Pemuda itu tersenyum setelah beberapa peluru menancap di tubuh mereka. Ia tak sadar bahwa satu di antara mereka _baik-baik saja_. "Mari kita pergi, Orochimaru-sama," Ia pun memapah tuannya keluar, meninggalkan kedua pria yang dianggap sudah mati. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Minato menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Mereka sudah pergi, Fugaku," bisik Minato pada sosok yang terbaring di atasnya karena melindunginya. Tak mendapat jawaban dari sang Uchiha, Minato menarik diri untuk melihat pria itu lebih jelas.

_Oh, Tuhan… jangan katakan—_

"Fugaku?" Minato mengoyangkan tubuh sang pria, "Fugaku—hei! Jawab aku!" Panik mulai menguasai pikirannya. Namun, ketika pria Uchiha itu membuka mata, ia menghembuskan napas lega. Ia pun meletakkan kepala sang sahabat di pahanya yang tak terluka. "Kau tak apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang Uchiha. Hanya seulas senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. dan Minato mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Fuga—"

"Maafkan aku, Minato…" Fugaku memotong dengan lirihan, "akulah yang membunuhnya…" entah didasari apa, ia membeberkan keburukannya. "Akulah yang menjebaknya di tempat itu… Dengan kerjasama dari Orochimaru, aku _mengundangnya_ ke SD Konoha yang telah disiram bensin sebelumnya… dan, setelah Orochimaru berhasil melukainya, aku menyalakan api dan membakar tempat itu…"

Sang Namikaze merasa seperti ditabrak truk bermuatan ton yang tak terdefinisi. _Bukankah itu…_

"Orochimaru selamat karena mengetahui jalan rahasia yang ada, sementara dia tidak…"

Sungguh, Minato tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh. Ia tak ingin mendengar kenyataan tragis yang ia kira selama ini hanya merupakan firasatnya belaka.

"Kushina mati terbakar di tempat itu…" Fugaku menyudahi pengakuannya dengan menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia tahu waktunya takkan lama lagi.

Benar. Selama ini Minato memang merasa janggal dengan kematian istrinya. Dan ia pernah berpikiran buruk bahwa sahabatnya itulah yang menyebabkannya mati. Namun, ia tak menyangka kalau firasatnya itu benar.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Embun menggenangi matanya. "Bukankah kau sahabatku? Kenapa?"

Tangan kanan Fugaku terangkat untuk mengelus pipi sang Namikaze. "Maafkan aku," hanya itu balasannya. Namun, ia tahu Minato mengerti implikasi yang terdapat di balik kata-katanya, dan ia sudah bersiap menerima apapun resikonya.

_Aku menyayangimu lebih dari seorang sahabat._

"Permintaan terakhir… kau mau mengabulkannya?" Napas Fugaku mulai memendek. Ia tahu ia sedang bersikap egois tapi hanya inilah yang ia harapkan dari sang pria.

"Bicara apa kau? Kau tidak boleh mati, Bodoh!" setetes airmata terjatuh di pipi sang Uchiha dari bola mata sebiru lautan Minato. Ia merasakan Fugaku menggeleng. "Bertahanlah… Fugaku…"

Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Fugaku kembali mengelus pipi sang Namikaze. "Kumohon… bunuh aku…"

Sang Namikaze menggigit bibir bawahnya karena sakit yang dirasa hatinya. Entah sakit karena dikhianati sang sahabat atau karena dirinya memang ditakdirkan untuk menghabisi pria itu di sini. Bagaimanapun juga, Fugaku sudah seperti _kakak _baginya.

"Aku… tidak ingin melakukan ini…" lirih Minato dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir deras, "kejam sekali, Fuga…" ia memanggil sang pria dengan panggilan kecilnya dulu. Betapa ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu di mana semua masih belum menjadi masalah. Namun, itu mustahil.

"Kumohon… Mina… to…" Sang Uchiha merasa nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk. Ia tak ingin mati dengan sendirinya. Ia _harus_ mati di tangan pria Namikaze itu.

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, Minato mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Dengan airmata yang mengalir deras di pipinya, ia mengarahkan senjata itu ke jantung sang Uchiha.

"Tidak adakah penebusanmu selain kematian?" bisiknya serak.

Sang Uchiha membalas tanpa suara… dan beberapa detik kemudian memejamkan mata seraya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Minato telah menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

_Aku mencintaimu…_

Sang Namikaze menatap jasad sahabatnya lama. Memperhatikan wajah putih yang semakin memucat itu dengan lekat. Untuk ke sekian kali, ia harus kehilangan orang yang berharga. Untuk ke sekian kali, ia harus merelakan keluarga yang disayanginya pergi meninggalkannya. Untuk ke sekian kali… ia melenyapkan nyawa yang ada. Kalau begini, apa bedanya ia dengan Orochimaru?

Memutuskan untuk berhenti menyesali diri—yang amat sulit dilakukan, Minato menyeka airmata di pipinya. Setelah itu, ia merendahkan kepala untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi Sang Uchiha yang telah tiada. Sebuah tanda kasih sayang terhadap saudara. Tak lama setelahnya, ia mengeluarkan ponsel seraya menekan nomor rumah yang ia tahu dengan pasti siapa yang akan mengangkat.

"_Kediaman Namikaze, selamat siang?"_

"Iruka, jemput aku di Markas Hebi,"

Terdengar Iruka terkesiap, _"Minato-sama, Anda…"_

"Ya," Minato melirik jasad sang Uchiha lagi, "aku melakukannya…" Pria itu mendengar sang Umino menghela napas berat.

"_Saya mengerti. Saya akan tiba secepatnya,"_

"Terima kasih, Iruka."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kembali ke apartemen guru pengganti di sekolah Konoha, seorang pemuda tampak memperhatikan seseorang yang terbaring di depannya. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukan namun juga yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Seseorang yang kini resmi telah pergi untuk selamanya. Seseorang yang melahirkannya 17 tahun yang lalu.

Sang pemuda menyentuhkan jemarinya pada permukaan dingin sang wanita; mengelusnya lembut seakan tak ingin melukainya. Memang tidak akan terlukai, namun, tetap saja, orang itu dulu sangat berharga—bahkan hingga sekarang…

Ia teringat akan belaian lembut yang menyayanginya hingga ia tertidur di pelukan sang ibu. Ia teringat akan senyum bahagia ketika wanita itu mengatakan sayang padanya. Ia teringat akan teguran hangat ketika dirinya melakukan kesalahan. Ia _mengingat_ semuanya… bahkan ketika wajah merona itu berubah murung sesaat setelah menyerahkan dirinya pada keluarga Namikaze… hingga bola sehijau batu _emerald_ itu mengeluarkan embun yang amat cantik.

Kini, ia tak bisa menyaksikannya lagi. Bola mata yang tinggal sebelah itu telah terpejam rapat dan tak akan terbuka untuk kedua kalinya.

Lagi-lagi karena salahnya… karena Kushina menyelamatkannya.

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

"_Kaa-san? Kaa-san di mana?" Suara kecil itu menggaung dalam bangunan yang kosong dan tak ada tanda kehidupan. Jemari kiri si pemilik suara menggenggam satu benda kecil yang ia tahu berguna bagi sang ibu, sementara yang kanan menggamit kaos oranye-nya yang telah bernoda hitam. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia lakukan. Hanya saja, ia diberitahu seseorang bahwa sang ibu sedang dalam kesulitan dan ia harus membantunya._

"_Kaa-san? Naru datang nih…" Suara itu semakin terdengar bergetar karena rasa takut yang merasuk dengan cepatnya. Ia ingin segera menemukan sang ibu dan pergi dari tempat gelap itu. Selain aneh untuk ukuran Sekolah Dasar yang seharusnya penuh dengan meja dan kursi juga papan tulis dan lemari namun sama sekali kosong, tempat itu juga berbau tak enak. Bau yang sangat menyengat dan menusuk, seperti menemukan bangkai hewan berceceran._

_Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu terus melangkah menyusuri lorong yang seperti tak berujung, hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan yang temaram, ia mengintip dari celah yang ada._

"_Sesuai dengan yang diberitakan, kau memang hebat," Kini terdengar suara berat nan serak milik seorang pria berambut hitam panjang._

"_Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Profesor, tapi aku sama sekali tidak gembira," balas suara lainnya dengan tajam._

_Sang pria tertawa kecil, "Kenapa? Apa kau sudah lupa pada orang yang mengajarimu banyak hal ini, Kushina?"_

"_Mengajari untuk hal yang tidak baik, ya, tidak mungkin aku melupakanmu, Sensei," Kushina membalas sambil menyeringai._

_Pria itu mendesis bagai ular, "Kalau aku seperti itu, bagaimana kau akan menyebut kakekmu? Sadistik? Rasanya aku tak pernah melihat yang lebih kejam daripada Uzumaki-sama…"_

"_Jangan samakan kakekku dengan orang sepertimu, Orochimaru! Kau bahkan tidak pantas dianggap manusia!" seru Kushina. Kemarahan mulai merasukinya ketika pria itu membawa-bawa kakek yang sangat dihormatinya._

_Orochimaru kembali mendesis, "Jaga bicaramu, Kushina. Aku memang tak pantas dianggap manusia karena telah menciptakan obat itu—tapi, kau pun demikian… iya 'kan, Pembunuh?" seringainya pada wanita yang menggenggam sebuah pistol berselimutkan bubuk mesiu. Kemudian, mata kuningnya melihat sekeliling sang wanita yang penuh dengan mayat. "Mereka semua sudah terlatih di bawah kepemimpinan Organisasi Hebi tapi kau membereskan mereka hanya dalam waktu singkat… luar biasa…" ia pun mengekeh._

_Kushina memicingkan mata sambil mempersiapkan pistol mesin MAC 11-nya. Ia mengarahkan senjata tersebut ke arah sang ilmuwan, yang tak terduga malah tertawa semakin keras._

"_Lihat dulu sekelilingmu sebelum mengacungkan senjata!" seru Orochimaru sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu. Dan seringainya semakin bertambah lebar saat mendapati wanita itu terkejut._

"_Naru-chan!" kaget Kushina. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Pulanglah! Pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga!" paniknya seraya menghampiri putera tunggalnya dengan segera. Namun, ia kalah cepat dengan gerakan tangan Orochimaru yang membidik sang Namikaze cilik dengan Flintlock miliknya. Dan bunyi tembakan pun terdengar berkali-kali, membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata selebar-lebarnya._

"_KAA-SAN!"_

"… _N-Naru-chan… per-gi dari… sini…"_

_Alangkah syoknya Naruto melihat sang ibu menjadikan diri sebagai tameng untuknya. Ia sama sekali tak teluka, tapi wanita yang memeluknya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ketakutan menguat pada dirinya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau ibu—_

"_Naru-chan," Tak terduga, suara lembut sang ibu justru yang didengarnya, "tidak apa-apa… sudah, tidak apa-apa…" ucap wanita itu menenangkannya. Naruto tidak sadar kalau airmata mengalir deras di pipinya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia menangis? Apa setelah aura gelap tempat itu merasukinya? Atau setelah melihat ibunda tersayang terluka? Atau… takut?_

"_K-Kaa-san… hiks… Kaa-san…" Naruto kecil memeluk erat sang ibu yang perlahan menggendongnya. Ia bisa merasakan wanita itu berputar lalu berbicara dengan pria menyeramkan yang tadi nyaris menembaknya, dan terdengarlah suara tawa yang persis seperti tawa penyihir di film yang pernah ditontonnya._

"_Sungguh mengharukan~" sinis Orochimaru, "melihatmu melindungi keturunan Namikaze membuatku mual, Kushina! Kalian memang sama saja, baik Uzumaki maupun Namikaze, semua sama saja!" Pria itu kembali menaikkan senjatanya, "Bahkan… Uchiha pun begitu…" gumamnya rendah penuh dendam sebelum menembak._

_Kemudian, yang terdengar di telinga anak kecil itu adalah bunyi peluru yang berdesing dan menancap di mana-mana—membuat banyak lubang di sekelilingnya. Dan terakhir, ia melihat merah perlahan melahap bangunan tempatnya berada… lalu sekilas raven yang mengajak pria ular pergi._

_Gelap pun mengambil alih kendalinya._

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

Setelah kejadian itu, sebagian ingatannya menghilang dan ia pun menjadi boneka kosong yang tak lagi tertawa. Hingga Gaara datang membawa warna pada hidupnya. Lelaki berambut merah itu diperkenalkan padanya ketika sang ayah mengadakan rapat di mansion Namikaze. Gaara adalah calon penerus utama bisnis keluarga Sabaku, dan Naruto langsung merasa cocok dengannya. Segala kesedihan perlahan memudar dan ia pun mendapatkan seseorang yang mengerti dirinya. Bahkan, ketika ia dan Gaara diperkenalkan pada calon penerus keluarga Hyuuga, Neji, ia merasa bagaikan orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Janji yang kala itu diucapkan padanya pun membuat Naruto semakin yakin bahwa hidupnya akan menjadi lebih baik.

Namun, lagi-lagi ia salah. Tepat di saat ia ingin menceritakan masa lalu yang sudah bisa diingatnya kembali, ia mendapati salah seorang di antara sahabatnya itu membencinya. Hatinya sakit ketika mengetahui bahwa Neji melakukan itu demi menarik perhatian Gaara semata, dan semakin sakit saat pemuda itu dengan gamblang berkata benci padanya. Ironisnya, ia malah mendapati hal itu sebagai kesempatan untuk membuat mereka menjauhinya. Wajar saja… dirinya memang bersalah.

'_Seandainya kau tidak dilahirkan…'_

Mata biru sang Namikaze muda memejam erat, mengalirkan setetes embun penyesalan. Ia mengutuki dirinya karena tidak berguna dan hanya bisa membuat masalah saja. Benar kata Sai, seandainya saja ia tidak—

Sepasang lengan putih menariknya ke belakang dengan lembut. Punggungnya tersandar pada dada bidang yang akrab dengannya. Mengetahui bahwa sosok itu adalah sang guru, Naruto malah ingin lepas darinya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, mengindikasikan bahwa ia tak ingin disentuh siapapun. Ia merasa kotor dengan dirinya sendiri, dan tak ingin orang lain—terutama pria itu—berbagi kotor dengannya. Meskipun tahu bahwa sang Uchiha adalah ketua Hebi, ia tak ingin menodai pria itu lebih jauh.

Cukup dirinya saja…

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu," bisik sang Uchiha di telinga Naruto yang berhasil ditariknya kembali, "meski harus dibayar dengan nyawaku, aku akan melindungimu… Aku takkan melepaskanmu!"

Isak tangis Naruto pun pecah. Ternyata ada… ternyata di sini ada yang mau berbagi kotor dengannya sekuat apapun ia menolak untuk mengotorinya. Apakah itu berarti ia boleh hidup? Apakah itu berarti tak apa ia lahir ke dunia? Apakah itu berarti ia memiliki kesempatan yang sama dengan manusia lain… untuk mencintai dan dicintai?

_Kami-sama_, ia ingin mencintai pria itu… ia ingin dicintai pria itu…

Bolehkah?

Sementara kedua orang itu bergelut dengan perasaannya masing-masing, seorang bocah pirang menatap sekilas dari pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka sebelum menutupnya pelan. Di koridor sepi apartemen sang paman, ia menekan tombol telepon _wireless_ yang kini selalu digenggamnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Papa, kakak itu udah nggak pellu dicali lagi…" ucapnya pada sang ayah yang menjawab panggilannya, "Ji-tan…" ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia pria di seberang jaringan mengerti.

"_Papa tahu, Chira. Kemarin, seseorang dari Klan Nara memberitahu kami di sini,"_

Chira menghela napas panjang, "Papa macih beyum nyelecein macalah nii-tan ya?" ambeknya dengan nada manja, "Nii-tan tuh nggak calah!" Ia mendengar Itachi tertawa kecil.

"_Sulit meyakinkan mereka, tapi papa dan mama tidak akan menyerah. Tenang saja,"_

Menggembungkan kedua pipinya, bocah Uchiha itu membalas, "Yaudah! Abis itu pulang ya! Chila bête di cini!" gerutunya, "Ji-tan bawa mayat mama-nya nii-tan ke cini… bikin Chila melinding aja!"—dan mendengar sang ayah terkesiap. "Papa?"

"_Jadi, Kushina-san benar-benar sudah…"_ Itachi tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Pria itu diam selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk memberitahu anaknya, _"Baru saja papa dapat kabar… orang itu tewas…"_

Sang bocah membelalakkan matanya karena menyadari siapa gerangan yang dimaksud sang ayah. "Kok… gimana—kapan? Apa—" Chira tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kakeknya, ayah dari papa dan pamannya, tewas? Apa yang terjadi?

"_Beliau tewas setelah baku tembak dengan Orochimaru dan antek-anteknya di Markas Hebi siang ini. Sekarang, jenazahnya berada di kediaman Namikaze,"_

"Kalau begitu Orochi—"

"_Lolos bersama Kabuto,"_ potong Itachi, _"Mamamu sekarang sedang melacak keberadaan mereka,"_

Sepertinya, ini saat untuk benar-benar serius bagi Chira. "Papa, selesaikan perkara mengenai Naruto-nii segera. Aku juga akan mulai melakukannya," ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

Itachi di seberang sana selalu heran jika puteranya itu menjadi sangat serius; terdengar seperti orang dewasa yang mampu mengendalikan masalah berat seperti yang sedang mereka hadapi. Tapi pria itu bersyukur karena anaknya bisa diandalkan. Ia tak perlu lagi mencari orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga adiknya.

"_Hati-hati, Chira, dan jangan beritahu Sasuke. Tahan mereka agar tidak mendekati kediaman Namikaze,"_ Itachi bermaksud mengakhiri pembicaraan, _"Papa sayang padamu,"_

"Tentu, Papa, aku juga," Dan koneksi ditutup, meninggalkan Chira yang bertekad untuk menyudahi kesedihan sang _kakak_ bagaimanapun caranya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Sekolah Konoha_**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan poni terjuntai di sisi kanannya tampak menghampiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di buku catatannya. Gadis pertama duduk di sebelah gadis kedua sebelum membuka suara,

"Sedang sibuk?"

Sakura menoleh untuk mendapati Ino tersenyum padanya, "Hanya sedikit lagi. Aku cuma merapikan catatanku yang dipinjam Shikamaru," balasnya ringan.

Sang Yamanaka mengangguk kecil. Setelahnya, ia membiarkan waktu berjalan tanpa dirinya _mengganggu_ sang Haruno.

"Ada apa?" Tak terduga, Sakura justru menawarkan percakapan.

Ino menatapnya lekat dengan senyum yang semakin lama semakin memudar—membuat Sakura bingung. "Aku… ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," akhirnya ia berkata.

Sakura mengangguk ragu, "Iya… tanyakan saja," Jarang ia mendapati sahabatnya berwajah serius seperti itu.

"Sakura, bagaimana kau mengenal Sai?"

Dan Ino melihat bagaimana Sakura menegang sekilas.

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

Chapter 12—last part update! Kyou mohon maaph sama semuanya karena nggak bisa segera post chapter ini seperti yang dijanjikan! Alasannya sangat banyak sampe Kyou merasa nggak cukup hanya dengan minta maaf! m(_'_)m

**Hontou ni gomennasai! DX**

Di chapter ini, Fugaku tewas dalam damai di pangkuan _adik_-nya. Balas dendam Mikoto pun berhasil dilaksanakan, dan bagaimana Kushina bisa menjadi korban SD terbakar pun semakin jelas. Memang belum dijelasin apa tujuan Minato _datang_ ke tempat Orochimaru dan apa yang dimaksudnya dengan mengatakan '_aku melakukannya…',_ lalu Chira yang juga akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong orang-orang yang disayanginya. Kemudian Ino dan Sakura… Di chapter selanjutnya, Kyou akan mencoba menjelaskan lebih lagi.

Adegan roman SasuNaru memang sangat sedikit dan belum ada _lemon_. Sekali lagi, Kyou belum bisa bikin _lemon_. Untuk sementara, nikmatilah hubungan batin mereka dulu ya~

**Spoiler chapter selanjutnya:**

**-.-.-**

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku. Jadi, jangan ikut campur!"

Ketika persahabatanmu terbukti sebagai suatu kebohongan.

"Aku serius berharap semoga _sensei _berlama-lama di sana…"

Pertemuan kembali dengan seseorang yang tak ingin kau temui.

"Sayang sekali, Anda sudah membuatku marah,"

Tindakan yang bukan kau hendaki.

"Kumohon… menjauhlah dariku…"

Permintaan mudah yang sulit kau lakukan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja jika aku tidak ada,"

Dan hatimu yang semakin remuk lalu hancur.

**-.-.-**

Nantikan No Smoking, Sensei! chapter 13! XD

_Review and constructive criticisms are welcome! Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto, ShinoKiba, NejiGaara

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, OC, _heavy theme, bad words, typo(s). __**Don't like don't read!**_Pindah channel ajah yang pembenci ini! _Once more, __**Flamers be gone**__. Clear enough? Good._

**Summary:** Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga bangsawan dengan satu kejadian di masa lalu yang membuat hidupnya menjadi penuh tanda tanya. Dengan seorang guru yang tiba-tiba datang menggantikan seorang guru lainnya, Naruto mulai mengetahui dan mengingat apa-apa yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkan… dan mendapati kenyataan tragis yang harus dihadapinya.

Semua berpusat pada kematian seorang wanita bernama Uzumaki Kushina yang digosipkan tewas karena kebakaran SD Konoha yang didalangi oleh Orochimaru dan Fugaku, namun sebenarnya baru saja tewas karena melindungi Naruto dari peluru Sai. Sasuke pun menghabisi Sai dengan tangannya sendiri. Fugaku pun akhirnya membatalkan kontrak dengan Orochimaru karena Minato terancam. Meskipun terluka akibat ditusuk Mikoto yang membalas dendam untuk Kushina, Fugaku menyelamatkan Minato dan akhirnya tewas di tangan sahabatnya itu. Chira pun mulai bergerak bersamaan dengan Ino yang memutuskan untuk memastikan hubungan sahabatnya dengan organisasi Hebi.

**A/N:** UPDATE! Maaph karena lama banget! Langsung aja ke cerita! Chira di sini OC dan jadi anak laki-lakinya Itachi dan Deidara (_female_) yang berumur 5 tahun tapi jenius. Enjoy~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ino menatapnya lekat dengan senyum yang semakin lama semakin memudar—membuat Sakura bingung. "Aku… ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," akhirnya ia berkata.

Sakura mengangguk ragu, "Iya… tanyakan saja," Jarang ia mendapati sahabatnya berwajah serius seperti itu.

"Sakura, bagaimana kau mengenal Sai?"

Dan Ino melihat bagaimana Sakura menegang sekilas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

**Chapter 13**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Sakura…" sang Yamanaka perlahan memicingkan matanya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sempat luput dari benaknya ketika Sai menegaskan dirinya sudah mempunyai seorang yang lain, namun, kini ia mengingatnya… bahkan sempat _memeriksa_ hubungan Sakura dan Sai yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja…

"Sai? Siapa yang kau maksud, Ino?" Sakura bertanya balik dengan ekspresi polos seakan tak mengerti.

Ino semakin memicingkan mata, "Jangan berdalih, Sakura…" ujarnya pelan—meskipun masih terdengar kecurigaan besar dari nadanya, "tolong jawab sejujurnya…"

Gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut tak sadar mengendurkan senyumnya sehingga yang terlihat sekarang adalah wajah besi yang tak pernah diduga bisa ditampakkannya di depan sang sahabat. Ah, kalau sudah seperti ini, rasanya tidak perlu lagi _bermain sahabat-sahabatan_. Semenjak awal, ia memang tak punya niatan untuk memiliki sahabat.

"Sakura, ka—"

"Aku bertemu Sai di penjara," potong Sakura tenang, "tepat setelah kalian meninggalkannya seorang diri," jelasnya yang kali ini memunculkan senyum dingin. "Mungkin kau sudah tahu tapi biar kutegaskan. Ya, kami sepasang kekasih,"

Gadis Yamanaka yang mendengarnya sangat terkejut karena Sakura menegaskannya dengan tenang seolah tak ada masalah apapun. Memang ia sudah tahu tapi…

"Kau sadar siapa Sai itu 'kan, Sakura? Dia mafia China dan sudah membunuh banyak orang! Kenapa kau—"

"Aku tidak peduli," Sakura memotong lagi. Bola mata hijaunya menatap tajam gadis berambut pirang yang masih tercengang dengan jawabannya. "Kau sendiri mempunyai perasaan terhadap Kiba, 'kan? Sayang, Shino sudah mengambilnya," sindirnya, membuat Ino menggertakkan jari.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau percaya…" lirih sang Yamanaka, "tapi data memang tak pernah berbohong…" Gadis itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, "Kau… anggota Hebi…"

Tak terduga, Sakura malah tertawa kecil sambil menatap Ino dengan licik. "Selamat, Ino-chan, Kau baru saja menggali lubang kematian," sinisnya. Ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis pirang itu lalu berbisik, "Berdoalah semoga bisa masuk surga…"

Ino langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari sang Haruno ketika merasakan sesuatu dingin melintas di lengannya. Ternyata Sakura melukainya dengan pisau lipat yang entah kapan ada di tangannya, membuat seragamnya bebercak darah.

"Ka—"

"Luka itu memang tidak dalam, tapi cukup untuk membuat racun menyebar ke seluruh tubuhmu," Sakura berkata sangat tenang. Senyum dingin kembali bermain di bibirnya ketika mendapati wajah penuh teror sang Yamanaka. "Kau tahu, Ino, aku memang sudah menduga akan begini jadinya. Aku tahu sifatmu yang selalu penasaran akan sesuatu dan harus mendapatkan keterangan mendetail. Karena itulah, aku tahu kalau kau akan menyelidikiku setelah bertemu Sai. Dan tempat ini," —ia menunjuk laboratorium kimia yang ditempati mereka— "adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk melenyapkanmu. Aku yakin, Kabuto akan senang mendapatkan mayatmu sebagai percobaan,"

Ino sungguh tak pernah menduga situasi seperti ini. Ia memang pernah mengalami _nyaris mati_ saat ibunya memukulinya karena masuk penjara, tapi tidak seperti ini di mana sahabatnya tersenyum dan dengan tenang menunggu kematiannya. Apa ia harus mempercayai semua ini?

"Sakura, aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat," Ia berjalan mendekati sang Haruno di saat kekuatannya masih ada, "berhentilah…" pintanya lirih. Tangan yang hendak menyentuh gadis itu berganti memegang erat meja laboratorium ketika kakinya mendadak lemas. Sepertinya racunnya mulai bekerja.

"Lebih baik kau diam di tempat sampai nyawamu habis, Ino," Sakura menggumam sangat pelan. Terdengar nada yang membuat sang Yamanaka menatapnya lekat.

"Kalau kau—ukh!—akan mencemaskanku—" Ino akhirnya terjatuh. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, dan kelima inderanya perlahan menumpul. Kalau begini rasanya, mungkin kematian akan menjemputnya tak sampai semenit. Ia harus menghentikan gadis itu.

"Aku mengenalmu… Sakura… Aku… bisa membantu… mu…"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku. Jadi, jangan ikut campur!" Haruno muda itu berseru tertahan. Mata hijaunya memicing melihat sosok sang Yamanaka terbaring di lantai, dan hatinya terasa sesak. Ia harus menghabisi mereka yang tahu identitas rahasianya, itulah salah satu tugas yang diberikan Orochimaru padanya. Namun, ia…

Jemari putihnya mengangkat kepala gadis yang sudah terkulai lemas dengan mata terpejam erat. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas pahanya lalu mengelus helaian pirang pudar itu.

"Aku bohong, Ino… Kau tidak akan mati, hanya tertidur selama beberapa hari…" lirihnya.

Pintu laboratorium terbuka, memberi tanda pada sang Haruno akan keberadaan seseorang.

"Saya sudah menduga akan menemukan Anda di sini, Haruno-san," ucap sosok yang berjalan menghampiri kedua gadis itu. "Tak kusangka Anda akan berbuat sejauh ini…"

Sakura mendengus sebelum tertawa kecil, "Apa itu sapaan yang pantas diberikan pada murid yang sudah lama tak Anda temui, _Sensei_? Bagaimana rapat di London?" Ia belum berbalik untuk menatap pria di belakangnya karena ia masih ingin menatap _sahabat_-nya sebelum…

"Cukup menarik, kalau boleh berkomentar," balas sang guru, "tentunya Anda yang paling mengerti bagaimana menghadapi anak buah Orochimaru, Haruno-san,"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu akhirnya menoleh untuk menatap sang guru. "Aku serius berharap semoga sensei berlama-lama di sana…" akunya seraya berdiri setelah meletakkan Ino di lantai dengan lembut.

"Apa kabar, Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Seorang pria bermasker hitam tampak berdiri tenang di depan pintu yang telah ditutup. "Tata krama yang selalu sopan. Pantas saja Anda menjadi murid kesayangan Yuuhi-sensei, Haruno-san. Tapi sayangnya, saya ke sini bukan untuk memuji Anda," Hatake Kakashi berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda yang dengan sigap mundur ke belakang dan mengacungkan pisaunya bagai seorang _Kunoichi_.

"Lalu, untuk apa sensei ke sini?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk menolongmu,"

Jawaban itu cukup mengejutkan sang Haruno yang menduga bahwa sang pria datang karena ingin melenyapkannya. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa menolongku?" tanyanya kasar, menghilangkan semua tata krama yang tadi ditunjukannya.

Kakashi mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan melemparkan benda itu ke sang Haruno. "Bacalah. Saya harap Anda akan berhenti melakukan ini setelah mengerti maksud di dalamnya…" pintanya.

Masih tetap curiga, Sakura membaca secarik kertas yang dilemparkan sang Hatake. Seiring waktu berjalan, ia mendapati matanya semakin membelalak lebar karena terkejut dengan apa yang tertera di dalamnya.

**Name: Haruno Sakura**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Doctor: Dr. Chiyo (Suna Hospital) & Dr. Tsunade (Konoha Hospital)**

**Content: In the need of HIV/AIDS hospitality immediately**

**Registration: None/Free (responsibility goes to Dr. Tsunade)**

**Time: Immediately**

Kertas yang berisi tulisan itu terjatuh karena tangan sang Haruno melemas. Ia tak tahu… ternyata dirinya…

"Se-Sensei… kenapa bisa…"

"Anda ingat pemeriksaan 2 tahun lalu? Para dokter mengambil sampel darah para murid yang berniat masuk ke sekolah ini, dan di antaranya, kami mendapat reaksi negatif dari darah beberapa murid. Salah satunya adalah Anda. Namun, kami tidak bermaksud mengurangi jumlah murid yang masuk—apalagi dari keluarga kenamaan. Oleh karenanya, kami mencarikan solusi untuk murid yang seperti itu," jelas Kakashi.

Sakura menggertakkan gigi, "Kenapa aku? KENAPA AKU?" histerisnya. Ia melihat sang pria menutup mata sejenak sebelum menjawab,

"Karena semenjak peristiwa 3 tahun lalu, kami sudah mengawasi Anda, Haruno-san. Kami tahu bahwa Anda adalah bagian dari Organisasi Hebi secara tidak langsung. Anda tidak pernah terdaftar secara sah sebagai anggota Hebi tapi Anda menjadi informan rahasia langsung dari Orochimaru," balas sang Hatake. "Kalau boleh saya menduga, semua karena Anda menginginkan obat yang bisa menyelamatkan Anda dari virus HIV/AIDS. Benar begitu?"

Terdiam, gadis itu tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Semua yang dikatakan gurunya benar. Ia mengidap HIV/AIDS dan takut mati. Karena itulah ia bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru untuk mendapatkan obat pemunahnya.

"Belum terlambat untuk berhenti sekarang, Haruno-san. Saya bisa membantu Anda," ujar pria itu lagi seraya berjalan mendekati sang gadis.

Menjadi gadis paling sopan dan keras kepala merupakan salah satu kelebihan Haruno Sakura. Ia menjadi tak mudah percaya dengan orang lain… meskipun orang itu adalah lelaki yang disukainya. Ia memang berpacaran dengan Sai dalam artian _partner_, namun, yang sesungguhnya ia sukai adalah gurunya itu… yang tak ia sangka juga terdaftar dalam rincian orang yang harus diwaspadainya.

"Sudah terlambat, Sensei… Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi…" lirihnya sambil bersiap untuk menyerang sang Hatake.

Pria itu menatapnya lekat sebelum menghela napas berat, "Sayang sekali…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang terpisah dari apartemen yang ditempati Uchiha Sasuke, sepuluh jemari bermain lincah di atas laptop yang menyala dari semalam. Jemari itu mengetikkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dunia bawah tanah. Seharusnya hal itu tidak menjadi pekerjaannya yang terbilang masih berusia dini tapi keadaan memaksa. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan situasi yang tak kunjung membaik seperti sekarang. Maka dari itu, ia bermaksud melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dilakukannya.

"_Good evening, Sir, I wish to speak with Head Commander of your Troops. Yes, this is Uchiha wants to speak about _it," suara yang biasanya cempreng dan tinggi kini memberat dan rendah ketika berbicara dengan pengawal kesatuan militer yang berada di Suna.. Ternyata kesabaran sosok ini memang sudah habis. "_I'd like to reveal the truth of Namikaze and his relationship with Hebi and Orochimaru. Yes, Sir. I'll send it to you now_," ia, lalu, mengirimkan satu _file_ yang berisi kebenaran yang bahkan tidak bisa dilacak oleh kemampuan Yamanaka Ino dan Ne Sai Zhi.

"_I hope _it_ can help you capture _that_ exhibitionist_," Sosok itu lalu memutuskan koneksi dengan sang pengawal. Ia kembali mengetikkan sesuatu yang menyambungkannya dengan seseorang melalui sarana yang sama.

"_Mom_?"

"_Maaf sedang sibuk saat ini—"_

"Mama, ini Chira," potong sosok itu.

"… _Okay. Kalau pengucapan 'r' mu benar, berarti kau sedang berubah mode. Ada apa, Sayang?"_

"Mama sudah menemukan lokasi ular itu?" tanya Chira sambil tetap mengetik.

"_Yup! Sekarang sedang dalam pengejaran. Papamu masih menjelaskan situasi dengan kedua tetua keras kepala itu,"_

Bocah berumur 5 tahun yang sedang dalam mode 15 tahun itu menyeringai, "Aku sudah mengirimkan _file_ berisi kejahatan Orochimaru dan hubungannya dengan Namikaze. Kemungkinan, mereka akan bergerak cepat kurang dari 48 jam—"

"_Uhm, Chira-chan, lebih baik dipercepat lagi—"_

"—untuk menangkap—ha? Maksudnya?"

"_Mama bilang sedang dalam pengejaran, kan? Mama benar-benar sedang kejar-kejaran~"_

Seketika, Chira berdiri dengan kasar. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut bukan main. Bocah jenius itu lalu memindahkan _mic_ laptop menjadi _earphone_ yang dikaitkan di telinganya, dan bergegas mengambil beberapa buku catatan yang menjadi sumber beritanya. Setelah membuka halaman yang dicari, ia kembali ke depan laptop.

"Posisi Mama saat ini?"

"_37,5 derajat arah Timur dari lokasi markas Hebi pertama, tepatnya di jalan Otto IV. Tapi karena sedang mengejar, kemungkinan akan berpindah,"_

"Situasi?"

"_Terkepung. Dua di Selatan, lima di Utara, dua di Barat, dan tiga di Timur. WALTHER P99 dengan peluru hampir habis; cadangan tertinggal di mobil. Target bermaksud pindah ke tempat lain,"_

Sebelah tangan Chira menekan tombol ponsel yang berada di samping laptop-nya. "Partner?"

"_Sendiri."_

Dan jemari putih sang bocah berhenti menekan tombol ponsel bersamaan dengan jemari lainnya yang berhenti mengetikkan sesuatu pada _keyboard_ laptop. "Ulangi?"

"_Kaa-chan wa hitori dayo~"_ (1)

"NAANIIII? (2)

"_Jadi, Chira-chan, jadilah anak baik dan tunggu Mama di tempat Ji-chan ya~"_ —koneksi diputus.

"Ma-MAMA?" **tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut…** "AH! Kenapa diputus? Kalau begini…" Bocah itu kembali menekan tombol ponselnya. Dan ketika diangkat, langsung saja ia _menyerang_ si penerima telepon. "Nara-san, kirimkan bantuan ke 37,5 derajat arah Timur jalan Otto IV segera! Orochimaru berada di sana!" lalu segera mematikan koneksi sebelum si penerima sempat bertanya.

**TRING! 1 received message…**

Chira membuka pesan itu.

**From : mangekyou_raven**

**To : prodigy_brat**

**Content: Negotiation completed. Glasses one was the culprit.**

Sesuatu dalam diri bocah berambut pirang itu terlepas, membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum licik yang tak terduga bisa direkahkan bibirnya. Ia membalas pesan itu dengan singkat sebelum mengertakkan jari.

**From : prodigy_brat**

**To : mangekyou_raven**

**Content: Roger.**

Dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, Chira memulai aksi utamanya. Ia mengambil beberapa foto bergambar Yakushi Kabuto lalu menggabungkannya dengan catatan kriminal yang telah dimanipulasinya. Setelah itu, ia menyebarkannya ke media nyata dan dunia maya dengan identitas tersembunyi.

"Sayang sekali, Anda sudah membuatku marah," seringainya.

Licik dan penuh tipu muslihat; itulah caranya membalas. _Yare-yare…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Kenapa, Kiba?"

Pemuda pemilik tato segitiga merah yang daritadi memainkan ponsel Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi. "Ada yang menelepon… barusan," jawab Kiba agak ragu. Ia menatap Shino dengan bingung, "dan meminta bantuan kayaknya…" gumamnya—membuat sang Aburame siaga.

"Seperti apa pesannya?" tanya Shino.

"Uhm, kalau nggak salah 'Nara-san, kirimkan bantuan ke 37,5 derajat arah Timur jalan Otto IV segera! Orochimaru berada di sana!' begitu," jawabnya sambil menyontohkan nada yang didengarnya tadi. Pemuda itu melihat Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat duduk dengan sigap.

"Neji, pinjam teleponmu, dan Shino, nyalakan laptop untuk menghubungi _mereka_!" perintah sang Nara seraya meraih _wireless phone_ milik sang Hyuuga. Aburame muda pun menyalakan laptop dan menyambungkan _internet cable_. Pemuda itu mencari nama seseorang lalu meng-klik-nya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menghubungi paman Hiashi?" tanya Neji yang melihat nama ayahnya dipilih. Di sampingnya, Gaara tampak berpikir sebelum ikut bingung, "dan kenapa ada ayahku juga?"

Dengan tenang, Shino menjawab, "Hyuuga-sama dan Sabaku-sama adalah tetua dari organisasi rahasia yang menangani kasus mafia. Kasus yang belum rampung hingga sekarang adalah kasus sebelas tahun lalu yang didalangi oleh Orochimaru,"

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alis, "Rahasia tapi segampang itu kau memberitahunya," gumamnya. Sang Aburame hanya menggidikkan bahu sekilas sebelum kembali pada _mic_ untuk berbicara dengan penerima _voice call_. Tampaklah wajah Itachi pada layar laptop.

"Uchiha-san, saya punya informasi mengenai keberadaan Orochimaru," kata Shino, mewakili Shikamaru yang masih berkomunikasi dengan timnya.

Itachi mengangguk, _"Kami sudah tahu. Beberapa orang dari kami sedang mengejarnya,"_—membuat para pemuda yang mendengar sedikit bernapas lega. Namun, Kiba mendapati sesuatu yang janggal.

"Maaf sebentar, tapi tadi ada telepon yang meminta bantuan untuk dikirimkan ke sana. Apa baik-baik saja?" Kiba memastikan. Ia melihat Itachi berpikir sejenak sebelum membalas,

"_Siapa yang meneleponmu?"_

"Suaranya anak kecil yang terdengar berat—"

"_Chira."_ Potong Itachi sebelum menghilang dari layar selama beberapa detik. Setelah kembali, pria itu langsung berkata, _"Shino, bawa Neji dan Gaara ke tempat persembunyian. Kiba, jemput Naruto-kun di apartemen adikku lalu bawa dia ke tempat yang sama. Bergeraklah cepat!"_

Shino dan Kiba mengangguk sementara Neji dan Gaara tampak bingung. Shino menutup laptop lalu segera mengambil senjatanya. Ia meminta kedua pewaris utama tersebut untuk mengikutinya keluar. Sementara itu, Kiba mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu bergegas ke tempat parkir.

"Kunci ada di atas ventilasi pintu. Kode untuk membukanya adalah ketika peristiwa sebelas tahun lalu terjadi," Shikamaru memberitahu Shino—yang memperhatikan keadaan di luar—sepelan mungkin agar hanya mereka berdua yang tahu kode tersebut. Sang Aburame mengangguk seraya berkata,

"Di luar ada beberapa orang yang mengincar. Aku butuh bantuanmu hingga kami sampai ke mobil,"

**BANG!**

Shikamaru menyeringai, "Sepertinya tidak perlu,"

Neji dan Gaara melihat ke luar dan mendapati sosok Kiba yang dikelilingi beberapa orang terkapar sambil memegangi bagian kaki yang terluka.

Gaara terperangah, "Kenapa—ada apa ini? Kenapa bisa—"

"Sepertinya Orochimaru memutuskan untuk menghabisi kalian karena rencananya gagal. Tetaplah di belakangku!" Shino memerintah Neji dan Gaara yang langsung berlindung di baliknya.

"Sial! Padahal ini rumah pribadiku!" gerutu Neji. Mata _lavender_-nya mendapati beberapa sosok muncul dari balik semak-semak dan menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka. Otomatis, sang Hyuuga langsung melindungi kekasihnya. "Gaara, sembunyi di belakangku!"

"Neji—"

"UURRRRRYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Beberapa tembakan terdengar dari sang Inuzuka yang melancarkan peluru beruntun dari _MAC 11_ favoritnya yang ia simpan di _dashboard_ mobil. Ia mengarahkannya pada sosok asing yang bermaksud mendekati ketiga orang temannya.

"MATI KALIAAAN!" berang Kiba sambil tertawa bengis—membuat Shino dan Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Kiba, jangan dibunuh!" seru Shino sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Neji dan Gaara yang menatap sang Inuzuka dengan tatapan aneh. Kemudian, mobil itu pun melaju ke tempat persembunyian.

"Mayatnya cukup yang kemarin saja, Kiba!" Shikamaru menimpali sembari mengunci pintu rumah pribadi Neji dengan tenang. Pemuda itu menuju mobilnya, "Dan jangan keenakan! Segera jemput anak itu!" lalu menyalakan mobil dan segera pergi ke tempat Orochimaru berada. Di sana, ia akan bertemu dengan timnya.

Sementara itu, Kiba masih menikmati saat-saat buas yang sudah lama tidak diperlihatkannya. Ia menembak titik lemah para musuh: kaki dan tangan. Ia berjanji untuk tak membunuh—yah, ia memang tak pernah membunuh sebelumnya—dan hanya membuat lawan vakum bergerak. Setelah yakin usahanya sukses, ia bergegas masuk ke mobil untuk menjemput sang Namikaze.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pemuda ini masih duduk diam di depan jasad ibunya. Mata birunya menggelap oleh sesuatu yang disebut keputusasaan. Tak ragu, ia pasti jatuh ke dalam jurang itu jika tak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya. Untunglah, seorang pria memilih untuk berada di sisinya dan bersumpah untuk takkan meninggalkannya. Pria itu kini berada di belakangnya; memeluknya erat namun juga lembut secara bersamaan.

"Kaa-san menangis…" lirih Naruto yang menyandarkan diri ke dada bidang pria di belakangnya, "sewaktu menyerahkanku pada keluarga Namikaze…" ia memejamkan mata seraya mengingat ekspresi sedih sang ibu yang menyakitkan hati.

Sang pria mengecup kepala pirang sang pemuda lama sebelum membalas singkat dengan kata andalannya, "Hn."—membuat sang Namikaze tertawa kecil yang terdengar hampa.

"_Sensei_, sebenarnya kau tahu 'kan alasan kenapa Kaa-san menyerahkanku pada keluarga Namikaze…" gumam Naruto, "dan itu bukan karena aku terlahir membawa darah Namikaze melainkan—"

"Aku tidak peduli apakah kau pewaris atau bukan," potong Sasuke sambil mengecup pelipis sang pemuda, "aku hanya ingin kau seutuhnya," bisiknya sebelum meraih dagu Naruto sehingga kepalanya mendongak, lalu memagut bibirnya dalam satu ciuman lumat yang menumpahkan perasaannya. Dan sang pemuda hanya memejamkan matanya; menikmati perlakuan lembut sang Uchiha.

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

"_Nona Kushina, sudah waktunya," ucap pengawal sang wanita._

_Uzumaki Kuzhina mengangguk lalu mengangkat puteranya yang berusia 6 tahun dalam pelukannya; berhati-hati agar Naruto tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sang anak lekat sebelum memberikan satu kecupan hangat di dahi. Ia tahu bahwa mereka takkan bertemu lagi._

"_Naru-chan, semoga kau sehat selalu dan bertumbuh menjadi lelaki yang bertanggung jawab dan disayangi semua orang…" doanya, "Kaa-san akan selalu ada di hatimu meskipun kita terpisah jauh…" setetes embun mengaliri pipinya bagai pecahan Kristal yang berpendar di gelap malam. Indah namun rapuh… hilang ditelan kenyataan._

"_Nona," sang pengawal memanggil kembali, "Anda benar-benar akan menyerahkan tuan muda Naruto kepada keluarga Namikaze?" sangsinya karena pria itu tahu betul bagaimana perasaan sang nona._

_Wanita berambut merah tersebut tersenyum sendu kepada puteranya sebelum menghadapi sang pengawal. "Ini yang terbaik, Kotetsu-kun. Aku tak bisa membiarkan puteraku terjerumus ke dalam dunia bawah tanah…" lirihnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat suami yang akan bercerai dengannya demi keselamatan sang buah hati._

"_Naruto, hiduplah sebagai orang yang terbebas dari hawa buruk keluarga Uzumaki…"_

_Perlahan, secara diam-diam, anak dalam pelukan sang wanita terbangun. Ia melihat dan mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Sebersit rasa sakit menggores hatinya yang ia tahu masih haus akan kasih sayang seorang ibu._

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

**TING TONG!**

Bunyi bel apartemen Uchiha Sasuke terdengar, mengundang sosok seorang bocah mendatangi pintu lalu membukanya. Bocah itu mendapati sosok seorang pemuda yang mengundang senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hallow~ cali ciapa yaa?"

Sang pemuda, Inuzuka Kiba, mengambil napas yang habis karena naik tangga sambil berlari. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau ada elevator yang bisa digunakan. "Aku… mencari… Namikaze Naruto… Dia… ada?" tanyanya sambil terengah-engah.

Chira tersenyum manis yang sama sekali tidak sampai ke matanya. "Kalau nii dateng ke cini buat nyakitin Nalu-nii, Chila nggak bolehin macuk!" wantinya yang menatap pistol peluru beruntun yang digenggam sang pemuda.

Otomatis, Kiba menaikkan tangannya setelah menyampirkan senjata di ikat pinggang belakang pertanda ia takkan melakukan apa-apa. "_No offense, just wanna pick him up!_" seru Kiba, tidak sadar menggunakan pembelaan diri dalam bahasa Inggris. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa anak kecil itu mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

Dan Chira mengangguk, "_Okay then! Just a moment!_" ia menutup pintu lalu bergegas memberitahu sang paman di ruang utama. "Ji-tan, ada yang mau jemput Nalu-nii tu—EHEM!" Bocah itu mendeham keras agar kedua lelaki yang dilihatnya berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang merusak kepolosannya.

"Chira-chan," Naruto menyapa keponakan sang Uchiha setelah melepaskan diri dari pria itu, "siapa yang datang?" ia membetulkan kaosnya yang nyaris terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Nii yang punya tato cegitiga melah di pipinya," balas Chira. Naruto langsung ke pintu depan dan menyapa pemuda yang diberitahukan sang bocah.

"Inuzuka-san?"

"Ah! Naruto! Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang!" Kiba langsung menarik tangan sang Namikaze yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat persembunyian! Kedua temanmu sudah ada di sana duluan!"

Seketika, Naruto menghentak tangan yang menggenggamnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Kiba mengernyitkan dahi, "Naruto?" Pemuda itu bermaksud menahan sang Namikaze yang balik ke kamar sang guru, sayangnya, tidak keburu cepat. Naruto sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalamnya. "Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harus segera ke tempat persembunyian!" serunya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. "NARUTO?"

Di dalam, Naruto terduduk lemas bersandar pada pintu. Ia tak ingin mendengar bahwa _mereka_ menunggunya bergabung ke tempat yang sama. Ia tak mau menghadapi kenyataan bahwa _mereka_, teman—sahabat terbaiknya, ternyata hanya bualan… palsu. Tidak. Ia tidak mau…

"Nalu-nii…" Chira sedih melihat sang 'kakak' seperti itu. Perkara memang nyaris diselesaikan, tapi tentu saja mustahil tak meninggalkan luka. Ia mengerti dan belum mengerti… mungkin setelah dewasa nanti, ia akan mengerti semuanya.

Sasuke memperhatikan sang pemuda sejenak sebelum berjalan menghampirinya. Pria itu meraih wajah Naruto yang tertunduk lalu menahannya agar warna langit mereka saling bertautan. Untuk beberapa saat, semua suara seakan menghilang, hanya ada pesan tersirat yang begumul dalam keheningan.

"Semua akan selesai ketika esok kau membuka matamu," bisik sang Uchiha sebelum mengunci bibir sang pemuda dengan bibirnya sendiri. Di tengah proses itu, ia memukul titik vital di leher Naruto yang menyebabkan sang Namikaze pingsan seketika. Pria itu lalu membopongnya keluar; ke tempat sang Inuzuka berada.

Kiba terkejut begitu mendapati sosok pemuda yang ditunggunya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. "Naru—Uchiha! Apa yang kau lakukan pada—"

"_Take him and go! Now!_" perintah Sasuke tanpa membuang waktu. Kiba yang merasa percuma melawan hanya mengambil sang Namikaze dari sang Uchiha lalu bergegas pergi.

"Ji-tan, cekalang gimana?" Chira bertanya setelah kedua sosok tersebut lenyap dari pandangan. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas sebelum tersenyum sinis.

"_Isn't it clear, Brat?_"warna mata sang pria berubah merah berdasarkan garis keturunan keluarga Uchiha,"_I'm gonna go wild!_"

Bocah berambut pirang dan bermata oniks itu kembali berubah mode. Tak urung, warna matanya pun menyamai sang paman. "_Copy that!_"

_All hell gonna break loose!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sosok itu tengah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil memegangi pundaknya yang terluka. Senjata di tangannya nyaris kosong tanpa peluru. Bodohnya ia karena sarung peluru tambahan ia tinggalkan di mobil, dan kini, ia hanya seorang diri. Rekan-rekannya sudah habis diburu target yang melihat keberadaan mereka. Ia menyesal… ia menyesal karena tak bisa melindungi mereka. Ingin ia berhenti, namun, pengorbanan yang sudah terjadi bukanlah untuk disia-siakan. Ia akan terus berlari dan menghadapi semua yang menghadang di depannya.

Target yang diburu kini malah balik memburu sosok itu. Pria bernama Orochimaru itu menggenggam _Flintlock_ andalannya, dan meskipun hanya mampu memuat sedikit peluru, ia bisa mengaturnya dengan sempurna. Setahunya, tak ada yang bisa menandingi keakuratannya dalam menggunakan senjata. Ia berada di titik keberuntungan karena selain mengetahui bahwa musuh tinggal seorang, musuh tersebut pun terluka parah di bagian pundak. Tinggal menunggu waktu kapan musuhnya tumbang.

_Celah sedikit dapat mengakibatkan kematian._ Banyak yang melupakan frasa itu… termasuk Orochimaru. Pria itu tak menyadari sesuatu mengikutinya dengan pasti. Dan ketika ia mengetahuinya, semua sudah terlambat… jauh terlambat.

**BOOOM!**

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!"

Kabuto berlari ke arah ledakan yang mengepul dan melenyapkan tuannya. Ia lengah dan membiarkan sang tuan sendirian.

Di lain tempat, suara bom terdengar dari kejauhan, membuat segerombol orang yang mendengarnya merasakan firasat buruk… seperti pria ini.

_Jangan-jangan…! Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!_

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

"_Aku boleh menggunakan caraku, un?"_

"_Cara untuk?"_

"_Untuk menangkap musuh, Sayang~"_

"_Tunjukkan padaku,"_

"_Tidak boleh! Rahasia, un!"_

"_Dei—"_

"_Berjanjilah satu hal, Itachi!"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Jangan prioritaskan aku!"_

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

_Dei!_

Itachi turun dari mobilnya diikuti sekawanan militer dari Suna yang sebelumnya telah dipanggil Chira. Ia memberi kode pada sang ketua agar mengambil alih perintah untuk mengendalikan pasukan sementara ia bergerak sendiri. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan pasti dari sang ketua, Itachi langsung berlari ke arah ledakan. Ibiki, sang ketua, memerintahkan pasukannya untuk berpencar ke segala arah dalam bentuk tim. Salah satunya diambil alih oleh Shikamaru yang tiba begitu cepat dari kediaman pribadi Hyuuga Neji. Bersama, mereka akan mengakhiri kasus sebelas tahun yang lalu. Orochimaru dan antek-anteknya tidak akan lolos kali ini!

Pria sulung keluarga Uchiha bergerak cepat untuk menemui istrinya yang kini berjuang sendirian. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud sang istri dengan cara untuk menangkap musuh yang dikatakannya tempo hari. Sayangnya, ia tidak akan menuruti permintaan untuk tidak memprioritaskan orang yang disayanginya.

Pria itu berlari menghindari beberapa kawanan berjubah hitam yang merupakan anggota Hebi. Ia tidak menggunakan senjata, hanya memanfaatkan senjata yang digunakan musuh. Pria itu lebih pada _martial arts_ sehingga senjatanya adalah seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Satu per satu ia lewati dengan mulus; berusaha meminimalisir korban yang terjatuh, hingga ia sampai pada satu sosok yang terbaring lemah di sekitar taman mini yang dilihatnya.

"DEI!" Itachi meraih sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia melihat bahu sang wanita mengeluarkan banyak darah—yang dengan sigap ditahannya menggunakan lengan kemeja yang ia robek. "Dei, bertahanlah!"

"Itachi…" Deidara mengerang lemah yang langsung dihentikan suaminya.

"Sshh, jangan bicara! Kau kehilangan banyak darah dan aku sedang berusaha menahannya untukmu!" Itachi membebatkan robekan kain ke bahu wanita itu.

"S-sudah kubilang, un… j-jangan prioritaskan… aku…" lirih Deidara lagi.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Itu mustahil, Dei…" ucapnya setelah selesai merawat luka sang wanita. Pria itu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir istrinya sebelum berbisik, "Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu…"

Deidara tertawa kecil sembari mengambil napas panjang. Ia tahu suaminya akan berkata seperti itu karena kalau kondisi mereka dibalik, ia akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

"_I got him, Y'know~_"

Itachi kembali mengecup bibir Deidara, "_I know, Honey, I know. You've done wonderfully,_"

"Si tua itu… lengah, dan memberiku kesempatan untuk menempelkan bom kecil di tubuhnya saat kami bertarung di dalam tadi, un…" nyengir sang wanita yang kini dibopong suaminya, "kalaupun tidak mati, setidaknya itu bisa melumpuhkannya, un…" gumamnya sebelum bersandar penuh pada sang pria. Kantuk mulai menyerangnya dengan hebat, dan Itachi menyadari hal itu.

"_Rest_, Dei,"

"Un…"

Di belakang sepasang suami-istri itu, sosok mengerikan Orochimaru terlihat digiring oleh pasukan militer dari Suna. Tangan kirinya putus dan tangan kanannya patah ke arah belakang. Sementara itu, kedua kakinya yang terluka parah dirantai besi dengan kencang. Jelas, sang ular sudah ditangkap dan takkan dibiarkan lolos untuk kedua kalinya. Sayangnya, Yakushi Kabuto berhasil lolos dengan gerakan licinnya, dan menjadi satu-satunya buronan yang hingga saat ini belum tertangkap.

_Only God knows what will happen next_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Neji dan Gaara tertegun ketika melihat satu sosok yang dibaringkan di sofa rumah persembunyian Uchiha oleh Kiba. Mereka memang menunggu kehadiran sosok itu tapi bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini… bukan dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini…

"Na-Naru…" Gaara memberanikan diri mendekati sang Namikaze yang masih tertidur. Ia duduk di sampingnya lalu perlahan mengelus helaian pirang sang pemuda. Neji yang berdiri di belakangnya bertanya pada sang Inuzuka,

"_You knocked him out_?"

Kiba menggeleng, "Uchiha yang melakukannya karena Naruto menolak untuk datang ke sini," balasnya setelah mendudukkan diri di sofa _single_.

"Menolak?" bingung Neji yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang Inuzuka. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mengingat bahwa kalian dan dia terlibat masalah pribadi, kurasa wajar saja Naruto menolak datang ke sini," Shino yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan laptop-nya menyahuti.

Mendecak, sang Hyuuga membuang muka lalu berjalan ke arah jendela. Pemuda itu bersandar pada teralis dan berdiam di sana. Ia tak ingin membicarakan hal itu lebih lanjut. Sementara ia tenang di sana, Gaara memilih berdiam di samping sang Namikaze. Pemuda berambut merah itu akan menunggu sampai Naruto membuka matanya.

Harapannya terkabul ketika beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda berambut pirang itu siuman.

"Ini… di mana…?"

"Naru!" Betapa leganya Gaara ketika mendapati sahabatnya sudah sadar. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Warna langit sang Namikaze perlahan membuka tirainya dan menatap _emerald_ yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Ia tahu siapa pemiliknya, tapi sungguh, ia sama sekali belum ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu… dan pemuda lainnya. Putera Namikaze Minato itu mencoba untuk duduk namun sepasang lengan menahannya agar tetap berbaring.

"Istirahat saja! Kau tampak pucat, Naru!" pinta Gaara—yang langsung ditepis oleh sang pemuda. "Naru?"

"Jangan sentuh!" Naruto berkata dingin dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Ia harus memperlihatkan bahwa ia tak peduli dengan pemuda itu lagi.

"Tidak berubah… kau tetap menyebalkan seperti biasanya!" Neji menggerutu dari tempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi jijik pada sang Namikaze karena telah berkata kasar pada kekasihnya. "Sudah bagus kau dibawa ke tempat ini, Manusia tidak tahu malu!"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta," balas Naruto lebih dingin lagi.

"Hentikan, Kalian berdua!" Gaara menengahi. Ia tak ingin memulai keributan di tempat rahasia itu.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Bukannya selama ini kalian selalu bersama? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bertengkar begini?" Kiba bingung dengan situasi seperti itu. Ia pikir dengan menyatukan mereka di tempat yang sama, mereka akan senang, namun, nyatanya?

"Kiba, biarkan saja," Shino memberitahu sang Inuzuka, "itu bukan urusan kita," tambahnya. Pemuda pecinta serangga itu membuka rekaman yang terjadi di sekolah Konoha. "Aku minta _password_-nya Ino," pintanya lagi.

"Kalau nggak salah **moccamilo**," balas Kiba yang kali itu memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataan sang kekasih, "kau mau apa?" tanyanya sembari mendatangi pemuda itu. Ia melihat rekaman yang tempo hari diambil Ino dan sesuatu langsung melintas di benaknya.

"Hari ini Ino bermaksud mendatangi Sakura berkaitan dengan hubungannya dan Hebi! Aku sama sekali belum mendapatkan kabarnya sampai saat ini!" seru Kiba yang kemudian mengambil ponselnya. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja!"

"_Inuzuka-kun?"_

_Suara pria?_ "Siapa kau? Mana Ino?" Kiba memicingkan matanya.

"_Bicara dengan gurumu seperti itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai tata krama yang gagal, Inuzuka-kun,"_

"Kakashi-sensei! Kenapa bisa—"

"_Jangan khawatir. Semua sudah beres di sini. Yamanaka-san juga tidak apa-apa,"_

Kiba merasa ragu, "Sensei, Anda—"

"_Saya mengetahui semua yang sedang terjadi di sini. Jangan lupa bahwa saya adalah guru Anda,"_

"Tapi bagaimana—"

"_Permisi. Saya masih ada urusan lain,"_ **KLIK! Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut…**

Kiba tercengang sambil menatap ponselnya. Ia menatap sang Aburame seakan meminta penjelasan. "Shino…"

Pemuda berkacamata hitam bulat itu mengangguk santai, "Hatake Kakashi adalah intel FBI yang juga berprofesi sebagai guru. Beliau mengumpulkan informasi dari luar dan bertugas untuk menyampaikannya kepada para tetua organisasi rahasia," jelasnya.

"Mata-mata sepertimu seharusnya tidak memberitahu orang lain semudah ini, Aburame-san," Tak terduga, Naruto mengomentari ucapan Shino; membeberkan fakta baru dengan lebih eksplisit.

"Ternyata kau juga mata-mata…" gumam Kiba mewakili keraguan Neji dan Gaara yang menatapnya curiga. Shino sendiri malah menatap sang Namikaze dengan dalam.

"Kau—"

"Minato-sama merekrutmu setelah kasus tiga tahun lalu, benar? Beliau memintamu untuk mengawasi keadaanku dan sekolah tanpa mengetahui bahwa Nara-san merupakan mata-mata langsung dari para tetua," ucap Naruto tenang. "Aku tahu…"

Terdiam sejenak, Shino kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kalau begini, aku setuju dengan pendapat Shikamaru-kun: _Namikaze sial!_ begitu,"

"Aburame!" Gaara menegur pemuda itu. Namun, ia mendengar Naruto tertawa sinis. "Naru?"

"Hina saja sesukamu! Aku tidak peduli!" ketusnya seraya berdiri.

"Mau ke mana?" Kiba bersiaga untuk menahan sang Namikaze.

"Apa ke toilet juga harus diawasi? Hobi yang jelek!" decak Naruto yang langsung saja berjalan ke arah pintu yang memang bertuliskan **TOILET**. Ia masuk ke dalamnya lalu menutup pintu dengan membantingnya keras. Marah, mungkin?

"Kalau boleh memilih, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi!" Neji mendengus sebelum menghampiri Gaara yang terdiam mendapati sikap sang Namikaze yang berubah. Ia pun begitu karena selama ini mereka tahu bahwa Naruto sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Tak terpikir bahwa pemuda tersebut akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Naru… kenapa…"

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

_Dini hari sebelum berdiam diri di depan jasad sang ibu, Naruto mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke ponsel Sasuke. Karena pria itu masih tidur, ia menggantikannya untuk berbicara._

"_Maaf mengganggu dini hari begini, Uchiha-san. Saya Kotetsu, pengawal pribadi nona Kushina,"_

_Mendengar nama itu, Naruto langsung pindah tempat ke lorong yang tidak ada orang. "Kau pengawal Kaa-san?" Ia mendengar Kotetsu terkesiap sekilas._

"_Tuan muda Naruto? Anda benar-benar tuan muda Naruto?"_

"_Aku Namikaze Naruto. Kenapa Anda memanggilku tuan muda?" bingung Naruto. Sejenak, pria yang di seberang tidak menjawab. "Katakan!" Secara otomatis, pemuda itu memerintah. Dan ia mendengar sang pria tertawa kecil._

"_Anda memang benar-benar tuan muda Naruto. Mirip sekali dengan nona Kushina saat sedang memerintah! Perkenalkan, saya Hagane Kotetsu, pengawal pribadi nona Kushina,"_

"_Ada urusan apa dengan Uchiha-sensei?" tanya Naruto._

"_Awalnya saya ingin mengurus jasad nona tapi saya berubah pikiran,"_

_Mengernyit, Naruto kembali bertanya, "Maksudnya?"_

"_Kembalilah, Tuan muda! Kembalilah ke Klan Uzumaki!"_

"… _Ha?"_

"_Nona Kushina menyerahkan Anda pada keluarga Namikaze karena tidak ingin Anda masuk ke dunia bawah tanah, tapi, Anda adalah penerus sah Klan Uzumaki yang menguasai dunia mafia saat ini!"_

_Sungguh, Naruto baru menyadari bahwa marga Uzumaki yang pernah dimilikinya ternyata memang berasal dari Klan Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan kengeriannya itu. "Kenapa aku harus…"_

"_Tuan muda, Uzumaki-sama saat ini sudah tua dan sakit-sakitan. Beliau membutuhkan penerus untuk mempertahankan Klan Uzumaki, dan saya hanya bisa memohon pada Anda untuk menemui beliau dan menerima posisi itu!"_

"_Aku…"_

"_Tuan muda Naruto, tolong pertimbangkanlah!"_

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

Di dalam toilet, Naruto memanjat ke pipa air yang lumayan besar. Ia bermaksud pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya karena kalau ia terus berlama dengan mereka, hatinya takkan kuat. Ia takkan sanggup memisahkan diri dari orang-orang yang disayanginya, sementara kenyataan mengharuskannya pergi. Ia merayap di pipa menuju cahaya yang berupa dunia luar. Ia memeriksa apakah ada perangkap atau tidak. Berdasarkan pengalamannya diculik organisasi Hebi, ia tahu bagaimana menghindari beberapa perangkap, dan terbukti, tak ada satu pun yang berhasil membekuknya kembali. Setelah sampai ke luar, ia segera berlari menjauhi rumah persembunyian Uchiha yang ternyata terletak di pedalaman hutan dekat SD Konoha yang terbakar. Terus berlari hingga ia tiba di jalan besar yang ditempati sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah.

"Saya sudah menunggu Anda, Tuan muda Naruto," sapa seorang pria berambut landak berantakan yang sepertinya bernama Hagane Kotetsu. "Saya punya firasat bahwa Anda akan dibawa ke tempat persembunyian dan berusaha lolos dari sana. Ternyata firasat saya benar,"

Naruto mendengus, "Apanya yang persembunyian rahasia kalau banyak yang tahu! Orang-orang bodoh!" Ia berjalan ke arah mobil yang pintunya dibukakan oleh sang Hagane. "Ke kediaman Uzumaki?" pancingnya.

Kotetsu menggangguk, "Ke kediaman Uzumaki!" balasnya yakin sembari menutup pintu setelah Naruto masuk. Ia pun beralih ke tempat kemudi lalu menjalankan mobil menuju Klan paling berbahaya di dunia bawah tanah.

Naruto menatap nanar ke arah yang tadi dilewatinya. Menyesalkah ia? Mungkin ya tapi semua demi yang terbaik.

"Kumohon… menjauhlah dariku…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Lama…" gumam Shino.

"Apanya?" tanya Kiba.

"Naruto…" Seketika jawaban itu keluar, seketika pula Kiba dan Gaara bergegas ke toilet tempat Naruto berada.

"Naru, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" cemas Gaara sembari menggedor-gedor pintu. Ia takut sang Namikaze akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak seperti bunuh diri. "Naru! Buka pintunya! Naru—"

"Gaara, minggir!" Setelah sang Sabaku menghindar, Kiba mendobrak pintu toilet… dan mereka mendapati Naruto lenyap. "Naruto!" Kiba memeriksa setiap sudut toilet yang lumayan besar itu bersama dengan Gaara tapi tak ada tanda Naruto di manapun. Mereka pun kembali ke ruang utama.

"Menghilang?" tebak Shino sebelum Kiba sempat memberikan jawabannya. "Biarkan saja," ucapnya kemudian yang membuat kekasihnya melongo.

"Kok—"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'biarkan saja', Brengsek?" Gaara mencengkeram kerah sang Aburame dan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada pemuda itu. "Bukankah mengawasinya adalah tugasmu? Dan sekarang Naru menghilang, kau sama sekali membiarkannya?" Saat pemuda berambut merah itu bermaksud memukulnya, Neji menahannya.

"Bukan begitu maksudnya, Gaara," ucap sang Hyuuga, "kalau Naruto menghilang karena keinginannya sendiri, hanya ada satu tujuan ke mana ia akan pergi…" jelasnya kemudian.

Shino melepaskan cengkeraman sang Sabaku. "Benar. Mengingat bahwa Naruto mewarisi darah wanita mafia itu, maka tempat yang akan didatanginya adalah…" Ia melihat Kiba dan Gaara membelalakkan mata, "sesuai yang kalian pikirkan."

"Tapi itu berbahaya! Sama saja seperti masuk ke kandang Hyena lapar!" panik Kiba. "Kalau nanti ia dibunuh gimana?"

"Tidak… itu takkan terjadi," sanggah Neji, "kalaupun Naruto tidak diterima dengan lapang hati, setidaknya mereka akan memperlakukannya dengan baik karena dia mewarisi darah Uzumaki," jelasnya, "kecuali…"

"Kecuali? Kecuali apa, Neji?" desak Gaara.

Neji menghela napas berat, "Kecuali jika mereka menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang Namikaze yang merebut Uzumaki Kushina… Keluar hidup-hidup tanpa jari pun sudah merupakan keajaiban…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di jalanan dekat kediaman Klan Uzumaki, Kotetsu membuka percakapan. "Tuan muda, saya ingin mengingatkan bahwa sekali Anda memasuki dunia kami, tidak akan ada jalan keluar dengan selamat," Pria itu memperhatikan Naruto dari kaca spion, "Saya hanya ingin tahu bahwa Anda memang yakin dengan keputusan ini…" ucapnya lagi.

Naruto melirik sekilas ke kaca spion sebelum memejamkan mata dan kembali bersandar ke jendela mobil. "Menurutmu, Hagane-san?" tanyanya balik dengan tenang.

"Tuan muda, saya serius! Kalau Anda berubah pikiran, saya bisa segera memutar mobil dan mengembalikan Anda!" seru Kotetsu.

Seringai di wajah Naruto perlahan membentuk dengan pasti. Ia membuka mata untuk menatap pria itu dengan tak kalah serius.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Ingat itu baik-baik!"

Dan tak butuh dipastikan dua kali, Kotetsu mengangguk dan membelokkan mobil ke halaman depan sebuah rumah Jepang mewah. Di sekitar mobil, tampak beberapa pria berjas hitam yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Satu di antara mereka membukakan pintu mobil sambil membungkuk hormat kepada yang ada di dalamnya.

Sebelum turun, Naruto menggumam sangat pelan,

"Semua akan baik-baik saja jika aku tidak ada,"

Dan kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang akan diucapkannya sebagai seorang Namikaze, karena saat melangkahkan kaki di tempat ini, kehidupannya akan berubah dengan drastis.

Penerus Klan Uzumaki telah tiba.

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

_Kaa-chan wa hitori dayo~: Mama sendiri loh~_

_Nani?: Apa?_

Chapter 13 update! Kyou mohon maaph sama semuanya karena nggak bisa segera post chapter ini lebih cepat! Alasannya… banyak. Sumpe banyak banget… m(_'_)m

**Gomen gomen gomen gomennasai! DX**

Terbongkar identitas Sakura dan Kakashi yang sebenarnya! Sasuke dan Chira juga mulai melakukan aksi terakhir bersangkut paut dengan Kabuto bersamaan dengan tertangkapnya Orochimaru! Dan Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah penerus Klan Mafia Uzumaki pun mengambil keputusan! Seperti apakah akhir dari semuanya?

Adegan roman SasuNaru memang sangat sedikit dan belum ada _lemon_. Sekali lagi, Kyou belum bisa bikin _lemon,_ baru _lime_ dan itu pun _het_ di _fanfic_ **Rouge la Lune** (promosi nggak langsung /plak). Untuk sementara, nikmatilah hubungan batin mereka dulu ya~

**Spoiler chapter selanjutnya:**

**-.-.-**

"Brengsek! Keras kepala sekali mereka!"

Ketika dirimu dikejar oleh pemburu jiwa.

"Kau tahu konsekuensi datang kemari, bukan?"

Lalu berada dalam situasi yang membuatmu sama sekali tidak takut.

"Hancurkan tempat ini!"

Dan tanganmu menjadi setan perusak.

"Aku datang menjemputnya."

Seseorang menjadi tumpuan hidupmu.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya…"

Kemudian perpisahan… hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan.

**-.-.-**

Nantikan No Smoking, Sensei! chapter 14! XD

_Review and constructive criticisms are welcome! Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, OC, _heavy theme, bad words, typo(s). __**Don't like don't read!**_Pindah channel ajah yang pembenci ini! _Once more, __**Flamers be gone**__. Clear enough? Good._

**Summary**** from before****:** Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga bangsawan dengan satu kejadian di masa lalu yang membuat hidupnya menjadi penuh tanda tanya. Dengan seorang guru yang tiba-tiba datang menggantikan seorang guru lainnya, Naruto mulai mengetahui dan mengingat apa-apa yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkan… dan mendapati kenyataan tragis yang harus dihadapinya.

Semua berpusat pada kematian seorang wanita bernama Uzumaki Kushina yang digosipkan tewas karena kebakaran SD Konoha yang didalangi oleh Orochimaru dan Fugaku, namun sebenarnya baru saja tewas karena melindungi Naruto dari peluru Sai. Sasuke pun menghabisi Sai dengan tangannya sendiri. Fugaku pun akhirnya membatalkan kontrak dengan Orochimaru karena Minato terancam. Meskipun terluka akibat ditusuk Mikoto yang membalas dendam untuk Kushina, Fugaku menyelamatkan Minato dan akhirnya tewas di tangan sahabatnya itu.

Neji dan Gaara dibawa ke tempat persembunyian dengan kawalan Shino dan Shikamaru, dan Kiba bertugas untuk menjemput Naruto dan membawanya ke tempat yang sama. Meskipun berhasil membawa Naruto ke sana, pada akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil meloloskan diri dan pergi bersama salah satu anggota Klan Uzumaki. Orochimaru akhirnya tewas diledakkan sementara Kabuto sedang dalam pengejaran. Sasuke dan Chira bergerak untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

**A/N:** UPDATE! Maaph lama banget! Langsung aja ke cerita! Chira di sini OC dan jadi anak laki-lakinya Itachi dan Deidara (_female_) yang berumur 5 tahun tapi jenius. Enjoy~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Naru-chan, kenapa sendirian di sini?"_

_Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang menatap orang dewasa yang menyapanya. Anak itu tersenyum manis sebelum berlari ke arah sang pria lalu memeluk kakinya. "Otou-tan! Naru kangen!" riangnya._

_Sang pria tertawa kecil seraya meraih puteranya dalam dekapannya, "Ayah juga kangen loh sama Naru-chan!" Ia mengecup puncak kepala sang anak—yang terkikik geli. "Kenapa sendirian di sini?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia mendapati Naruto di pojokan rumah kaca yang penuh dengan bunga lebat dan nyaris membuatnya tak terlihat. Sang pria keheranan mengetahui puteranya menyendiri seperti itu._

_Naruto sendiri hanya tetap tersenyum—yang kali ini dibarengi oleh semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya. "Naru… uhm, Naru kangen juga sama Kaa-san…" lirihnya malu-malu di leher sang ayah… tanpa menyadari pergerakan kilat pria itu._

"_Naru-chan," Minato melebarkan jarak di antara mereka sehingga ia bisa menatap wajah anaknya, "Ayah boleh minta tolong?"_

"_Apa?" tanya sang bocah sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Sebelah tangannya yang berpegangan pada bahu sang ayah ditarik pelan, dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya._

"_Tolong berikan ini pada kaa-san ya?" pinta Minato, "Ayah tak bisa menemuinya karena ada rapat tapi ayah yakin Naru-chan mau mengantarkannya," lanjutnya lembut seraya menutup lima jari kecil Naruto dan menyembunyikan benda itu._

_Naruto kecil merenggut, "Otou-tan! Naru nggak suka kalau kaa-san merokok! Kenapa malah minta Naru ngasihin penyala apinya?" ambeknya yang menggembungkan sebelah pipi._

_Minato balas dengan senyuman, "Bukan untuk merokok, Sayang, tapi untuk membantu kaa-san mengalahkan monster. Hari ini kaa-san sedang bertarung dengan monster loh!" pancingnya, dan berhasil ketika warna langit yang serupa dengannya berkilat antusias. "Mau menolong kaa-san?"_

"_OKAY!" seru Naruto sambil mengangguk cepat. Ia pun turun dari dekapan sang ayah sambil menggenggam erat pemantik api milik ibunya. "Naru harus ke mana nih?"_

_Namikaze dewasa menjawab, "Iruka akan mengantarmu ke tempat kaa-san mengajar. Jadi, ayo sana siap-siap!" Kedua tangannya mendorong pelan sang anak yang nyengir lebar seperti seseorang yang ditunggu untuk membantu pahlawan utama. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam ya!" seru Minato sebelum Naruto berlari ke rumah utama dan lenyap. Wajahnya yang tadi dihiasi senyum dengan cepat runtuh menjadi tanpa ekspresi. Ia seperti orang lain yang berwujud Namikaze Minato._

"_Kuharap ini kali terakhir aku melihatmu, Uzumaki muda…" katanya dingin. Tak lama kemudian, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel pribadinya yang lain._

"Ya, Minato-kun?"

"_Sesuai kesepakatan, jangan sakiti Kushina," ucap Minato rendah dengan amarah yang tersembunyi._

"Khukhukhu~ Kau benar-benar menyerahkan anakmu. Kejam~ sangat kejam~"

_Minato mendecak, "Yang kuserahkan adalah Uzumaki. Aku sama sekali tidak punya anak!"_

"Kau masih muda dan masih sangat naif~ Kau yakin tidak salah membuat keputusan?"

"_Profesor—"_

"Aku mengerti, Minato-kun. Sesuai kesepakatan, Kushina tidak akan mati malam ini,"

_Minato nyaris meretakkan ponsel yang digenggamnya mendengar kalimat itu. Namun, ia pandai menyembunyikannya dengan baik. "Kembalikan Kushina secepatnya, kalau tidak…"_

"Tenang saja, Minato-kun, tenang saja… Aku berpihak padamu…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

**Chapter 14**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Minato terbangun dari tidurnya yang memang tidak nyenyak. Ia bermimpi tentang kejadian sebelas tahun lalu yang sedikit banyak dipengaruhi olehnya. Kejadian yang sampai saat ini hingga selamanya akan terus disesalinya… sebuah keputusan yang salah dan tak bisa diperbaiki bagaimanapun caranya.

Ia mengenal Orochimaru sebagai salah satu profesor yang dikaguminya sewaktu kuliah. Pria ular itu mengajarinya banyak hal mengenai subjek penelitian dan pelajaran yang diminatinya. Suatu ketika, ia mengetahui bahwa ternyata hasil penelitian Orochimaru berakibat fatal bagi kesehatan para pengguna produknya, dan profesor itu lalu dituntut oleh beberapa pihak, salah satunya adalah Klan Uzumaki. Awalnya ia tak menyadari kesamaan nama calon istrinya dengan marga klan tersebut. Lama-kelamaan ia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Kushina adalah puteri tunggal tetua Uzumaki yang menguasai dunia mafia Jepang, dan gadis itu ternyata sedang melarikan diri dari keluarganya. Ia merasa dikhianati karena Kushina tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Apakah tempo itu ia masih belum bisa berpikir logis karena dibutakan cinta untuk sang gadis? Entahlah. Ia sungguh tak ingin tahu sebenarnya.

Suatu hari, Orochimaru mendatanginya secara pribadi, memberitahukan kenyataan Fugaku yang bermaksud buruk pada Kushina. Ia tak percaya, tentu saja, tapi sikap sang Uchiha terhadap kekasihnya memang terbukti sebagai rasa tidak suka yang mendalam. Di tengah kemelut antara sikap terhadap sahabat dan kekasih hati, Minato mendapat tawaran dari Orochimaru. Pria itu berkata bahwa ia akan menggagalkan seluruh upaya Fugaku untuk menyakiti Kushina asalkan Minato mau membantunya menjatuhkan Klan Uzumaki. Apakah Minato menerimanya? Tentu saja tidak karena ia merasa akan menjatuhkan Kushina juga, tapi kemudian ia dipengaruhi oleh alasan logis sang profesor yang ingin menghentikan segala tindak kejahatan mafia. Dengan penuh pemikiran, Minato menyetujuinya secara bersyarat: lepaskan Kushina dari masalah itu. Orochimaru mengangguk.

Berbagai upaya Fugaku digagalkan secara tersirat, terus dan terus hingga Minato menikah dengan Kushina dan sang Uchiha menikah dengan sepupu sesama marga, Mikoto. Sang Namikaze dikaruniai seorang putera beberapa tahun setelah kelahiran putera kedua keluarga Uchiha. Dan tiga tahun setelah kelahiran Namikaze Naruto, Orochimaru mengajukan transaksi yang mustahil. Pria ular itu menginginkan putera Minato sebagai salah satu media untuk keberlangsungan penelitian yang dilakukannya. Marah, pria Namikaze itu memukul sang profesor dengan kuat. Ia tak menyangka bahwa profesor yang dikaguminya malah meminta hal mengerikan seperti itu. Sayangnya, Orochimaru mempunyai kartu _truf_ yang membuatnya harus memilih: kehilangan Kushina dan Fugaku setelah keburukannya dibongkar, atau menyerahkan Naruto dan semua akan dijanjikan baik-baik saja. Selain itu, sang profesor juga menggunakan logika bahwa puteranya adalah penerus sah Klan Uzumaki yang suatu saat akan menghancurkan perdamaian, dan daripada menjadi salah satu faktor pendukung kehancuran, lebih baik mencegahnya sebelum terjadi.

Kenaifan pengantin muda yang dijadikan tauladan keluarga bangsawan lainnya membuat Minato membuat keputusan yang tak bisa ditarik lagi. Ia mengatakan 'ya' untuk menyerahkan puteranya. Seiring dengan rencana Fugaku yang tidak menyerah untuk melenyapkan Kushina, Orochimaru menyarankan Minato untuk mengambil alih hak asuh Naruto dengan dalih agar sang anak lepas dari hawa buruk Klan Uzumaki. Setelah Naruto diserahkan padanya, Kushina kembali ke keluarga Uzumaki untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan Orochimaru yang masih menjadi sasaran Klan-nya. Hal itu memberi kesempatan bagi Fugaku untuk menjebak sang wanita dan menghabisinya dengan memanfaatkan Orochimaru, dan tentu saja sang ular mendapatkan keuntungan dari rencana sang Uchiha.

Melenyapkan Uzumaki Kushina dengan memanfaatkan Naruto sebagai tersangka yang menghabisinya. Dengan mengetahui hobi Kushina yang suka merokok, Fugaku bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru untuk membakar SD Konoha saat wanita itu datang menemui sang ular. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Fugaku, Orochimaru menyuruh Minato untuk mengantarkan anaknya ke tempat tersebut setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan pemantik api milik Kushina. Rencana berjalan lancar. SD Konoha terbakar habis dengan Kushina dan Naruto di dalamnya. Bukti yang tertinggal, botol bekas bensin beserta pemantik api yang dibawa si bocah, menjadikan Naruto sebagai tersangka utama kasus itu. Namun, karena terbilang masih sangat muda untuk melakukan kejahatan dan hal itu bisa berupa kecelakaan, Naruto dibebaskan dari tuduhan yang ada. Sebagai gantinya, anak itu diawasi oleh keluarga Nara dan keluarga Aburame setelahnya.

Kala itu, ia menjadi sangat membenci Naruto. Ia menganggap bahwa kelahiran Naruto hanya membawa malapetaka. Tidak akan ada hal baik yang dihasilkan kalau anak itu dibiarkan hidup. Oleh karena itu, di suatu malam tanpa bintang, ia bermaksud menghabisi darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia menyuruh Iruka untuk _menutup_ semua hubungan dengan dunia luar agar ia bisa bertindak leluasa. Meskipun sang pengawal—yang kemudian menjadi koki—itu sempat menolak keras rencana tidak sehat Minato, pada akhirnya sang Namikaze melaksanakan niatnya. Ia masuk ke kamar Naruto yang kala itu tetap terjaga dari serbuk tidur yang biasanya memaksa anak kecil untuk terlelap sebelum larut… dan terkejut. Pria muda berambut pirang gondrong itu mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang mencengangkan. Naruto terduduk lesu di lantai kamar mandi dengan kedua lengan yang berlumuran darah. Di sekitar anak itu, berserakan pecahan kaca yang diduga dari cermin kotak obat yang terpasang di dinding kamar mandi tepat di atas wastafel. Minato tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, namun, kelihatannya Naruto bermaksud mengambil sesuatu dari kotak tersebut tapi malah terjatuh dan tak sengaja berpegangan pada sisi cermin yang bautnya sudah longgar. Selanjutnya seperti yang terlihat.

Sayangnya, Minato tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana. Tidak sampai Naruto bergumam sangat pelan dengan airmata yang perlahan mengalir deras di kedua sisi pipinya.

"_Gomen… gomen…kaa-san… Naru salah… harusnya Naru yang mati… harusnya Naru yang mati… gomen… kaa-san…"_

Dan sang pria baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja, ia tak bisa percaya… sulit dipercaya kalau anak kecil seperti Naruto melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan menggoreskan pecahan kaca di lengannya sendiri! Namun, begitu melihat sebuah botol terguling di sekitar pecahan kaca, ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Naruto memang berniat mati. Botol itu adalah wadah untuk menampung obat tidur dosis tinggi yang butirannya pernah masuk ke rongga mulut istrinya. Mata sebiru samudera miliknya melebar. Ia berpikir bahwa ia tak perlu mengotori tangannya sendiri. Anak itu bisa mati bunuh diri kalau ia membiarkannya. Seringai tak percaya merekah di bibirnya. Ya. Ia tak perlu mengotori tangannya sendiri!

Sayangnya, apa yang didengar berikutnya malah membuat hatinya sakit. Sakit yang teramat perih seakan jiwanya disayat-sayat belati panas berkali-kali.

"_Gomen… otou-tan… Naru jahat… Naru udah bikin kaa-san mati… Naru jahat… gomen… otou-tan… harusnya Naru yang mati… Naru yang mati…"_

Terus dan terus dan terus berulang anak itu mengucapkannya hingga tak ada cela untuk membantah. Bagai boneka rusak, berkali-kali Naruto melontarkan lirihan yang sama… seakan mengutuk dirinya… seakan menghujat keberadaannya sendiri… Anak itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa Kushina di usianya yang masih sangat muda…

Benarkah itu? Benarkah seharusnya begitu? Pantaskah seorang bocah ingusan yang tidak tahu apapun tentang kegelapan dunia merasakan hal itu? Pantaskah anak berusia 6 tahun menanggung beban yang seharusnya tidak dipikulnya? Di mana moral saat diperlukan? Di mana hukum saat dibutuhkan? Di mana kasih sayang saat diinginkan? Apakah semua harus bersembunyi dari hadapan seorang anak yang seharusnya masih mengecap indah kehidupan? Apakah semua harus bertindak tidak adil di depan satu jiwa yang terkoyak oleh bara tak tertahankan?

Tidak. Minato memutuskan tidak. Ia menjatuhkan senjatanya ke lantai lalu berlari untuk meraih Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. Erat dan lembut, menutupi tubuh anak itu dengan tubuhnya; menghangatkan suhu yang terlanjur dingin oleh beban tak terkira. Embun menetes dari kedua bola matanya, menyesali niat dan tindakannya selama ini. Bagaimana bisa ia mengambil nyawa puteranya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa ia menghapus keberadaan malaikat kecil yang merupakan bukti cintanya terhadap Kushina? Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan kabut dan kegelapan berdiam dalam hati dan pikiran yang masih murni itu selama ini? Bagaimana bisa! Kutuklah ia! Bakar jiwanya dengan api neraka! Apapun agar ia tetap tersadar dan tak jatuh kembali dalam jurang tanpa dasar! Apapun… agar ia tetap menyayangi makhluk mungil yang gemetaran dalam pelukannya.

Detik itu, ia bersumpah bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi, ia akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintai putera satu-satunya. Ia akan selalu ada untuknya dan mendukungnya. Tidak akan ia biarkan lagi apapun menghancurkan niatnya itu.

Minato terlambat mengetahui bahwa ia hanya diperdaya Orochimaru. Profesor Biokimia itu melanggar janji untuk tak menyakiti Kushina, sementara ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa wanita yang paling ia cintai tewas terbakar dalam kasus SD Konoha. Ia hanya mendapati Mikoto syok dan menjadi gila karena merupakan salah satu korban yang ikut Kushina ke tempat tersebut. Pria itu tahu perasaan wanita Uchiha itu yang sebenarnya. Ia bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya bahwa Mikoto mencintai istrinya—terlepas dari hawa kebencian yang ditujukan padanya.

Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa tempo itu Kushina masih hidup dan bersembunyi. Setelah mendapatkan kabar dari Uchiha Itachi sebagai perantara dunia atas dan dunia bawah, sudah terlambat. Kushina benar-benar tewas dalam kenyataan. Minato pun langsung berinteraksi dengan Orochimaru untuk menyudahi kerja sama mereka yang tidak sehat. Sayangnya, sang profesor yang sudah menduga hal itu malah balik mengincar nyawanya. Ia pun bertarung sambil berharap bahwa sang sahabat yang masih tersisa akan baik-baik saja. Ternyata, Fugaku menyusulnya dan tewas di tangannya setelah mengakui dosa terbesarnya.

Kini tinggal ia, sang pendosa yang menunggu pengadilan Tuhan, yang menyesali ketidakberdayaannya dalam keheningan. Ia hanya bisa meratapi jasad yang berada di hadapannya… juga sosok wanita yang menemaninya.

"Dia… mati… Akhirnya mati juga…"

Mikoto datang ke kediaman Namikaze setelah Minato memberitahunya bahwa Fugaku tewas dalam baku tembak dengan organisasi Hebi. Wanita itu berkunjung sendirian dengan berjalan kaki selama 3 jam. Kegilaannya seperti sudah mengakar dan sulit untuk disembuhkan. Minato merasa bersalah karena membuat wanita itu berada dalam kondisinya sekarang. Setelah kehilangan putera sulung yang bertindak merdeka dengan kehidupannya dan putera bungsu yang diambil sebagai ketua Hebi, Mikoto juga harus kehilangan suaminya. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mengembalikan wanita itu.

"Aku… membunuhnya ya? Apa pisauku merobek jantungnya?" Mikoto bertanya dengan wajah polos pada sang Namikaze.

Minato menggeleng. "Tidak, Mikoto-san. Akulah yang menyebabkan Fugaku meninggal," sanggahnya. "Dia... tewas di tanganku…" lirihnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan, berharap wanita itu memukulnya. Namun, apa yang ia harapkan tidak terjadi. Malah, ia mendapati Mikoto tertawa kecil yang terdengar perih menyayat hati. Wanita Uchiha itu bangkit dari lantai tempatnya duduk lalu perlahan berjalan mendekati sang Namikaze.

"Pertama, kau menjadikan Fugaku sebagai budakmu… lalu kau merebut Kushina dariku… dan sekarang, kau mengambil kesempatanku untuk membalas dendam…? KAU TAMAK! TAMAK! RAKUS! BEDEBAH!" Ketika ia histeris, kedua tangannya memukul Minato berkali-kali. Ia sudah tidak menyukai pria itu ketika matanya terpaku pada Kushina, dan semakin tidak suka—bahkan sudah dalam tahap membenci saat mendapati pria itu merenggut pembalasannya. Ia hidup hanya untuk membuat Fugaku sengsara. Ironis, suaminya malah dibunuh oleh Minato. "KUHARAP KAU MATI! MATI! MATI!"

Minato hanya bisa menerima perlakuan itu. Hanya ketika Iruka datanglah baru serangan sang wanita dihentikan.

"Kuharap kau mati… mati…" lirih sang Uchiha, "dan Kushina kembali…" dan ia terduduk dengan lemas bersamaan dengan derasnya sungai mengaliri pipinya. Cahaya dalam diri sang wanita, habis sudah…

Dosa yang dirasakan Minato, kini seperti bertambah seratus kali lipat. Jika ada manusia paling bodoh dan kejam sedunia, maka ia-lah orangnya. Ia takkan menyanggah itu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di lain tempat tepatnya di markas kecil Organisasi Hebi yang paling rahasia, seorang pria muda bersembunyi dari beberapa sosok yang mengejarnya. Ia berada dalam situasi yang gawat karena selain persediaan peluru habis, ia juga sendirian. Tuannya sudah tertangkap, anggota Hebi lainnya juga sudah dibekuk dengan sempurna. Hanya ia yang berhasil lolos. Namun, keadaan bisa berubah dengan cepat dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Brengsek! Keras kepala sekali mereka!" gerutu Kabuto. Ia melihat dua sosok mencarinya dengan ganas… sungguhan.

"_Where~ are~ you~ Brother~_?" suara ringan milik anak kecil menggaung dalam ruangan yang porak-poranda itu. Namun, seringan apapun suara itu, tekanan yang diberikannya sangat berat… seperti menghadapi singa yang kelaparan. Di sampingnya, seorang pria berbadan besar mendampinginya.

"Chira-sama, apa perlu saya periksa tempat ini sekali lagi?" Juugo mengokang senjatanya. Bocah Uchiha tersebut menggeleng. Sang pria hanya balas mengangguk.

"Hanya saja, Juugo-san, kalau kau melihat tikus yang kita cari, beritahukan padaku," ucap Chira, "aku yang akan menghabisinya~"

Pria berbadan besar tersebut menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, Chira-sama, tapi Sasuke-sama menyuruh saya untuk mencegah Anda berbuat lebih dari yang disepakati. Oleh karena itu, saya yang akan menangani tikus yang Anda sebutkan itu," jelasnya.

Sang bocah mendegus, "_Like I care!_" Kaki kecilnya memulai ekspedisi kembali; mencari satu sosok yang lolos dari sergapan militer Suna. Sungguh lebih licin daripada Orochimaru. "_GET OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA FINISH YOUR HEAD OFF!_" teriak Chira di batas kesabarannya.

_Damn Brat!_ Batin Kabuto yang masih bersembunyi di balik lemari yang berisi beberapa buku penelitian tuannya. _Kalau begini, tidak ada cara lain kecuali meledakkan tempat ini!_ Pria itu lalu mengambil satu granat terakhir yang tersimpan di saku celananya. Ia memastikan bahwa kedua pengejar itu berada di tempat yang sama lalu menarik jarum pemicu ledakan. Tangan kanannya pun melemparkan granat hidup itu ke arah para pengejar dan bersiap lari.

**BOOOM!**

Kabuto langsung berlari ke arah yang berseberangan dengan ledakan tepatnya ke jendela yang terbuka. Langsung ia melompat dari sana dan terjun ke lantai bawah lalu menghela napas lega karena mendapati dirinya sendirian. Mata tanpa kacamatanya melihat ke ruang atas yang penuh asap sambil menyeringai puas.

"Ternyata mudah. Mengecewakan sekali mengingat anak itu adalah keturunan Uchiha—"

"Lebih mengecewakan lagi mengingat kau adalah tangan kanan Orochimaru," Tiba-tiba suara berat memotong kepuasannya, "kau tidak sadar telah masuk dalam perangkap," sambung Sasuke.

"Ap—"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Empat peluru bersarang di tubuh Kabuto sebelum pria muda itu menyadari ada yang membidiknya. Tanpa bisa membalas lagi, asisten kesayangan Orochimaru tersebut jatuh ke lantai, dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, pria itu tewas.

Pria berambut putih dan wanita berambut merah yang menembak menghampiri sang pria untuk memastikan bahwa Yakushi Kabuto benar-benar tewas. Setelah yakin, mereka melapor pada pria Uchiha yang baru memasukkan senjatanya ke saku.

"Yep! Mati sungguhan, Bos!" seringai Suigetsu.

"Mau diapakan mayatnya?" tanya Karin.

Sasuke berbalik badan, "Terserah. Bakar kalau kalian mau," ketusnya seraya pergi. Suigetsu melompat kegirangan sementara Karin menatap ruangan yang tadi dilempar granat.

"JUUGO, KAU MASIH HIDUP?" teriaknya yang mendapatkan jawaban berupa suara tembakan. "CEPAT TURUN! KITA AKAN MEMBAKAR MAYAT INI!" serunya lagi.

Di ruangan atas, Juugo tampak bangkit dari reruntuhan rak dengan Chira berada di balik jubahnya. Pria itu melihat sang bocah lalu bertanya, "Anda tidak apa-apa?" dan ia mendapati Uchiha muda itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ji-tan culang! Chila 'kan pengen ngabisin olang jelek itu!" ambeknya seraya memanyunkan bibir. Rupanya bocah itu sudah kembali ke mode 5 tahunnya, membuat Juugo tersenyum kecil.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yang pertama kali terlintas dalam benak Naruto ketika memasuki ruangan bergaya Jepang kuno milik Klan Uzumaki adalah: _Aku tahu suasana ini…_

Pemuda itu duduk di atas _tatami_ mahal yang bercorak bambu. Pada dinding yang mengelilinginya, ia juga melihat motif yang sama. Kali itu, terlintas lagi satu kata dalam benaknya: _Ramai…_

"Pewaris Namikaze," suara baru nan berat memenuhi ruang _bambu_ itu. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang mengenakan kimono hitam dengan lambang Uzumaki dan penutup kepala dengan warna serupa terlihat berdiri di depan pintu geser. "Kau tahu konsekuensi datang kemari, bukan?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Benar-benar langsung pada sasaran, Ibiki-san," gumamnya yang membuat pria di hadapannya menatapnya tajam, "Kotetsu-san memberitahuku bahwa pria besar serba hitam dengan penutup kepala yang akan datang menginterogasiku adalah Morino Ibiki," jelasnya.

Sang Morino menatap lekat pemuda itu seolah mencari rasa takut yang biasa tertuju padanya, dan ia memang mendapati rasa takut dari sang pemuda… hanya sedikit. "Aku tidak tahu kau ini nekat atau bodoh tapi kuakui keberanianmu memasuki tempat ini, Bocah," ucapnya dingin seraya duduk bersila tepat di depan Naruto.

"Umurku 17 tahun, Ibiki-san," protes Naruto halus dengan senyum kecil.

"Masih terbilang bocah bagiku," Ibiki membalas tenang sembari menyalakan sebatang rokok.

"Rupanya kaa-san jadi perokok karena pengaruhmu ya, Ibiki-san?" duga Naruto masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kushina-hime sama sekali tidak merokok selama di sini, hanya setelah Namikaze itu membawanya, hime jadi seperti itu," Ibiki menjawab dengan sedikit kebencian dalam nadanya.

"Kalau boleh beralasan, Namikaze Minato sama sekali tidak merokok. Tidak mungkin pria itu menjadi alasan kaa-san merokok," sanggah Naruto tenang seraya mengambil teh hijau yang disediakan untuknya, "enak," ucapnya setelah mengecap teh tersebut.

Ibiki semakin mengerutkan alis, "Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" akhirnya ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Naruto masih menikmati tehnya ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar. Ia seperti menikmati waktu tanpa mempedulikan situasi berbahaya yang sedari tadi mengelilinginya. Dan Ibiki bukanlah pria sabar. Ia sudah bersiap mengambil cambuknya saat sang pemuda menjawab,

"Aku hanya ingin membayar hutang kepada Uzumaki Kushina, itu pun kalau kalian masih menganggapnya sebagai nona dalam Klan ini,"

Sang pria mendengus, "Dan hutang yang kau maksud?"

Sejenak, Naruto terdiam, hanya memandangi cairan hijau yang tinggal setengah miliknya. Ia meletakkan gelasnya lalu balas menatap sang pria dengan serius.

"Nyawa."

Sungguh jawaban yang tak terduga. Hutang nyawa dengan salah satu anggota Klan Uzumaki sama artinya dengan bunuh diri karena mata dibalas mata, nyawa dibalas nyawa. Tak ada yang dapat mengingkari kesepakatan buas itu. Dan pemuda Namikaze itu malah menawarkan nyawanya secara cuma-cuma? Ibiki yakin lebih dari seratus persen bahwa anak itu sudah gila. Namun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar kegilaan terpancar dari sang pemuda. Sesuatu yang lama tak dilihatnya semenjak kepergian sang nona.

Tekad kuat nan tulus.

"Kau tentu tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau membayar hutangmu, Anak muda," tegas Ibiki.

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja!"

"Dan kau masih ingin membayarnya?" Lagi, jawaban yang diterima Ibiki adalah anggukan tanpa ragu.

"Aku pasti mengembalikan hutang nyawa ini pada Uzumaki Kushina apapun bentuknya. Aku takkan menarik kembali apa yang sudah kukatakan!" tegasnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Keyakinan diri yang bagus…"

Suara lain memasuki gendang telinga Naruto saat mata birunya melihat seorang kakek dengan pipa rokok muncul dari balik pintu geser yang terletak di belakang Ibiki. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menebak bahwa kakek tua itu tak lain tak bukan adalah pemimpin utama Klan Uzumaki.

"_Konbanwa_, Uzumaki-sama," Naruto menyapa sang pemimpin dengan sopan seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Tiada gentar sedikitpun terdengar dari nada yang terlontar karena ia memang tidak merasakan hal tersebut. Malah, ia merasakan sesuatu yang bisa disamakan dengan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak berpendar di sekelilingnya. Kehangatan keluarga.

Sang pemimpin Uzumaki duduk di bantalan yang disediakan Ibiki sementara pria itu berdiri sedikit di belakang; memperlihatkan rasa hormat dan segan kepada sang pemimpin. Pipa rokok yang dihisap sang Uzumaki mengeluarkan kepulan asap tebal setelah pria tua itu menghisapnya, dan hal itu malah membuat Naruto yakin bahwa ibunya mendapat pengaruh dari keluarga utama.

"Katakan, Anak muda, dari mana dirimu berasal?" tanya sang pemimpin.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sembari berpikir. "Menurut biologisnya, saya berasal dari pembuahan yang terjadi antara seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan ketika mereka berhubungan intim. Kemudian, saya lahir ke dunia dalam wujud bayi manusia," jawabnya polos. _Well_, bukan jawaban yang dimaksudkan sang pemimpin sebenarnya.

"Anak muda, apa yang kau katakan memang benar, tapi yang kuinginkan bukanlah jawaban ilmiah seperti itu," ucap sang Uzumaki senior. Ibiki menggelengkan kepala menanggapi perkataan tuannya yang mengikuti arus sang pemuda.

Nyengir lebar, Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Uhm, asal saya ya…" gumamnya sembari berpikir lagi, "saya berasal dari sebentuk kasih sayang yang dicurahkan kedua orang tua saya. Mereka memberi saya kesempatan untuk menghirup kehidupan, mewakili Kami-sama yang tak bisa dilihat wujud-Nya. Bagaimana dengan itu?"

Kali ini jawaban abstrak yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Entah apa pemuda itu memang berpikir begitu atau sekedar becanda, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya dan Tuhan.

Tetua Uzumaki menghembuskan asap rokok kembali. Sepertinya pria tua itu masih belum puas dengan jawaban sang pemuda. Oleh karena itu, ia membisikkan sesuatu di dekat Ibiki yang segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

Moncong pistol menempel di pelipis sang pemuda dalam kecepatan kilat; mengancam akan mengambil nyawanya jika jawaban yang akan terdengar nanti tidak memuaskan sang pemimpin.

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi, Anak muda, dari mana dirimu berasal?" tetua Uzumaki kembali bertanya.

Diam menatap lekat pria di hadapannya, raut wajah Naruto berubah serius. Ia memandang tanpa rasa takut terpancar di sinar matanya… membuat Uzumaki senior tampak sedikit terpana. Baru kali itu ada anak muda yang berani memandangnya langsung tanpa keringat sedikitpun. Rupanya keteguhan hati yang dimilikinya sungguh kuat dan tak mudah dirobohkan. Satu di antara seratus ribu.

"Saya berasal dari lembaran daun _momiji_ yang perlahan memerah… terlihat kotor namun lebih suci dibandingkan dedaunan hijau yang langsung habis dilahap api biru,"

Dan jawaban itu berhasil membuat tetua Uzumaki dan Ibiki yang mendengarnya membelalakkan mata. Jawaban itu… jawaban itu…

_Aku adalah momiji yang baru lepas dari ranting pohon. Memang tampak kotor tapi itulah yang membuatku lebih diinginkan oleh dunia… dunia orang itu…_

Ya. Kushina mengatakan itu tepat seminggu sebelum kepergiannya ke dunia luar. Itulah yang dikatakan Kushina sebelum meninggalkan Klan Uzumaki untuk menjadi orang biasa dan bersanding dengan Namikaze Minato. Jawaban itu yang terlontar dari nona Uzumaki setelah keputusannya menjadi guru sudah final.

"Saya berasal dari kebenaran bahwa kaa-san dan tou-sama menyayangi saya… terbentuk dari kenyataan bahwa mereka ingin saya tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan tak kalah dari keburukan yang ada di dunia. Itulah jawaban saya,"

Kedua orang yang mendengar penuturan itu hanya bisa kembali meyakinkan diri bahwa pemuda yang berada di hadapan mereka memang memiliki darah Kushina.

"Aku menemukan penerusku,"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hancurkan tempat ini!" Sasuke memberi perintah pada anak buahnya untuk menghancurkan segala hal yang tersisa dari Organisasi Hebi. Setelah menghabisi Kabuto tadi, ia mengumpulkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk menyebar ke markas Hebi yang masih berdiri. Ia menyuruh mereka membakar semua yang berhubungan dengan Hebi yang merupakan sisa dari Orochimaru. Buku-buku penelitian, bahan percobaan beserta hasilnya, seragam, lambang, semua yang berkaitan dengan Hebi akan dihancurkannya. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan bukti sedikitpun mengenai Organisasi Hebi—bukan karena takut terdeteksi oleh polisi melainkan muak melihat peninggalan ular tersebut.

Api berkobar, mewarnai hari yang mulai menjelang malam. Angin pun berhembus, membesarkan api tersebut dalam konteks yang tidak berbahaya. Panas yang terasa cukup membuktikan bahwa segala yang ditelan si jago merah akan lenyap tak bersisa. Takkan ada lagi kesempatan kedua untuk menyelamatkan segala barang berharga yang tersisa. Semua habis… hancur… namun, tanpa penyesalan.

"Bos, semua markas sudah dihancurkan," Suigetsu menginformasikan sang ketua, "Selanjutnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke melirik pria itu sekilas sebelum mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku kemeja lalu menyalakannya. "Hebi bubar mulai detik ini. Selanjutnya terserah kalian mau melakukan apa. Saranku, hindari pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan polisi atau mafia. Kalau ada kesempatan, ambil jalan biasa untuk meneruskan hidup kalian," ujarnya.

Suigetsu bersiul, "Bos bijak juga ya~" godanya—yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi," pamit Karin tanpa menoleh lagi. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa memberitahu ke mana ia akan pergi. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya. Suigetsu yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai sebelum mengikuti sang wanita dari belakang.

"Sampai ketemu kapan-kapan, Sasuke~" pamitnya. Dan kepergian kedua orang tersebut memancing mantan anggota Hebi yang lain untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah pamit pada mantan ketua, mereka pun pergi di jalan masing-masing. Tinggallah tiga orang berdiri di depan bangunan yang masih terbakar itu.

"Kau?" Sasuke bertanya pada pria besar yang berdiri selangkah di belakang tanpa melihatnya.

"Juugo-tan bakal kelja cama Chila, Ji-tan!" Tiba-tiba Chira berseru dengan semangat, membuat sang paman bingung. "Chila mutusin kalo Juugo-tan bakal jadi _bodyguald_ Chila~" cerianya yang dengan cepat naik ke pundak pria besar itu.

Sasuke kini berbalik dan menatap langsung mereka. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya pada Juugo yang tak lama mengangguk. "Berhadapan dengan bocah itu lebih berat dibandingkan tugas Hebi dari Orochimaru, Juugo," ucapnya kemudian sambil menyeringai.

"Ji-tan nggak copan! Chila 'kan anak baik-baik!" protes sang keponakan. "Chila cuma bakal nyuluh Juugo-tan jagain Chila kalo nanti ada yang ngincel Chila!" tambahnya bersemangat.

"_Pathetic_," gumam Sasuke sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Chira hanya menggembungkan pipinya sebelum menyuruh Juugo mengikuti sang paman.

"Cekalang mau gimana?" tanyanya.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa menoleh, ia memberi perintah, "_Go home and call your parents. Don't follow me!_" dan dengan itu, sang Uchiha pun pergi. Chira menatap jauh pamannya sebelum bersandar pada Juugo.

"Ke lumah Chila, yuk? Cekalian ngebelesin kamal yang bakal Juugo-tan tempatin!"

Juugo mengangguk.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil, Sasuke meraih ponselnya lalu menekan tombol untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"_Moshi-moshi—"_

"Sambungkan dengan Naruto," potong Sasuke, sama sekali tidak membiarkan Kiba berbasa-basi.

"_Eeto… Naruto… uhm…"_

Sesuatu meledak di kepala sang Uchiha sesaat setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Katakan dia tidak ada lalu kubunuh kau!" ancamnya—membuat Kiba terkesiap.

"_Kalau Naruto sendiri yang kabur, bagaimana?"_

Sasuke mendecak keras lalu mematikan sambungannya. Kalau seperti itu kejadiannya, maka bukan tidak mungkin Naruto ada di _tempat itu_. Anak itu masih sangat labil dan bisa berbuat di luar akal sehat. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau dugaannya salah.

Ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nomor yang tidak pernah dikenal pada layarnya. Ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Berhenti melakukan kegiatanmu dan segera jemput Naruto, Brengsek!"_

Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak sebelum kembali mendengarkan suara itu.

"_Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto, aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke ujung neraka! Kau dengar itu, Uchiha sialan!"_

"… Sabaku Gaara, tak ku sangka akan mendengarmu emosi seperti ini," sindir Sasuke.

"_CIH!"_—dan sambungan diputus, membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Kau banyak penggemarnya, Usuratonkachi," gumamnya pada diri sendiri seraya membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Jepang, dan menyeringai ketika mendapati beberapa pria berpakaian hitam _menyambutnya_ dengan senjata masing-masing. "_Welcome to the club,_"

Suara gaduh terdengar hingga ke ruangan yang ditempati tiga orang yang masih berbincang. Satu di antara mereka berdiri untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi, namun terhenti oleh sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu geser ruang _bambu_ itu.

"Penerus Uchiha, bukan?" tetua Uzumaki menghisap pipa rokoknya.

"Aku datang menjemputnya," ucap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Pria itu langsung menghampiri pemuda yang menatapnya tak percaya lalu menarik lengannya. Ia pun menyeret pemuda itu hingga terpaksa berhenti karena dihalangi seseorang. "Minggir."

"Kau tahu siapa yang ada di sampingmu, Uchiha-kun?" sang tetua bertanya masih dalam posisi duduk. Matanya masih terfokus pada lukisan bambu yang ada di dinding ruangan sebelum melirik pada Ibiki yang berdiri tepat di depan sang Uchiha. "Dia… penerus Uzumaki,"

Ibiki bermaksud menarik Naruto dari sisi sang Uchiha namun gagal karena pria itu menyembunyikan sang Namikaze di balik punggungnya.

"Naruto-kun adalah penerusku," sang tetua berucap lagi dengan lebih berat dan mengancam. Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dengan elegan lalu mendekati kedua lelaki yang dihadang pengawal setianya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sang Uchiha lalu menghembuskan napas penuh asap ke arahnya. "Dan itu mutlak," bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, satu pukulan mendarat pada perut Sasuke dengan telak, mengakibatkannya jatuh tersungkur membentur dinding _bambu_. Kekuatan yang dimiliki sang pemimpin Uzumaki memang tak bisa diremehkan.

"Sensei!" seru Naruto seraya menghampiri gurunya. "_Daijoubu ka_?" cemasnya yang membantu sang Uchiha duduk dengan benar. Mata birunya melihat darah menetes dari mulut pria itu. Sebetulnya, seberapa kuat pukulan tetua Uzumaki itu?

"Pergi!" gertak Ibiki mewakili tuannya. "Kecuali kalau kau ingin mati!" desisnya yang mengokang senjata di tangan.

"Tunggu dulu, Ibiki-san!" Naruto menghalangi jalur senjata pria besar itu, "Sen—Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini… Tolong, jangan sakiti dia…" mohonnya.

Sang Morino menyadari bahwa tubuh penerus Uzumaki itu gemetar. Dalam bola langitnya pun terpancar kecemasan dan ketakutan yang jelas… sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dilihat pria itu sewaktu sang pemuda berhadapan dengan sang tetua tadi. Dan sekarang, hal itu tampak ketika membela—melindungi seseorang… yang berharga. Mana pemuda itu yang sebenarnya?

Sang pemimpin sedikit banyak pun berpikir demikian. Namun, pria tua itu mengingat jawaban sang pemuda dan paham maksud dari utarannya. _Lembaran daun momiji kotor yang lebih suci dari dedaunan hijau ya…_ Tetua itu tersenyum kecil.

"Satu jam," ucapnya, "kuberikan hanya satu jam untuk kalian. Gunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya," tambah sang tetua sebelum keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh Ibiki. Yang tertinggal hanyalah dua lelaki yang dilingkupi kesunyian.

Tidak ada di antara mereka yang bermaksud memulai pembicaraan. Belum, sama sekali belum ada. Mereka seperti masih menikmati kesunyian yang berpendar di antara mereka, menenangkan… menyedihkan… menguak satu kata yang selama ini berusaha mereka kubur dalam-dalam: perpisahan.

Kushina berkata bahwa selama masalah ini belum selesai, maka Sasuke takkan bisa mendapatkan Naruto seutuhnya. _Ini_ yang dimaksud adalah perkara yang menyangkut _kebebasan_ pemuda berambut pirang. Selama pemuda itu masih terikat dengan hal menyesatkan entah berupa apa, maka tak ada jalan bagi Sasuke untuk mendapatkannya. Dan sekarang, terbukti bahwa jalan itu semakin tertutup dan takkan ada lubang sekecil apapun yang tercipta. Naruto masih terikat dengan keluarga yang sebenarnya.

Sang Uchiha mengutuk hidupnya. Kenapa ia tak pernah bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya? Kenapa selalu ada halangan dalam meraih hal itu? Apa karena ia tak sejenius Itachi? Apa karena ia tak sebaik Mikoto saat wanita itu masih dalam batas kewarasan? Apa karena ia tak setegas Fugaku dalam mempertahankan ambisi? Apa karena ia Sasuke maka ia tak layak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya? Demi Tuhan, ia hanya manusia biasa yang tak puas dengan keadaan! Sekali ini… hanya sekali ini saja… ia menginginkan anak itu… ia menginginkan Naruto untuk selalu bersamanya!

Sekali ini saja ia meminta…

"Terima kasih…"

Sasuke mendengar sesuatu yang mengusik telinganya. Mata oniksnya menatap kepala pirang yang menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kelopaknya semakin memicing dengan amarah yang perlahan menumpuk—beberapa karena stres dan selebihnya karena memikirkan orang itu. Dahinya semakin mengkerut oleh urat-urat yang berkedut karena ia berusaha keras menahan emosi tersebut. Ia tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau sensei akan datang kemari…" Naruto berkata lagi, "aku… senang…" lirihnya kemudian. Perlahan, wajahnya terangkat dan hanya sepersekian detik setelah warna langitnya bertautan dengan warna langit lainnya, ia mendapati sepuluh jari menempatkan diri di kedua pipinya. Jemari putih yang sedikit keras menahan agar fokusnya tidak berpindah. Ia tahu bahwa oniks yang dilihatnya memancarkan kemarahan yang tak terkira. Dan ia mengerti apa yang memicu emosi itu tercipta.

"Sen—"

"Katakan lagi!" potong Sasuke. "Katakan lagi hal itu dan aku akan memukulmu!" geramnya.

"T—Sen—"

"Apa itu yang pantas kau katakan pada orang yang datang menjemputmu? Apa itu yang pantas kudapatkan setelah berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu? Apa itu yang sepatutnya kau lontarkan dari mulutmu? DOBE!"

Sasuke benar-benar marah kepada sang pemuda. Ia tak ingin mendengar kalimat itu. Ia tak ingin mendengar kata-kata memuakkan seperti itu. Ia tak ingin mendengar _perpisahan_ dari mulut pemuda yang dicintainya! Tidak jika ditujukan untuknya…

_Sapphire_ Naruto melembut setelah sempat membelalak beberapa saat. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti maksud sang guru. Namun, sungguh pun begitu, ia tetap merasakan syukur yang begitu dalam karena sang pria datang untuknya. Ia berterimakasih dari lubuk hatinya terdalam.

"Sasuke," panggilnya yang kali ini menggunakan nama depan sang pria, "_hontou ni arigatou…_" ucapnya sekali lagi sambil tersenyum tulus. Ia tahu pria itu akan semakin marah jika ia melakukannya lagi, tapi ia benar-benar ingin mengucapkannya.

Sang Uchiha sendiri memang merasa emosinya semakin meninggi, namun, kristal yang perlahan memendar di bola biru Naruto membuatnya mendecak pelan sebelum meraih pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. Benar, saat wajah itu bersembunyi di lekuk lehernya, ia merasakan sesuatu membasahi permukaan kulitnya. Dan ia hanya balas memeluk erat dan lembut di saat bersamaan.

"_I'm not letting you go. Not now or later. Never_!"

"_I'm sorry… I can't…_!"

Sasuke menarik kepala pirang Naruto untuk kemudian menciumnya lumat, sedikit kasar dan menyakitkan tapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan perasaan yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Dan ia tahu bahwa Naruto menyadari perasaan itu karena sang pemuda balas menciumnya dengan intensitas kebutuhan yang sama kuatnya.

Mereka bergulat di waktu yang terbilang sangat singkat. Tak peduli apapun keadaan yang sedang melingkupi; tak peduli dengan apapun yang tengah terjadi; tak peduli apapun yang akan melanda setelahnya, mereka bergumul dalam kasih sayang yang tak terbantahkan. Melihat, memandang, menghirup, menyentuh, meraba, mengecup, mengecap, menerobos sukma dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan yang tak terjangkau oleh asing dunia yang membenci satu dengan lainnya. Menghangatkan dari dingin yang memendar. Melindungi dari musuh yang menyerang. Menyelimuti dari setiap pasang mata yang menusuk. Menghindari kesedihan untuk sementara…

Suara-suara kenikmatan terdengar tak lebih keras dari keheningan. Mengunci segalanya rapat-rapat dalam sanubari yang memberontak secara diam. Tak luluh ditelan keramaian, mendapati belenggu platinum merajam erat di dua insan yang berpegang pada kenyataan. Tak terpisahkan. Tak tergantikan. Tak hilang arah langkah untuk berjalan. Tautan jemari yang saling mengikat, mengumandangkan sumpah getaran jiwa akan keabadian. Sebuah kata yang tak mungkin dibuktikan namun diyakini keberadaannya. Sebuah janji akan kehidupan yang dinanti berikutnya.

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya…_

Akhir dari perjumpaan tak mungkin ditolak, tak mungkin dihindari. Hanya bisa diperpanjang dan ditunggu saatnya. Ketika tiba waktu yang sungguh tak diinginkan, tinggal satu pilihan menyertainya.

Tak dapat menentang arus yang terus berjalan. Tak dapat menjegal aliran yang deras melenggang. Senyuman perlahan dikembangkan, tangisan perlahan menghilang. Semua berada pada posisi yang tak seharusnya.

Karena itu, ingatlah. Jangan lupakan bahwa dunia ini hanya berupa tempat pertemuan.

Keabadian senantiasa menunggu di seberang.

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

Yak, nggak banyak cincong. Ada pertanyaan? _Chapter_ berikutnya adalah _chapter_ terakhir. Ditunggu ya~

_So, still mind giving me reviews or constructive criticsms? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	16. Last chapter: 15

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, OC, _heavy theme, bad words, typo(s). __**Don't like don't read!**_Pindah _channel_ ajah yang pembenci ini! _Once more, __**Flamers be gone**__. Clear enough? Good._

**Summary**** from before****:** Naruto adalah seorang pewaris utama keluarga bangsawan dengan satu kejadian di masa lalu yang membuat hidupnya menjadi penuh tanda tanya. Dengan seorang guru yang tiba-tiba datang menggantikan seorang guru lainnya, Naruto mulai mengetahui dan mengingat apa-apa yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkan… dan mendapati kenyataan tragis yang harus dihadapinya.

Semua berpusat pada kematian seorang wanita bernama Uzumaki Kushina yang digosipkan tewas karena kebakaran SD Konoha yang didalangi oleh Orochimaru dan Fugaku, namun sebenarnya baru saja tewas karena melindungi Naruto dari peluru Sai. Sasuke pun menghabisi Sai dengan tangannya sendiri. Fugaku pun akhirnya membatalkan kontrak dengan Orochimaru karena Minato terancam. Meskipun terluka akibat ditusuk Mikoto yang membalas dendam untuk Kushina, Fugaku menyelamatkan Minato dan akhirnya tewas di tangan sahabatnya itu.

Neji dan Gaara dibawa ke tempat persembunyian dengan kawalan Shino dan Shikamaru, dan Kiba bertugas untuk menjemput Naruto dan membawanya ke tempat yang sama. Meskipun berhasil membawa Naruto ke sana, pada akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil meloloskan diri dan pergi bersama salah satu anggota Klan Uzumaki. Orochimaru akhirnya tewas diledakkan sementara Kabuto sedang dalam pengejaran. Sasuke dan Chira bergerak untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan Kabuto akhirnya tewas. Hebi bubar dan salah satu mantan anggotanya, Juugo, menjadi pengawal pribadi Chira.

Diketahui pada akhirnya bahwa dalang dari kasus sebelas tahun lalu tak lain adalah Namikaze Minato yang memang diperdaya Orochimaru. Ia sempat menganggap anaknya sebagai pembawa malapetaka, dan ketika tersadar, semua sudah terlambat. Naruto sudah berada dalam genggaman Klan Uzumaki dan merupakan penerus sahnya. Di saat Minato sudah menyerah, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya. Ia takkan membiarkan Naruto diambil dari sisinya. Sayangnya, kenyataan memang kejam.

**A/N:** UPDATE! CHAPTER TERAKHIR! Maaph lamaaaa banget! Langsung aja ke cerita! Chira di sini OC dan jadi anak laki-lakinya Itachi dan Deidara (_female_) yang berumur 5 tahun tapi jenius. Btw, Hashirama di sini berperan sebagai ayah Kushina ya~ _And sorry, still no lemon.__ Enjoy~_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Keheningan malam itu justru memecah tembok pertahanan yang selama ini dibangun.

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

**Chapter 15**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Punggung Sasuke menghentak tembok beton setelah Gaara memukulnya keras. Tidak ada selang sedetik, ia juga merasakan tendangan maut dari pemuda itu, dan ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa… sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'lupakan dia', HAH! Kau pikir aku akan menerimanya begitu saja?" geram Gaara yang kini mencengkeram kerah kemeja sang Uchiha. "Sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan menghancurkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naru!" serunya lalu kembali memukul wajah lelaki itu.

"Gaara! Hentikan!" Neji berusaha menahan lengan sang Sabaku tetapi nihil. Kekuatan Gaara saat sedang marah memang tak bisa diremehkan. Salah jika ada yang bilang bahwa dirinya lebih kuat dari sang kekasih. "Lebih baik dengarkan dulu penjelasannya—yang PASTI akan kita dapatkan!" serunya meyakinkan. Mereka berdua memang harus mendapatkan penjelasan dari lelaki mafia itu.

Sasuke meludah darah ke tanah lalu membenarkan kerahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli apakah ia akan mati di tangan mereka, yang jelas, ia takkan mengatakan apapun mengenai keputusan Naruto untuk tinggal bersama Klan Uzumaki. Satu-satunya yang mengetahui hal itu hanyalah Namikaze Minato, yang menyanggupi keputusan puteranya meskipun dengan sangat berat hati. Ia telah menghubunginya sewaktu perjalanan kembali ke sekolah, tempat ia SEHARUSNYA menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana selanjutnya. Sayang, hatinya menolak untuk berkata sedikit pun.

Melihat tidak adanya kemungkinan sang Uchiha membuka suara, Shino—yang sedari tadi memang menahan Kiba yang ingin sekali _menghancurkan_ lelaki itu—bergumam, "Kalau kau tidak bersedia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, setidaknya katakan pada kami keadaan Naruto,"

Tidak ada balasan. Gaara menghentak tangan Neji untuk kembali memukul Sasuke. Berkali-kali ia melakukannya hingga sang Uchiha tak sanggup berdiri dan hanya berbaring di tanah. Mereka tahu betapa keras kepalanya lelaki itu kalau sudah menyangkut Naruto.

"Namikaze-kun baik-baik saja,"

Suara lain menarik perhatian mereka. Dari arah belakang, tampak dua lelaki berjalan menghampiri; yang satu adalah Nara Shikamaru, dan yang satu lagi adalah Hatake Kakashi. Mereka berdua adalah mata-mata profesional yang mampu menyembunyikan identitas diri dengan baik… kecuali untuk beberapa orang.

"Shikamaru-kun, Hatake-san," Shino menyapa kedua orang yang lalu balas mengangguk. "Tugas kalian sudah selesai, kalau begitu?"

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Belum sama sekali. Masih ada beberapa laporan yang harus ditulis… Merepotkan…"

"_Maa maa_, Nara-kun, itu sudah menjadi tugasmu dan harus kau selesaikan dengan baik," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum dari balik _masker_-nya. Ia lalu beralih pada ketiga orang yang masih terlihat seperti ingin membunuh sang Uchiha. "Namikaze-kun baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya lagi.

Kiba memicingkan mata, "Kau… jelaskan!" perintahnya. Sang Nara menggumamkan kata andalannya tanpa mengindahkan sikap sang Inuzuka yang memerintahnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang masih terkapar, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Rokok, _Sensei_?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan kotak berisi tembakau ke arahnya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas sebelum bangkit berdiri meskipun dengan susah payah. Ia berjalan tertatih menjauhi mereka semua sambil merogoh sakunya. Kotak hitam yang menjadi andalannya dalam melarikan diri dari masalah kini terlihat tidak menarik lagi, dan dengan satu decakan kesal, ia membuang kotak tersebut. Ia sudah tidak lari dari masalah… ia tak lagi membutuhkan rokok.

"Nara-kun, bukankah lebih baik kau jelaskan pada mereka?" ujar Kakashi santai. Tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah buku oranye dari balik jaketnya. "Tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang guru? Sekolah diliburkan hingga waktu yang tak ditentukan, dan tidak akan ada siapapun kecuali kita di sana,"

Mengangguk, mereka memutuskan untuk ke ruang guru sekolah Konoha. Sesampainya di sana, Gaara, Neji, dan Kiba melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan, sementara Shikamaru dan Kakashi berusaha menjawab semampu mereka. Dari mulai kenyataan bahwa Sakura merupakan antek rahasia Orochimaru; Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi ketua Hebi setelah Fugaku menyuruhnya untuk menjadi _back-up_ dalam menjalankan rencana memusnahkan Klan Uzumaki dan juga Orochimaru; hingga pada kenyataan bahwa Naruto memutuskan untuk membayar hutang nyawa pada Klan Uzumaki dan menjadi penerus mereka. Semua dijelaskan tentu dalam simpulan. Detail yang terjadi tidak disampaikan karena hal itu bukanlah urusan mereka. Kejadian itu, peristiwa tragis sebelas tahun lalu, murni adalah tanggung jawab keluarga Namikaze, terutama Minato. Sebagai bayaran atas perbuatannya, Naruto-lah yang harus menganggung beban seumur hidup dan menyingkir dari dunia permukaan.

Merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Gaara hanya mengalirkan embun dari bola hijaunya dan Neji mencoba menghiburnya. Kiba, meskipun sempat merasa sebagai pion yang membantu penderitaan Naruto, hanya melengkungkan leher dalam keadaan menyerah. Shino menepuk pundaknya sebelum menarik pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. Kakashi yang melihat betapa mereka menyesali kejadian ini, hanya memejamkan mata. Sementara itu, Shikamaru kembali menghela napas panjang. Setelah menjelaskan semua, ia masih mempunyai satu hutang penjelasan pada adik iparnya yang menangis itu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tidak peduli seberapa berat hutang yang membebani, jalan keluar hanyalah dengan membayarnya.**

**Lagi-lagi aku menunggu.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"LINDUNGI KETUA!"

Seruan Ibiki menggema dalam lingkup ramai yang menakjubkan. Orang-orang berlarian dengan melindungi diri mereka dari serangan peluru yang bertubi-tubi datang membabi-buta. Beberapa masih dalam keadaan sempurna, dan selebihnya bermandikan cairan merah kental. Desahan napas memburu menggaung dengan sempurna, menghiasi kepanikan dan ketegangan yang terjadi dalam baku tembak antara dua klan yang tadinya saling bekerja sama.

Uzumaki dan Ne.

Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah di antara mereka, hanya saja, dendam pribadi di masa lalu mencuat ke permukaan sehingga timbullah perang yang seperti tak bisa dielakkan. Pihak Ne ingin membalas dendam atas kematian pewaris mereka, Ne Sai Zhi; sementara itu, pihak Uzumaki memercik api kemarahan dalam kubu sendiri akan kematian nona kesayangan mereka, Uzumaki Kushina, sehingga mereka menyerang Ne. Intrik memang bermain dalam keadaan apa pun, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan kekuasaan. Bisa saja kedua pihak tersebut hanya ingin merebut kekuasaan yang dimiliki lawannya sehingga menimbulkan perang.

"Ibiki-san! _Bocchan_ menghilang!" panik Kotetsu setelah mendapati orang yang seharusnya ia jaga tidak ada di depan mata.

"Cari!" marah sang Morino—yang juga mendapati ketua Klan Uzumaki menghilang. "SEGERA TEMUKAN KETUA DAN NARUTO!" perintahnya kepada seluruh anak buah yang ada di sana. Sementara, ia sendiri langsung berlari ke ruang utama Klan Uzumaki—tempat penyerangan terjadi pertama kali—diikuti oleh sang Hagane dan beberapa pengawal lain. Cambuk bersiaga di balik punggungnya, dan _double guns_ bersarang di kedua tangannya. Celung peluru terisi penuh dengan pelatuk ringan yang memudahkannya menembak. Sedikit saja ada pergerakan mencurigakan, ia takkan ragu menarik pemicu apinya.

**BANG!**

Suara tembakan terdengar dari balik pintu tempatnya menuju, membuat Ibiki beserta yang lainnya berlari lebih cepat. Dengan tendangan keras yang membanting pintu terbuka, mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan berantakan dan mendapati pemandangan yang mencengangkan. Ketua Klan Uzumaki menembak seseorang yang bukan dari Klan Ne… tetapi dari Klan-nya sendiri. Di hadapan mereka, tampak Hashirama memegangi pundaknya yang berlumuran darah—namun, tetap tersenyum meskipun kesakitan.

"Hashirama-sama!" kaget Kotetsu mendapati pewaris sebenarnya Klan Uzumaki jika nona Kushina tidak dipaksa menjadi pengganti. Ibiki yang berdiri di depannya mengarahkan pistol kembarnya ke sang pria, yang kemudian diikuti olehnya.

"Satu alasan logis untuk tidak membunuhmu, Hashirama, katakan padaku," ucap sang tetua Uzumaki dengan tenang.

Lelaki berambut panjang hitam itu membalas kalem, "Karena aku berhak hidup, Ayahanda," Ia menoleh untuk mengangguk pada Ibiki lalu melanjutkan, "dan aku adalah _Momiji_ bebas yang tak terikat oleh getah batang pohon, kalau itu yang Ayahanda mau dengar,"

Berpikir sejenak, sang ketua Klan menurunkan senjatanya. Ia melirik seseorang yang terbaring lemah di belakangnya karena menerima peluru langsung pada ginjal. Ia juga mengingat bagaimana tadi orang itu dengan sigapnya menjadi tameng sewaktu ketua Klan Ne menembak. Berkat itulah, tetua Uzumaki selamat dan tetua Ne tewas setelah ganti ditembak olehnya tepat di kepala.

"Kalau boleh aku berpendapat, rasanya mustahil Ayahanda berpikir untuk menjadikan anak itu sebagai penerus Klan sesat seperti ini," tambah Hashirama sambil melihat ke orang yang sama dengan sang ketua.

"Hashirama-san, tolong jaga mulut Anda!" tegur Ibiki masih mengacungkan pistolnya.

"… Dan kau memilih saat ini sebagai waktu yang tepat untuk kembali pada Klan? Naïf sekali," sindir sang tetua. Hashirama tertawa kecil.

"Melihat anak itu menanggung beban yang bukan miliknya membuatku marah. Belum lagi Ayahanda mengajaknya dalam peperangan antar Klan yang bodoh ini. Menggelikan!" ketusnya. "Meskipun dia adalah cucuku sendiri, aku takkan membiarkannya!"

Barulah sang Hagane menyadari bahwa yang terbaring di sana adalah tuan mudanya. "_Bocchan_!" serunya sembari menghampiri sosok itu. Ia memeriksa keadaan Naruto lalu berseru pada anak buah yang lain, "Panggil Dr. Tsunade segera!" dan dengan cepat, anak buahnya pergi. Ia melepas jaket tipisnya untuk menahan darah yang terus mengalir dari perut sang pemuda. "Bertahanlah, _Bocchan_…" lirihnya cemas.

Ayah kandung Kushina itu mendecak keras. Ia menatap tajam sang ketua yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri, lalu berkata, "Itukah yang Ayahanda harapkan? Kematian seorang pemuda yang mati-matian dilindungi puteriku? Apa Ayahanda puas dengan sistem nyawa dibayar nyawa?" Suaranya terdengar sangat marah. Wajar saja. Lelaki itu memang tak pernah menyukai sistem mafia keluarganya. Ia tak suka dengan implikasi makna bahwa nyawa begitu mudah dikorbankan hanya demi harga diri dan martabat Klan. Sampah! Baginya, semua hanya kedok untuk menutupi keangkuhan orang-orang besar yang tidak tahu cara menghargai sesamanya! Karena itulah, ia menghilang dari hadapan keluarganya dan mencoba untuk hidup secara normal. Namun, ia memang tak bisa membiarkan hal bodoh semacam itu berlangsung untuk selamanya. Ia mempunyai kewajiban untuk meluruskan suatu penyimpangan agar keluarganya sadar.

"Mafia punya peraturan sendiri, Hashirama-san, seharusnya Anda sudah mengerti hal itu!" Ibiki menegaskan mewakili sang ketua yang malah mengambil cerutu lalu menyalakannya. "Saya, sebagai tutor, kecewa mendapati Anda yang seperti manusia pada umumnya!"

Hashirama mendengus sebelum ganti menatap sang Morino tajam. "Aku bersyukur bisa hidup sebagai manusia yang tidak kehilangan kemanusiaannya!" Ia pun berjalan mendekati Naruto yang pingsan dengan ekspresi kesakitan, lalu mengelus helaian pirangnya. "Dan mendapat cucu sepertinya adalah anugerah yang luar biasa…" gumamnya lembut. Kotetsu, yang menopang sang pemuda, belum pernah melihat ekspresi teduh seperti itu di wajah putera tetua Uzumaki yang terkenal keras.

"Lapor! Dr. Tsunade sedang dalam perjalanan kemari!" salah satu anak buah Klan Uzumaki melaporkan. Kotetsu mengangguk lalu menyuruh beberapa orang untuk memindahkan Naruto tanpa banyak bergerak ke ruangan sebelah yang lebih kondusif. Setelah mereka pindah, tinggallah Hashirama, Ibiki, dan ketua Klan Uzumaki saling berhadapan.

"Aku akan kembali dan meneruskan klan jika Ayahanda bersedia membebaskan Naruto dari hutangnya!" ucap Hashirama menjanjikan.

Kali ini, sang tetua-lah yang tertawa mengejek. "Apa yang menjadi jaminan bahwa kau bisa menjadi ketua klan yang lebih baik darinya?"

"Pengalaman."

Dan sang tetua terdiam. Ibiki pun terdiam. Alasan Hashirama sangarlah logis. Benar, lelaki itu pastinya memiliki pengalaman yang lebih dari pada Naruto. Selanjutnya tinggal sedikit sentuhan dan ia bisa menjadi ketua yang menjanjikan. Hanya saja…

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan," ucap Hashirama seakan mampu menembus kalimat yang membentuk dalam otak kedua orang di depannya, "biar kukatakan, selama aku meninggalkan dunia bawah, aku tetap memeriksa peristiwa yang terjadi; kenapa, bagaimana, kapan, serta penyelesaiannya. Sangat disayangkan memang kematian Kushina, tapi hal itu demi menyelamatkan puteranya dan menghentikan Sai berbuat kebodohan lagi," jelasnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah ruangan sebelah lalu melanjutkan, "dan agar keluarga Uchiha berbalik dari mencoba membunuhnya menjadi melindunginya,"

Ibiki mengerutkan dahi pertanda bingung. Hashirama kembali menjelaskan. "Sedari awal, Uchiha Fugaku mempersiapkan kedua puteranya untuk melenyapkan Klan Uzumaki. Sayangnya, si sulung memberontak dan keluar dari rencana busuk ayahnya; sementara itu, si bungsu yang memang bersedia melakukan _penihilan_, malah jatuh cinta pada Kushina dan puteranya di saat yang bersamaan. Hal itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh gadis kecilku sehingga Uchiha Sasuke berbalik melindungi Naruto," Ia pun perlahan menyunggingkan senyuman setelah mendapati pemahaman di wajah kedua orang tersebut.

"Singkat kata, Anda tetaplah putera ketua," gumam Ibiki memimik senyuman Hashirama. Pria yang berpengaruh besar tersebut hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Aku akan membereskan masalah dengan Klan Ne yang tersisa," ujar Hashirama seraya berjalan keluar ruangan, "dan begitu kembali nanti, aku tidak ingin melihat cucuku ada di sini lagi," tambahnya dengan nada mengancam. Ibiki mengangguk sebelum beralih ke tetua Uzumaki yang masih menghisap cerutunya. Ia berkata pelan,

"Tidak perlu seperti itu pun, Anda memang sudah berniat melakukannya. Benar begitu, Ketua?"

Diam sejenak, sang ketua kemudian tertawa lepas, membuat Morino Ibiki lebih dari tahu bahwa dugaannya tepat.

Benar. Tidak perlu mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu, Naruto sudah membayar hutangnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Butuh keberanian seberapa besar untuk menjalani hidup? Jawabannya ada di hatiku sendiri.**

**Kini, aku tidak lagi akan menunggu.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Keadaannya sama seperti saat Shizune menemukan mayat nona kesayangannya. Kini Iruka-lah yang menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak ingin dirasakannya itu. Kepedihan, kesedihan, kehilangan, ia mendapati itu di waktu yang bersamaan. Ketika mendapatkan telepon dari Kotetsu, pengawal Kushina yang kini menjadi pengawal Naruto, Iruka sudah merasakan hal buruk. Dan terbukti setelah ia dihadapkan pada sosok tak berdaya tuan mudanya.

Jemari kecoklatan Iruka mengelus lembut pipi sang tuan muda yang harusnya merona. Terus mengelus hingga menyentuh helaian pirang yang tadinya berantakan bagai pendaran matahari melalui lubang-lubang kecil di gubuk khusus peternakan keluarga Namikaze. Kemudian turun kembali untuk menyentuh pelupuk yang menyembunyikan permata _sapphire_.

Tuan muda kesayangannya berbaring sangat lemah dengan bermacam selang tertanam di sepanjang lengan.

"Siapa… yang melakukan ini?" Iruka bertanya pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Ia melirik pria berambut hitam berantakan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Bocchan_ menggantikan ketua menerima peluru dengan tubuhnya secara refleks," jawab Kotetsu, "saya tidak tahu detailnya tapi saya yakin bahwa _Bocchan_ bermaksud melindungi ketua!" tambahnya cepat saat melihat pria Umino menatapnya tajam.

Tak lama, Iruka meraih jemari Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia sentuhkan buku-buku tersebut pada keningnya sendiri sembari berdoa; semoga tuan muda yang belum mengetahui dunia luas itu bisa segera bangun dan tersenyum. Semoga cahaya matahari dalam dirinya tetap ada dan mampu mengusir segala kegelapan yang menyelimuti.

Ia mohon, Kami-sama! Jangan bawa pergi anak itu dari hidupnya! Setidaknya, jangan sekarang… Ia belum memberikan apa-apa padanya, dan ayah kandungnya pun belum meminta maaf padanya… Ia mohon dengan sangat…

Kotetsu, yang menyaksikan betapa sayangnya pria itu pada tuan muda Naruto, menundukkan kepala. Ia sadar bahwa detik di mana ia menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan sekarat, adalah saat di mana ia harus berpisah dengannya. Uzumaki Naruto telah membayar hutangnya dan tidak ada lagi yang mengikatnya untuk terus berada di Klan Uzumaki. Marga yang disandang akan berubah menjadi Namikaze kembali. Ia paham akan hal itu.

"Umino-san," panggilnya pada pria yang masih memanjatkan doa dalam keheningan, "Saya serahkan _Bocchan_ di tangan Anda," lirihnya sambil membungkuk hormat. Setelah Iruka mendongakkan wajahnya, ia tersenyum kecil lalu berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan. Ia tidak akan lagi berhubungan dengan dunia permukaan. Ia tidak akan lagi menemui Naruto. Ia harus merelakannya.

Sepeninggal Kotetsu, Iruka masih memanjatkan doa tanpa henti hingga pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang oleh seseorang. Tidak perlu melihat siapa gerangan sosok tersebut, ia mengenalnya dari aroma yang menguar di sekitar. Aroma yang selama ini dirindukannya tapi juga sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya. Aroma yang memabukkan dari seseorang yang mengisi relung hatinya.

"Masih hidup rupanya," gumamnya pelan.

"Kejam sekali, Iruka-san," balas sosok itu, "apa itu cara menyapa kekasihmu yang sudah lama tidak kau temui?"

Pria yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala koki Keluarga Namikaze meletakkan tangan sang tuan muda dengan lembut. "Bukannya Anda yang tidak ingin menemui saya, Hatake-san? Tolong jangan memutarbalikkan fakta," ucapnya dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok yang terbaring lemah tersebut.

Kakashi menatap sendu sosok yang dirindukannya itu. Memang salahnya karena harus meninggalkan sang Umino karena pekerjaan rahasia yang berbahaya dan mengancam jiwa. Ia tidak ingin Iruka mendapat masalah karena dirinya. Namun, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria itu termasuk salah satu dari tersangka kasus besar Uzumaki Kushina dengan Orochimaru. Bahkan, ia sangat terkejut begitu mendapati Iruka menjadi bagian penting dari rencana Namikaze Minato, yakni, penghapus segala bukti yang akan memberatkan pria itu. Dan kini semua telah usai, baru ia memiliki keberanian untuk menemuinya kembali.

"Sudah lima tahun, benar?" kata Kakashi, "Lima tahun semenjak aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu, dan sebagai gantinya, aku berperan sebagai guru yang mengajari Naruto. Dunia memang sempit…" lirihnya kemudian.

Sesuatu menghentak pikiran sang Umino. "Anda sama sekali tidak mengajari Naruto! Yang Anda lakukan adalah mengawasinya seakan Naruto merupakan kriminal yang sewaktu-waktu akan melakukan kejahatan!" geramnya. Ia memahami beban yang dipikul tuan mudanya. Sebagai pengganti Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Naruto-lah yang harus menanggung dosa, dan semua… semua tak luput dari perbuatannya juga. Dirinya yang sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan pemuda itu.

Kakashi mengerti. Kakashi mengetahui hal itu dengan jelas. Bahwa Iruka menyalahkan dirinya, bahwa Iruka menyalahkan _dirinya_, ia sangat paham. Karena Iruka berhati lembut. Karena Iruka berhati tulus. Karena Iruka berhati rapuh. Karena Iruka penyayang. Karena Iruka memikirkan orang lain lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Justru karena itulah, ia mencintai pria itu.

"Aku salah," Kakashi mengaku, "aku salah karena menyembunyikan segalanya darimu. Tetapi, hatiku tak pernah berubah semenjak awal, Iruka,"

Tidak ada embel-embel _–san_ pada nama sang Umino; membuktikan bahwa Kakashi benar-benar serius atas perasaannya. Ia lalu maju selangkah untuk meraih Iruka dalam dekapannya.

"_I still love you so dearly…_"

Tangan sudah bersiap untuk melepas lengan yang mendekap dan memberikan tamparan keras sekuat tenaga. Sayangnya, hati kecil Iruka sungguh merindukan kehangatan itu sehingga pada akhirnya, embun suci dari _beige_ miliknya berjatuhan sebagai pengganti kekecewaan selama ini. Ia pun masih sangat mencintai pria itu.

Sementara sepasang lelaki bercengkerama dengan lembut, sepasang mata membuka perlahan… menyambut dunia kebebasan yang akan segera dimilikinya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bentangan sayap indah hanya tinggal kenangan. Aku tidak memilikinya lagi.**

**Namun, aku tahu bahwa aku masih cukup berharga untuk mencintai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Monitor detak jantung menggema di satu ruang yang berisikan seorang pemuda. Benda itu menyambung menggunakan kabel dan selang-selang kecil yang menusuk permukaan kulit sang pemuda. Menyakitkan, namun, itulah cara untuk mempertahankan sebuah kehidupan dalam tubuh lemah tanpa cahaya itu. Mempertahankan nyawa yang dapat menguap kapan saja.

Sementara pemuda tersebut masih terus berjuang, seorang lelaki duduk setia di samping ranjangnya. Lelaki itu jarang meninggalkan tempatnya dan lebih sering terdiam memperhatikan sang pasien. Seakan takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan, ia terus menatap sosok tersebut sembari memanjatkan doa; melanjutkan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang pertama kali menemaninya.

"Minato-sama, istirahatlah sejenak," ujar Iruka pada lelaki itu. Sayangnya, Minato hanya menggeleng pelan sambil terus menggenggam jemari puteranya. Sang Umino menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum menarik kursi ke sebelah tuannya. "_Bocchama_ pasti baik-baik saja, Minato-sama,"

Pria berambut pirang kuyu itu meliriknya. "Jangan menghiburku…" lirihnya, "aku tahu keadaan puteraku, Iruka…"

Terdiam, pria berambut coklat menundukkan wajahnya. Tak lama, ia tersenyum kecil pada lelaki itu. "Ginjal kanan rusak total sehingga harus diambil agar tak mengganggu kinerja organ lainnya; saraf _Achilles_ kaki kiri pun putus sehingga berjalan harus dibantu dengan tongkat penyangga; bahu kiri pun bergeser dari tempatnya; dan beberapa tulang rusuk patah. Keadaan _bocchama_ memang sangat tidak baik," jelas Iruka pelan, "tetapi, Minato-sama, kita harus bersyukur karena nyawa _bocchama_ masih bisa diselamatkan… Itu yang terpenting…" ujarnya menenangkan.

Minato mendengus. "Tentu. Aku akan bersyukur kalau Naruto masih bisa memukulku…" sinisnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tolong jangan menyalahkan diri Anda, Minato-sama," ujar Iruka, "_Bocchama_ tidak akan senang mendengarnya…" tangannya menyentuh bahu pria itu seakan memberitahu bahwa ia tidak sendirian; bahwa meskipun perasaan bersalah memenuhi benaknya, ia mempunyai orang untuk saling berbagi…

Pintu kamar VVIP terbuka. Iruka menoleh untuk mendapati seorang pria muda berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto. Kalau boleh berkata jujur, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah pria itu lagi karena kegagalannya melindungi tuan muda. Namun, ia merasa lebih benci pada dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya mampu melihat dari jauh penderitaan tuannya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun kecuali dirinya.

"Uchiha-san," sapanya pada pria itu.

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Minato melepaskan jemari puteranya dan berdiri. "Titip Naruto, Iruka," ucapnya sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum keluar, ia melirik pria berambut _raven_ lalu menepuk pundaknya singkat. Minato pun keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Pria yang ditepuk, Uchiha Sasuke, ganti berjalan dan menempati kursi yang tadi diduduki sang Namikaze senior. Ia menatap sosok yang berbaring di hadapannya sebelum bertanya, "Bagaimana Naruto?" pada sang Umino.

Iruka menghela napas panjang sebelum menjelaskan keadaan tuan mudanya. "_Bocchama_ sempat terbangun selama beberapa detik dua hari lalu. Setelah itu, masih sama seperti sekarang…" lirihnya. Hening sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan, "_Bocchama_ tempo itu… memanggil nama Anda…"

Sasuke tidak membalas apa-apa. Lelaki itu hanya menatap lekat Naruto sebelum memejamkan mata. Ia teringat akan kalimat yang dikatakan wanita berambut merah yang mengisi hatinya.

_Selama masalah ini belum selesai, kau takkan bisa memiliki Naruto seutuhnya, Bocah kesayanganku…_

Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Bukankah masalah sudah selesai? Bukankah Naruto sudah membayar hutang yang membelit kebebasannya? Sudah bisakah ia memiliki Naruto kali ini?

_Shina-san, apa pendapatmu?_ batin Sasuke, berharap wanita itu bisa mendengarnya di mana pun ia berada. Ia memang mencintai Kushina hingga pada titik ia tak bisa melepaskannya. Namun, ia lebih mencintai Naruto dari lubuk hati terdalam. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa itu. Tidak satu pun, tidak seorang pun. Nihil. Pemuda itu sudah menjerat seluruh bagian hatinya, dan ia tak menyesal. Selama bisa memiliki malaikat yang terjatuh dari surga itu, Sasuke akan memberikan apa saja.

"Uchiha-san, saya titip _bocchama_ sebentar," Tiba-tiba Iruka bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sasuke mengerti bahwa pria itu tidak akan tahan berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya lebih lama… mengingat bahwa dirinyalah penyebab keadaan Naruto menjadi seperti itu. Seharusnya ia bebas dari paradigma menyesatkan itu, tapi sesungguhnya, ia bisa menahan Naruto agar tidak kembali ke Klan Uzumaki. Ia hanya tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk meyakinkan anak itu, karena semenjak awal, Fugaku telah memberinya tugas untuk menghancurkan Klan Uzumaki—termasuk Naruto yang merupakan pewaris darah mafia itu. Namun, terima kasih atas keberadaan Kushina yang memberinya tekad kuat untuk berbalik menyayangi anak itu.

Warna oniks yang masih menyimpan berjuta duka miliknya tetap tertuju pada sosok sang Uzumaki. Ia memang lebih memilih anak itu sebagai salah satu Klan Uzumaki. Namun, bukan karena darah yang mengalir di dalamnya melainkan karena determinasi kuat yang memenuhi hatinya. Tekad yang tidak sembarang orang bisa memiliki. Tentu Namikaze pun memiliki tekad baja itu tetapi sama sekali tidak pantas. Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto menggenggam marga itu lagi. Ironis. Namikaze dan Uzumaki adalah marga keluarga terhormat yang menguasai kedua sisi dunia, dan mereka sama-sama memberikan pengaruh buruk pada siapa pun yang menyandangnya. Uzumaki sebagai klan mafia, dan Namikaze terbongkar sebagai satu-satunya dalang yang memperdaya Uchiha dan Hebi yang terkuat. Sasuke yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin berdekatan dengan salah satu—atau bahkan keduanya setelah kenyataan terpampang jelas di media beberapa hari ini.

Keponakan tersayangnya, Chira—atau _bocah_ menurut panggilannya, telah menyebarkan kenyataan itu melalui dunia maya. Dengan kemampuan memanipulasi gambar—bahkan beberapa kebenaran, anak itu menyebarkannya dengan mulus dan berhasil membuat semua pihak percaya. Hanya saja, sebelum ia menyebarkannya, ia bertemu langsung dengan satu-satunya keluarga Namikaze yang tersisa dan _mewawancarainya_. Awalnya bocah itu terkejut karena sang Namikaze mengemukakan yang sesungguhnya tanpa ada saringan apapun. Dari A sampai Z, semua merupakan fakta yang memang sudah diketahuinya dari kumpulan informasi yang diberikan Itachi dan Deidara, juga para mata-mata. Kala mendengarnya, Chira hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu memang ingin menebus kesalahannya.

Manusia memang penuh cela, namun, tetap ada kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya meskipun terlambat. Chira memanipulasi beberapa kenyataan yang berkaitan dengan keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha sehingga yang terpampang di media adalah Orochimaru dan Organisasi Hebi merupakan penyebab tragedi sebelas tahun lalu. Kedua klan yang berkaitan dengan mereka, ditambah dengan Klan Uzumaki, tidak lebih dari korban dan dinyatakan tidak bersalah. Licik, memang, tetapi kalau dipikirkan baik-baik, semua pihak mengalami keuntungan dan kerugian yang seimbang. Dan karena ketiga klan tersebut sebenarnya memang bermusuhan dengan Organisasi Hebi, Chira memanfaatkan hal itu dengan baik dan sempurna. Toh semua telah berakhir dengan hancurnya Hebi beserta markas-markas yang ada. Tinggal Orochimaru yang mendekam di penjara dan akan segera menjalani hukuman gantung, lalu semua selesai.

Sasuke mendengus pelan mengingatnya. _Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih seperti penjahat?_ batinnya sambil mendecak. Keponakannya itu memang selalu mengejutkannya. Di saat orang mengira kepolosan masih setia di balik nadinya, bocah itu ternyata sudah dijamah kebatilan lebih dari yang seharusnya. Ke mana anak lugu yang dulu selalu merepotkannya dengan memesan _Sushi_ paket mewah tanpa bilang-bilang? Ke mana bocah bodoh yang dulu pernah mencoba menjodohkannya dengan _nii-tan_ kesayangannya? Masih ada, tentu, di balik topeng jenius ketika berubah menjadi replika Itachi.

"Bocah itu memang mirip denganmu, Dobe…" lirih Sasuke pada sosok di hadapannya, "mungkin saja dia memang mencontoh beberapa sifatmu…" tambahnya seraya mengelus helaian pirang Naruto.

Dan sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu yang membuat pria Uchiha itu terdiam. Sesuatu yang membuat detak jantungnya semakin kencang. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya lepas dari belenggu penantian.

Malaikat miliknya membuka mata.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tidak pernah kusangka tatapan itu akan kumiliki lagi. Tidak pernah kuduga kesempatan bersamanya masih ada di balik permukaan kulitku yang tipis.**

**Aku masih cukup berharga untuk mencintai, namun, ternyata aku pun masih cukup berharga untuk dicintai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Bodoh! Kau membuatku cemas! Kupikir aku takkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Naru!"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut menahan marah yang perlahan menguasai dirinya ketika mendapati Sabaku Gaara memeluk erat Naruto. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang di sampingnya merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara. Jangan khawatir begitu…" ujar Naruto sambil membalas lemah dekapan sang sahabat.

Hyuuga Neji mati-matian memejamkan mata agar tidak melihat kondisi menyebalkan itu. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Naruto tidak pernah membenci mereka. Semua dilakukan semata agar mereka menjauhinya—yang lebih membuatnya marah. Bisa-bisanya ia termakan bualan itu dan memperburuk dirinya di depan sang kekasih! Naruto harus membayar semuanya!

"Kalau begini terus, mau tidak mau aku akan tetap mengkhawatirkanmu, Naru!" seru Gaara lagi. "Cepat keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali seperti biasanya, baru aku akan berhenti!" tegasnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Yah, akan kuusahakan…"

Neji maju mendekati pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sejurus kemudian, ia menarik melar pipi bergaris sang pemuda.

"_Itatatatata—_Neji!" (1) raung Naruto.

"Itu karena membuat Gaara khawatir," ucap Neji tenang seolah tak bersalah, "sisanya akan kulakukan setelah kau pulih, Bodoh."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Sedikit banyak ia terkejut dengan perubahan sikap sang Hyuuga yang seakan tidak lagi membencinya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tetap membencimu sepenuh hati, Naruto," Neji berkata seakan mampu membaca pikiran pemuda itu, "ditambah dengan kata-kata kasar untuk membuat kami merasa dikhianati, lalu menghilang tanpa memberi kabar apa-apa, aku bisa lebih membencimu dari kadar yang seharusnya," jelasnya dengan senyum dingin.

"Neji…"

Dan pemuda Hyuuga itu kembali menarik melar kedua pipi kecoklatan Naruto. "Berlagak seperti pahlawan yang tidak ingin siapa pun terluka; mengasingkan diri dari permukaan tanpa mengharapkan pertolongan apa pun; lalu kembali dalam keadaan sekarat yang bisa mati kapan saja… Kau. Pikir. Menyenangkan. Menjadi. Kami. Yang. Mengkhawatirkanmu. Na. Ru. To?" Ketika ia mengeja nama sang pemuda, jemarinya menarik-ulur pipi itu sampai Naruto meringis.

"_H-hai! Waghatta!_" (2) Dan Naruto mengelus-elus pipinya yang akhirnya dibebaskan oleh Neji. "_Nandayo… itai darou…_" (3)

_Hn. Ternyata memang begitu._ Sasuke bergerak untuk duduk di belakang Naruto lalu menarik pemuda itu sehingga bersandar pada dadanya. "Waktu habis. Pulang sana!" perintahnya pada Gaara dan Neji sambil tetap memeluk malaikatnya.

"_Mou, Sensei!_ (4) Mereka baru datang lima menit yang lalu!" protes Naruto sambil memukul punggung tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di perutnya. Ia merasakan pria Uchiha itu mengecup pelipisnya.

"_You need rest, Brat_." Sasuke tak meninggalkan ruang untuk menyanggah kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana Naru bisa istirahat kalau kau menempel padanya seperti itu, Uchiha?" tantang Gaara sambil melipat tangan. Matanya menatap tajam sang-mantan-guru karena ia memang tak menyukainya sedikit pun.

"_Easy. He'll rest on me,_" Sasuke membalas santai, membuat Gaara menahan diri untuk tidak memukul pria itu.

"_Tch! Possessive Bastard!_" decak Neji sambil menyeringai kecil.

"_And you're not one, Hyuuga? Pity._" ejek Sasuke, membuat Neji menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti kekasihnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya mendengar percakapan guru dan kedua temannya. Namun, belum sempat ia mengatakan apa-apa, pintu kamar rumah sakit terbuka dan dua orang masuk ke dalamnya.

"Yo, Naruto!" sapa Kiba sementara Shino di sampingnya mengangguk. "_Genki ka?_" (5)

Sang Namikaze-Uzumaki menyunggingkan cengirannya. "_Hai, genki da…_" (6) Dan sesaat setelah membalas sapaan itu, datang lagi dua orang dari arah yang sama,

"Naluto-nii-tan! Chila dateng ngejenguk baleng Juugo-tan!"

dan membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang. _Kau memang banyak penggemarnya, Usuratonkachi…_

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan, dua orang pria duduk di sofa yang menghadap langsung ke jendela. Seorang di antara mereka memainkan katup arloji perak bundar miliknya, yang seorang lagi memainkan jemarinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, namun, mereka seharusnya membicarakan banyak hal… mengingat mereka adalah mertua-menantu.

Hashirama masih terus memainkan katup arlojinya bersamaan dengan ingatan yang kembali pada puteri kesayangannya yang telah tiada. Di lain pihak, Minato berkutat dengan jemarinya sembari memikirkan hal yang sama. Lucu. Mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya tapi memikirkan wanita yang sama. Atau justru itulah yang disebut ikatan? Ikatan yang berhubungan dengan seorang Uzumaki Kushina yang sangat dicintai?

"Momiji merah…"

Minato menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap sang lelaki yang baru membuka suara.

Hashirama tersenyum kecil. "Kushina selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai momiji merah; selembar daun yang lepas dari tangkainya dan bebas terbang ke mana saja terbawa angin. Bedanya, dia-lah yang mengendalikan angin dan memanfaatkannya untuk pergi ke mana pun yang dia suka," jelasnya kemudian.

Sang Namikaze ikut tersenyum kecil. "Ah. Begitulah Kushina. Tidak ada yang bisa memaksanya melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya," sahut Minato. "Karena seperti itulah, saya bisa bertemu dengan puteri Anda," lanjutnya setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak ada di saat anak itu memilih hidupnya bersamamu," ucap Hashirama pelan; menyesal karena sudah menghilang dari dunia bawah ketika puteri satu-satunya dilamar dan dinikahi pria yang belum pernah ia temui sekali pun. Namun, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia tahu bahwa pria tersebut adalah Namikaze Minato; salah satu pengusaha paling berpengaruh di dunia atas.

"Kushina selalu mengingat Anda," ucap Minato, "Ketika dia berdoa, ia tak pernah sekali pun melupakan Anda; 'Semoga Tou-sama sehat di mana pun berada', 'Apa Tou-sama makan dengan teratur', 'Tou-sama sudah punya cucu loh', dan apa pun yang ingin dia sampaikan. Kushina sangat menyayangi Anda, Hashirama-san," jelasnya kemudian.

Tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan, pria tua dengan rambut hitam yang mulai memutih itu bangkit dari sofa. Tanpa menatap menantunya, ia berkata, "Kediaman Uzumaki selalu terbuka untuk kalian. Datanglah kapan pun kalian mau," kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelum berlalu sepenuhnya, ia sempat mendengar lelaki Namikaze itu menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Kami pasti akan datang, _Tou-san_,"

Maaf tak terlontar ditangkap jelas oleh kedua lelaki itu, membuat beban dalam hati yang lebih berat dari apa pun, kini terasa jauh lebih ringan. Mungkin—bukan. Itu adalah suatu pertanda bahwa apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, mereka bukan lagi dua pihak yang berseberangan. Mereka adalah satu keluarga besar.

_Sebab kami adalah momiji merah yang menghiasi langit di kala angin bermain dengan bebasnya. Dan angin… angin adalah rumah kami._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Waktu berlalu dan tak terasa sudah setengah tahun semenjak tragedi Uzumaki-Ne yang berhasil ditutupi dengan baik—siapa lagi kalau bukan karena si jenius Uchiha Chira yang memanipulasi segala media dengan otak cemerlangnya! Sasuke agak merinding mendapati berita itu sebenarnya, namun, ia memegang janjinya untuk _menceramahi_ kakak _kesayangannya_ habis-habisan. Dari mulai memperlihatkan contoh yang tidak baik (mengurusi hubungan asmara orang lain, berbohong—meskipun mengenai masakan kakak iparnya) sampai mengajari cara menjadi _hacker_ (memecahkan sandi internasional) dan mata-mata profesional (mengajak ke penjara khusus tahanan rahasia), Sasuke akan memastikan bahwa setidaknya Itachi mengalami _kejang-kejang_ selama sebulan. Oleh sebab itu, kini ia berada di rumah kakaknya dan tengah menyesap teh hangat buatan Deidara.

"Kau tentu paham kalau apa yang kau lakukan itu tidak mempan terhadap Itachi, Sasuke, un," ucap Deidara sambil menyendok es krim _Blueberry_-nya.

"_Yeah_, mengingat bahwa si brengsek itu _sangat mencintai_ sahamnya, sedikit perubahan pasti tidak ada bedanya," balas Sasuke sinis tapi tetap _stay cool_.

Hampir saja Deidara tersedak es krim-nya sendiri. Ia menatap adik iparnya seakan-akan tumbuh satu kepala lagi di samping kepala lelaki itu. "Serius? Saham Itachi kau otak-atik?" tanyanya tak percaya. Ia sangat memahami betapa suaminya sangat senang bermain saham (meskipun tampangnya sama sekali tidak berubah). Bahkan, sebegitu senangnya bermain saham, Itachi sampai tidak segan-segan untuk menghancurkan siapa saja yang menghalanginya (sekarang ketahuan mana yang mempengaruhi Chira). Dan sekarang…

"Ji-tan! Kita pulang sekarang!" seru Chira dari atas tangga.

"Jangan lari di tangga, Chira sayang!" omel Deidara.

"_Brat, you're home. Why should you go to my place?_" Sasuke malas memikirkan keponakannya ada di apartemennya. "Lagipula, ada Juugo 'kan?"

Sesampainya di bawah tangga, Chira segera mengambil tas besar lalu menarik lengan pamannya. "Juugo-tan lagi Chira kasih liburan ke Hokkaido! Dan Chira nggak sengaja ngalahin papa main saham! Sekarang papa marah besar!" paniknya.

Deidara mundur teratur. "Mama nggak ikut-ikutan ya, un!" ujarnya lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas menuju garasi—sepertinya untuk kabur sejenak.

"MAMA CULAAAANG!" protes Chira dengan kecadelannya kembali. Padahal anak itu sudah bisa berbicara dengan benar tiga bulan lalu, tetap saja ada saat-saat di mana ia merindukan dialeknya yang dulu. "Ji-tan, ayo pulang!" rengeknya lagi pada sang paman.

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain—karena Itachi memang mengerikan saat marah, Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan kunci mobil _Porsche_-nya dan berjalan keluar. Ia sempat melirik ke belakang sejenak dan bersumpah—mengumpat, lebih tepatnya—ketika mendapati aura hitam mulai menyelubungi ruang tamu. Ia pun berjalan lebih cepat dan langsung menyalakan mesin mobil setelah sampai. Gerbang terbuka—setelah Deidara kabur dengan mobilnya—dan ia pun melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Syukurlah ia belum mati sampai saat ini.

Di ruang pribadi Uchiha Itachi, seorang lelaki tampan berambut panjang tengah menuliskan sesuatu di papan hitam miliknya. Dua nama yang akan segera ia buat berlutut di depan kakinya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bolehkah aku berbahagia? Penderitaan tak terhitung tersebar di luar sana, namun, bolehkah aku berbahagia? Bolehkah aku berbahagia atas diriku sendiri?**

**Aku… bebas.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Mereka terkejut sewaktu aku datang sambil membawa buah apel dan menyapa, 'AKU DATANG!' dengan suara lantang!" seru Naruto sembari tertawa lepas.

Sasuke mendengus. "Siapa yang tidak akan kaget disapa seperti itu, _Dobe_."

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi ejekan yang dilontarkan gurunya. "Habisnya 'kan sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi mereka! Jadi, kupastikan mereka mendapat kesan bahwa aku memang senang bertemu mereka!" serunya menjelaskan.

"Dan setelahnya kau langsung ke apartemenku hanya untuk melaporkan itu? Bodoh." sang Uchiha menimpali sinis sambil memutar kedua bola matanya—dalam pikiran, tentunya.

Sang Namikaze-Uzumaki, yang baru saja mengunjungi kediaman kakeknya, menatap pria itu dengan kesal. "Aku sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungimu juga, _Teme_! Tapi kau malah begitu!" sebalnya. "Aku pulang saja!" Dan ketika hendak bangkit, lima jari menangkap pergelangan tangannya lalu menariknya jatuh… ke bidang hangat yang sangat ia hapal.

"Bukan 'mengunjungi', _Dobe_, tapi 'pulang' seperti yang kau bilang," ucap Sasuke di telinga Naruto. "_You are… home,_" bisiknya menggoda sebelum berpindah untuk memagut bibir menawan pemuda itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ia pun merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya; tidak lagi memberontak… tapi membalas dengan intensitas yang sama.

Dan dari situlah semua dimulai kembali. Kasih sayang yang sempat terbumbui pengkhianatan dan kepalsuan, kini berjuang untuk pulih dan menempatkan semua dalam kehangatan. Sesuatu yang tadinya diilhami sebagai hal omong kosong, kini dibuktikan dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Pasti akan ada penderitaan yang melanda, namun, dengan menghadapi bersama seseorang yang berarti—atau bahkan dengan keluarga yang disayangi, hal menyedihkan itu akan teratasi dengan lebih mudah. Bahu-membahu, saling melengkapi satu sama lain, masalah yang ada bukanlah halangan bahkan jika musuhmu adalah dunia dan seisinya.

Dan di antara sekian banyak orang dewasa, seorang anak kecil mengerti hal itu terlalu cepat. Ia memahami mekanisme dunia dan perbuatannya terhadap orang-orang yang disayanginya. Akan tetapi, tentu ia tak bisa menyalahkan dunia itu sendiri. Manusia juga memiliki peranan penting di dalamnya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dan berusaha untuk menjadikan dunia, atau setidaknya lingkup yang terdekat dengannya, lebih baik. Sama halnya dengan hati kecilnya yang berdoa untuk kakak yang ia sayangi.

Dari balik pintu yang memisahkannya dengan kedua orang yang tengah bercengkerama, Chira memasang _headset_ di telinganya lalu memutar lagu yang sesuai dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Jemari mungilnya dengan lincah bermain di atas _keyboard_ yang tersambung dengan layar bergambar. Ketika hendak memulai permainan, ia mendengar bunyi sesuatu terjatuh dengan keras di sela-sela _headset_-nya. Ia pun menghela napas panjang sembari tersenyum.

Jika dalam waktu dekat ia melihat lingkaran emas di jari manis tangan kiri sang kakak, ia takkan terkejut. Sungguh.

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

(1) "Itatatatata—Neji!" : "Adududuh—Neji!"

(2) "H-hai! Waghatta!" (waghatta = wakatta) : "I-iya! Ngerti!"

(3) "Nandayo… itai darou…" : "Apaan sih… sakit tau…"

(4) "Mou, Sensei!" : "Ya ampun, Sensei!"

(5) "Genki ka?" : "Kau baik-baik saja?"

(6) "Hai, genki da…" : "Iya, nggak apa-apa…"

Kion: "Se-se-se-se-SELESAI JUGAAAAAAA—" *digetok Chee-sensei*

Chee: "Itu masih ada epilog pan!"

Kion: *natap layar laptop* "OMIGOSH! BENERAN MASIH ADA EPILOG!" *fainted*

Chee: *nabok-nabok pipi Kion* "Selesein dulu baru tewas!"

Kion: "Nyuuuuu…" *lemes* "Nanya pembaca aja dah…"

Chee: "Yasuw. _Dear readers~_" *a la surat kaleng* "Mau ada epilog tak?"

Kion: "Silakeun tinggalkan pendapat di kotak ripiu ya…" *masih lemes* *ditendang*

Chee: "Btw, hari ini Fujoshi Independence Day pan? Kalo nggak salah, fanfic ini awalnya juga buat FID pan?"

Kion: "Iya. Fanfic ini buat FID 2 tahun yg lalu. Ntah gimana jadinya baru selesai hari ini. Belom lagi epilognya… haish…"

Chee: *natap Kion eswete* "Cepetan selesein euy~"

Kion: "Iyaaaaaa…"

_So, opinions, reviews, and constructive criticisms? As usual, don't bother to leave flames._ ^^

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	17. Epilogue

**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto, NejiGaara, ShinoKiba, KakaIru, hints of InoSaku

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, OC, _heavy theme, bad words, typo(s). __**Don't like don't read!**_ Pindah _channel_ ajah yang pembenci ini! _Once more, __**Flamers be gone**__. Clear enough? Good._

**A/N:** EPILOG! Akhirnya TAMAT juga! Langsung aja ke cerita! Chira di sini OC dan jadi anak laki-lakinya Itachi dan Deidara (_female_). Terus ada 2 OC lagi, **Sana** dan **Kai**, anak kembarnya SasuNaru. Uchiha-Namikaze Sana: kembar kakak; rambut _raven_, mata biru, periang; Uchiha-Namikaze Kai: kembar adik; rambut pirang, mata oniks, tenang. Kok bisa punya anak tapi bukan mpreg? Baca aja ya~ _And suggestive words for mature content.__ Enjoy~_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kain halus berwarna putih tertata rapi di atas tempat tidur yang ditiduri semalam. Di samping lipatannya, sebuah boneka beruang coklat, boneka _Kero-Keropi_ hijau, dan bantalan besar berbentuk anggur ungu turut menghiasi. Tak jauh dari sana, dua buah bantal tidur disusun bersebelahan dengan satu boneka lain yang sudah usang tapi masih sangat disayangi pemiliknya. Mereka mewarnai ranjang—yang memang penuh dengan warna—dengan kenangan masing-masing. Ingatan akan masa lalu yang kini menjadi pengalaman dan pembelajaran berharga.

"Jii-chan! Bangun! Udah pagi nih!"

Sang pemilik boneka-boneka tersebut menguncangkan bahu seseorang yang masih terlelap. Tangannya yang putih menarik selimut yang figur itu gunakan untuk menyembunyikan diri dari dinginnya udara. Dengan cengiran lebar bermain di wajahnya, penggemar _Ramen_ itu mulai melakukan tindakan terakhir untuk membangunkan kakeknya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berlari lalu melompat untuk menindih lelaki di bawahnya dengan siku.

"_OHAYOU, JII-CHAN!_"

"_I-ITTAI!_" Lelaki yang dibangunkan dengan _smack-down_ itu berseru kesakitan. Hampir saja ia membanting siapa saja yang melakukannya, namun, begitu menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah cucunya, ia menghela napas. "Ya ampun… Tidak bisakah kau membangunkan kakekmu ini dengan lebih lembut, Sana? Kakek sudah tua, tahu…"

Bocah yang dipanggil Sana itu hanya manggut-manggut sambil berseru, "Iya! Udah tua tapi macih bica buat jadi cancak tinju! Kemalen Cana liat di tipi julus balu dali… _eeto_… Cana lupa capa!"

Lelaki yang akhirnya bangun dengan tidak etisnya itu hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi cucunya. Ia bawa tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut _raven_ Sana sembari berkata, "Baiklah. Nanti kita main _smack-down_ tapi setelah sarapan ya,"

"YEY!" Sana melompat girang ke pelukan kakeknya. Sementara itu, sang kakek melihat ke arah pintu dan mendapati seseorang yang sebaya Sana mengintip dari baliknya. Ia melambaikan tangan ke anak itu.

"Kai, masuk saja," ucapnya lembut. Tak lama, bocah berambut pirang itu masuk dan menghampiri kakeknya.

"Salapan sudah siap. Iluka-tan nyuluh manggil Jii-tan sama Sana," ucap Kai memberitahu. Tatapannya lurus ke lelaki yang masih mendekap kembarannya, sebelum beralih tepat ke saudara sedarahnya. "Sana, ayah malah pas tahu mainanmu belum dibeleskan," Seketika, bocah berambut _raven_ itu melonjak.

"CANA LUPA!" Sana panik. Mata birunya menatap sang kakek dan kembarannya. "GIMANA NIH?"

"Sudah kubeleskan kok, tapi ayah tetap malah pas tahu aku yang beleskan," timpal Kai—yang tiba-tiba merasa keberatan oleh tindakan kembarannya. "Oi! Lepas! Gelah tahu!" protesnya saat mendapati Sana memeluknya.

"CANA CUKA KAI~!" seru Sana yang lalu mengecupi pipi adik kembarnya.

"Sana… LEPAS!"

Sang kakek, yang sedari tadi melihat, tertawa kecil. Ia bersyukur bahwa kedua malaikat kecilnya selalu bisa membuatnya merasa muda. Dan itu semua tak lepas dari apa yang sudah diperbuat putera tunggalnya… malaikat kecil yang kini sudah bertumbuh menjadi seseorang yang membuatnya bangga.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No Smoking, Sensei!**

**Epilogue**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Shima, tolong ambilkan koran di depan pintu!" Seorang wanita menyuruh puterinya yang sedang malas-masalan di sofa ruang tengah.

"Haai…" jawab perempuan yang dipanggil Shima itu. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu untuk mengambil koran lalu kembali ke ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan _kegiatan_-nya setelah meletakkan koran di atas meja.

Wanita berambut pirang yang sedari tadi berada di dapur menoleh ke ruang tengah lalu mendecak. "Kau benar-benar seperti ayahmu! Kalau dia pulang nanti, pasti kalian berdua yang bermalasan. Tidak bisakah membantu ibumu sedikit?" sindirnya kemudian.

Shima menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak bisa masak, Kaa-san, kecuali kalau Kaa-san ingin dapur hancur, dengan senang hati aku akan memasak!" balasnya sinis—yang langsung dapat jitakan keras dari seseorang di belakang sofa.

"Itu bukan sikap yang pantas kau tujukan pada ibumu, Bocah!"

"Gaara-ji!" Shima tak menyangka akan mendapati pamannya berkunjung di pagi ini karena yang ia tahu, pamannya itu sedang berada di Swedia untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaan—bersama dengan sang suami tentunya. Makanya, bisa bertemu dengannya merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Shima. Ia langsung saja memeluk sang paman yang menunjukkan wajah bosan pada keponakannya.

"Percuma kau memelukku, Bocah. Aku tidak punya oleh-oleh untukmu," ucap Gaara dingin.

Perempuan _penggila_ teka-teki itu neyengir lebar, "Kalau gitu, aku minta cium!" serunya—yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Gaara. "'Kan sebagai ganti oleh-oleh, Ji!" ambeknya. Tetap saja, lelaki berambut merah itu menolaknya dengan dingin.

"Lho? Gaara rupanya!" Temari langsung melepas apron yang ia kenakan lalu menghampiri adik bungsunya. Karena kakinya yang sedikit pincang, ia tak bisa segera ke sana, dan Gaara-lah yang balik mendekatinya. "_Hisashiburi ne_, Gaara~" ucap Temari sambil memeluk adiknya. Lelaki itu balas memeluk erat karena merindukan kakaknya.

"Nee-san, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," gumamnya; membuat Temari tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku kenapa?" tanya sang wanita.

"Dia berpikir kalau Shikamaru malah membuatmu menderita, Temari-san," Tiba-tiba suara lain menyahuti. Tampak Neji berdiri di samping sofa—membuat Shima kaget karena sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaannya.

Wanita berambut pirang yang tetap berkuncir empat itu tersenyum geli pada adiknya dan adik iparnya. "Mana mungkin si bodoh itu berbuat begitu!"

"Ada juga Kaa-san yang membuat tou-san menderita, iya 'kan?" sambung Shima sambil ikut nyengir geli. Mendengar kedua perempuan itu tertawa setelahnya, Gaara dan Neji yakin bahwa Shikamaru-lah yang berada dalam posisi tak menguntungkan.

"Itu salahnya sendiri karena menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kalian sudah menikah secara sembunyi-sembunyi." Gaara tetap pada pendapatnya yang tak menyukai Shikamaru. Selain karena ternyata lelaki mata-mata itu sudah merebut kakak kesayangannya, juga karena kenyataan bahwa Temari sedang hamil tiga bulan ketika kasus 21 tahun lalu berakhir. Ya, itulah hutang yang ingin dibicarakan pada Gaara. Dan sekarang, puteri mereka, Nara Shimari, sudah di tahun ke-10.

Neji tersenyum. "Setidaknya, kita tahu bahwa dia bertanggung jawab terhadap Temari-san dan Shima-chan, Gaara," ujarnya. Gaara menghela napas sebelum mengangguk pelan. Ia mengerti bagaimana berjuangnya sang Nara agar keluarganya menerima bahwa ia dan Temari adalah satu… sama seperti yang dilakukannya dan Neji.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, setelah kasus sebelas tahun lalu ditutup, Neji berkata ingin mengikatnya dalam hubungan yang lebih dalam, dan meskipun merasa terlalu cepat, Gaara menyetujuinya. Neji menghadap ke keluarganya dan dengan sopan dan penuh hormat, ia meminta tangan Gaara di pintu pertunangan. Sempat menimbulkan kericuhan antar keluarga Sabaku dan Hyuuga, namun, semua dapat diatasi dengan baik ketika mereka berdua berkata akan menanggalkan posisi sebagai pewaris utama. Neji menyerahkan posisinya pada Hinata, sementara Gaara menyerahkannya pada Kankurou—yang lumayan keberatan karena harus berpisah dari kehidupan hingar-bingarnya. Tidak ada tawar-menawar lagi, Neji dan Gaara akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Tidak dibuang atau pun diasingkan, malah mereka diberikan satu perusahaan kecil di luar negeri, Swedia, untuk dikembangkan. Dan mereka tak lebih dari bahagia untuk menjalani kehidupan mereka di sana setelah bertunangan. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka akhirnya menikah, dan perusahaan mereka begitu cepat berkembang atas nama **N & G** yang bergerak di bidang ekonomi dan bisnis.

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba pulang?" tanya Shima.

"Malam ini ada peresmian di Balai Konoha. Kami diundang langsung oleh kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk menghadirinya," jawab Neji, mewakili Gaara yang nampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Mengerti situasi yang terjadi, Temari mengangguk sebelum menyuruh puterinya. "Shima, kau bereskan kamar di atas ya,"

"Haaaaii~" balas gadis cilik itu sebelum bergegas menaiki tangga. Temari beralih kembali ke kedua adiknya.

"Teh atau Kopi?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Sampai kapan kau mau di dalam sana, Kiba? Shino-kun sudah menunggu semenjak tadi tuh!" Hana berseru pada adiknya yang belum keluar dari kamar. Padahal sebentar lagi, mereka harus segera pergi ke Balai Konoha, tetapi lelaki itu belum juga siap.

"Iya! Aku sudah siap kok!" Akhirnya Kiba membuka pintu kamarnya. Tampak ia mengenakan jas coklat tua yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. "Mana Shino?"

Hana menggidikkan dagunya ke sebelah kanan; memberitahu bahwa sang Aburame berada di sana. Kiba pun segera berlari untuk menemui tunangannya. Sang kakak perempuan hanya tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Sori, Shino! Tadi kaus kakiku hilang sebelah, makanya kucari dulu!" ungkap Kiba meminta maaf pada seorang lelaki berpakaian serba putih yang—tidak disangka—pantas dengannya. "Uhm… cocok…" komentarnya singkat.

Sang Aburame membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya. "Tentu saja." Ia membalas dengan percaya diri.

Kiba mendengus. "Tapi jangan ditambahin syal dong! Kita mau ke acara resmi tahu!" protesnya kemudian setelah menyadari syal sang Aburame tetap setia bertengger di lehernya.

"Ini _style_," balas Shino singkat, membuat Kiba menghela napas. "Dari pada itu, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang," ajaknya—sembari mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kiba mengangguk.

"_By the way_, Ino datang tidak?" tanyanya. Shino menggeleng. "Kenapa?" tanya Kiba lagi agak tidak rela kalau _partner in crime_-nya tidak muncul untuk yang ke sekian kali.

"Ino menemani Haruno-san yang akan menjalani operasi malam ini," jelas Shino. Kiba mendengus, "Padahal mereka tahu kalau HIV/AIDS belum ada obatnya…" gumamnya.

Sejenak, sang Aburame terdiam. Kemudian, ia bertanya, "Kalau aku yang berada di posisi Haruno, apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Seketika, Kiba membalas pasti, "Ya pasti nggaklah! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu—bahkan aku akan berjaga di sampingmu setiap saat!"—membuat Shino tersenyum kecil. Kiba lalu menyadari maksud pertanyaan pengandaian itu. "Oh!"

"Begitulah," sahut sang Aburame singkat sebelum menyalakan mobil. Ia menunggu sampai kekasihnya masuk ke dalam, barulah ia menjalankan _Rolls Royce_ miliknya menuju Balai Konoha. Dalam perjalanan, yang terdengar hanyalah alunan musik dan dengungan mesin halus. Tidak ada dari mereka yang membuka suara. Bukan tidak ada pembicaraan, namun, seperti menghindari sebuah pembicaraan penting yang entah berkaitan dengan mereka sendiri atau malah dengan yang lainnya. Untuk kasus terakhir, tentunya berhubungan dengan salah satu peserta yang akan diresmikan oleh Sekolah Konoha nanti malam.

"Kiba," Tenyata Shino yang memecah telur keheningan.

"Hm?" Kiba menyahuti sambil tetap melihat ke luar jendela mobil.

"Setelah acara selesai, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

**DEG!**

"… Mengenai apa?" Kiba memuji diri sendiri yang bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia memang masih menatap ke luar, namun, bola matanya sedikit banyak melirik lelaki yang sedang menyetir itu.

Shino memejamkan mata tanpa takut akan membuatnya menabrak sesuatu. Ia pun membalas, "Nanti kau juga akan tahu," sambil tersenyum tipis. Dan mendengar itu, Kiba tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyunggingkan lengkungan ke atas pada bibirnya.

Ya. Ia tahu persis apa yang akan dibicarakan sang Aburame.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Chira-sama, ini pakaian hari ini," ucap seorang pria bertubuh besar yang meletakkan satu stel pakaian resmi untuk dipakai tuan mudanya. Pria itu sendiri sudah bersiap dengan jasnya sendiri sebelum mengurusi tuan muda yang masih berkutat dengan laptop-nya.

"Kayaknya aku nggak pergi deh…" gumam Chira masih konsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, "proyeknya belum selesai nih!" tambahnya cepat—tapi masih kalah cepat dengan gerakan sepuluh jarinya.

Juugo, pengawal pribadi sekaligus pengurus Uchiha Chira, menggelengkan kepala. Ia menghampiri remaja berusia 15 tahun itu dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di belakang laptop sang tuan muda. "Saya bisa segera menutup laptop Anda sehingga data-data yang belum disimpan hilang, atau Anda segera berganti baju dan bersiap pergi, Chira-sama?" ancamnya di balik saran.

Anak berambut pirang gondrong itu menatapnya tajam. "_Don't you dare—_"

"_I will if it's a must,_" potong Juugo, tak memberikan kesempatan menyela.

"Tapi proyeknya belum selesaaaaiii!" rengek Chira tidak rela berhenti.

"Dan akan lebih lama selesainya jika saya matikan dengan paksa," sahut Juugo tenang.

"JUUGO!"

"Chira-sama,"

Tidak akan ada habisnya melawan pria bertubuh besar itu. Juugo selalu punya seribu cara untuk membuat tuan mudanya berhenti _menyayangi_ laptop-nya secara berlebihan. Dan terbukti ketika Chira menyimpan data-datanya lalu menutup laptop tersebut.

"Kukurangi gajimu nanti!" ambek Chira sembari berpakaian. Juugo yang mendengar hanya tersenyum lalu membantu tuan muda kesayangannya.

"Mobil apa yang ingin Anda pakai hari ini?" tanya Juugo kemudian.

"Motor aja nggak bisa ya?" tanya Chira balik sebelum menghela napas. Ia bingung dan heran. Kenapa setiap hari ia ditanyai pertanyaan tak berguna seperti itu? Kenapa juga ia harus mempunyai TIGA mobil mewah yang pajaknya segunung? Yah, silakan bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya…

"Anda memakai baju resmi dan akan menghadiri acara resmi, Chira-sama. Saya rasa tidak etis jika Anda mengemudikan motor ke sana," ujar Juugo yang kini tengah memakaikan dasi di kerah leher remaja itu.

Lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang, Chira berkata, "_Fine. You pick one._"

"_As you wish_," balas Juugo yang lalu memeriksa kerapihan anak itu. Setelah yakin tuan mudanya rapi, ia pun bergegas memanasi salah satu mobil yang ada di garasi kediaman Uchiha.

"Ah, Juugo!" panggil Chira kembali.

"Ya, Chira-sama?"

"Papa dan Mama bakal datang ke sana nggak?"

Juugo menggeleng. "Tuan dan nyonya masih berada di Kanada sampai lusa. Sepertinya kasus yang mereka usut lebih sulit dari yang diduga sebelumnya," jelasnya.

Telinga Chira membesar. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku—"

"Tidak, Chira-sama," potong Juugo. "Tuan dan nyonya berpesan agar Anda menghadiri acara malam ini. Maka dari itu, Anda harus menghadirinya tanpa terkecuali," jelasnya sebelum berlalu sepenuhnya.

Chira hanya bisa mendecak sembari mengunci kamarnya. Tetap, iPod kesayangannya berada di saku kiri kemeja _double-stripes_ itu. Ia lalu memakai jasnya dan berjalan ke mobil _Chevrolet_ perak hadiah ulang tahun ke 14 dari sang ayah. Juugo sudah bersiap untuk membukakan pintu untuknya, dan begitu masuk, Chira terdiam.

Di jok belakang, seperangkat alat elektronik telah siap sedia. Dari mulai _laptop_, _microphone_, _speaker_, _detector wireless_, hingga ke buku catatan penting ada di sana. Sang remaja menatap semua itu dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Saya pikir mungkin Anda akan bosan selama perjalanan. Jadi, saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa _permainan_ untuk Anda," ucap Juugo di belakangnya.

"Juugo," panggil Chira dengan suara kecil.

"Ya, Chira-sama?"

"Gajimu tidak jadi kukurangi!" seru remaja berambut pirang itu sambil nyengir. Ia lalu melompat masuk ke dalam mobil.

Juugo membungkuk sedikit sebelum membalas, "Terima kasih, Tuan muda," kemudian, mereka pun pergi menuju Balai Konoha.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Bocchan-tachi_! Itu pakaian yang akan dikenakan Tuan Sasuke nanti!" histeris Iruka saat melihat setelan jas yang sudah disetrika rapi diacak-acak oleh cucu kembar Namikaze. "Pakaian kalian berdua ada pada Shizune!"

"Tapi Iluka-tan, tidak mungkin 'kan kami ganti baju dilihatin pelempuan? Kami 'kan laki-laki," ucap Kai datar.

"CANA MALUUU!" seru Sana sambil nyengir kuda yang lalu bersembunyi di balik kemeja ayahnya. Iruka ber-_eswete_ ria mendapati reaksi kedua tuan mudanya.

"_Bocchan-tachi_, kalian masih kecil! Jadi, tidak ada masalah! Shizune dulu juga merawat nenek kalian loh!" Iruka menghampiri anak kembar itu.

"Nenek 'kan pelempuan. Iluka-tan aneh nih…" Kai memutar bola mata oniksnya.

Sana menimpali, "IYUKA-CHAN ANEEH!" sambil menunjuk pria berambut coklat itu.

Iruka hanya menghela napas berat sembari menatap kedua anak itu. Mereka memang tantangan baru yang harus dihadapinya semenjak 'bocchama' kesayangannya memutuskan untuk menyetujui lamaran si bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Awalnya, ia pikir hal semu macam itu takkan bertahan lama, namun, ia sungguh meremehkan ikatan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Bocchama kesayangannya sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan untuk membatalkan keputusannya—_well_, ia memang tak pernah melihat Naruto menarik kembali kata-katanya. Ternyata, hubungan batin dengan Uchiha Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk dihancurkan, dan tidak, Iruka sama sekali tidak bermaksud memisahkan mereka—meskipun beberapa pukulan akan terasa begitu melegakan jika ditujukan pada si bungsu itu.

Benci? Bukan karena itu. Lebih kepada marah karena urusan keluarga Uchiha dengan Orochimaru malah membawa penderitaan pada bocchama kesayangannya. Iruka sangat marah setelah mengetahui bahwa tujuan awal Uchiha Fugaku menjadikan Sasuke sebagai ketua Hebi adalah karena ingin melenyapkan Klan Uzumaki—terutama Naruto, penerus sahnya. Saat itu ia memang tidak sedang dalam posisi yang _boleh_ merasakan demikian. Namun, Naruto sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Oleh karena itulah, hingga saat ini, hingga detik ini, ia masih merasakan amarah yang semakin lama terasa menjemukan—silakan ditambah dengan kehadiran dua iblis kecil yang membuat hari-harinya terasa bagai berada dalam sebuah celah sempit antara surga dan neraka.

Mungkin ada yang bingung darimana datangnya dua iblis kecil itu? Jawaban yang paling jelas dan paling singkat adalah mereka datang dari rahim seorang wanita. Ilmiah, benar, tapi tak cukup ilmiah untuk mereka yang mengetahui bahwa pasangan Sasuke-Naruto adalah sesama lelaki. Bagaimana mungkin salah seorang dari mereka berubah menjadi wanita, mengandung, lalu melahirkan? Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Dari situlah muncul hipotesis lain. Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka tetap bersama dan kedua anak mereka tetap lahir dari rahim seorang wanita? Jawaban dari hipotesis itu adalah _surrogate mother_.

_Surrogate mother_ adalah salah satu cara untuk mendapatkan anak, yaitu dengan menyewa rahim seorang wanita dan membuahinya dengan sperma pria—singkatnya begitu. Dalam kasus Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka berhasil 'menyewa' seorang wanita yang—pastinya membuat banyak orang terkejut—berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

Yamanaka Ino. Entah darimana gadis itu mengetahui rencana Sasuke-Naruto untuk mempunyai anak, ia menawarkan diri sebagai _surrogate mother_ secara cuma-cuma. Sekali lagi, CUMA-CUMA. Ia tidak butuh bayaran berarti sebagai pihak yang meminjamkan rahimnya, dan alasan di balik perbuatannya itu adalah permintaan maaf. Ino ingin semua kesalahan dan kejahatan yang telah diperbuat Sakura dimaafkan dan tidak ditindaklanjuti. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Hatake Kakashi masih menyelidiki keterlibatan Sakura dalam membantu Orochimaru, dan ia berharap hal itu sesegera mungkin berhenti. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang dialami Sakura dalam hidupnya, Ino tidak mau gadis itu menderita lagi.

Terkejut? Tentu. Siapa yang tidak jika mengetahui seberapa besar rasa sayang yang dimiliki Ino terhadap Sakura? Naruto mengerti hal itu. Ia paham bahwa sesuatu yang mendiami hati gadis itu jauh lebih besar dari sekedar persahabatan biasa, namun, ia tidak perlu mengungkapkannya. Biarkan itu menjadi privasi mereka berdua. Yang jelas, ia bersyukur bahwa sikap _penjilat_ yang pernah ditujukan padanya hanya suatu sandiwara—dan ia tak perlu memilih salah satu wanita untuk dinikahi hanya sebagai sarana mendapatkan anak. Ia akan lebih senang jika anak yang kelak dimilikinya mempunyai gen pria yang dicintainya dan gen temannya—tentu gen-nya pun akan ada. Dari situlah sebuah kesepakatan terjadi, dan dua anak kembar lahir dari rahim Yamanaka Ino.

Iruka tersenyum kecil jika mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Hatake Kakashi _pontang-panting_ membereskan file Haruno Sakura dari tangan FBI dan menjauhkan nama gadis itu dari pengadilan. Mustahil menghapuskan suatu perkara besar secara sempurna, maka dari itu, Kakashi berbalik menjadikan nama Haruno Sakura sebagai salah satu korban Orochimaru. Dan hasilnya, sangat memuaskan. Pihak pengadilan memutuskan bahwa Haruno Sakura mencari pengobatan alternatif untuk menyembuhkan HIV/AIDS yang dideritanya, dan gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa alternatif yang dilakukannya merupakan bagian dari rencana busuk Orochimaru. Tidak ada hukuman berarti untuk gadis itu kecuali penjagaan ketat oleh anggota FBI selama pengobatannya di RS. Suna yang pada akhirnya dihentikan setelah ada campur tangan dari keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze. Selesailah kesepakatan dengan Yamanaka Ino. Semua mendapatkan keuntungannya masing-masing. Dan Kakashi…

"KAKA-CHAN!" seru Sana yang sedang dipakaikan baju oleh Iruka setelah melihat seorang pria berambut putih keabuan masuk.

"Yo," salam Kakashi sambil tersenyum dari balik masker-nya. Ia menghampiri kedua orang itu lalu memberikan kecupan di dahi Iruka. Sana yang melihat tak bisa menghentikan cengirannya, sementara Kai, yang mau-tak-mau melihat dari sisi ruangan yang sama, memperlihatkan ekspresi mual yang ditahan.

"Shizune panik mendapati dua tuan muda ini menghilang dari ruangan yang seharusnya," ucap Kakashi, "dan sekarang dia sedang _berbicara_ dengan nona kesayangannya seperti biasa," tambahnya. Pria itu memberitahu Iruka bahwa Shizune sedang menumpahkan kegalauannya sebagai salah satu pengurus rumah tangga Uchiha-Uzumaki-Namikaze pada FOTO Kushina.

"Mereka tak mau dipakaikan baju oleh perempuan. Malu katanya," sahut Iruka sambil menggelengkan kepala. Kakashi yang mendengar hal itu menaikkan sebelah alis sembari menatap anak kembar yang sudah siap dengan setelan jas mungil. Lelaki itu tidak habis akal akan pikiran yang terbentuk di usia mereka yang masih 5 tahun. Yah, ia tak bisa berpikir begitu sebenarnya setelah mengetahui kejeniusan yang dibawa gen Uchiha—contohnya, Chira.

"Ada kabar dari Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Iruka tiba-tiba. Ia tahu bahwa pria Nara itu sedang mengusut kasus di Kanada, dan Kakashi merupakan jembatan informasinya.

"Kasusnya lebih sulit dari yang diduga. Itachi-kun dan Deidara-san saja mengakui hal itu," jawab Kakashi sembari duduk, "wajar saja mengingat mereka harus berhadapan dengan pemimpin utama dari mafia yang mengendalikan penyelundupan senjata api ke berbagai negara adidaya," jelasnya. Nadanya memang tenang, namun, Iruka menangkap kerinduan di dalamnya. Lelaki itu mengerti bahwa Kakashi masih ingin berperan dalam penyelidikan secara langsung. Sayangnya, putusan dari federal tertinggi adalah bahwa Hatake Kakashi ditahan untuk tidak melakukan penyelidikan apa pun selama sepuluh tahun. Masih ada dua tahun hingga hukumannya berakhir. Berat, sangat, karena Kakashi sudah mengabdikan dirinya sebagai intel FBI sepanjang hidupnya. Yang bisa pria itu lakukan sekarang hanyalah memberi informasi yang berguna kepada tiga orang itu.

Jemari Iruka menggenggam erat jemari Kakashi; memberikan dukungan yang disampaikannya melalui kehangatan. Sedikit banyak ia mensyukuri keputusannya untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua pada lelaki yang telah menyakitinya itu. Karena dengan begitu, ia pun mempunyai kesempatan yang sama untuk menebus dosanya yang merupakan penghapus bukti dari kasus yang diselidiki Kakashi selama belasan tahun. Dulu.

Kakashi membalas kehangatan itu dengan menurunkan masker-nya lalu mencium sang kekasih yang menjawab dengan intensitas kebutuhan yang sama. Tidak lagi peduli bahwa mereka mempunyai dua penonton yang masih jauh dari garis kedewasaan. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada seruan dari Sana dan di pojok ruangan akan ada bekas muntahan dari Kai. Namun, setelah beberapa saat menunggu sambil tetap berciuman, mereka sama sekali tidak mendapat reaksi tersebut. Mereka menyudahi kegiatan singkat mereka untuk memeriksa kedua anak itu.

Di ruangan sebelah, lebih tepatnya di kantor Sasuke, tampak Sana dan Kai sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu. Sana terlihat begitu serius dari samping dan Kai hanya bagian belakangnya saja sehingga tidak tampak ekspresinya. Penasaran, Kakashi dan Iruka menghampiri kedua anak itu.

"_Bocchan-tachi_, kalian sedang a… pa…" Iruka ternganga di akhir kalimat tanyanya, sementara Kakashi membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidak sulit telnyata. Aku helan, kenapa yang sepelti ini bisa memakan waktu lama," ucap Kai datar.

"Kai, kau beyum mengapus jejak kita dengan cempulna! Kalo ketauan ayah, kita bica mati!" sahut Sana sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Kai hanya balas mendengus lalu kembali menggerakkan sepuluh jarinya di atas _keyboard_ komputer milik ayah mereka. Sana lalu nyengir lebar, "CELECAI!"

"_B-bocchan… tachi…_"

"Untuk menjatuhkan lawan, yang halus dikalahkan peltama kali adalah dalangnya. Kalau dalam catul, yang halus dimatikan adalah lajanya. Kalau dalam kasus di Kanada, yang halus dilakukan adalah membuka semua aib yang dimiliki sang pemimpin sehingga setelah telsebal ke pihak-pihak yang bersebelangan dengan meleka, pemimpin itu akan habis masa kejayaannya dan kasus menjadi mudah diselesaikan," jelas Kai serius meskipun tetap saja pengucapan 'r'-nya belum benar sama sekali.

"Penyebalan cudah celecai! Jadi, Kaka-chan nggak ucah mikilin ini cucah lagi!" sahut Sana dengan riang seakan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan adalah benar.

"Infolmasi yang dibutuhkan Ita-_ji_ dan Dei-_ba_ juga sudah dikilim. Kemungkinan meleka sudah bisa pulang besok. Shikamalu-_ji_ juga sudah bisa pulang," ujar Kai lagi sembari mematikan komputer ayahnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengajak kakak kembarnya untuk mengajak kakek mereka yang sedang ganti baju untuk pergi.

"Cana cama Kai nunggu di tempat jii-chan ya!" ceria Sana sembari mengikuti adiknya; meninggalkan dua orang yang masih syok dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka baru saja mencoreng nama FBI.

Kakashi-lah yang pertama kali membuka suara, "Iruka… sejak kapan mereka… bagaimana itu…" secara terputus-putus karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sayangnya, Iruka pun mengalami hal yang sama sehingga yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya adalah teriakan frustasi bahwa kedua tuan mudanya bisa jadi merupakan bibit dari _kejahatan_ yang akan ada di media beberapa tahun mendatang.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Balai Konoha_**

"Hinata, kau sudah siap menjadi MC?"

Wanita berambut panjang _raven_ yang dikepang satu menoleh untuk melihat seseorang yang sebaya dengannya, lalu tersenyum. "Tenten," sapanya.

Tenten, wanita karir perkasa yang menggeluti bidang _martial arts_, duduk di sebelahnya. "Dulu kau sering pingsan kalau berhadapan dengan khalayak ramai, dan malam ini kau adalah poin utama agar acara bisa berjalan. Kau sudah siap mental?" tanyanya tanpa maksud buruk.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku memang masih sering gugup tapi berkat bantuan dan latihan yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei, aku sudah bisa mengatasinya," jawabnya, "semoga saja acara malam ini berjalan lancar," tambahnya.

Nyengir, Tenten menimpali, "Kau 'kan memang penerus utama keluarga Hyuuga—bahkan sebelum Neji mengatakan akan mengundurkan diri dari keluarga Hyuuga," Ia lalu menepuk pundak wanita itu sebagai tanda semangat.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Hinata balik bertanya. "Kudengar ada beberapa pria yang berani mengajakmu kencan?"

Tenten mengibaskan tangannya. "Mereka semua payah! Yang boleh mengencaniku hanyalah pria yang bisa mengalahkanku!" serunya sambil tetap nyengir.

"Kau bisa terlambat menikah, Tenten. Kita sudah 27 tahun loh," cemas Hinata. Dirinya sendiri memang sudah menikah dengan seseorang dari keluarga Morino—yang membuatnya terkejut karena mempunyai hubungan dengan Klan Uzumaki—yakni Morino Idate, adik dari Morino Ibiki yang merupakan tangan kanan tetua Uzumaki sekaligus tutor Hashirama; seorang atlet pelari yang sudah dikenal di mata dunia. Ia bertemu dengan pria itu ketika festival musim semi 2 tahun lalu di mana dirinya mengikuti pertandingan _Kyuudo_—panahan—mewakili kotanya. Merasa cocok dan nyaman, mereka akhirnya menikah dan kini tengah menantikan kehadiran sang buah hati yang sudah mendekam di perut Hinata selama 5 bulan.

"Kalau aku terlambat menikah, aku bisa jadi _godmother_ bagi anakmu, 'kan!" serunya ceria, tidak begitu memikirkan pernikahan karena hatinya masih belum mendapatkan seseorang yang pas untuknya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja!" Ia sendiri malah yang akan meminta Tenten untuk mengajari anaknya nanti.

"Ngmong-ngomong, Naruto mana? Harusnya dia sudah siap dari tadi, 'kan?" heran Tenten setelah menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak ada di ruang persiapan Balai Konoha. "Ini acara peresmiannya menjadi direktur utama Sekolah Dasar Konoha, benar?"

Mengangguk, Hinata membalas, "Naruto-kun sudah siap kok. Sekarang dia berada di atap, katanya untuk menyegarkan pikiran."

**_Atap Balai Konoha_**

Semilir angin berhembus, membawa suhu yang lumayan dingin menerpa pria yang bersandar pada teralis besi yang membatasi pijakan atap dengan ruang kosong menuju lantai bawah. Ia mengerti seharusnya ia mengenakan jas yang lumayan tebal miliknya untuk menghindari kemungkinan sakit. Namun, ia meninggalkan jasnya itu di ruang persiapan—dan sebenarnya ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri sejenak sebelum dibebani dengan tugas-tugas merepotkan sebagai direktur utama.

Tak terpikir sebelumnya untuk menjadi bagian penting dari hal yang membuatnya jemu. Semenjak kecil, terpatri di otaknya adalah bahwa kelak ia akan mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya dan menjalankan bisnis dengan sebaik-baiknya menghadapi para penjilat. Ia sudah bersiap untuk membuang keinginan pribadinya dan menjadi boneka dunia. Namun, ternyata ia memang tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia masih ingin memeluk harapan dan cita-cita masa kecilnya, yakni membangun sebuah sekolah di mana sang ibu akan mengajar dengan leluasa. Sayangnya, hal itu tak mungkin terwujud karena Kushina telah tiada. Yang tersisa untuknya sekarang hanyalah harapan sang ibu yang dulu pernah mampir di telinganya.

"_Aku akan menjadi kepala sekolah dan akan kubuat peraturan-peraturan yang menyusahkan diganti!"_

Ia tersenyum jika mengingat kenangan samar itu. Benar-benar tipikal ibu yang selalu mengajarinya dengan penuh semangat meski dalam waktu singkat. Dan berkat itu, ia memiliki keinginan baru untuk membangun sekolah dan menjadi direktur utamanya. Tak ada yang bisa menyanggah keberhasilannya memeluk impian itu ketika puing-puing sekolah dasar yang terbakar menjadi sebuah bangunan utuh dan tampak sebagai replika bangunan terdahulu. Sebagai tanda kesuksesannya, orang-orang yang berhubungan dengannya memutuskan untuk membuat satu malam peresmian di mana mereka akan menyebarkan ke seluruh dunia bahwa di sana ada seseorang yang tidak melupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan—bahkan maju setelah mengatasi penderitaan tersebut. Seseorang itu adalah Uchiha-Namikaze Naruto, meskipun ia akan memakai marga Uzumaki selama bekerja sebagai bukti bahwa Klan Uzumaki bukanlah semata penguasa bawah tanah.

Sembari memainkan kalung arloji bundar milik sang ibu yang baru berani ia ambil dari tangan sang Uchiha setahun lalu, Naruto memejamkan mata. Ia mengenang semua yang telah terjadi selama hidupnya; penderitaan, kesedihan, pengkhianatan, kemarahan, kekecewaan, kesenangan, dan juga kebahagiaan. Semua itu membentuk dirinya yang sekarang, dan kedewasaan yang menapakinya pun tak luput dari hatinya sendiri. Ia berkembang, dari tidak tahu menjadi tahu, dari tidak paham menjadi paham, dari anak kecil menjadi dewasa, dan dari lemah menjadi kuat. Kemudian dari boneka menjadi manusia. Ia tidak lagi dikendalikan oleh paradigma yang berpendar di sekililingnya. Ia memutuskan segala sesuatu berdasarkan akal pikiran dan hatinya sebagai satu individu utuh; manusia. Dan ia cukup bangga dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Ia pun bisa dengan tulus berkata bahwa ia memaafkan semua yang membuatnya merasakan pahit dunia, terutama sang ayah yang tanpa mengurangi suatu hal pun mengatakan semua yang terjadi kepadanya. Ia memahami beban pria itu dan memaafkannya. Bagaimana pun buruknya seorang ayah, Naruto tetap menyayanginya, dan ia yakin, suatu hari nanti ia bisa membicarakan masa lalu dengan sang ayah dengan tawa menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Katakan kalau kau sengaja berlama-lama di luar karena tidak ingin menghadiri peresmianmu sendiri, dan aku akan menyeretmu ke sana," Tiba-tiba suara lain terdengar.

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar ancaman khas suaminya. Ia lalu berbalik untuk menimpali ancaman tersebut, namun terhenti karena melihat sesuatu bertengger di antara bibir kemerahan milik orang itu. "Bukannya kau sudah berhenti merokok, Teme?" bingungnya sembari menaikkan sebelah alis.

Sasuke menghisap rokok lalu menghembuskan asapnya. "Untuk hari ini saja," balasnya yang lalu menghampiri pria berambut pirang itu.

Mendengus, Naruto membalikkan badannya lagi. "Kalau sebagai ucapan selamat untukku, lebih baik kau berhenti merokok, Sasuke," ujarnya sebal karena ia memang membenci rokok.

"_Who said that?_" ejek pria perokok dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"_Bastard!_" desis Naruto.

"_Oh, but you love this bastard, Fool,_"

"_And you do love THIS fool!_"

"_With all my life_," Dengan itu, Sasuke mengambil rokok dari bibirnya lalu merendahkan wajahnya untuk mengecup lembut bibir kemerahan pria di hadapannya. Meskipun menguar aroma tembakau, ia tahu Naruto tidak akan mendorongnya menjauh. Anak itu terlalu mencintainya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Di sela kegiatan mereka yang semakin memanas tanpa mempedulikan waktu yang semakin sempit karena acara akan segera dimulai, Naruto berhasil merebut batang tembakau dari jari Sasuke. Ia menghentikan gerakannya sejenak untuk menatap pria yang balik menatapnya lekat. Seulas senyum tampan bermain di bibirnya seraya tenggorokannya melontarkan kalimat larangan lembut yang baru ini bisa didengar sang Uchiha bungsu setelah lama mendengar cerita guru wanita kesayangannya.

"_No smoking, Sensei,_"

Dan Sasuke membalas lengkungan tersebut dengan satu-satunya senyum kesukaan sang mantan penerus Uzumaki itu. "_You better make me do it,_"

"_Trust me, I will,_"

Naruto lalu mencium suaminya dengan hasrat yang mampu menggoyahkan pertahanan kokoh sang Uchiha. Hingga lelaki itu benar-benar tak bisa bertahan lagi, lalu balik _menelan_ dirinya. Dari pengalaman sebelumnya, ia sudah tahu bahwa waktu yang hanya sedikit saja tetap mampu membuat mereka berada di atas awan kesembilan. Seperti yang pernah terjadi di ruang guru Sekolah Konoha dan kediaman Klan Uzumaki 21 tahun yang lalu. Selanjutnya adalah malam panjang yang tak puas jika hanya diselesaikan dengan sedikit sentuhan.

"Uhn, Sasuke… Aah—aku bisa—_god!_—terlambat…"

"_You care?_"

"_Actually_—Akh! Sasuke!—_no… damn!_"

"_Then shut up._"

Lalu Naruto pun menutup mulutnya untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Hanya suara kenikmatan yang kemudian terlontar dari tenggorokannya… dibarengi oleh desiran angin, satu-satunya yang menemani mereka malam itu.

Jauh, jauh di lantai sana, putung rokok yang telah mati tidak mendapatkan perhatian sama sekali. Dan itu berlanjut hingga seterusnya.

Di bangunan bawah, para panitia panik mencari keberadaan seseorang yang merupakan tokoh utama acara mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana ia berada kecuali dua orang wanita yang berlaku seakan tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka menolak untuk memberitahu apa-apa setelah tadi melihat guru Bahasa Inggris tampan menyusul sang tokoh utama ke atap. Siapa tahu yang akan terjadi nanti jika mereka memberitahu?

_Zip your mouth and act innocent, that's better._

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

"_Shina-chan, memangnya rokok enak ya sampai hampir setiap saat kau melakukannya?"_

"_Aduuh~ Sasu-chan ini! Panggil 'sensei', Bocah kesayanganku!"_

"_SHINA-chan,"_

"_Memang menarik menghadapi bocah belagu sepertimu ya!"_

"_Shina-chan belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"_

"_Oh, itu. Sensei merokok setelah melihat drama di TV. Sasu-chan juga pernah nonton bareng sensei kok. Ingat tidak?"_

"_Yang mana—ah! Yang tokoh utamanya guru cewek perokok terus pasangannya murid cowok culun itu? Kenapa memangnya dengan drama itu?"_

"_Ada satu _scene_ yang sensei suka: waktu cewek itu merokok, murid cowok itu mengambil rokok dari tangan sang guru sambil berkata, 'No smoking, Sensei!' kepadanya lalu menciumnya. Bukankah itu romantis?"_

"… _Hah? Hanya karena itu?"_

"_Hihihi~ kau masih kecil, Sasu-chan, belum mengerti romantisme orang dewasa~"_

"_Jadi maksudnya adalah Shina-chan ingin seseorang bilang begitu kepadamu? Ya ampun… bodohnya…"_

"_Hei! Sesekali mengharapkan sesuatu yang romantis terjadi 'kan tidak dilarang, Bocah kesayanganku!"_

"… _Hn."_

_Tak lama setelah itu, impian Kushina terkabul dan menjadikannya Nyonya Namikaze. Namun, wanita itu memang sudah _addictive_ terhadap rokok sehingga kebiasaan yang muncul hanya berdasarkan drama berlanjut menjadi hobi yang membuat Minato menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum maklum._

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-END-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

_Done. We'd finished it._

Nggak akan ada lagi lanjutan dari fanfic ini. Kalo pun ada, itu bakal di cerita lain. Tapi Kyou akan fokus dulu ke _Song for Mute Musician_ setelah ini. Makasih buat semua yang sudah meripiu, alert, fav, saran, kritik fanfic ini dan Kionkitchee. Kalian semua sangat berarti. Dan terutama Chee-sensei, _partner in crime_ Kyou yang masih hiatus, _thank you so much for your support, Dear~_ 3 *doa supaya sensei cepet _update_ fanfic2nya*

_Happy Fujoshi Independence Day. _^^

_Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Flames? Don't ever bother._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
